Deux couleurs
by Magiquement
Summary: Après l'attaque d'Hermione et ses parents, la jeune femme se retrouve en possession d'une puissance nouvelle qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. La seule personne qui semblerait être en mesure de l'aider et que cette puissance accepte n'est personne d'autre que Severus Snape, son professeur de potions. Et si cette aide était le début de tout ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes! Alors voilà je reviens avec un prologue d'une histoire qui m'est passée par la tête. C'est une histoire basée sur un Severus Snape/Hermione Granger. Voilà c'est un prologue qui m'est venu de je ne sais trop où ! Donnez-moi vos avis pour savoir si j'écris une suite!**

PROLOGUE.

La lumière. Elle était forte, beaucoup trop forte pour que la jeune femme puisse ne serait-ce que soulever une paupière. Hermione Granger était étendue sur un lit dans l'un des chambres de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Quand la jeune fille trouva la force pour la première fois d'ouvrir les yeux, après plusieurs clignements, elle essaya de distinguer les différents objets de la chambre. Une personne était assise dans un fauteuil, reclus dans un coin de la pièce.

« Profess… » commença la jeune femme la voix rauque de ne pas avoir utilisé ses cordes vocales depuis un certain temps.

Le professeur concerné se redressa subitement et son regard capta celui de son élève et il resta abasourdi pendant quelques instants.

 _Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait des yeux si différents subitement ?_ entendit la jeune femme, pourtant elle ne vit pas les lèvres de son professeur remuer.

Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il appela des infirmières. Son élève était enfin réveillée après un mois de coma profond.

« Miss Granger… Ne parlez pas, gardez vos forces. » dit-il tout en se tenant près du lit mais à une certaine distance.

Quand les médecins entrèrent dans la pièce, ils marquèrent tous le même temps d'arrêt en voyant le regard de la jeune femme. Un de ses yeux était devenu d'un bleu presque blanc alors que son deuxième œil avait gardé sa couleur noisette. Les médecins et infirmière examinèrent attentivement la jeune femme pendant que ton professeur était sorti de la chambre. A son retour, il était accompagné du professeur Dumbledore et Macgonagall et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Que s'est-il passé monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

« Calmez-vous, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. Le mage noir a organisé une attaque dans le quartier de vos parents… Grâce aux renseignements obtenus par le professeur Snape, nous avons pu vous prévenir et vous êtes partie en cachette ... Seul le professeur Snape avait anticipé votre fuite et il vous a suivi, mais … il est arrivé malheureusement trop tard… Il a juste eu le temps de vous voir vous interposer devant vos parents qui étaient la cible de deux mangemorts et au moment où vous auriez du recevoir les sorts fatales, quelque chose, ou bien vous-même vous a fait transplaner, seulement nous pensons qu'une partie du sort vous a atteint et a provoqué ce changement de couleurs de vos yeux. »

La jeune fille resta abasourdie quelques instants puis elle revint à l'essentiel.

« Où sont mes parents ? » demanda la jeune femme fébrilement.

 _Comment Albus va-t-il lui annoncer cela ?_ entendit la jeune femme, elle tourna la tête en direction des trois professeurs de la pièce pour essayer de déterminer d'où pouvait provenir cette phrase.

Le silence était poignant dans la chambre d'hôpital. Minerva Macgonagall semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, le professeur était comme toujours impassible et le directeur Dumbledore avait perdu ce pétillement dans les yeux.

« Miss Granger… »

« Où sont mes parents ? » demanda Hermione plus fermement et elle semblait ressentir des choses étranges autour d'elle.

« Miss Granger, je suis vraiment désolée mais vos parents sont morts… Après votre transplanage les mangemorts ont retrouvé votre trace et les ont tués, ils ont pensé que vous étiez morte alors ils vous ont laissé et le professeur Snape a pu vous sauver… » expliqua Dumbledore.

La jeune orpheline se tourna vers son professeur de potions et sentit une rage froide, immense et incontrôlable se répandre en elle. Elle sentait qu'elle se levait mais elle ne se sentait plus maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Vous avez assisté à l'attaque de ma famille sans réagir ?! Comment avez-vous pu les laisser se faire tuer ? Comment avez-vous pu vous cacher comme le lâche que vous êtes pendant que mes parents se faisaient tuer ?! »

La fenêtre de la chambre s'était brusquement ouverte faisant entrer une bourrasque de vent, faisant virevolter les cheveux de la jeune femme et amenant les professeurs à se protéger de leur bras. Hermione se tenait maintenant devant eux sans aucune difficulté, ses yeux étaient maintenant tous deux d'une couleur qui se mélanger au bleu et blanc. Elle semblait comme en trance face à ses professeurs. La colère et la tristesse avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Les professeurs étaient abasourdis de constater le changement de la jeune femme en si peu de temps et surtout sans baguette ni formule magique. Si les professeurs Macgonagall et Dumbledore ne ressentait aucune douleur, le professeur Snape recevait des messages mentaux où il ressentait toute la souffrance de la jeune femme ainsi que toute la peine dont elle le jugeait coupable. Elle continuait de répéter inlassablement « Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous pu ? »

La fenêtre éclata soudainement ainsi que tous les verres et récipients. Et la jeune femme, vide d'énergie, s'effondra sur le sol en même temps que le calme revenait dans la chambre.

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde! Alors déjà je voulais remercier tout le monde pour ces reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et qui m'encouragent vraiment à continuer!**

 **Voici la suite, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce premier chapitre!**

1.

« Comment a-t-elle pu générer autant de forces sans baguette et sans formuler une seule parole ? » demanda avec force le professeur Snape. « Ce n'est qu'une simple étudiante ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Et ses yeux, comment se fait-il qu'ils aient virés de couleurs en un instant ? » ajouta Minerva Macgonagall.

« Calmez-vous mes amis. » commença le professeur Dumbledore en voulant répondre aux interrogations de ses professeurs. « La situation de Miss Granger semble inédite en effet. Toutefois, étant donné que sa force vitale a semblé être totalement récupérer et que son état est plus ou moins stable… »

« Stable ? Son état est stable ? Je suis le seul à avoir vu Granger exploser des vitres et tenter me bousiller le cerveau ? » rugit le professeur Snape.

Le professeur DUmbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et repensa aux évènements de la veille.

« Severus … En parlant de ces douleurs mentales… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement Albus, je la sentais dans ma tête qui criait et qui me montrait des sortes d'images de souffrances, c'était à peine supportable toute cette douleur… Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu faire ça … »

« Il semblerait que cela soit une sorte de legéminencie avancée… C'est pour ça que je voudrais qu'elle revienne à Poudlard, elle y sera en sécurité et … »

« Et elle pourra blesser ses camarades et détruire les vitraux de ce château ! Enfin Albus, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Elle ne contrôle pas ce qui lui arrive ! » affirma le professeur Snape hors de lui.

Un silence s'installa. Chacun des professeurs semblait peser le pour et le contre quant au retour d'Hermione. Certes, la jeune femme semblait ne pas se contrôler, mais elle avait besoin de soutien et d'entraînement.

« Severus, je pense qu'Albus a raison. Miss Granger est notre meilleure élève depuis plusieurs décennies, elle a une capacité d'apprentissage hors du commun. Avec de l'aide et de l'entraînement elle pourrait apprendre à se maîtriser. Elle serait en sûreté au château et nous pourrions l'aider. Elle pourrait de ce fait, continuer sa scolarité qui est si prometteuse et achever ses études.» termina calmement le professeur de métamorphose.

Minerva et Albus se regardèrent d'un air entendu puis ils se tournèrent tous deux vers Severus qui les regardait de ce même regard qui terrorisait les premières années.

« Avec les temps qui cours et les menaces que diffusent Voldemort, Miss Granger doit être en sécurité, elle pourrait être utile dans l'affrontement final. Nous sommes trop près du but pour commettre un faux pas. »

 _Encore un cochon qu'on élève pour l'emmener à l'abattoir_ , pensa Snape.

« Severus, je pense que vous êtes le plus adepte pour vous occuper de Miss Granger. » ajouta sans cérémonie le directeur de l'école.

« Vous rigolez j'ose espérer ? Cette gamine a pénétré mon bouclier d'occlumens et m'a attaqué et vous voulez que je m'occupe d'elle ? Pourquoi pas Minerva ? »

« Minerva bien qu'étant très douée, ne maîtrise pas la légimencie et l'occlumancie comme vous le faites. De plus, vos talents en potions pourraient vous permettre de trouver un remède contre cette force et ainsi aider Miss Granger à se contrôler. De plus, vos talents de duel pourrait lui être profitable. Elle aura besoin d'entraînements particuliers pour apprendre à maîtriser cette nouvelle puissance. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix amère.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'implicitement ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne laissait place à aucun choix.

« Je ne laisserais pas ma peau pour sauver cette gamine, je vous préviens Dumbledore. Je serais intraitable et elle n'aura aucun droit de faveur de ma part. » acheva Snape en maudissant intérieurement son supérieur qui encore une fois le mettait dans une situation qui lui était indésirable.

Le professeur des potions sortit dans un tourbillon de cape noire en se demandant de quelle façon il pourrait aider son élève. L'homme se dirigea vers son laboratoire et se mit en tête de chercher un antidote qui permettrait de canaliser les effets de cet excès de colère, un peu à la même manière que la potion tue-loup qu'il fournissait à Lupin chaque soir de pleine lune. Il suffisait qu'il connaisse les raisons de cette situation à son élève, il devait pour cela lui poser de nombreuses questions. Mais avant tout, il devait la voir et la ramener à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, au quartier général du seigneur des ténèbres, le mage noir apprit une nouvelle des plus fâcheuses à ses yeux. Il s'adressa à certains de ses lieutenants.

« J'ai appris dans la nuit, qu'Hermione Granger était en vie … » commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

La stupéfaction était lisible sur tous les visages des mangemorts.

« Mon maître, cela est impossible… Je l'ai vu moi-même morte étendue à terre ainsi qu'un de ses parents, je n'ai eu qu'à tuer le deuxième, commença Greyback. »

« Il semblerait mon cher Greyback, que tu te sois trompée puisqu'elle se trouve maintenant hors d'atteinte à Sainte Mangouste. Cette sang-de-bourbe était censée être morte ! Elle est vivante et tu as échoué à ta mission ! Tu n'es même pas capable de venir à bout d'une stupide étudiante, tu es pathétique …» finit Voldemort en lançant le sort endoloris à son serviteur.

Une fois que l'homme loup fut évanoui sur le sol, le seigneur des ténèbres commanda un autre de ses lieutenants.

« Je veux que tu te renseignes sur le cas de cette sang-de-bourbe, comment peut-elle vivre après un sort de la mort ? Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu échoues. » acheva-t-il dans un regard plein de menaces.

 _Comment cette sang-de-bourbe peut-elle être encore en vie ? S'il existe une solution de contrer le sort de la mort, il me faut trouver ce remède._ Pensa le Lord noir en regardant le corps évanoui de son serviteur se faire enlever de la salle.

 _Alors un petit commentaire ? (ou un grand, c'est vous qui voyez)!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux de** **Deux couleurs.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et qui me m'encouragent vraiment! Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et j'essaye de faire en sorte à en faire moins ...**

 **Concernant l'histoire, j'ai un peu de mal moi-même à bien définir et cerner les limites des personnages mais ça avance petit à petit !**

 **Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture (en espérant lire votre avis)!**

2.

Le professeur Snape dès le lendemain de son entrevue avec le professeur Dumbledore, décida de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste afin de s'entretenir avec son élève. Il transplana non loin de l'hôpital et se rendit devant la chambre de son étudiante. Il était venu toutes les semaines pendant son coma, lorsqu'il était de garde, en attendant son réveil. Le professeur McGonagall, Lupin, Molly Weasley, et Harry et Ron s'étaient relayés pendant son sommeil, chacun espérant en s'y rendant de voir la jeune fille se réveiller. Ainsi lorsque le professeur de potions traversa l'hôpital, il savait déjà où se rendre. Lorsque l'adulte entra dans la chambre, il trouva son élève regardant par la fenêtre, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir la jeune fille se tourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre.

« Professeur Snape… »

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. » dit-il en s'approchant d'une voix étrangement neutre.

La jeune fille était confuse, elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là, avec beaucoup de difficultés, et un mal de crâne insoutenable. Le professeur McGonagall qui avait veillé sur elle toute la nuit -après être revenue de l'entretien avec Snape et le professeur Dumbledore- , lui raconta les évènements qui s'étaient produits la veille. L'élève était effrayée d'avoir pu avoir ce genre de comportement, surtout envers son professeur. Elle ne se souvenait de strictement rien sauf d'un état émotionnel très fort puis… le vide.

« Je … Veuillez m'excuser pour notre dernière rencontre… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. » commença la jeune fille.

Le professeur aurait voulu lui dire qu'il lui ferait payer cher, mais il constatait déjà bien assez la confusion de son élève et son embarras. Il ne voulait pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie même s'il ne comptait pas la ménager non plus.

« Ce n'est rien. Le plus important est d'apprendre à maîtriser cette nouvelle situation. Pour cela j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, signe de son acquiescement.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous de notre dernière … rencontre ? » demanda-t-il

« A vrai dire… Rien. Je me souviens juste d'une très grande colère et… Plus rien. Le professeur McGonagall m'a vaguement décrit la situation… » répondit la jeune femme.

Le professeur de potions hocha la tête et prit en note mentalement ce que son étudiante lui avait dit, puis il continua.

« Quand les mangemorts se sont trouvés face à vous, que s'est-il passé ? J'ai besoin de recueillir un maximum d'informations afin d'essayer de déterminer l'origine de ce changement. »

La jeune fille releva dans la tête et son regard tomba dans les yeux noirs de son professeur. Ce dernier sentit son esprit se faire aspirer dans celui de son élève sans son consentement.

Il se retrouva dans un quartier assez chic d'Angleterre. Il voyait son élève se promenait avec ses parents, quand plusieurs « pop » se firent entendre. La jeune fille se retourna en sortant sa baguette et put apercevoir des visages masqués. Snape comprit alors qu'il se trouvait dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille.

« Comme on se retrouve, Sang-de-bourbe… »

« Tu n'es qu'un déchet pour le monde sorcier, tu vas aujourd'hui payer pour ce que tu es. » acheva un deuxième.

Aussitôt des sorts commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts. La jeune fille essayait de protéger ses parents du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, tout en sachant qu'elle était seule face à des mangemorts plus qu'expérimentés. On pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune femme. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour elle, mais plus pour ses parents qui étaient contrairement à elle, sans défense.

« Restez derrière moi ! » ordonna-t-elle à ses parents.

La jeune fille envoya une vague de stupéfix à ses adversaires mais ils étaient bien nombreux. Puis sans savoir comment, la jeune fille se sentit transplaner tout comme ses parents. Mais elle ne vit pas les deux sorts verts fuser vers elle, alors que son professeur dans le souvenir put les voir. Puis ce fut le trou noir. Le souvenir suivant fut celui de son réveil à l'hôpital.

Snape sortit de l'esprit de la jeune fille, en se tenant aux rebords du lit et en reprenant son souffle. La jeune fille pleurait timidement.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… » débuta la jeune femme.

« Cessez de vous excuser. » ordonna le professeur. « Vous devez rentrer à Poudlard. » dit-il de but en blanc.

La jeune fille se leva, effrayée mais aussi surprise d'un tel ordre -si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme ça.

« C'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas retourner à l'école dans une telle condition ! Je pourrais blesser des élèves et… »

« Figurez-vous que j'y avais déjà pensé mais c'est sur demande du professeur Dumbledore. Selon lui, vous y serez en sécurité, et vous pourrez apprendre à contrôler cette force. Je m'occuperais personnellement de cette partie. » dit-il avec une mine de dégoût.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants sans croiser le regard de son professeur. Si elle retournait à Poudlard elle était sûre de pouvoir achever sa scolarité et d'être en sûreté. Quant à la question d'apprendre à maîtriser ce … pouvoir, elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre, mais elle se devait d'essayer. Sa dernière « crise » l'avait rendu faible et vulnérable. Cette chose était incontrôlable et avant les dangers qui approchaient elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les choses aller. Et puis, Poudlard lui promettait de retrouver ses amis, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Savaient-ils pour son attaque ?

 _Elle devrait suivre mes conseils, si des mangemorts l'ont attaqué, et qu'ils se rendent compte que leur mission a échoué, ils pourraient faire une deuxième tentative._ Pensa le directeur des Serpentards

Ces pensées n'échappèrent pas à la jeune femme qui recula un instant en comprenant -encore une fois- qu'elle avait entendu les pensées de son professeur..

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien », répondit subitement Hermione.

L'élève se sentit gênée de se rendre compte qu'elle entendait les pensées de son professeur. Qui pouvait se vanter d'écouter les pensées du professeur le plus secret et le plus sombre de toute l'école ? Le professeur soupçonna quelque chose de louche et décida de faire une expérience.

 _Les années ont passées et sont visibles surtout avec les changements physiques chez cette étudiante…_

Hermione vira au rouge et dévisagea son professeur. Comment se permettait-il de penser cela ? C'était indécent venant de la part de son professeur.

« Pourquoi rougissez-vous miss ? » demanda-t-il tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

« Je ne rougis pas… »

« Vous mentez tellement mal » dit-il.

Puis soudainement, il attrapa son élève par la mâchoire et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Comment faîtes-vous pour lire mes pensées ?! Comment osez-vous vous permettre de pénétrer l'intimité d'autrui aussi simplement ? Pour qui vous croyez-vous stupide Gryffondor !? » hurla-t-il toutefois sans menacer son élève de sa baguette.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça ! Je ne sais pas … Lâchez-moi vous me faites mal professeur… »

Severus se rendant compte de sa violence soudaine envers son élève et de l'état de frayeur dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il relâcha soudainement son emprise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Préparez vos affaires, je vous attends dehors. »

 _Un commentaire pour me donner voter avis ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut la compagnie ? Je vous poste aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre de** **Deux couleurs.** **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews que je lis avec un très grand plaisir! J'espère que j'en aurais de plus en plus au fil de l'histoire ! Je suis encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe (je vous assure que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux)!**

 **La relation entre Hermione et Severus semble être un peu complexe et inattendue. Dans ce chapitre, Hermione retrouve ses meilleurs amis: Harry et Ron !**

 **Dans l'impatience de lire vos avis, je vous laisse à la lecture!**

3.

A son retour à Poudlard, Hermione fut aussitôt amenée -ou plutôt escortée- dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore par le professeur Snape qui ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur « altercation » à l'hôpital.

« Miss Granger, je suis ravie de constater de mes propres yeux que vous vous portez bien. » dit le directeur de Poudlard en voyant arriver sa brillante élève dans son bureau.

« Merci professeur… Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé hier … » dit-elle timidement en regardant le professeur Dumbledore puis son professeur de métamorphose.

« Ne vous en faites pas Miss. Vous allez apprendre à maîtriser ces nouveaux pouvoirs je vous assure. » dit le directeur de l'école pour la rassurer.

La jeune fille acquiesça, espérant au plus profond d'elle-même que ce que lui disait son professeur serait vrai.

« Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais voir Harry et Ron s'il vous plaît ? » demanda la jeune Gryffondor, souhaitant profondément voir ses meilleurs amis et pouvoir leur confier ce qu'elle vivait actuellement.

« Oui Miss, Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont en chemin et ne vont pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard. » répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. « En attendant, vous allez devoir changer de mode de vie si je puis dire. » après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au professeur Snape il ajouta « En effet, vous allez devoir suivre -en plus de vos cours normaux bien entendu- des entraînements personnels pour apprendre à maîtriser cette nouvelle puissance inconnue. Pour cela, chaque soir vous rejoindrez le professeur Snape qui tâchera de vous apprendre à vous contrôler par le biais de duels notamment. »

Hermione acquiesça bien que gênée de devoir se retrouver tous les soirs avec son professeur dont elle pouvait lire les pensées, et qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment -et c'est un euphémisme- sa compagnie. La jeune femme comprit enfin que si ses amis n'étaient pas à Poudlard c'était car ils étaient tous en vacances scolaires d'été, entre l'attaque et son coma, il devait leur rester quelques jours de vacances tout au plus.

« Mon attaque a-t-elle été répandue … ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille.

« On croirait entendre Potter avec un tel égocentrisme. » commenta Snape avec dédain.

Hermione le foudroya du regard, et Dumbledore avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

« Votre attaque n'est connue que des mangemorts qui vous ont attaqué, et de nous. Et il serait préférable qu'elle ne soit pas répétée. Si le monde sorcier s'emparait de votre affaire, vous passeriez pour la jeune fille qui a survécu à deux sorts mortels et qui se retrouve avec des pouvoirs importants et je vous assure que vous deviendrez presque aussi connue que le jeune Potter. De plus, nous ne savons pas si Voldemort sait pour votre survie et si c'est le cas, j'ai bien peur qu'il essaye par tous les moyens de rectifier votre situation. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Snape. Son statut d'espion n'était pas inconnu pour les membres de l'Ordre. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre à la question implicite.

« Je n'ai eu aucune convocation personnelle de sa part. Mais il pourrait me convoquer incessamment sous peu. » dit-il calmement.

« Très bien, Severus, tenez-nous informés si vous avez une quelconque nouvelle. » puis s'adressant de nouveau à son élève Dumbledore ajouta, « Quant à vous, Miss Granger, je vous laisse aller à votre tour en attendant l'arrivée de vos amis, si vous ressentez quelque chose d'anormale, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. Vous devez vous reposer avant la reprise des cours qui aura lieu dans deux jours, vous en sentez-vous capable ? » demanda Dumbledore en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Oui professeur, merci beaucoup. » acheva la jeune femme avant de sortir du bureau en saluant ses professeurs.

Hermione prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, elle put constater que sa male attendait patiemment dans la salle commune. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de se reposer, elle avait failli rire à ces mots, comme si un coma n'était pas assez reposant, mais elle devait être au meilleur de sa forme, avec cela elle aurait plus de chance de pouvoir se contrôler. La jeune fille s'installa dans un des confortables canapés et se retrouva captivée par les flammes dansantes de la cheminée.

« Hermione ! »

L'étudiante se retrouva entourée d'une touffe de cheveux brune et d'une touffe rousse. Harry et Ron.

« Les garçons ! Comme ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! »

« Mione ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on s'est inquiété ! Comment tu vas ? Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Dumbledore n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus sur ta situation ! » commença Ron de façon impatiente.

La jeune fille sourit devant toutes ces questions. Et dire que c'était à elle que l'on reprochait toujours de poser des questions.

« Les garçons, je vais mieux. Comme vous le savez j'ai été attaqué et mes parents sont … »

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle y repensait vraiment et elle laissa l'émotion prendre le dessus. Les garçons la serrèrent longtemps dans leur bras puis Harry se dégagea et voulut croiser son regard.

« Mione… Tes yeux ! » dit Harry avec une expression de surprise sur le visage en voyant les deux couleurs différentes du regard de sa meilleure amie.

« Justement … suite à l'attaque, il se trouve que quelque chose de nouveau est apparu… Nous ne savons pas ce que cela peut être ni d'où cela peut venir, mais je ne le contrôle pas… Snape en a déjà payé les frais. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ron qui semblait intéressé à l'idée de savoir ce que sa meilleure amie avait pu faire subir à leur horrible professeur de potions.

« Disons que je l'ai attaqué mentalement lorsque je ne me contrôlais plus… Et dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié est un euphémisme. »

La jeune Gryffondor passa sous silence le fait qu'elle pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre lire les pensées de son professeur honni. Elle ne pensait pas que ses meilleurs amis apprécieraient, et si ils le faisaient, ils la harcèleraient pour savoir « des détails croustillants ».

« Que vas-tu faire pour remédier à ça ? Enfin je veux dire … Mione avec Voldemort et les mangemorts tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir des phases importantes de faiblesse où tu es incontrôlable … » fit Harry doucement sans vouloir brusquer son amie.

« Je ne le sais que trop bien Harry, je vais avoir des sortes de cours avec Snape, des duels principalement. Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un moyen de rendre d'avantage maîtrisable ce nouveau pouvoir. »

« Oh ma pauvre, des cours avec Snape en plus de ceux qu'on a déjà ! Je te souhaite bien du courage ! » dit Ron en rigolant dans sa barbe inexistante.

« J'en aurais bien besoin », commenta Hermione pour elle-même

Passer des heures supplémentaires en compagnie d'un homme qui la détestait et dont elle pouvait lire les pensées ne présumaient rien qui vaille. Puis elle sortit de ses pensées et elle avertit les garçons.

« Par contre les garçons, tout ce que je viens de vous dire doit rester entre nous. Dumbledore m'a demandé de ne pas répandre l'histoire de mon accident. Tout cela doit rester secret, pour notre sécurité à tous. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent en même temps. Ils comprenaient parfaitement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le trio devait garder un secret aux yeux de tous.

« Peut-être qu'une fois maîtrisée, cette force pourrait nous être utile. » confia Harry.

« Je l'espère aussi… Mais en attendant, je dois me préparer pour la rentrée… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire tous les livres demandés. »

« Incorrigible » commenta Ron avec un sourire sur les lèvres, rassuré que sa meilleure amie aille bien mieux que lorsqu'elle avait été ramenée de son attaque par Snape.

A l'autre bout du château, Severus Snape buvait un whisky pur-feu tout en ressassant les derniers évènements qui lui étaient arrivés. Il devait impérativement trouver la source de cette nouvelle puissance qui habitait son élève ainsi qu'un moyen de la maîtriser. Miss Granger n'était pas la première personne à échapper de peu à la mort, mais c'était la seule qui avait été touché et qui aurait dû en mourir. De plus, le fait qu'elle puisse lire ses pensées sans s'en rendre compte et sans que lui-même ne puisse le maîtriser l'énervait profondément. Il devait trouver un remède au plus vite. Il devait aussi organiser ses soirées pour pouvoir entraîner cette insupportable je-sais-tout. Le professeur de potions continuer de penser que si elle ne se maîtrisait pas, l'école et surtout elle-même était en danger.

 _Encore une nouvelle mission que je suis obligé d'assumer. Il faut juste espérer que cette Gryffondor saura faire des efforts et se montrer à la hauteur._

 **Une review pour me donner votre avis ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment plaisant et encourageant !**

 **Je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines, mais je ne promets rien !**

 **Bonne lecture et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !**

 **A très vite !**

3.

La rentrée des classes d'Hermione se passa sereinement, elle était ravie de retrouver tous ses camarades de la tour Gryffondor et de reprendre les cours. Quelques Serpentards dont Drago Malefoy la regardait de façon étrange et elle supposa intérieurement que c'était car il était au courant de sa « mésaventure » durant l'été. Les nouveaux élèves de première année semblaient de plus en plus jeunes et de plus en plus petits. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa propre première année, notamment son sentiment de solitude, mais elle avait trouvé Harry et Ron, et ils l'avaient accepté avec eux. Cela avait été le commencement du Trio. Lorsque le soir arriva, Hermione avait déjà ses affaires bien rangées dans sa chambre, elle se retrouvait encore une fois avec Lavande Brown, et les jumelles Patil.

Seulement, en pleine nuit la jeune femme commença à rêver de son accident ainsi que de son incompétence à sauver ses parents.

 _« Restez derrière-moi ! » hurla-t-elle à ses parents._

 _Elle aurait voulu les protéger d'avantages, leur dire à quel point elle les aimait, et à quel point elle leur était reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et sacrifié pour elle. Elle n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de les voir, de les embrasser … Elle avait été incapable et toute cette culpabilité remontait à la surface. Tout était de sa faute._

La jeune femme sentit qu'elle commençait à avoir très chaud, et à se sentir très triste. Un vitrail de la chambre éclata réveillant les jumelles Patil et Lavande. Les jeunes filles virent leur camarade de chambrée en plein cauchemar, elles essayèrent de la réveiller tant bien que mal mais quand Lavande posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione elle fut projetée de quelques mètres. Le vent s'engouffra dans la fenêtre provoquant un froid palpable dans la chambre. Hermione se tournait dans son sommeil agité, elle était trempée de sueur et semblait vraiment souffrir. Un deuxième vitrail éclata et c'est à ce moment-là que les professeurs McGonagall, Snape et Dumbledore pénétrèrent dans la chambre des jeunes filles. Les jumelles étaient collées l'une à l'autre dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Lavande était scotchée contre son armoire en bois. McGonagall jeta instinctivement un sort pour protéger ses élèves tandis que Dumbledore et Snape cherchaient un moyen quelconque de calmer la jeune femme et de la réveiller. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor tous les élèves étaient sortis en pyjama cherchant la source de tout ce vacarme et de toute cette agitation.

« Albus nous devons trouver un moyen de la réveiller ! » hurla presque le professeur de métamorphose.

Le professeur Snape chercha l'approbation de son idée dans le regard du directeur, et quand celui-ci acquiesça, le professeur de potions s'approcha de son élève. Il posa sa main sur son avant-bras et fut instantanément brûlé, mais il garda sa main, vainquant la douleur et pénétra l'esprit de son élève. Il la trouva dans un rêve complétement anéantie, incapable de changer les évènements.

« Miss Granger… » dit-il tout bas, si bas qu'il se demanda un instant si elle l'avait entendu.

La jeune femme sembla sortir de son désespoir un bref instant.

« Professeur Snape ? Que faites-vous ici ? Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en quittant du regard l'affreux spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« Nous sommes dans votre cauchemar, vous devez vous réveiller, votre inconscient est en train de ravager votre chambre. » dit le professeur Snape, conscient que sa main était en train de brûler dans la réalité et qu'une vilaine brûlure allait se former.

« Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller… » murmura-t-elle consciente qu'elle était dans son cauchemar mais qu'elle était impuissante, une fois de plus.

« Rendormez-vous dans ce cas. » dit-il comme une évidence.

« Mais je dors déjà ! » dit la jeune femme pleine de bon sens.

Mais le professeur avait vu juste, le fait de parler à son élève détourna son attention de son cauchemar assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse créer un nouveau rêve. Il l'emmena près du lac de Poudlard au crépuscule.

« Contenez-vous de vous calmer » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de sortir de sa tête.

Quand il revint à la réalité, la chambre était redevenue calme, et Hermione semblait avoir retrouvé un sommeil plus ou moins paisible. Il retira sa main et pu constater qu'elle était brûlée au troisième degré. Un baume fera l'affaire, pensa-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore et il acquiesça d'un commun accord. Aussitôt le professeur McGonagall ordonna à tous ses étudiants présents dans la salle commune de regagner leur chambre respective. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore demandait à Miss Brown et aux jumelles Patil de garder pour elles ce qui s'était produit cette nuit. Snape profita de l'accalmie pour prendre dans ses bras Miss Granger et l'amener à l'infirmerie où elle passa le reste de la nuit.

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se souvenait juste d'un rêve étrange dans lequel son professeur de potions l'emmenait au bord du lac au crépuscule. Madame Pomfresh la laissa partir sans rien dire (ce qui était assez surprenant de la part de l'infirmière). La jeune fille savait qu'elle avait causé quelques dégâts dans sa chambre à cause de son cauchemar, et elle se sentait vraiment comme une chose menaçante qui mettait en danger la sécurité de ses camarades. La jeune femme fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur. Le professeur Snape s'y trouvait déjà, et Hermione put constater que sa main était bandée.

« Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Dumbledore avec gentillesse

« Un peu fatiguée je vous l'avoue, mais ça va… »

« Au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous disposiez de vos propres appartements … L'inconscient est une chose qui ne se maîtrise pas et malheureusement il peut nous jouer des tours. Ce n'est pas contre vous, Miss mais pour le bien de tout le monde. »

« Je suis d'accord avec cette idée professeur. »

« Vos quartiers seront non loin de ceux du professeur Snape, afin qu'il puisse vous venir en aide si une autre crise imprévue venait à survenir. » annonça le directeur de l'école.

La Gryffondor acquiesça et prit congé de ses professeurs. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, son professeur de potions la rattrapa.

« Miss Granger ! »

La concernée se retourna et se mit à la hauteur de son professeur.

« Je voulais que vous sachiez que je travaille actuellement sur une potion pouvant atténuer cette situation. » dit-il.

« Merci monsieur, pour votre aide et pour hier soir … » dit-elle en baissant son regard, comme honteuse de devoir être surveillée et de mettre en danger le château.

Son regard se baissa jusqu'aux mains de son professeur. Voyant que la jeune femme regardait sa main bandée, il la cacha dans son dos.

« C'est moi qui vous ais fait ça ? » demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

« Disons que votre corps avait atteint une température assez volcanique. » dit-il avec sarcasme.

La Gryffondor comme guider par son instinct lui prit le bras et plaça la grande main de son professeur dans ses mains.

« Que faîtes… » commença-t-il voyant que la jeune femme commençait à fermer les yeux, il essaya de retirer sa main mais elle la gardait fermement captive.

Quelques instants après, la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, et le professeur Snape était persuadé que si elle n'avait pas eu ses lentilles il aurait pu voir ses yeux changer de couleurs. Il enleva le bandage de sa main avec précipitation et put constater que sa main était guérie, comme neuve. La jeune fille regarda son professeur, confuse, et s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il dit :

« J'aurais très bien pu m'en occuper moi-même » dit-il plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Cette phrase annula l'envie de s'excuser de la jeune fille et celle-ci répondit aussitôt.

« Un simple merci aurait suffi. » dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la grande salle.

Il rattrapa son bras en comprenant la bêtise qu'il avait dite. La jeune femme sans baguette et sans avoir formulé un seul mot avait réussi à guérir une blessure assez conséquente.

« Merci, miss Granger. » dit-il avec un regard insistant, un ange passa puis il disparut dans un tourbillon de capes.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? une review pour me donner votre avis et ensoleiller ma journée ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'ai préféré le publier ce soir, car demain j'ai une grosse journée et je risquais de ne pas pouvoir vous le mettre en ligne !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews récurrentes merci surtout à :** ** _Lolo66, Angel-ina66200, Manon, justeMarianne, Fantomette 34 et Lilly96 !_**

 **Merci aussi à ceux qui follow et ajoutent en favoris mon histoire !**

 **Sachez que je lis tous vos commentaires et qu'ils me motivent vraiment et me font très plaisir !**

 **Dans le chapitre précédent** **: Hermione a fait une crise dans son sommeil et Severus a été le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Cet événement a provoqué un vrai bazarre dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et Hermione s'est vue attribuer des appartements privés.**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture !**

4.

La sonnerie du château retentit, annonçant la fin des cours. Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que les élèves présents dans les cachots rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent précipitamment la classe, voulant échapper à l'horrible homme qui leur servait de professeur.

« Vous m'avez fait demander professeur ? » demanda la jeune femme en remettant la bandoulière de son sac en place sur son épaule.

« En effet. » répondit le professeur, puis lorsque le dernier élève de septième année de Serdaigle sortit de la salle de classe il ajouta.

« Il se trouve que j'ai réussi à mettre en place ceci. » dit-il en montrant une fiole à son élève.

« Qu'est-ce professeur ? » demanda l'élève en attrapant le flacon du bout des doigts.

« Une potion de mon invention pour votre nouvelle situation. Ce breuvage vous permettra d'avoir un flux d'émotions stables et qui n'augmentent pas à tout moment. Aussi, il vous permettra de vous souvenir de vos actions pendant votre crise. Toutefois, bien entendu si quelque chose vous met hors de vous, cette potion n'aura plus les effets escomptés. Disons qu'elle ne remplit que la moitié du travail, la seconde partie est entre vos mains. » répondit-il comme à son habitude sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Toutefois, son regard laissait passer un soupçon de fierté.

« Et pour mes yeux ? Les lentilles moldues ne sont pas très agréables à porter et je n'ai pas envie que l'on me pose des questions sur la raison d'un tel changement... » dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

« Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour vos yeux pour le moment. Je continue de penser qu'avec une situation émotionnelle stable et avec des entraînements vous pourrez aussi maîtriser ces changements corporels. » puis il ajouta « Je vous procurerais cette potion régulièrement, vous devez la prendre quotidiennement et de préférence le soir, ainsi votre inconscient sera contrôlé et je n'aurais pas à me déplacer durant la nuit pour vous calmer. »

 _Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire d'aller babysitter une Gryffondor._

« Si j'avais pu demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne vous aurais pas charger d'un tel fardeau » dit la jeune fille avec sarcasme, vexée que son professeur se sente forcé de l'aider.

Severus se redressa et la regarda d'un regard si noir que la jeune femme aurait pu avoir peur si elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de comportement hostile. Il venait de comprendre que la remarque de son élève était la réponse à une de ses pensées.

« Arrêtez de lire mes pensées ! » dit-il d'une telle froideur que cela provoqua des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de son élève.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne contrôlais pas cette chose… Je ne lis pas vos pensées en âme et conscience, professeur. » s'excusa la jeune femme.

« Et j'apprécierais que vous vous absteniez de toutes remarques. » puis essayant de se calmer et de ne pas penser au fait qu'une de ses élèves avait accès à ses pensées alors que même les plus grands sorciers n'y avaient pas accès, il ajouta.

« Dès ce soir, les entraînements commenceront. Vous devez organiser votre emploi du temps en rajoutant ces heures d'entraînements qui auront lieu tous les soirs, après le dîner. Bien entendu, les couvre-feux ne s'appliqueront pas à vous. Mais ils s'appliqueront à vos autres camarades de Gryffondor, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » dit-il d'une voix presque menaçante.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, comme si Harry et Ron allait sortir du dortoir avec les temps qui courent puis elle répondit calmement.

« Oui monsieur. »

 _Il est hors de question que ces stupides gryffondors jouissent du laisser-passer de Miss Granger, une gryffondor est déjà de trop._

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant les remarques internes désobligeantes de son professeur. Pourquoi détestait-il à ce point les Gryffondors ? Comme il lui avait demandé précédemment, la jeune fille ne commenta pas ce qu'elle perçut et elle fit même mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Elle prit la potion qu'elle plaça dans son sac puis elle sortit de la salle de classe.

« A ce soir professeur… et merci. »

Le professeur hocha la tête et laissa la jeune femme partir. Le soir même après le dîner, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots pour son entraînement avec le professeur Snape. Celui-ci l'attendait fermement mais dans une tenue des plus inhabituelle. En effet, Severus était vêtu d'une chemine noire avec les manches relevés ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Sa tenue semblait pouvoir faciliter ses mouvements lors d'un éventuel combat. Sa cape était soigneusement pliée sur une des chaises. La salle de classe avait été aménagée de sorte que les tables avaient été mises de côté libérant ainsi l'espace central.

« Bonsoir, Miss Granger. »

« Bonsoir professeur. » répondit gentiment la jeune femme, appréhendant tout de même un peu le déroulement de la soirée.

« Bien, nous allons commencer. Avez-vous pris votre potion ? »

« Oui, lors du repas. »

La jeune femme avait pris discrètement sa potion qu'elle avait avalé d'une traite ne laissant pas le temps au goût amer de rester sur sa langue. A cet instant elle s'était sentie plus sereine, quand elle était allée aux toilettes juste après, elle avait pu enlever ses lentilles en toute confiance, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelle, à sa plus grande joie.

Le professeur hocha la tête et décida de commencer le plan qu'il avait soigneusement mis en place tout au long de la journée. Il s'approcha de son élève et commença durement.

« Vos parents sont morts. »

La jeune fille eut l'impression qu'on enfonçait un peu plus profondément le couteau qui était déjà présent dans sa cage thoracique. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux de façon presque automatique. Si elle s'attendant à ce que son professeur ne la ménage pas, elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il lui parle de ces évènements, et surtout de façon aussi brutale.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? » demanda-t-elle difficilement, une boule étant coincée au fond de sa gorge.

« Vous étiez présente, mais vous ne les avez pas sauvés. » continua-t-il d'une voix toute aussi dure et dénuée d'émotions.

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose monter en elle, cette même chose incontrôlable. Le professeur fut satisfait de commencer à ressentir des sentiments lourds.

« Ils ont été assassiné, et vous vous avez survécu. » dit-il alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son élève.

La jeune Gryffondor qui avait la tête baissée et qui laissait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues releva soudainement la tête vers son professeur. Ses yeux avaient de nouveau changé de couleurs, ce qui prouvait l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait. Comme si elle poussait du vent, elle poussa son professeur, qui ne s'attendant pas à cela, se retrouva projeté contre le mur d'en face. La jeune fille pénétra son esprit sans plus de cérémonie et trouva instinctivement les souvenirs qui lui faisaient si mal. Elle les lui mit en boucle dans son esprit : il revoyait ainsi sa rencontre avec Lily Evans, puis l'insulte qui avait achevé leur amitié, puis son mariage avec James Potter, et enfin son corps sans vie. Après quelques minutes, qui parurent des siècles pour les deux personnages, la jeune rouge et or à bout de forces, s'effondra au sol telle une poupée de chiffon.

Le professeur Snape mit plusieurs minutes avant de se remettre de cette attaque. Sa jeune élève l'avait pris au dépourvu et il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se défendre, d'abord à cause de la surprise mais aussi car il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il se fustigea pour sa stupidité de ne pas avoir mis en place avant même de la provoquer son bouclier mental. Son plan avait été de provoquer la jeune fille afin de voir l'efficacité de sa potion, mais il s'avérait qu'il y était allé trop fort, et il en avait payé les frais. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, mais revoir les souvenirs douloureux de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé fit monter une rage féroce en lui. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il put constater que ses douleurs mentales avaient été abrégées car son élève était tombée inconsciente. Il s'approcha d'elle et constata qu'elle était seulement évanouie. Voir son élève dans une position si vulnérable, lui enleva tout envie de se venger de ses attaques mentales. Après tout, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait eu que la monnaie de sa pièce. Si Dumbledore savait ça, il était certain de passer un sal quart d'heure.

Voyant l'heure tardive, Severus prit précautionneusement Hermione entre ses bras, un bras sous les genoux et un autre sous la nuque et l'emmena dans ses quartiers qui se trouvaient non loin de la salle de classe. Il la posa sur son lit rouge et or, et s'assit sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre. Il lui fit ingurgiter une autre potion pour éviter une crise et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil. Il devait veiller à ce que son sommeil ne soit pas perturbé et à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas une autre crise. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que s'il était là, c'était parce qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir mis dans un tel état, juste pour confirmer une expérience.

 _Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore mis, en m'engageant envers Miss Granger…_

 _Si elle est aussi réceptive aux attaques verbales, comment réagira-t-elle lorsqu'elle découvrira que cette potion me permet aussi de sentir ses émotions et d'être « lié » à elle plus que nous le sommes déjà … ?_

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis qui me remplissent de joie !**

 **A très vite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut la compagnie !**

 **Je vous poste avec un petit jour de retard, le cinquième chapitre de** **Deux couleurs.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster un commentaire, et à ceux qui suivent l'histoire !**

 _ **Dans le chapitre précédent, Severus a provoqué intentionnellement une crise à Hermione. Comment va-t-elle réagir ?**_

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

5.

La jeune fille se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle se sente aussi fatiguée et courbaturée ? En ouvrant les yeux, elle put voir son professeur qui la regardait d'un regard impassible, installé dans un fauteuil dans le coin de sa chambre. Mais que faisait-il là dans sa chambre ? Et pour la regardait-il dormir ?

 _Elle ne semble pas se souvenir d'hier soir …_

Les pensées de son professeur lui firent office de flash-back et la jeune fille se souvint aussitôt des provocations de son professeur. Une rage envahit son corps subitement.

« Comment avez-vous osé ! » hurla-t-elle en soulevant ses couvertures et en sortant de son lit.

Elle eut au moins l'agréable surprise d'être dans la même tenue que la veille, au moins, il s'était simplement contenté de la mettre dans son lit.

« Miss Granger » tenta-t-il…

« Comment avez-vous pu me provoquer sur l'attaque de mes parents ?! Vous n'avez donc aucun cœur ? Comment avez-vous pu me provoquer consciemment une crise ?! Est-ce un jeu pour vous ?! Vous savez pertinemment dans quel état ça me met et quelles en sont les conséquences !» continua-t-elle en regrettant pour la première fois de se contrôler et de ne pas pouvoir blesser son professeur.

La colère de la jeune élève se répercutait dans le cerveau du professeur à cause de la potion qui les unissait. Il essaya toutefois de ne rien laisser paraître, ce n'était pas le bon moment du tout pour quelle découvre l'ampleur totale de la situation. Voyant que la jeune femme s'approchait dangereusement de lui, il l'attrapa par les bras et dit d'une voix froide.

« Miss Granger, cessez ! J'ai fait cela dans le seul but de tester l'efficacité de la potion et de votre contrôle. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas me demander comment j'allais au lieu de faire des expériences débiles ! »

« Surveillez votre langage, Miss. » prévint-il.

« Vous feriez mieux de surveiller votre comportement », assena-t-elle en oubliant qu'elle s'adressait au professeur le plus craint de l'école. « Vous n'aviez pas le droit de violer mon intimité de la sorte ! »

« Parce que vous vous en avez le droit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique.

« Vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas intentionnel ! Je ne le maîtrise pas ! »

« Alors apprenez à vous maîtriser ! Et cessez de vous apitoyer sur votre sort » hurla-t-il lui aussi, laissant sa colère s'exprimer, ce qui le surpris lui-même. Lui, qui dans toutes circonstances avait l'habitude de garder son sang-froid.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à répondre de façon tout aussi blessante. Comment se permettait-il de lui faire une remarque sur son sort. Elle avait été attaquée et ses parents avaient été tués. Comment ne pas y penser ?

« Hermione, tout va bien ? »

Harry Potter venait d'entrer dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie après avoir entendu des cris. Il fut surpris de voir sa meilleure amie et son professeur à deux doigts chacun de lancer un sort à l'autre. Le premier à réagir fut Snape, il lança un dernier regard noir à son élève puis prit la direction de la sortie. Une fois arrivé au niveau d'Harry, Severus lâcha :

« Encore une fois vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, Potter. Granger, je vous attends ce soir pour votre entraînement. » dit-il sèchement avant de sortir.

Lorsque son professeur fut sorti, Hermione respira un bon coup et elle réalisa que pendant tout cet échange, elle avait retenu sa respiration. Ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Mione ? » demanda Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Il est tout bonnement infecte Harry. Il m'a donné une potion qui me permet de me contrôler, plus ou moins, j'ai cru que c'était comme un geste amical de sa part, enfin tu vois ? Mais hier, il m'a intentionnellement provoqué pour que je fasse une crise et … ça a marché. Mais il n'en est pas sorti indemne. » dit Hermione d'une traite avec un petit sourire sarcastique à la fin en se souvenant des douleurs qu'elle lui avait infligées.

Devant la mine inquiète de son ami, la jeune fille lui serra la main gentiment et ajouta :

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, bientôt nous rigolerons de ça, et je saurais me maîtriser. Il faut que j'apprenne à gérer cette colère qui est en moi… Mais ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est que tout ce qu'il a pu dire la nuit dernière était bel et bien vrai … »

Le regard de la jeune Gryffondor se perdit dans le vide. Si son professeur n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur des mots qu'il avait utilisé, elle le ne les comprenait que trop bien.

« Mione, tu es une sorcière exceptionnelle, mais face à trois mangemorts tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu n'es pas fautive. C'est eux qui le sont, et je te promets qu'ils payeront pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait. » assura le Survivant en enlaçant sa meilleure amie.

La jeune élève se conforta dans l'accolade du jeune brun. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu faire plus, qu'elle aurait pu les aider. Ce trou béant qu'avait laissé la perte de ses parents n'était pas comblé, et ne faisait que se creuser de jour en jour.

Après cette longue accolade, le jeune homme se sépara d'Hermione, et la jeune fille put se préparer pour la journée qui venait. En allant dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme put constater que ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur naturel sans l'aide des lentilles de contact qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer. Elle décida donc, d'essayer de ne pas les porter pour la journée.

La rouge et or ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au comportement odieux de son professeur. Il avait dépassé les bornes, et elle allait tout faire pour lui montrer que plus jamais il ne pourrait profiter de sa « fragilité » et de sa « vulnérabilité ». Ainsi, lorsque les cours furent finis et que l'heure de son entraînement, ou plutôt son « cours particulier » avec son professeur de potions arriva, elle se présenta à la porte, plus déterminée que jamais.

« Bonsoir Miss Granger » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

« Bonsoir. » répondit-elle tout aussi froidement.

« Bien, au vu des évènements d'hier soir, je propose d'essayer d'occulter votre nouvelle situation et de vous entraîner de façon plus ordinaire. De fait, je pourrais constater si vos nouveaux pouvoirs affectent aussi votre puissance magique. »

La jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre. Ils semblaient tous deux être d'accord sur le même point : oublier les événements de la veille et faire en sorte de travailler de façon neutre. Elle enleva sa cape d'école pour être dans une tenue plus confortable et plus adepte d'un duel, ou de ce qui pourrait y ressembler.

« Je me contenterais de commencer par des sorts basiques, et selon vos capacités, j'augmenterais la puissance. Etes-vous prête ? »

« Oui », répondit-elle déterminée.

Le professeur de potions commença à lancer des sorts simples tels que des _Experlliamus_. La jeune femme se contenta d'abord de seulement les contrer, mais quand les sorts de son professeur se firent plus puissants, la jeune fille se mit à riposter avec virulence. Ainsi, un duel des plus stimulants s'engagea entre les deux personnages. Bien évidemment, Snape avait le dessus grâce à son statut d'espion, mais aussi parce que c'était un sorcier très puissant et redoutable. Le directeur de Serpentard lança les quelques sorts que les mangemorts de l'attaque avait jeté -toutefois avec moins de puissance et moins de violence-, pour constater le comportement de son élève. La jeune femme remarqua aussitôt que les sorts qu'elle recevait étaient similaires à ceux qui avaient été lancés sur ses parents. La frustration d'Hermione était alors palpable, elle voulait à tout prix se venger du comportement de la veille de son professeur et se prouver à elle-même qu'elle aurait pu les contrer et mieux défendre ses parents. De fait, elle sentait encore une fois cette chose monter en elle, cette colère qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Elle sentit d'une façon assez étrange ses yeux devenir d'un bleu si clair qu'il aurait presque pu se confondre au blanc. Snape qui n'attendait qu'un signe de faiblesse de la part de son élève, qui provoquerait un début de crise, décida d'arrêter à cet instant même le duel. Il ne devait pas continuer, sinon la puissance et la colère reprendraient le dessus sur elle et une crise -dont les conséquences étaient imprévisibles- allait éclater. Voyant que le professeur avait cessé d'attaquer, la jeune femme ne comprit pas et tenta de continuer mais Severus la désarma d'un sort informulé.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté ? » demanda la jeune femme plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils de la part de son professeur.

« Nous nous en arrêtons là, regardez l'état dans lequel vous êtes » devant l'air surpris et frustré de son élève il ajouta « J'ai trouvé la source qui provoque vos crises. »

La jeune femme avait une respiration hachée et surtout saccadée, elle se frottait les yeux essayant de calmer ce qu'elle ressentait et espérant que ses yeux -qu'elle devinait d'un bleu très clair- allaient retrouver leur couleur whisky d'antan. Son professeur constata qu'elle n'arriverait pas à calmer sa colère seule, alors il fit un geste qui le surprit lui-même : il prit entre ses mains le visage de la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes en colère, d'une colère folle et insoutenable. Ce n'est pas votre nouvelle puissance qui vous contrôle, mais bien votre rage. » expliqua-t-il calmement.

La chaleur de ses mains s'aligna à la température brûlante du corps de la jeune femme, mais cette fois, il ne fut pas brûlé.

« Et maintenant, que fait-on ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de se calmer, mais les résultats n'avaient pas l'air d'être très concluants.

Il fallait avouer que la jeune femme était perturbée par la présence physique de son professeur, et voyant le trouble qu'il occasionnait chez son élève, il se détacha d'elle après avoir vu ses yeux redevenir noisette.

« Il y a énormément de sentiments que l'homme peut ressentir. Votre puissance est apparue, Merlin seul sait d'où, mais elle se nourrit de votre colère. Vous devez apprendre à maîtriser votre colère afin de vous contrôler. » puis voyant que son élève était attentive il continua « Vous devez apprendre à contrôler ces pouvoirs à partir de nouveaux sentiments qui ne sont pas néfastes pour vous ainsi que pour votre entourage. »

« Quel genre de sentiment ? » demanda la jeune fille un peu perdue.

« Je ne saurais vous dire. C'est à vous de découvrir ce qui vous motivera assez pour vous contrôler, mais cela demandera du temps, de la patience et beaucoup d'entraînements. » après un temps de silence et s'assurant que son élève s'était calmée il ajouta « Continuez de prendre votre potion, nous nous retrouverons lundi soir, je vous laisse libre pour ce week-end. »

« Merci professeur, bonne nuit » répondit la jeune femme en constatant qu'il était l'heure pour elle de prendre congé de son professeur.

« Bonne nuit Miss Granger. »

Lorsque la jeune femme se coucha dans son lit quelques minutes après avoir pris sa potion, elle remercia intérieurement son professeur de ne pas avoir mentionné, une nouvelle fois, l'attaque de ses parents, qui était selon elle la source de cette colère. Toutefois, elle regrettait qu'il ne se soit pas excusé, cela ne signifiait donc rien pour lui ? La jeune fille sombra dans les bras de Morphée quelques instants plus tard. Et un rêve des plus étranges habita son sommeil. Un rêve où elle était avec son professeur de potions au bord du lac une nuit de pleine lune …

 _Une review pour me faire super plaisir ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais j'avais (beaucoup) trop de travail, du coup pour me faire pardonner, je poste un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude !**

 **Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de poster un commentaire, ça m'encourage vraiment ! Donc merci à vous !**

 **Précédemment: Hermione et Snape ont compris l'origine des crises de la jeune Gryffondor, et un accord tacite de neutralité s'est développé entre eux. Mais cela va-t-il perdurer ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

6.

 _Lorsque la jeune femme se coucha dans son lit quelques minutes après avoir pris sa potion, la jeune femme remercia intérieurement son professeur de ne pas avoir mentionné, une nouvelle fois, l'attaque de ses parents, qui était selon elle la source de cette colère. Toutefois, elle regrettait qu'il ne se soit pas excusé, cela ne signifiait donc rien pour lui ? La jeune fille sombra dans les bras de Morphée quelques instants plus tard. Et un rêve des plus étranges habita son sommeil. Un rêve où elle était avec son professeur de potions au bord du lac avec une pleine lune …_

 _Hermione se trouvait assise contre le tronc du Saul Pleureur, ses yeux étaient redevenus bleu, elle n'avait aucun contrôle ici mais elle se sentait sereine. Severus Snape se tenait debout près du lac. La jeune femme se releva et s'approcha de son professeur. Celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le reflet de la Lune que procurait le lac._

 _« La Lune est pleine » dit Hermione pour rompre le silence._

 _« Effectivement. » répondit-il seulement, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi habitée de froideur qu'à l'habitude et s'il eût été surpris de la présence de son élève à ses côtés, il ne laissa rien paraître._

 _« Suis-je dans mon propre rêve ? »_

 _« Il semblerait, et il semblerait aussi que je sois aussi dans le vôtre. »_

 _La rouge et or pensa un instant que si ça se trouvait, son professeur avait créer ce rêve pour détourner son attention, mais il lui aurait dit, et cette fois-ci était différente, elle se sentait légère et puis, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, du moins ça n'en avait pas l'air._

 _« La vie ne vous réservera pas toujours autant de misère, je peux vous l'assurer. » dit-il sans pour autant quitter du regard le lac du regard._

 _« Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve, monsieur. »_

 _« C'est vrai. Mais vous êtes jeune, vivez votre vie, sans culpabilité, sans regret ni remord et sans crainte. La vie est trop courte pour se la gâcher. »_

 _La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, elle sentait dans ces paroles que son professeur lui donner des conseils, conseils qu'il n'avait visiblement pas suivis lui-même. Severus quitta pour la première fois le lac du regard et planta son regard dans celui de son élève. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre, bien qu'il y eût une distance raisonnable entre eux._

 _« Vous aurez une vie heureuse, je peux vous le promettre. Rien ne viendra gâcher votre insouciance et votre bonheur. »_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

 _Quel étrange rêve,_ pensa la jeune femme.

La rouge et or pensa que décidemment elle passait beaucoup trop de temps en compagnie de son professeur à un tel point qu'elle en venait à rêver de lui. Hermione décida de passer outre et de réviser ses cours à la bibliothèque : rien de tel pour se changer les idées. La jeune femme était quand même satisfaite de constater qu'elle n'avait pas fait de crise la veille, malgré les provocations de son professeur.

Hermione passa sa journée à réviser et à passer du temps en compagnie d'Harry et Ron dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cela lui faisait énormément de bien de passer des moments avec eux, elle en oubliait presque sa situation actuelle. Les autres élèves de sa maison, avaient cessé de murmurer sur son passage, les avertissements d'Harry et Ron envers ceux qui parleraient dans le dos de leur meilleure amie avaient faits taire les plus persistants. En effet, après sa première crise dans l'enceinte du château, la rumeur d'une « Hermione possédée » avait fait le tour de l'école, la mettant au centre de l'attention.

Le samedi soir, la jeune femme décida de prendre exceptionnellement une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour se reposer au vu de la nuit précédente. Hermione pensait, et surtout espérait, que ses crises étaient dues à sa colère mais aussi à sa fatigue, ainsi peut-être qu'en se reposant, elle serait moins susceptible d'en faire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago Malefoy avait réussi à sortir en douce de Poudlard. Il traversa précautionneusement la forêt interdite, un capuchon sur sa tête pour cacher la clarté de ses cheveux blonds. Arrivé au point de transplanage, il se rendit directement au Manoir Malefoy où se tenait le quartier général de Voldemort auquel il réclama une audience.

« Tu as demandé à me voir, mon cher Drago », demanda Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

Drago s'agenouilla devant son maître en signe de soumission volontaire et totale et baisa le bas de sa robe.

« En effet maître, j'ai des nouvelles de Poudlard à vous confier. »

L'intérêt et la curiosité du Lord Noir furent piqués. Il fit signe à son disciple de continuer d'un geste de la main.

« Selon vos ordres, j'ai observé Granger du mieux que je le pouvais et j'ai pu constater certains changements. Le premier soir de la rentrée, il paraîtrait qu'en cauchemardant elle aurait fait exploser les vitraux de son dortoir et aussi projeter quiconque se serait approcher d'elle. Seul Snape a réussi à l'approcher sans trop en souffrir et il n'a pas eu à utiliser de magie apparemment. »

« Ce ne sont que des ragots inutiles. »

« Je le sais de sources sûres mon Maître, c'est une des filles de sa chambre qui me l'a confié et j'ai pu en avoir confirmation quand je l'ai vu dans son esprit. »

Drago Malfoy en Dom Juan qu'il était, avait réussi à attirer Lavande Brown dans son lit. La jeune fille lui avait alors tout confié, espérant se rendre intéressante aux yeux du Serpentard.

« Elle serait donc capable d'utiliser de magie sans baguette à son plus jeune âge » commenta l'homme-serpent pour lui-même. « As-tu autre chose ? »

« Oui Maître. Suite à ces évènements Granger a bénéficié de quartiers privés non loin des cachots. Aussi, je l'ai vu tous les soirs de la semaine entrer dans le bureau de Snape. Mais les défenses magiques de la salle m'ont empêché de savoir la raison de ces réunions. »

Voldemort écoutait attentivement les informations de son plus jeune fidèle, tout en caressant la tête de Nagini.

« Voulez-vous que je fasse parvenir un message à Snape, maître ? » proposa l'héritier Malfoy.

« Absolument pas, cet échange restera entre toi et moi. Tu peux disposer. » ordonna-t-il et cet ordre n'admettait aucune contestation.

Drago s'agenouilla une dernière fois et pris congé de son maître avant de retourner à Poudlard. Voldemort étudiait méticuleusement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. La capacité magique de cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger avait changée et elle semblait être devenue étroitement liée à Snape. Il lui cachait donc quelque chose. Il devait trouver ce qu'il se tramait, mais pas de la part de Severus, ses capacités d'occlumens étaient connues de tous, et Voldemort ne voulait pas montrer ses doutes envers la fidélité de son maître des potions. Il devait donc trouver autre chose.

Le dimanche, la Gryffondor décida d'assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch de ses meilleurs amis, à leur plus grand plaisir. Toutefois, quand Hermione s'endormit le dimanche soir, un nouveau rêve arriva.

 _La jeune femme se trouvait de nouveau au bord du lac, mais c'était visiblement un soir d'hiver puisqu'elle se sentait grelotter. Le lac était gelé et le Saule Pleureur couvert de neige, ce qui rendait un aspect presque féérique à ce lieu._

 _« Vous devez être morte de froid » dit une voix grave derrière elle._

 _Hermione se retourna subitement, face à elle se tenait son sombre professeur de potions, qui lui était bien couvert et ne semblait pas souffrir de la fraîcheur hivernale. Severus dégrafa sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de son élève._

 _« Merci » murmura-t-elle doucement, surprise devant un tel geste de la part du professeur le plus honnis de Poudlard._

 _« Si vous dites que j'ai fait cela à quiconque, je démentirais et ferais perdre tellement de points à votre maison qu'elle sera dans le négatif. » dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin._

 _Cette phrase eut pour l'effet de provoquer un éclat de rire de la part de la jeune fille. Décidément, son professeur était bien différent dans ses rêves. Et comment aurait-elle pu dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Des plus curieux, certes, mais cela restait tout de même un rêve._

 _« Vous devriez sortir plus couvertes en des temps comme ceux-là. » dit-il._

 _« Comment tout cela peut arriver, je veux dire … je dors, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons pas être là. Je ne peux pas avoir froid. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tout ça est si réel… »_

 _« L'inconscient est une chose à la fois fascinant et inquiétante. »_

 _A ces mots, la jeune femme repensa aux propres paroles de Dumbledore qui avait tenu un discours semblable lors de sa première crise au sein du château. Puis voyant leur proximité, le professeur se sépara brutalement de la jeune femme et lui dit d'un ton sec._

 _« Vous devez vous réveiller, ou vous louperez votre premier cours de la journée. »_

 _Puis il disparut._

La jeune fille se réveilla et son premier réflexe fut de regarder sa montre. 7h50. Hermione se leva d'un bond, elle avait dix minutes pour se préparer et pour essayer de se mettre un petit quelque chose sous la dent avant de commencer la journée. La jeune fille prépara son sac et remarqua que pour la première heure elle avait cours de potion avec les Serpentard. La rouge et or eut un petit sourire en coin : _Si Snape savait qui occupe mes rêves, il ferait très probablement une crise cardiaque devant la stupidité de la chose._ La jeune femme se dépêcha et arriva juste à temps pour entrer en même temps que les autres élèves dans la salle de classe.

« Où étais-tu ? On t'a attendu au petit-déjeuner et je suis même venue toquer à ta chambre mais tu n'as pas répondu… » commença Harry.

« Tu étais encore à la bibliothèque, hein ? » demanda Ron en se moquant.

« Je dormais et j'ai loupé mon réveil Ron, je suis humaine tu sais. » assena Hermione plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Granger, Weasley ! Silence ! Vous discuterez de votre stupidité mutuelle en dehors de ma classe ! J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor ! » assena froidement mais autoritairement leur professeur de potions.

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et Hermione se contenta de respirer profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de tester de l'efficacité de sa potion sur ses crises en plein cours. Elle commença à réfléchir à une réponse mais la voix de son professeur la stoppa dans son élan :

« Granger si vous ouvrez la bouche, j'enlève cinquante points à votre maison. »

Il se montrait déjà injuste alors que le cours n'avait pas encore commencé, décidemment ce n'était pas sa journée. La jeune femme fut ébahie de la remarque de son professeur : elle n'avait même pas encore ouvert la bouche, soit il la connaissait de mieux en mieux soit il avait lu ses pensées. Puis elle rigola intérieurement : _C'est moi qui lit ses pensées habituellement_. Sa colère avait laissé place à la surprise.

« En voilà un qui n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit on dirait » commenta à Harry en se moquant à Hermione assez bas pour que Snape ne puisse pas les entendre.

Snape fut aussi voire plus désagréable que d'habitude sans pour autant embêter encore les Gryffondors, il semblait comme énervé par une chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Les jours de la semaine s'enchaînèrent selon un même plan routinier : Hermione allait en cours, assistait aux entraînements de duel avec Snape qui la traitait avec indifférence et autorité. Puis elle s'endormait après avoir pris sa potion en espérant dormir d'un sommeil du juste mais en vain, à chaque fois elle tombait dans un rêve où elle se trouvait au bord du lac en compagnie de son professeur qui semblait plus docile mais toutefois toujours distant. Ils passaient leur nuit à parler et discuter de choses et d'autres. Parfois ils leur arrivaient de rire ensemble. Chaque matin Hermione se réveillait surprise mais elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que rien n'était vrai, et qu'ils allaient s'estomper avec le temps.

Une fois, lors d'un rêve, son professeur de potions se révéla être inhabituellement détestable et blessant :

 _« Non seulement vous ne vous contrôlez pas en réalité mais vous n'êtes même pas capable de contrôler vos rêves ! » l'avait-il accusé alors même qu'elle venait « d'atterrir » dans son rêve._

 _La jeune femme d'abord surprise par l'accusation, riposta._

 _« Je n'ai rien demandé, et comme vous l'avez dit l'inconscient est une … »_

 _« Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! »_

 _« Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, MON rêve ! Pourquoi vous emportez-vous ainsi ? » demanda-t-elle surprise de la réaction hostile de son professeur alors que cela faisait plusieurs nuits que cela se produisait et qu'il n'avait jamais laissé sous-entendre qu'il y avait un quelconque problème._

 _La jeune femme n'eut jamais de réponse, son professeur avait disparu._

A son réveil, la jeune fille fut déçue et énervée, que se passait-il ? C'en était trop, elle devait chercher par tous les moyens ce qu'il se passait. Il était hors de question qu'il la tyrannise non seulement dans la réalité mais aussi dans son sommeil. Elle avait encore une fois l'impression d'être utilisée à son insu…

Au même instant dans les cachots, Severus se réveilla en sursaut déjà énervé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait une réunion générale de tous les mangemorts et les avait tous sévèrement punis pour l'échec d'une des missions dans le monde moldu. Contre toutes ses attentes, Voldemort ne l'avait pas ménagé. Puis, il s'était encore une fois retrouvé dans un des rêves de Granger, non seulement il devait la supporter sur des heures supplémentaires mais en plus pendant son sommeil. Il sentait qu'il s'investissait beaucoup trop dans cette affaire d'aide, et il pressentait que cela ne mènerait à rien qui vaille.

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Une review pour ensoleiller ma journée ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Désolée pour cette journée de retard, mais je pense publier tous les mardis à partir de maintenant!**

 **Merci à toutes les nouvelles personnes qui ont commenté ma fiction et à tous les nouveaux abonnés, c'est un vrai plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plaît !**

 _ **Précédemment: Hermione est sujette à des rêves des plus étranges dans lesquels elle est en compagnie de son professeur de potions... Drago révèle à Voldemort des informations concernant Hermione et Severus ... Que va-t-il se passer ?**_

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

7.

 _Puis, Snape s'était encore une fois retrouvé dans un des rêves de Granger, non seulement il devait la supporter sur des heures supplémentaires mais en plus pendant son sommeil. Il sentait qu'il s'investissait beaucoup trop dans cette affaire d'aide, et il pressentait que cela ne mènerait à rien qui vaille._

Hermione passa sa journée en colère sans pour autant trop savoir pourquoi. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser faire par le Snape de ses rêves, qui étaient d'ailleurs un peu trop réalistes à son goût. A la fin de la journée, après avoir remuer ses méninges des heures durant, Hermione demanda à Harry de la suivre dans sa chambre. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui elle pouvait se confier, c'était son meilleur ami.

« Je voudrais te parler d'un truc… », cette phrase eut pour effet de susciter l'attention du Survivant qui suivit docilement sa meilleure amie dans sa chambre.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il se fût installé dans le fauteuil de sa meilleure amie.

« Ecoute … Depuis quelques temps je rêve de Snape … » commença Hermione timidement, ne savant pas vraiment comment formuler ce qu'elle allait dire.

« D'accord, nous allons faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu et tenter de reprendre notre vie normalement, » dit-il en rigolant ce qui détendit la Gryffondor. Puis il reprit plus sérieusement : « Peut-être qu'en passant trop de temps avec lui, notamment en dehors des cours, ça joue des tours à ton inconscient… »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé, mais ça me serait passé… »

« C'est quel genre de rêve au juste ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est étrange, j'ai à la fois l'impression que c'est une entité entière mais aussi que c'est une pure invention de mon inconscient, comme si c'était vraiment nous mais qu'on ne contrôlait pas grand-chose… »

« Quand a été ton premier rêve … ? »

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants, essayant de se remémorer quand tout avait commencé.

« Le lendemain de mon premier entraînement. »

Hermione put clairement voir le cheminement des pensées de son meilleur : son regard fut un instant dans le vide puis ses yeux devinrent pétillants. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et éclata de rire pour se moquer de sa camarade.

« Et dire qu'on te croit la plus intelligente... Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ça pourrait venir de la potion qu'il a lui-même créée ? »

La jeune fille fut ébahie devant son manque évident de réflexion. La date de sa première prise concordait en tout point avec les débuts de ses rêves. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, la potion était la raison de ses changements nocturnes. Elle devait à tout prix aller à la bibliothèque essayer de découvrir quel était exactement ce genre de potions, et surtout quels étaient les potentiels autres effets secondaires. Avant que son meilleur ami ne parte elle l'interpella une dernière fois mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

« Oui Mione, je garderais ça pour moi, ne t'en fais pas. » puis il partit.

Décidément, il pouvait se montrer très clairvoyant à ses heures perdues. La jeune fille s'habilla et décida de profiter de son samedi matin pour faire des recherches sur cette potion. Au rayon « potions calmantes » de la bibliothèque, Hermione mit quelques dizaines de minutes avant de trouver la potion qui lui correspondait le plus.

 _Personnaliser une potion calmante :_

 _Certaines potions calmantes peuvent aussi être associées à des potions relationnelles. En effet, dans certains cas extrêmes, les potions calmantes ne semblent pas faire effet et le soigné se voit imposer une personne qui serait « lié » à lui. La personne aidante se retrouvera donc en mesure de partager en deux les douleurs du malade._

 _Effets secondaires constatés : rêve nocturne mutuel, fatigue… Plus la prise de cette potion sera longue, plus le lien sera ancré et les effets secondaires amplifiés._

 _Snape a dû utiliser cette potion et la détourner, cela expliquerait mes rêves. Mais cela signifie aussi qu'il fait les mêmes rêves que moi !_ pensa la jeune femme.

Severus Snape pénétra dans le bureau de son supérieur, se demandant la raison de cette subite convocation.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, Albus ? »

Le directeur de l'école était installé derrière son grand bureau en bois, il semblait faire des recherches étant donné la quantité de vieux grimoires et papiers éparpillés sur la surface. Le vieil homme regarda son professeur par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et répondit.

« En effet mon cher ami, assied toi je t'en prie. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Severus négativement de la tête et Dumbledore reprit. Décidemment, la passion du directeur pour ces bonbons était vraiment incompréhensible.

« Je voulais savoir s'il y avait de l'évolution concernant Miss Granger. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, décidemment en ce moment sa vie entière se résumait à cette élève.

« J'ai cru constater qu'il n'y avait plus de crises sûrement grâce à la potion que tu lui as donnée, mais je la trouve un peu pâle, et elle a demandé une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve à Pompom il y a quelques jours, saurais-tu pourquoi ? » continua le plus âgé.

« J'ai l'étrange impression que vous savez déjà la réponse à votre propre question » répondit Severus agacé que ce vieux fou soit au courant d'absolument tout dans cette fichue école. Dumbledore voulait seulement l'entendre de la bouche de Severus. Mais Severus n'en fit rien.

« Tu sais qu'un lien s'est établi entre vous, et je ne parle pas de celui que tu as créé avec la potion. Et n'essaye pas de le nier, je sais de quoi il encourt. Celui dont je te parle existe bel et bien, même si tu ne veux pas l'accepter. Tu es la seule personne que son inconscient accepte visiblement… »

« Nous étions d'accord Albus, je l'aide à se maîtriser et rien de plus. »

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas aussi simple. »

« Parce que vous croyez que c'est simple ! Cette gamine ne parvient à rien maîtrisait et je me retrouve obligé de lui mentir en lui faisant prendre une potion qui me permet d'avoir de l'emprise sur elle. En plus de ça je dois assumer et subir les énervements du Mage Noir tout en passant des nuits plus qu'agités alors non, ce n'est pas simple ! » s'énerva Severus en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il s'arrêta sur le palier de la porte, la main sur la poignée, face aux paroles d'Albus.

« Tu dois lui dire, tu le sais ? C'est inévitable. Miss Granger est une jeune femme intelligente, elle le découvrira et quand elle viendra te voir, tu ferais mieux de lui dire la vérité. » dit calmement le vieil homme avant de laisser disparaître cet homme qui fut autrefois son protégé.

Il fallait qu'elle le trouve, et qu'elle tire au clair cette situation. Hermione se dirigea d'un pas soutenu vers les donjons et toqua au tableau du bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci l'ouvrit quelques instants après :

« Je vous ai dit que je vous laissais les week-ends de libres. » assena-t-il en voyant le visage de son étudiante.

« Nous devons parler, professeur. » répondit-elle toutefois en essayant de ne pas lever la voix même si elle sentait l'emportement la gagner.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais s'écarta du tableau afin de laisser passer son élève, il avait senti ses émotions et ne voulait pas la voir sortir de ses gongs sur le palier de sa porte aux yeux de tous. Il la regarda s'avancer dans la pièce, puis il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Vous vouliez parler donc. » enchaîna-t-il.

« Qu'avez-vous mis dans cette potion ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Les ingrédients nécessaires afin de concocter une potion calmante améliorée » répondit-il sans vraiment savoir où menait cette conversation qu'il sentait bancale et qui pouvait déraper à tous moments.

Il percevait que la jeune femme avait découvert quelque chose de nouveau et que cela ne l'enchantait pas, pourtant elle ne semblait pas énervée d'apparence.

« Et en tant que maître des potions, vous n'auriez pas pu empêcher les effets secondaires ?! Et ne faîtes pas l'innocent, vous et moi savons que nous partageons les mêmes rêves. »

Cette question eut pour effet de surprendre Severus, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il garda toutefois solidement en place son bouclier mental. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils partageaient tous deux des rêves communs, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le comprenne aussi vite. La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je suis censée savoir ? »

Pendant un bref instant, Severus pesa le pour et le contre concernant le fait de dire la vérité à son élève. D'un côté, il lui devait la vérité et elle le méritait bien, mais d'un autre c'était un moyen de la garder à l'œil. Et lui dire la vérité signifierait lui dire qu'il a volontairement et consciemment fait en sorte qu'il puisse ressentir ses émotions et savoir où elle se trouvait.

Devant ce laps de temps, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait mis le point sur quelque chose. Elle se concentra alors sur l'esprit de son professeur, mais la tâche ne s'avérait pas facile. Si pendant une crise elle était capable de tout, elle n'arrivait à rien à cet instant précis. Elle persista dans le bref délai qu'elle avait de se concentrer et d'imaginer les pensées de son professeur mais son absence de subtilité fit sentir à Severus quelque chose. Le professeur de potions sentit que quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer ses barrières mentales.

« Je vous interdis ! De quel droit osez-vous ?! » commença-t-il à s'énerver.

« J'essaye d'obtenir des informations comme je le peux, vu que vous ne semblez pas être en capacité de le faire. » Dit-elle avec plus d'audace qu'elle ne pensait en avoir. « Qu'avez-vous ajouté dans ma potion ? »

« Une goutte de mon sang. » répondit-il aussitôt, comme pour être enfin lester de ce secret.

La jeune fille fut surprise de ne pas avoir à batailler plus longtemps contre son professeur. Elle réfléchit rapidement aux conséquences possibles de cet ajout dans une potion calmante. Une sorte de schéma se forma dans sa tête, elle se récita mentalement la recette qu'elle avait lu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque. Et elle trouva dans ses connaissances ce qu'elle recherchait :

« Vous vous êtes liés à moi. » dit-elle puis elle le regarda de nouveau « Pourquoi ? »

« Afin de savoir ce que vous ressentez lors d'une crise, mais aussi pour savoir quand une d'elle peut potentiellement surgir si vous que vous ne la sentez pas venir, je peux aussi savoir où vous vous trouvez. » répondit-il, décidant de jouer franc-jeu, vu qu'ils étaient tous deux amener à collaborer pendant un certain temps ensemble, même si cette idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Hermione essaya de digérer ces nouvelles informations.

« Et à propos des rêves ? »

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient une autre des conséquences. Le lien nous crée un milieu où nos esprits sont ensembles, comme pour les liés. Je suppose donc que nous avons les mêmes. Mais je ne peux vous rejoindre seulement lorsque vous dormez. Etant donné que c'est vous qui prenez la potion, c'est vous qui dirigeait si je puis dire. »

La jeune fille se tut, analysant et essayant de comprendre toutes ces informations et leurs ampleurs. Ainsi Snape lui avait donné une potion qui lui faisait ressentir ses propres émotions, mais aussi la géolocalisait et leur faisait partager les mêmes rêves. Severus ne rajouta rien, laissant réfléchir la jeune femme.

« Mais je ne comprends pas… La potion n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je suis puisse lire vos pensées… »

« La potion que vous prenez se contente de renforcer le lien déjà établi entre vous et moi, je ne sais comment, cela semble être contre notre volonté. »

« Vous ressentez donc, mes émotions ? »

« Vaguement, un contact physique rend la chose plus simple. »

« C'est grâce à cela que vous avez pu constater que c'était de la colère lors du deuxième entraînement. » dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

« En effet. » répondit-il.

« Et que faisons-nous, maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous allons continuer de vous entraîner, et quand je sentirais que vous êtes totalement apte à vous contrôler de vos propres moyens, vous arrêterez la potion. Et peut-être, pourriez-vous reprendre une vie on ne peut plus normale. »

Hermione hocha la tête, déterminée, elle devait y arriver, tout allait bien se passer maintenant que les choses étaient claires entre eux.

Severus sentit au fond de lui une voix qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps cessé d'écouter, pourtant elle lui chuchota que quand Hermione redeviendrait autonome, elle n'aura plus besoin de lui. Cette idée lui provoqua un pincement au cœur.

 _A votre avis, comment va évoluer la relation entre Severus et Hermione ? Un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour la compagnie !**

 **Je poste à l'heure (pour une fois) la suite de cette fiction !**

 **Merci encore pour les commentaires qui sont une vraie source de plaisirs!**

 **J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **Je me suis inspirée d'une scène issue de** **Vampire Academy** **(que j'ai ADORE!)**

 _ **Précédemment : Hermione découvre que les rêves qu'elle partage avec Severus sont une conséquence de la potion qu'il a lui-même trafiquée: il peut sentir ses émotions et savoir où elle est. Cela renforce le lien qui les unit déjà !**_

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

8.

Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient recommencé à être programmées les week-ends. Drago Malfoy profita de cette sortie pour rejoindre son père qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une auberge. Le jeune Serpentard ne savait pas vraiment la raison de cette convocation, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une requête du Mage Noir. Ainsi, Drago rejoignit son père dans une pièce privé, dès qu'i franchit la porte de la pièce, son père insonorisa le lieu d'un sort.

« Bonjour père » salua Drago.

« Bonjour Drago, installe-toi. »

Le jeune Malfoy s'installa sur un fauteuil en face de celui de son père. Lucius Malfoy était habillé avec élégance et classe, au même titre que la richesse de sa famille au sang-pur.

« Bien, je devais te voir au plus vite pour solliciter ton aide. En effet, notre maître m'a donné une mission à laquelle je ne peux échouer. Tu sais très bien qu'étant donné ma position je ne peux le décevoir encore une fois… » commença le paternel blond.

Drago savait qu'une mission de la plus haute importance avait été attribuée à son père : tuer la sang-de-bourbe en début d'été pour affaiblir et blesser émotionnellement le survivant. Cependant son père avait failli, en ne vérifiant pas la supposée mort de Granger, et Voldemort n'avait pas été indulgent, loin de là : son père ainsi que sa mère, qui était pourtant innocente, et lui-même avaient reçu de nombreux doloris au point que Lucius Malfoy avait mis plusieurs jours à s'en remettre malgré les nombreux sorts de guérison que ses elfes lui avaient appliqués. Drago savait donc que c'était probablement une chance pour son père de se voir attribuer une nouvelle mission afin qu'il puisse se rattraper de sa dernière erreur.

« Notre maître, ainsi que nous autres mangemorts ne pouvons attaquer cette sang-de-bourbe ni aucun autre des amis proches de Potter. Le maître m'a chargé de trouver par n'importe quel moyen de faire sortir Granger de Poudlard. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'on doit la faire renvoyer de Poudlard ? »

« C'est cela, mais de façon définitive. Elle ne retournera pas chez ses parents durant les vacances étant donné qu'ils sont morts » répondit Lucius Malfoy en terminant sa phrase d'un petit rire moqueur, fier de lui, puis il reprit : « Je compte frapper fort, et faire d'une pierre deux coups : faire renvoyer Granger et Severus. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous faire renvoyez Snape ? C'est notre espion auprès de l'Ordre. »

« Il s'avère, comme tu l'as mentionné auprès du maître, que les deux se trouvent maintenant liés en quelque sorte. Et connaissant Severus et ses goûts lamentables en matière de femmes surtout les sang-de-bourbe, il peut très bien en tomber amoureux. Et puis… cela sera ma vengeance personnelle pour son statut de bras droit auprès du Lord, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne le sera plus pour très longtemps. »

Drago n'aimait pas cette idée. Certes, Snape avait une position enviable -selon son père- mais il avait toujours été présent pour lui dû à son statut de parrain.

« Qu'ai-je à voir avec cela, père ? »

« Tu vas m'aider. J'ai en ma possession un bijou très ancien, imbibé d'une potion odorante très puissante. Si un désir existe entre deux personnes et qu'ils sentent cette odeur, l'attirance devient insoutenable et l'irréparable est commis. Il met quelques minutes à agir, mais son efficacité est redoutable. Dans ce cas, tu n'auras plus qu'à intervenir et rapporter des preuves au maître puis à Dumbledore et les faire expulser tous les deux. Ainsi, le Lord pourra s'occuper de Snape et Granger sera à notre merci. »

Le plan semblait d'une facilité enfantine, pourtant quelque chose murmurait à Drago que Dumbledore ne dénoncerait pas Snape et Granger mais au contraire les couvrirais.

Lucius Malfoy, confiant en son plan, tendit à Drago un écrin en velours dans lequel se trouvait le cadeau empoisonné. Le jeune homme rangea la petite boite dans sa cape.

« Ne me déçois pas Drago, ou tu sais ce qui nous arrivera à tous. »

Drago hocha de la tête, salua son père et sortie de l'auberge. Un lourd fardeau venait d'être posé sur ses épaules, et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à tout supporter. La charge était bien trop lourde, mais il devait tout faire pour protéger sa famille, quitte à faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter toute sa vie.

Hermione profita de son week-end de libre pour sortir boire une bière-au-beure avec Harry, Ron quant à lui était parti faire du Quidditch avec sa sœur.

« Alors comment s'est passé cet entretien avec Snape ? » demanda Harry après avoir bu la première gorgée de sa bière.

« Tu avais raison, c'est la potion. C'est à cause d'elle les rêves… Et il l'utilise aussi pour sentir mes émotions fortes et aussi savoir où je suis au cas où… »

Hermione passa sous silence le fait qu'il ait crée un lien en âme et conscience, en plus de celui qui semblait déjà exister, à leur insu.

« Je trouve qu'il s'investit beaucoup pour t'aider. » dit Harry à la fois surpris et intrigué par le comportement de leur professeur de potion.

Hermione médita quelques instants les paroles de son meilleur ami. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Snape d'aider et surtout de s'impliquer autant, même si c'était une situation des plus exceptionnelle.

« Ce n'est que temporaire » dit Hermione « quand je me serais assez entraîné, et que je serais sûre de me contrôler, je n'aurais plus besoin ni de sa potion, ni de lui. »

En disant cela, la jeune fille s'assombrit. Même si cela ne faisait presque qu'un mois qu'elle et le professeur Snape se voyait régulièrement et qu'il l'aidait à aller mieux, elle sentait quelque chose s'installait entre eux. La rouge et or se rassurait en disant que ce n'était que dû à cette potion, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que la potion n'était que quelque chose d'ajoutée et qu'une réelle était bel et bien présent entre elle et Snape. Une chose que ni l'un ni l'autre ne maîtrisait et n'en était conscient.

Le lendemain, Hermione fêtait ses dix-huit ans. Elle passa sa journée en compagnie de Ron et Harry qui avait demandé de l'aide à Dobby pour faire un gâteau d'anniversaire pour leur amie. La jeune femme fut émue aux larmes de constater que ses meilleurs amis lui avait fait un gâteau surprise. Les trois élèves étaient confortablement installés dans la salle Sur-demande qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion : de nombreuses guirlandes et beaucoup de ballons gonflables étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Après avoir mangé le gâteau, les garçons donnèrent leur cadeau à la jeune femme : il y avait un album photo sorcier répertoriant toute leur adolescence, avec des petites anecdotes, allant d'Hermione mettant feu à la cape de Snape puis répondant à son énigme complexe pour atteindre la pierre philosophale, à Hermione volant des ingrédients pour le polynectar de deuxième année. Sur toutes les photos, le trio était joyeux et semblait inséparable. Hermione les remercia profondément en laissant couler quelques larmes. La jeune femme serra fermement ses deux meilleurs amis dans ses bras et décida de s'en allant voyant le couvre-feu arriver. Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartements. En entrant, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un petit écrin foncé posé sur son lit.

« _Joyeux anniversaire. »_

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille sentit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de son professeur de potions, elle en avait l'intime conviction. La jeune fille fut touchée de ce geste et ouvrit la petite boîte. Un magnifique collier assorti d'un médaillon d'une boule entourée d'un serpent était posé. La présence du serpent confirma l'hypothèse de la jeune fille : un serpent comme pour Serpentard, Severus Snape. Hermione mit le collier et une envie irrésistible d'aller remercier Snape la submergea. Tant pis pour le couvre-feu.

La Gryffondor prit la direction du bureau du directeur des Serpents, elle toqua fermement et Snape lui ouvrit la porte presqu'immédiatement. Si d'abord il fut surpris de voir son élève à sa porte, il ne résista pas à l'idée de la faire entrer. La jeune femme passa devant lui, et Severus se sentit bizarrement attiré en sentant l'odeur de camomille s'échapper des cheveux d'Hermione. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais cette odeur était enivrante. Une tension était presque palpable, mais pas une tension comme lorsqu'ils s'énervent, une tension comme s'ils se désiraient tous deux. Son étudiante commença à parler non loin de lui.

« Je voulais vous remercier » commença-t-elle en touchant le médaillon.

Severus se sentit comme attirer par un aimant par ce pendentif, il le prit entre ses doigts fins. Hermione le sentait près de lui, jamais auparavant ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Les yeux de Severus ne quittaient pas le médaillon, il était comme intrigué, et un bref instant il sentit la peau fine de la gorge de la jeune fille contre ses doigts. Il releva son regard et croisa celui de son élève, ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi foncés qu'à l'habitude. Sa main remonta pour se poster sous le visage de la jeune fille. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle l'un de l'autre sur leur visage. Par le contact physique il sentit les émotions de la jeune fille, qui semblait avoir envie tout autant que lui de rompre cette fichue distance. Il avança, la faisant reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre le mur de la pièce. Quand son dos entra en contact avec la surface dure et froide de la pierre, Severus embrassa Hermione désespérément, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui attisait son envie d'elle à son paroxysme. Pendant ces quelques instants, l'attente avait parue insoutenable. La jeune fille, d'abord surprise, mais satisfaite de la tournure des évènements, plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Severus, permettant d'augmenter le contact physique. Le baiser était passionné, et leurs corps étaient collés. Severus tout en embrassant la jeune femme, avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise d'écolière de la Gryffondor et l'avait soulevée pour que ses jambes se croisent dans son dos et pour aussi être encore plus proche d'elle physiquement. Les yeux d'Hermione n'étaient plus du tout marrons mais étaient maintenant d'un bleu pastel, comme lors d'une crise, mais ce n'en était pas une. Hermione, qui n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation, s'entendit gémir, et Severus remarqua à cet instant la couleur de ses yeux, ce qui sembla augmenter son désir, puis il traça un chemin humide jusqu'à un pli du coup qu'il marqua passionnément.

Drago Malfoy avait vu Hermione Granger sortir de ses appartements pour se diriger vers les cachots, il s'apprêtait à la suivre pour mener à bien sa mission quand il fut intercepté par Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? »

« Je pourrais te poser exactement la même question Potty. »

« Bien que cela ne te regarde pas, je ramenais la veste d'Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant ses quartiers ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? »

« Rien qui ne puisse lui faire de mal », répondit avec un petit sourire en coin Drago.

Harry vit rouge et plaqua Drago contre le mur, sa baguette contre le menton pâle du Serpentard. Sa meilleure amie était l'une des seules personnes qui lui restait, il était absolument hors de question qu'un petit con arrogant et prétentieux lui fasse de mal. Sans hésiter, Harry pénétra son esprit -il fut d'ailleurs surpris de constater que le blond n'avait pas de barrière de défense- cherchant la connerie qu'il avait pu faire. Harry vit défiler la mission que lui avait confiée son père puis la torture que lui et ses parents avaient subie. Il vit la mère de Drago malade et implorant son fils de partir loin de cette guerre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais Drago était resté, jouant un parfait pion pour aider sa mère. Harry fut éjecté de l'esprit et se retrouva le cul à terre, Drago n'attendit pas et lui mis un poing dans le nez, ce qui provoqua un beau craquement et du sang commença aussitôt à couler. La seule chose que vit le blond dans les yeux de son ennemi juré fut de la pitié.

« Je t'interdis d'avoir pitié de moi Potter ! »

Puis il partit, oubliant d'aller espionner Snape et préférant boire un bon litre de Whisky Pur Feu pour oublier la merde dans laquelle il vivait. Il n'entendit même pas Harry criant son prénom pour la première fois.

Le regard de Severus croisa de nouveau le collier. Il murmura d'une voix rauque contre son coup :

« De quoi voulais-tu me remercier ? »

Le tutoiement fit révulser les yeux d'Hermione dont le cerveau semblait avoir pris la fuite sur une autre planète. Avec une voix toute autant marquée par le désir et elle répondit :

« Pour le collier »

Un brin de lucidité frappa l'esprit engourdi par le désir de Severus. Il se détacha brusquement de la jeune femme, arracha le collier ce qui provoqua un cri de la jeune fille qui manqua de tomber sous le brusque mouvement, et jeta un sort :

« _Incendio ! »_

Le collier prit feu et explosa. A ce moment-là, la raison revint aux deux personnages. Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. Et Hermione reboutonna sa chemise. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Le professeur faisait les cent pas dans la salle, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à une situation à laquelle il n'avait jamais été confrontée.

« Bordel, où avez-vous trouvé ce putain de collier ? » demanda-t-il hors de lui.

« Sur mon lit… J'ai pensé que c'était vous … »

« Et pourquoi Diable aurais-je fait ça ? »

« C'était mon anniversaire et … »

« Et quoi ? vous pensiez que je vous aurais offert un présent. Je n'avais aucune raison de faire une telle chose ! Etes-vous à ce point stupide pour penser qu'un de vos professeurs, moi de surcroît, allait vous offrir un cadeau ? Gryffondor comme vous êtes, vous avez foncé droit au mur sur une minable hypothèse qui n'aurait jamais pu s'avérer vraie ! Pauvre idiote ! Vous n'êtes rien si ce n'est qu'une pauvre orpheline que je dois aider afin d'éviter que vous commettiez un massacre ! »

La jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux devant la dureté de ses paroles :

« C'est ce que vous pensez de moi ? »

« C'est ce que vous êtes ! » beugla-t-il.

Hermione et Severus se fusillaient du regard. Puis Hermione décidant de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse devant lui refoula ses larmes et sortit précipitamment du bureau. La jeune femme courut jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle qui avait cru un bref instant qu'ils étaient comme liés, elle s'était bien trompée. _Quelle conne._

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me donner de la joie en postant un commentaire !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut !**

 **Voilà la suite de l'histoire avec un peu de retard (comme d'habitude et je m'en excuse!).**

 **Merci encore à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de poster un commentaire, merci surtout à** ** _Manon, Fantomette34, .5, Angel-ina66200 ..._**

 **Merci aussi à toutes celles qui mettent en favoris cette fiction et merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire!**

 _ **Précédemment: Hermione et Severus sont sous l'emprise d'un charme qui les fait se rapprocher (et pas qu'un peu), mais Severus se rend compte du problème et a des mots durs envers Hermione... Pendant ce temps Harry a surpris Drago roder près de la chambre d'Hermione ce qui a valu une petite confrontation!**_

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

9.

Hermione se sentait honteuse face aux évènements qui s'étaient passés un peu plus tôt dans la nuit. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour penser que ce cadeau pouvait provenir de son professeur, et surtout de lui ? Et ce désir qu'elle avait ressenti… Comment cela avait-il pu être à ce point réel ? Et la façon dont il lui avait parlé, lui crachant sa vérité au visage, son triste statut d'orpheline… Comment pouvait-il être à ce point sans cœur ?

La jeune fille rentra dans ses appartements, le sillon de ses larmes tracé sur ses joues pâles. A sa grande surprise, Harry se trouvait assis sur son canapé, épongeant du sang de son nez.

« Oh mon dieu Harry, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la jeune fille inquiète quant à l'état de son meilleur ami.

Quand Harry vit son ami, ses yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbite : quel était cet affreux suçon dans le cou d'Hermione ?

« Heu… Ca serait plutôt à toi de m'expliquer ? Tu as pleuré, et tu as une affreuse marque d'amour dans le coup toute fraîche. »

Hermione porta aussitôt la main à son cou, de quoi parlait-il ? Elle courut dans sa salle de bain et constata l'horrible situation : Severus Snape lui avait fait un suçon, l'avait marqué. Elle vit dans le reflet de son miroir, son meilleur ami accolé contre la porte.

« Alors ? »

« Harry… Je ne peux pas t'en parler … »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a forcé ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » demanda-t-il en commençant à s'énerver.

Hermione prit les mains de son meilleur ami entre les siennes.

« Harry, je peux te rassurer que personne ne m'a forcé à quoique ce soit … Je ne peux juste pas en parler … »

Harry pensa un instant pénétrer l'esprit de sa meilleure amie, mais ça serait violer son intimité, et il avait beaucoup trop de respect pour elle.

« Et toi alors, que t'est-il arrivé ? Ton nez est complétement de travers. »

« Justement je me demandais si tu pouvais arranger ça. »

Hermione sourit et sortit sa baguette, en un sort et un craquement le nez du survivant avait retrouvé sa position initiale. Il lui sourit pour la remercier.

« Bon alors et toi ? »

« Une petite altercation… Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. » dit-il avec un petit sourire en reprenant les mots de la jeune femme.

L'élu ne voulait pas inquiéter d'avantages sa meilleure amie, surtout qu'elle avait l'air complétement chamboulée. Si elle savait qu'il avait vu Drago Malefoy traficoter quelque chose de louche aux alentours de ses appartements, elle chercherait à savoir de quoi il en était, et elle avait autre chose à penser.

La jeune femme, lui fit un petit sourire.

« On a l'air de deux cons, hein ? » dit Harry en rigolant.

« Oh que oui… Une bière-au-beure ? » proposa la jeune fille.

« Avec plaisir. »

Tous les deux avaient bien besoin de ça, même si ce n'était pas forcément autorisé de détenir de l'alcool au sein de l'établissement, même les circonstances étaient particulières. Ils s'installèrent tous deux dans le canapé, leur tête l'une contre l'autre, buvant chacun leur bière, repensant aux évènements de la soirée.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy avait les mains ensanglantées, blessées d'avoir frappé si longtemps ce miroir qui lui rendait un reflet qu'il détestait. Celui de l'impuissance. Il ne voulait plus de ça, plus de cette vie de servitude que son père avait imposé à leur famille. Un seul et simple choix venant du paternel, et plusieurs vies gâchées. Comment avait-il pu ? Et sa mère qui ne pouvait plus rien faire, si ce n'est limiter les dégâts occasionnés. _Quel con._

Et ce Potter qui avait pénétré son esprit, quel con celui-là aussi. Pour qui se prenait-il lui aussi ? Il avait vu sa détresse, sa mission, ses douleurs … Et ce regard … Personne ne regardait un Malefoy de la sorte, alors pourquoi lui se permet-il de le faire ? Il fallait lui régler son compte à celui-là.

Et la mission Granger ? Tant pis, le charme avait dû faire son effet et tant pis. Il en avait déjà trop fait. Bousiller la vie de son parrain était impossible, il avait tellement fait pour lui, il l'avait protégé et soutenu à plusieurs reprises, il l'avait dissuadé de commettre l'irréparable avec Dumbledore … Il lui était redevable. Et Drago ne pouvait décidément pas lui faire ça. Quant à Granger, elle devra s'estimer heureuse que je lui fasse une fleur. Drago se laissa glisser contre le mur de la salle de bain et décida qu'un verre de Whisky ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Severus Snape était fou de rage, complétement hors de lui. Après avoir cassé une bonne dizaine de flacons de potions et jeté ses copies dans tous les sens. Il s'assit sur son canapé, et regarda les flammes de sa cheminée. A quel moment la situation lui avait-elle échappée à ce point ? Il avait embrassé Granger. Pire, il avait voulu la prendre directement contre ce mur. Même le fait de savoir que ce n'était que son l'emprise d'un charme ne calmait pas sa conscience. Ce n'était qu'une élève et elle avait quoi, dix-huit, dix-neuf ans tout au plus ? Et lui en avait presque quarante ? Et pire, c'était son élève.

Et si c'était Granger qui avait volontairement porté ce collier, pour le rabaisser et le discréditer ? Non, Granger était certes une Gryffondor mais elle était loin d'être stupide. Donc quelqu'un d'autre était responsable, quelqu'un qui voulait que tous deux soient expulsés visiblement, c'était la seule raison logique et envisageable. Après tout, une bonne partie de ses élèves dans toutes ses années d'enseignement voulait le voir disparaître au moins du lycée ou pire pour certains.

Après s'être calmé, il repensa à la jeune femme. Elle avait paru si pleine de désir à son égard, ses yeux en avaient même changé de couleurs. Et ce regard de tristesse et de déception qu'elle lui avait jeté… Sa colère avait fait dépasser ses mots de sa pensée. Comment voulait-il qu'ils travaillent ensemble et qu'ils s'entraînent après cet épisode ?

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla sur le canapé, après le départ d'Harry tôt dans la matinée, elle n'avait pas eu la force de se mettre au lit. Elle en payait les conséquences avec un mal de dos impossible. La jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'elle commençait la semaine avec un cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards, mais son caractère de Gryffondor l'obligeait à se présenter en classe. Après maintes et maintes réflexions qu'elle avait eu durant la nuit, elle s'était décidée à l'affronter et lui prouver qu'elle pouvait très bien s'en sortir sans lui. Elle s'entraînerait de son côté, sans son aide et elle lui montrerait à quel point une « pauvre orpheline » peut très bien s'en sortir sans l'odieux personnage qu'il était. La jeune fille mit un foulard léger blanc autour de son coup pour cacher le suçon qu'il avait laissé. Quand elle y repensait, elle était parcourue de frissons : jamais de toute son existence elle n'avait ressenti ça, et vu le comportement de Snape, il avait ressenti la même chose. Une fois prête, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée.

Snape en ouvrant la porte pour accueillir ses élèves fut surpris de constater que Granger était venue. Il pensait qu'elle serait en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur la façon dont les évènements s'étaient passés. Mais elle était là, la tête haute. Il décida de l'ignorer, et d'éviter de croiser ce regard qui lui avait fait perdre la tête la veille au soir. Il n'essaya même pas de sentir ses émotions, et même s'il l'avait fait, il se serait retrouvé confronté à un mur d'indifférence.

Le cours se déroula sans embûche, sans même qu'un chaudron n'explose. Il la vit se gratter la nuque, ce qui baissa un bref instant ce foulard blanc et il put voir la conséquence de ses actes. Il pâlit presque un instant en voyant la façon dont il l'avait marqué, comme si elle était sienne, sa propriété, et un bref instant cette idée lui plut, mais il décida de l'ignorer. Au moins, elle avait eu l'intelligence de cacher cette marque. Le professeur de potions se demanda un instant si elle l'avait dit à quelqu'un, Potter et Weasley étaient-ils au courant ? En parlant de Potter, il avait une ecchymose sur le nez, Weasley se tirait les cheveux devant la complexité de la potion et les Serpentards se tenaient tranquilles. Le seul qui ne semblait pas bien, c'était Drago, il avait les mains encore rougis des coups de la nuit, même en ayant mis un baume réparateur. _Il faut que je lui parle._ Pensa Severus. Hermione contre sa volonté entendit la pensée de son professeur et releva la tête soudainement. Leur regard se croisèrent, Hermione regarda Drago à l'autre bout de la salle, Severus comprit qu'elle l'avait entendu, mais il ne dit rien, encore une fois. Dans la tête d'Hermione un rapprochement se fit : les poings blessés de Drago et le nez -anciennement- cassé d'Harry. Elle devra lui parler aussi à ce petit cachotier.

Le soir-même, Hermione maintint son idée de s'entraîner seule, elle enfila un débardeur et pénétra la salle-sur-demande. Elle fit apparaître des cibles de Mangemorts animées, et commença son entraînement. Severus Snape, pendant ce temps attendait dans son bureau, mais il savait qu'elle ne se présenterait pas à l'entraînement, et au fond de lui-même il savait qu'il aurait fait la même chose, et il ne serait même pas venu au cours du matin, Serpentard oblige. Il utilisa le lien créé par la potion pour savoir où se trouvait Hermione, et une fois qu'il comprit, il se dirigea devant la salle-sur-demande.

« Je souhaite voir Hermione Granger. » dit-il sobrement devant la porte.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il put admirer de dos une Hermione en plein effort, les yeux pâles, en débardeur et jean. Elle semblait utiliser sa colère pour répondre aux attaques fictives de ses attaquants. Quand le dernier disparut, Severus applaudit, ironiquement pour manifester sa présence.

Hermione prise par surprise et ne maîtrisant pas encore sa peur, envoyant une chaise de la salle contre l'assaillant, qui réduisit en poussière l'objet.

« Que faîtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle avec plus de hargne que voulut.

« Vous avez oublié votre entraînement, il me semble. »

« Je suis désolée de vous contredire, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, mon entraînement est ici, _sans vous_. » répondit-elle avec insolence.

Severus fronça les sourcils, mais décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Vous savez que les dangers en dehors de cette salle et de ce château sont bien plus réels, et ne sont pas de simples cibles minables. »

« Au moins, celles-ci ne parlent pas. » dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau et en s'épongeant le visage transpirant.

« Prouvez-moi que vous pouvez vous en sortir seule, et je vous laisserais. » proposa-t-il comme marché.

Severus savait que face à l'obstination et à l'orgueil des Gryffondors, il ne pouvait rien faire à part proposer un marché qu'il savait à l'avance qu'il allait remporter.

« Marché conclu », répondit-elle heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui.

Severus enleva sa cape et se positionna en face de son élève qui le regardait avec un certain taux de méchanceté dans le regard. Il avait pu voir qu'elle maîtrisait maintenant la colère, et qu'elle répondait à beaucoup d'autres émotions comme le désir par exemple. Alors il décida d'utiliser une émotion particulière : la peur. Il savait que la jeune femme était tétanisée par certains moments traumatisants, comme la mort de ses parents. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait une peur inconsidérable de se retrouver confronter de nouveau à la mort d'un de ses proches. Il décida alors de faire apparaître un corps inerte ressemblant fortement à celui de son meilleur ami et de voir comment elle réagirait. Quand le double d'Harry Potter apparut en entrant dans la pièce, la méchanceté d'Hermione partit pour laisser place à de la surprise et de l'incompréhension.

« Hermione ? » prononça la voix du double de l'élu.

« _Sectum Sempra_ » prononça Severus sans aucune émotion.

Le corps s'effondra inerte. Hermione se précipita vers le corps de son « meilleur ami » en hurlant de protestation. La situation paraissait beaucoup trop réelle. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés du corps en essayant de son mieux d'éponger le sang qui coulait de partout.

« Hermione, aide-moi… » murmura Harry, sa voix très réaliste laissant passer la douleur.

Hermione voulait lancer le contre-sort mais la peur et la panique l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit, ses mains tremblaient et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, Harry était sûrement en train de jouer aux échecs avec Ron, alors pourquoi cela semblait si réel ?

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, ça va… » chuchotait Hermione impuissante.

Severus se contentait de regarder la scène. C'était un coup bas et il le savait, mais il devait remporter ce défi, elle avait besoin de lui, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Petit à petit, les murmures d'Harry faiblissaient, et la magie d'Hermione n'opérait pas, ses pouvoirs ne se manifestaient pas. Ses yeux étaient devenus très pâles, mais rien n'y faisait, aucun sort ne voulait fonctionner. La main qu'Hermione tenait fermement tomba, signifiant la perte de vie du corps. Hermione s'effondra en larmes contre le corps inerte.

Severus décidant que le jeu avait assez duré, fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le corps.

Hermione quant à elle se releva, réalisant qu'il l'avait testé et qu'elle avait échoué. La tristesse laissa de nouveau place à la colère. Elle se releva et le regarda.

« Vous avez encore besoin de moi » dit-il.

« Vous vous amusez des sentiments et des émotions d'autrui à votre bon vouloir ! Comment pouvez-vous être à ce point sans cœur, si froid ? » demanda-t-elle en colère contre lui mais aussi contre elle-même qui n'avait pas été capable de se contrôler et de faire face à cette situation.

Severus comprit à la question qu'elle faisait aussi référence aux évènements de la veille. C'était un terrain glissant, et voulait-il vraiment s'y aventurer ?

« Nous étions tous deux sous l'emprise d'un charme. Rien n'était réel. » dit-il sans émotion.

« Et pourtant, ça c'est bien réel ! » hurla Hermione en montrant son suçon.

Le regard de Severus se posa de nouveau sur le coup pale de son élève. Il se souvenait encore du goût de sa peau. Il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, se contrôlant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Nous étions ensorcelés. Dans des circonstances normales, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

« Vous comptez donc faire comme si ça ne représentait rien, comme si rien n'était arrivé ? »

Severus prit un instant pour réfléchir. Quel comportement devait-il adopter ? C'était son élève, et il était son professeur. L'un des deux devait au moins se comporter raisonnablement, et visiblement c'était à lui de le faire. Alors il répéta toujours avec son masque impassible :

« Cela ne signifie rien, notre comportement n'est pas le résultat de nos émotions, c'était à cause du charme. Vous êtes loin d'être stupide, vous devriez comprendre. Il n'y a rien de plus qu'une relation entre une étudiante et son professeur qui ont été piégés. »

Il savait qu'il mentait, mais pour leur bien à tous les deux, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il remit sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui, une Hermione chamboulée et perdue. Avant de sortir de la salle et sans se retourner il lui annonça.

« On se retrouve donc demain soir, pour votre entraînement quotidien. »

Et il partit, sans un mot de plus.

 _Alors ? Un commentaire pour égayer ma journée ?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je poste exceptionnellement un chapitre aujourd'hui en avance, car je ne pourrais pas le poster lundi! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 _ **Merci à Fantomette34, Manon, Lolo66, Angel-ina66200 pour vos reviews, et merci aussi à tous les nouveaux qui suivent et lisent ma fiction !**_

 ** _Précédemment: Hermione et Harry se cachent leur petit secret. Hermione essaye d'éviter son entraînement avec Severus, et décide de s'entraîner seule, mais il lui propose un marché, si elle réussit son test, il la laisse, sinon elle devra continuer se s'entraîner avec lui. Elle échoue, et leur conversation dérive sur les évènements compromettants qui se sont passés entre eux..._**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

10.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva en retard au petit-déjeuner, elle s'installa discrètement en face d'Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil, elle put voir Snape la regarder d'un œil presque sévère.

« Je m'inquiétais Mione, tout va bien ? Encore un de ses drôles de rêves ? » demanda Harry en regardant la mine fatiguée de son amie.

« Non, je prends la potion un jour sur deux, et je ne l'ai pas prise hier soir, les effets semblent s'estomper momentanément. »

« Tu devrais pas faire ça Mione … Tu ne te maîtrises pas encore à cent pour cent. »

Elle aurait aimé lui dire que son professeur lui avait fait vivre un enfer en la faisant échouer à aider son meilleur ami en danger, mais elle se disait que cela ne valait pas le coup. Hermione, ne voulant pas recevoir un sermon, se contenta de dériver la conversation sur les cours de la journée. Ron lui tendit un morceau de brioche et lui demanda si elle pouvait pour un devoir d'Histoire de la magie.

Hermione profita de ses deux heures de trou du repas pour se renseigner sur ce fameux charme qui les avait ensorcelés, elle et Severus. A la bibliothèque, au rayon « charme et ensorcellement » la jeune femme trouva un livre sur les objets maléfiques. Le livre répertoriait tous les bijoux ensorcelés, ceux qui tuaient, qui blessaient, qui rendaient les gens confus, et les bijoux créant une attirance.

« _Certains bijoux anciens baignent dans de puissants charmes afin de pouvoir mieux ensorceler la personne à distance, anéantissant le moindre soupçon._

 _Le charme de désir, plus généralement sous la forme de collier, consiste à révéler au grand jour, deux personnes se désirant mais ne se l'avouant pas. De fait, quand la jeune femme portant le collier se présente devant son partenaire, leur désir et à leur paroxysme et il est impossible de ne pas s'y soustraire. Toutefois, pour que ce charme fonctionne, les deux personnes doivent s'attirer mutuellement et se désirer, sans ça, rien ne marchera… »_

Hermione referma brusquement le livre, s'attirant un regard courroucé de madame Pince. D'abord ce fichu lien, maintenant du désir et des sentiments ? C'était le monde à l'envers… C'était contre eux, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien là. Elle devait lui en parler, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris … C'était décidé, Hermione lui en parlerait à son entraînement le soir-même.

Le soir même, Hermione décidant de ne pas jouer à la tête de mule -qu'elle pouvait très bien être- se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur.

Hermione entra dans le bureau de son professeur après avoir reçu son accord d'un signe de tête. En voyant le mur en face d'elle, des souvenirs -et pas des douloureux- revinrent dans sa mémoire, son suçon commençait à s'estomper mais elle continuer de garder son foulard par précaution. Elle regarda son professeur, attendant une consigne.

« Je n'ai pas été attiré dans l'un de vos rêves la nuit dernière. Vous avez encore pris une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve, vous savez que ce produit créer une addiction et peut avoir des effets néfastes sur votre santé », dit-il d'une voix dure.

« Je n'ai pas pris de potion, ni celle-ci, ni la vôtre. »

« Oh, je vois, et puis-je savoir la raison de cet acte stupide ?»

« Oh, mais c'est très simple, je n'avais pas envie de voir celui qui faisait de ma vie un enfer dans mon rêve après une journée fatigante. »

« De votre vie un enfer, hmm ? » commenta Severus

« Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire. » répondit Hermione, se retenant de lui dire un petit _jouez pas au con, vous avez très bien compris_ , mais pour le bien de sa vie, il valait peut-être ne pas trop charger d'un coup.

Severus avait vite compris qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le petit entraînement incluant Potter à moitié mort. Mais il savait aussi que la jeune fille ne pensait pas vraiment cela de lui, elle se contentait de le provoquer autant qu'elle le pouvait, et il s'en amusait. Alors, il changea de sujet.

« Savez-vous vous battre ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc ce qui dérouta un peu la jeune femme.

« Je vous l'ai déjà montré, non ? »

« Je veux dire au corps à corps. »

« Nous sommes des sorciers, vous vous en souvenez ? » répondit-elle sarcastiquement en montrant sa baguette.

D'un coup de main, Severus lui tordit le poignet et jeta sa baguette au fond de la pièce. Le dos de la jeune femme était collé contre son torse, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Et maintenant, que faites-vous, sorcière, hmm ? »

Hermione attaqua son esprit du mieux qu'elle le put, bien qu'il eût mis en place ses barrières, il eut un mouvement brusque, marquant sa peur, elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il la rattrapa au dernier moment par le poignet, elle décida de se laisser tomber pour l'entraîner dans sa chute, et il tomba à quatre pattes sur elle, maintenant les poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête. Leur souffle s'entrechoquait. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, le regard d'Hermione alternant entre ses lèvres et ses yeux noirs comme les ténèbres. Une tension était de nouveau présente, et aucun des deux ne savait vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Ce désir était bel et bien là, mais cette fois il n'y avait pas de collier sur quoi mettre la faute.

Voyant l'inévitable arriver, Severus se redressa. Il tendit la main à Hermione pour l'aider et décida de rompre le contact visuel. Hermione, décida de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs afin de savoir si elle les maîtriser pendant qu'elle se relevait, profitant du contact physique. Le mur mental auquel elle avait déjà été confronté était beaucoup moins solide et elle vie défiler leur rêve, ainsi que la soirée où il avait été envouté … Le contact fut rompu par Severus qui tenait Hermione sous son joug, la baguette contre sa gorge.

« Dans quelle langue dois-je vous le dire pour que vous compreniez que je vous interdis de pénétrer mon esprit !? ET ne me dites pas cette fois que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès parce que c'était parfaitement consciemment ! »

Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux et décida de continuer dans sa lancée, elle devait savoir. Baissant sa voix et sans le quitter des yeux :

« J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque… »

« Ne changez pas de sujet, Granger ! » coupa Severus toujours autant énervé.

« Sur les bijoux ensorcelés … »

Cette précision calma Severus qui décida de laisser continuer son élève même s'il savait que cette conversation menait vers une pente glissante.

« Voyez-vous ça et qu'en avez-vous appris Miss Granger ? » dit-il avec sarcasme, mais sa voix laisser paraître l'incertitude face à laquelle il se trouvait.

« Le charme qui nous a ensorcelé, est un charme de désir, il sert à rendre compte de l'attirance et du désir que deux personnes se cachent… »

Severus regardait la cheminée, le regard dans le vide, elle n'allait pas tarder à l'achever, telle une flèche du Parthe.

« Le livre parle aussi de sentiments et de désirs, et le charme ne pourrait pas fonctionner s'ils n'étaient pas présents… »

« Et qu'en a déduit votre brillant cerveau ? » dit-il amère.

« Que vous cherchez à tout prix à cacher cela. Vous étiez au courant des causes qui provoquaient ce charme, c'est pour cela que vous cherchez à tout prix à me rejeter … »

Severus se tourna subitement, fusillant son élève du regard et s'approcha d'elle avec vitesse, mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle savait qu'elle avait franchi les limites et qu'elle avait juste essayer de faire paraître ses hypothèses pour de la réalité.

« Donc vous supposez que j'ai des, comment dites-vous déjà ? des sentiments à votre égard, c'est cela ? »

Hermione affrontait son regard sans sourciller, elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour la faire plier mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Depuis l'accident de ses parents, sa « relation » avec Snape n'avait pas cessé d'augmenter et ils s'étaient rapprochés… Puis tout avait dérapé avec ce baiser … Même si la jeune fille savait que cela ne serait jamais arrivé sans le charme, mais maintenant elle savait aussi qu'il y avait une chose entre eux, autre que le lien, autre que la potion, quelque chose de fort. Mais ce crétin n'y mettait pas du sien…

Severus aimait tourmenter Hermione, surtout quand elle le mettait dans une situation inconfortable. Il se forçait à ne pas regarder cette bouche charnue qui risquait un jour de lui faire signer un contrat avec le diable.

« Je dis juste que rien ne serait arrivé s'il n'y avait pas d'attirance entre nous, et pas seulement d'un côté mais des deux… et arrêtez de vouloir le nier, ou le cacher, vous savez que j'ai raison mais ça vous tuerait de l'admettre. »

« Je comprends que votre vie n'est pas trépidante et que vous vous ennuyez profondément, mais de là à croire tout ce que vous lisez, et faire des hypothèses non recevables, je dois dire que je suis très surpris. » dit-il de sa voix nonchalante, voulant à tout prix rejeter cette élève qui risquait de lui faire perdre la tête.

Ils étaient encore très près l'un de l'autre, Severus la toisait et Hermione ne baissait pas les yeux. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour la contredire, pour la rabaisser, refusant d'avouer au fond de lui ce qu'il ressentait. Elle le tenta encore une fois, s'approchant un peu plus de lui, tout doucement. Severus comprit le comportement d'Hermione, et une toute petite voix au fond de lui, lui criait de croquer la pomme et de céder à la tentation qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Pourtant dans un élan de lucidité, il s'écarta subitement, se retournant vers le feu, et prononça juste ces mots :

« Vous devriez retourner dans vos quartiers, l'entraînement est terminé. Cessez d'imaginer des choses qui ne sont réalisables que dans votre esprit. »

Hermione n'attendit pas plus et sortit du bureau, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, et elle sentait en lui que tout n'était pas vrai, mais qu'il se mettait lui-même de puissantes barrières. La jeune Gryffondor se dirigea vers ses quartiers, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer puisque le couvre-feu était passé, même si elle avait des circonstances atténuantes.

« Mais voyons voir qui nous avons là »

Hermione se retourna subitement, sortant sa baguette. C'était Crabbe et Goyle. Ils n'étaient pas avec Malefoy pour une fois.

« Le couvre-feu est passé, vous devriez être dans votre dortoir. » dit Hermione, essayant de cacher la peur qui montait doucement en elle.

« Toi aussi, tu devrais l'être, Sang-De-Bourbe, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu enfreins le couvre-feu n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait quelques temps que nous t'observons. » prononça Goyle.

Leur comportement ne présageait rien de bon, elle décida donc de les ignorer, leur tournant le dos pour rentrer se coucher.

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'ignorer une conversation, sale sang-de-bourbe ! » dit Crabbe en désarmant la jeune femme qui venait à peine de se retourner.

Hermione était désarmée et n'avait plus rien pour se protéger. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, un sourire lubrique sur le visage. Ils arrachèrent le foulard et purent voir le magnifique suçon qui essayait de s'effacer.

« Quelle surprise, la sang-de-bourbe a trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait bien se salir avec elle, mais qui cela pourrait bien être ? »

Hermione était coincé contre un mur de pierre qui lui glaçait le dos. Elle donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Goyle mais il lui rendit avec trois fois plus de forces, sa tête se cognant contre la pierre, l'assommant.

« On pourrait s'amuser avec elle un peu, tu crois pas Crabbe ? »

Le Serpentard hocha de la tête avec un sourire vicieux. Hermione voyait double, et entendait à moitié ce que disaient les garçons, elle savait juste que ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Elle essaya par tous les moyens d'utiliser sa magie, mais rien ne marchait. Pourquoi ce foutu lien avec Snape ne marchait jamais quand il le fallait ? Hermione voulut alors les attaquer, mais son regard était trouble.

« Regarde Crabbe, ses yeux sont bleus ! »

Goyle l'attrapa par la gorge et la releva, regardant attentivement ce changement de couleur soudain. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne faisait que de parler de la mort de Granger, quel honneur ils auraient tous les deux s'ils la tuaient après s'être un peu amusés quand même.

Hermione essayait de griffer les mains qui lui bloquaient la gorge, mais rien ne marchait. Elle suffoquait, et savait que si cela continuait la mort l'attendrait les bras grands ouverts. La jeune fille tomba inconsciente au moment où une tête blonde arrivait.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous branler, tous les deux ? » dit Malefoy froidement et méchamment.

Goyle lâcha aussitôt le corps inconscient d'Hermione et se tourna vers le prince des Serpentards.

« Tranquille Malefoy, on s'amusait un peu. »

Malefoy lança un coup d'œil, au corps inconscient derrière les deux Serpentards et observa l'érection de Crabbe, il eut une mine de dégoût.

« Rentrez dans vos dortoirs, je m'occupe de ça » dit-il en désignant Hermione de la tête.

« On pourrait s'amuser tous les trois… » proposa Crabbe avec un sourire pervers.

« Et s'attirer les soupçons de Dumbledore, mais quelle brillante idée pauvre con ! » dit Drago en fusillant Crabbe du regard, puis Goyle, « Cassez-vous maintenant ! »

Les garçons coururent dans leur dortoir, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du Prince. Drago s'agenouilla près de Granger, put voir une respiration lente mais bien présente. Il envoya un patronus à son parrain, c'était le mieux à faire.

Severus se sentait étonnamment faible subitement, il avait peur. Mais cette peur ne venait pas de lui. Il supposa qu'elle devait venir de Granger et d'un de ses cauchemars, et pourtant cette pensée ne lui fit pas se sentir mieux. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son paquet de copie à corriger quand une forme bleutée se présenta devant lui, c'était un loup blanc et une voix familière, celle de son filleul commença à parler :

« _Parrain, je viens de trouver Granger dans un sale état, elle est inconsciente, en plein milieu d'un couloir, près de ses appartements. Viens, je ne peux pas être vu en train de l'aider. »_

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Hermione était blessée, inconsciente. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui, il sortir précipitamment de son bureau et localisa la jeune femme pour la retrouver et l'aider. Il aurait dû la raccompagner… Au détour d'un couloir, il vit Drago agenouillé devant un corps inerte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé comme ça en faisant ma ronde » mentit Drago, pour garder son rôle et ne pas dénoncer ses deux camarades.

Severus lui lança un regard noir suspicieux, mais n'insista pas, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Je dois te laisser, il ne faudrait pas qu'on me voit aider une née-moldu » dit Drago en repartant vers ses quartiers, les mains dans les poches.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement à la vue du sang s'écoulant de la tempe de la jeune femme et des marques de mains autour de son coup. Il devait l'emmener auprès de Madame Pomfresh immédiatement. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, un bras sous son dos et un autre sous ses genoux, la tête de la jeune femme se cala contre son épaule, et il put entendre dans sa tête un faible :

« Severus… »

 _Un commentaire pour que je parte en vacances super heureuse ?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis de retour de mes vacances donc voilà la suite !**

 **Merci à vos reviews qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses! Un merci en particulier à** ** _Fantomette34, justeMarianne, .5, Louisejolie, Lolo66, Manon ..._**

 **La relation entre Severus et Hermione est toujours compliquée...**

 _ **Précédemment: Après une énième confrontation avec Severus, Hermione se fait agressée mais Drago la "sauve" avec l'aide de Severus ...**_

11.

 _Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement à la vue du sang s'écoulant de la tempe de la jeune femme et des marques de mains autour de son coup. Il devait l'emmener auprès de Madame Pomfresh immédiatement. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, un bras sous son dos et un autre sous ses genoux, la tête de la jeune femme se cala contre son épaule, et il put entendre dans sa tête un faible :_

 _« Severus… »_

Le professeur de potions décida d'abaisser ses barrières mentales, permettant à la jeune femme, si elle le pouvait, de communiquer avec lui.

 _Hermione, vous m'entendez ?_

Mais la question resta sans réponse, ce qui inquiéta d'avantages Severus. La jeune femme qui arrivait d'habitude à quasiment pénétrer son esprit malgré les barrières mentales ne semblait plus être capable de lire ses pensées, même quand il le lui permettait volontairement. Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, Severus réveilla Pompom qui logeait dans une pièce adjacente à la salle de soin.

« Par la Barbe de Merlin Severus, que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce encore une crise ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh en réajustant sa blouse quand elle vit Hermione inconsciente.

« Non Pompom, c'est une agression. Elle est tombée inconsciente, je ne sais depuis combien de temps. » répondit Severus en omettant sciemment le rôle de son filleul.

« Très bien, posez-la sur ce lit. » indiqua Madame Pomfresh avant de disparaître dans sa réserve pour chercher certaines potions.

Severus déposa avec attention son précieux fardeau, qui ne semblait toujours pas reprendre conscience. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux ensanglantée derrière son oreille. Il constata à ce moment-là que la lèvre de la jeune femme était fendue en deux et qu'une croute s'était formée. Il s'écarta brusquement quand Madame Pomfresh avança vers le lit.

« Voyons voir… » commença l'infirmière « Un bleu est présent sur la mâchoire, démontrant un coup donné, ainsi qu'une plaie à la tempe, sûrement dut à l'impact contre le mur. Ainsi que des marques de doigts autour du coup, le manque d'oxygène lui a fait perdre conscience… Pauvre Hermione…»

Severus avait déjà pu constater les évènements passés, mais l'infirmière semblait penser à voix haute. Madame Pomfresh continua l'inspection du corps de la jeune femme pour connaître l'étendue des dégâts.

« Il y a un suçon… Qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? »

Severus garda son visage impassible bien qu'il savait que ce suçon était son œuvre, il devait à tout prix éviter des questions gênantes, non seulement pour elle mais aussi pour lui dans l'éventualité où quelqu'un découvrirait ce qui s'était passé.

« La vie de cette élève ne nous concerne en rien, Pompom, et vu la couleur il ne date pas de ce soir. » dit Severus sèchement, puis il continua « Y a-t-il eu d'autres agressions ? »

Pompom continua l'examen, cherchant d'éventuelles contusions, hématomes ou marques prouvant une potentielle agression d'ordre sexuel, mais il n'y avait rien.

« Il semblerait que Miss Granger, a eu de la chance, elle n'a pas été violé. »

« Vous appelez cela de la chance ! Quelqu'un l'a frappé et a essayé de l'étrangler, tout en ne sachant pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si je ne l'avais pas découverte inerte dans le couloir ! » hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

« Severus, je vais vous demander de vous calmer ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous faire sortir de cette infirmerie. Miss Granger a besoin de repos, et de soin. Je m'occuperais d'elle comme je l'ai toujours fait, vous pouvez en être certain. »

Severus lança un dernier regard à Hermione avant de sortir de la pièce. Il vit à travers la porte fenêtre, Madame Pomfresh nettoyer sa tempe et appliquer des baumes pour effacer les nombreuses contusions. Quand l'infirmière près d'une heure plus tard termina sa tâche et rentra se coucher, Severus en profita pour rentrer de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Il fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit à côté de son lit. Elle paraissait si fragile à cet instant, loin de la jeune femme têtue comme une mule et obstinée qu'il avait pris l'habitude de côtoyer. Il lui prit doucement sa main et s'endormit sur sa chaise, exténué des évènements. Il avait pensé qu'il retrouverait Hermione dans un de ses rêves mais il comprit que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour l'empêcher de revivre les évènements de la soirée. En pleine nuit, il entendit de faibles bruits et il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt.

« Vous êtes réveillée… » dit Severus la voix encore ensommeillée.

« Vous aviez l'air perturbé dans votre sommeil » dit Hermione en se redressant en grimaçant à cause de la douleur provoquée par des courbatures.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais retrouvé inconsciente dans un couloir obscur. » dit-il avec ironie.

« Ouai... Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… » dit la jeune femme en se massant la tempe qui était maintenant verte et en passant timidement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure qui lui faisait mal.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui vous a fait ça ? » demanda Severus à la fois inquiet et énervé se levant et examinant sa tempe.

Hermione se sentait tirée vers les pensées de son professeur qui la regardait droit dans les yeux, et elle se laissa guider, son esprit étant ouvert. Elle lut toute sa peur et son inquiétude quand il l'avait vu inconsciente dans ce couloir. Elle vit aussi le regret de ne pas l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à ses dortoirs, l'énervement de ne pas contrôler son attirance mal placée pour son élève… La jeune femme décida qu'elle en avait vu assez, et elle sortir elle-même de la tête de son professeur. Il ne semblait même pas énervé, comme s'il n'avait pas eu la force de la rejeter, comme s'il avait voulu qu'elle voit ça, son attitude pouvait se confondre avec de la lassitude.

Hermione comprit alors que son professeur ressentait bien quelque chose pour elle, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple attirance.

« Vous m'avez menti » dit-elle en sentant qu'elle retombait dans un sommeil profond contre lequel elle ne pourrait pas lutter.

« C'est pour votre bien, vous devez rester loin de moi… »

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'entendit Hermione avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond.

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas réellement pris la direction de ses quartiers après avoir vu son parrain, il s'était dirigé vers la tour d'Astronomie où il savait que Potter réfléchissait.

« Je devrais t'enlever au moins cinquante points pour dépassement du couvre-feu » dit Drago de sa voix nonchalante.

Harry se retourna subitement et voyant que ce n'était que Malefoy, il abaissa sa baguette. En ce moment, le Serpentard se montrait de moins en moins hostile, ce qui surprenait le Survivant, mais Harry restait cependant sur ses gardes. Un Serpentard n'était par définition pas fiable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Harry, las.

« Je me disais que tu serais content d'apprendre que ta chère _meilleure amie_ se trouve en ce moment même à l'infirmerie et dans un sal état en plus. » expliqua Drago en regardant ses ongles impeccablement propres.

Harry ressortit sa baguette et plaqua Drago contre un mur, sa baguette enfoncée dans sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda Harry, les dents serrés, sentant sa colère monter en lui.

« Baisse ta baguette Potter, tu crois vraiment que je serais venu te l'annoncer si c'était moi qui l'y avait expédiée ? Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir et j'ai averti Snape qui l'a emmené à l'infirmerie. » expliqua le jeune blond sans aucune agressivité, il paraissait même presque amusé.

Harry ne desserra pas les dents, mais il crut le blond, et il baissa sa baguette, sans toutefois la ranger. Il regarda une dernière fois l'héritier Malefoy et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer par des professeurs. Il entendit les pas de Drago derrière lui, signifiant qu'il le suivait.

Quand Harry entra dans l'infirmerie il vit sa meilleure amie endormit, avec de nombreuses contusions. Elle semblait être dans un sommeil profond car elle n'entendit pas son prénom.

« Qui lui a fait ça ? » demanda Harry sans même regarder Drago qu'il savait juste derrière lui.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, j'ai minimisé les dégâts et j'ai appelé Snape, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu détestes Hermione, et encore plus ceux qui ne sont pas de sang Pur. »

« Pas tes affaires. Contente-toi de dire merci et de profiter. » répondit Drago en sortant de l'infirmerie les mains dans les poches, juste avant de franchir les portes de la pièce, il entendit « Merci Drago. », mais le jeune Malefoy ne s'arrêta pas.

 _Hermione se trouvait dans le salon de sa maison. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer et quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit ses parents. La jeune femme savait que c'était un rêve, et que ses parents étaient malheureusement morts, mais pourtant elle courut dans leur bras._

 _« Maman ! Papa ! »_

 _Hermione s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de ses parents qui la serraient fermement contre eux._

 _« Je suis tellement désolée… J'aurais du mieux vous protéger, j'aurais faire mieux… » commença à s'excuser la jeune femme._

 _« Mimine, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de quoique ce soit, tu as fait de ton mieux et nous sommes très fière de toi et de la femme que tu deviens. » répondit sa mère en caressant doucement la joue de sa fille unique._

 _« Ta mère à raison ma chérie, tu es une jeune femme exceptionnelle. » ajouta son père avec un regard empli de fierté._

 _Hermione renifla, puis questionna ses parents d'un air perplexe._

 _« Pourquoi je vous vois maintenant ? Où êtes-vous ? »_

 _« Tu es très fatigué et ton corps ainsi que ton esprit ont besoin de sommeil. Nous sommes là, car nous l'aurions été si nous étions encore dans ton monde. » expliqua madame Granger en caressant les cheveux épais de sa tendre fille._

 _« Et puis nous voulions te parler de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un. »_

 _« Tu ne dois pas haïr ou en vouloir au professeur Snape. »_

 _« Mais il n'a rien fait pour vous aider, et il est si détestable… » dit Hermione ne levant les yeux au ciel, ses parents ne pouvaient s'arrêter de faire des remarques sur le fait que même si le professeur Snape était stricte et sévère, c'était un très bon prof._

 _Hermione savait qu'elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à son professeur et que sa relation avec lui était de plus en plus bizarre et de plus en plus ambiguë._

 _« C'est lui qui a trouvé nos corps, qui nous a enterrés, et qui a réglé tous les problèmes en faisant comme si nous n'avions jamais existé dans le monde moldu. Il t'a évité de nombreux soucis, tu le sais ma chérie ? C'est une belle personne, tu dois lui laisser sa chance. » expliqua monsieur Granger en ne voulant pas donner d'avantages de détails, voulant préserver sa fille unique._

 _« Je ne savais pas… »_

 _« Maintenant, vous êtes liés, tout sera différent. » dit Jane Granger mystérieusement._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « lié ? » »_

 _« Ma chérie, ça sera à toi de le découvrir, nous devons te laisser, un ami essaye de te réveiller. »_

 _« Maman ! NON ! S'il vous plaît restez, je ne veux pas vous perdre encore une fois. »_

 _« Tu ne nous perdras jamais Mimine, nous sommes là, toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Nous t'aimons ma chérie. »_

 _« Non s'il vous plaît ! »_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. Harry, qui était assis près d'elle, se rapprocha et la serra fort dans ses bras.

« Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Harry … » sanglota la jeune femme contre l'épaule de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est par rapport à ce qui t'ai arrivé ? » demanda le brun.

Hermione secoua la tête à la négative. Elle avait besoin de lui en parler, ou sinon elle allait clairement devenir folle.

« Tu as déjà rêvé de tes parents ? »

« J'étais petit quand ils sont décédés, donc pas trop, mais je les ai déjà vu, en quelque sorte. Ils étaient là pour m'aider dans des situations où j'étais complétement perdu, ou soit quand je risquais d'y rester … Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai vu les miens, ils me parlaient et c'était tellement réel… Dans mon rêve, je savais qu'ils étaient … morts… et eux aussi, mais pourtant c'est comme si ça avait été vrai … »

Harry ne sut quoi répondre face à la détresse de sa meilleure amie, alors il se contenta de caresser doucement sa main. Hermione leva ses yeux, maintenant bleus, remplis de larmes vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu peux rester dormir avec moi, s'il te plaît ? »

Hermione se décala vers un bord du lit, et Harry se coucha sur le côté contre la jeune femme. La Gryffondor nicha son cou sur le torse de son ami, et celui-ci appuya son menton sur le dessus de la tête de la blessée. Hermione avait besoin de cette étreinte, de ce réconfort qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer, d'oublier que maintenant elle était seule, il ne lui restait plus qu'Harry. Il y avait Ron aussi bien entendu, mais le début d'année avait été compliqué, et puis il avait une famille lui… Hermione pleurait silencieusement, et à bout de force, comblée de caresses dans ses cheveux par Harry, la jeune femme s'endormit profondément.

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Un commentaire pour ensoleiller ma journée?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Nous sommes lundi, c'est donc le jour de la suite de** **Deux Couleurs** **!**

 **Encore merci à toutes pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir à lire ! Ne vous restreignez pas (surtout pas) ahah !**

 _ **Précédemment: Hermione s'est faite agressée et c'est Severus avec l'aide de Drago qui l'a sauvée. Le Serpentard prévient même Harry qui rejoint Hermione à l'infirmerie et qui dort avec elle !**_

 **Bonne lecture ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

12.

 _Hermione se décala vers un bord du lit, et Harry se coucha sur le côté contre la jeune femme. La Gryffondor nicha son cou sur le torse de son ami, et celui-ci appuya son menton sur le dessus de la tête de la blessée. Hermione avait besoin de cette étreinte, de ce réconfort qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer, d'oublier que maintenant elle était seule, il ne lui restait plus qu'Harry. Il y avait Ron aussi bien entendu, mais le début d'année avait été compliqué, et puis il avait une famille lui… Hermione pleurait silencieusement, et à bout de force, comblée de caresses dans ses cheveux par Harry, la jeune femme s'endormit profondément._

Severus n'avait pas bien dormi. Au début il s'était inquiété de savoir comment allait sa protégée, puis après la question de leur « relation » -si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme cela- qu'ils entretenaient était venue à son esprit. Cette chose entre eux, ce « lien » comme tout le monde se plaisait à l'appeler, les unissaient d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ils semblaient tous deux impuissants, et Severus détestait cela. Il devait montrer qu'il était encore maître de ses choix. Et puis, il était son professeur, et elle était si bornée et têtue, une miss-je-sais-tout comme il aimait si bien l'appeler. Mais son devoir de professeur lui intimait de prendre soin d'elle, elle était plus que quiconque en détresse -mise à part Potter peut-être. De fait, après avoir quitté Hermione qui s'était endormir, il pénétra le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui ne semblait jamais dormir.

« Severus, que me vaut cette visite à une heure aussi tardive ? » demanda le vieil homme en reposant sa plume dans l'encrier.

« Albus, miss Granger a été agressé il y a quelques heures. » annonça Severus, décidant que cela serait plus rapide de ne pas tourner autour du pot éternellement.

Les yeux du directeur perdirent leur étincellement. Il avait pressenti qu'une telle chose arriverait, mais il avait espéré se tromper.

« Savons-nous qui sont les agresseurs ? Comment va la jeune Hermione ? » demanda Dumbledore soucieux de savoir quelles étaient les ampleurs de cette agression.

« Quelques ecchymoses, elle se repose aux bons soins de Pompom. » répondit Severus, essayait de se montrer aussi neutre qu'il lui était possible.

« Miss Granger ne doit plus se promener seule dans l'enceinte du château. Il semblerait qu'elle soit devenue une cible privilégiée pour les Mangemorts et ceux qui aspirent à le devenir, j'aimerais que tu ne la quittes pas d'un œil, Severus. »

Encore une fois, le regard que lui jeta le vieux fou le dissuada de contester. Il se contenterait de la garder à l'œil de loin et de la raccompagner le soir dans sa tour dorée. Après tout, cette tâche ne devait pas être très compliquée, il la voyait tous les soirs pour les entraînements, et il lui faisait cours quasiment tous les jours. Toutefois, le fait de devoir la côtoyer d'avantages ne le réjouissait pas, il ne devait pas continuer d'entretenir cette ambigüité.

« Bien… Et ses nouveaux pouvoirs ne lui ont pas été efficaces ? » demanda Dumbledore, curieux de savoir si ces pouvoirs pouvaient être d'une certaine utilité pour d'éventuels combats.

« Non. La peur semble être la seule émotion qu'elle ne parvienne pas à maîtriser. Quant à la colère, des progrès sont … constatables. » expliqua Severus, impassible.

Le professeur Dumbledore médita ces paroles en touchant sa longue barbe blanche. Miss Granger semblait être en danger en dehors de Poudlard, mais tout autant dans son enceinte. Si la jeune femme n'était plus un danger pour les autres, elle restait un danger pour elle-même, attisant la haine de certains élèves. Le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas sot, il savait qu'il devait s'agir de Serpentards, et plus particulièrement de futurs mangemorts, ou de mangemorts.

Severus eut un instant peur pour son filleul, il semblait être en plein changement, dans une phase qui pourrait s'avérer décisive pour sa vie, et pour celle de nombreuse autre. Il pouvait encore fuir les mangemorts, et être membre de l'ordre, ou encore neutre.

« Drago Malefoy m'a averti de la découverte du corps de miss Granger. Je suppose qu'il a empêché les agresseurs d'aller trop loin… » Puis Severus ajouta, comme pour se rassurer « Il y a encore une chance Albus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De l'aide sera toujours fournie à ceux qui la demande, Severus. »

A la première le lendemain matin, Severus se dirigea vers l'infirmerie afin d'informer la jeune femme qu'elle ne devrait plus se déplacer seule. Il allait lui proposer de la reconduire dans la soirée dans ses quartiers pour quelle puisse se reposer. Il supposa que Pomfresh ne la laisserait pas sortir avant le soir même, malgré les nombreux soins qu'elle avait effectué sur sa patiente.

Le professeur de potions entra en silence dans l'infirmerie, espérant pouvoir parler à son élève quelques instants. Il ouvrit le rideau, et put voir sa protégée collée contre le torse de nul autre qu'Harry Potter, les lunettes en travers de son visage. Ils semblaient tous deux très bien dormir. Severus inspira calmement et avec autorité parla soudainement fort ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller les deux élèves.

« Potter, debout ! J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour comportement inapproprié. Maintenant dégagez. »

Harry remit ses lunettes en place et fusilla du regard son professeur. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, ils dormaient juste, et cela faisait un bon moment qu'aucun des deux n'avaient dormis de la sorte. Il prévint Hermione qu'il repasserait dans la journée, et disparut prendre son petit-déjeuner. Hermione voulut se justifier…

« Professeur… »

Severus la foudroya du regard, comme s'il se sentait trahi, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude.

« Miss Granger, le professeur Dumbledore exige que vous soyez accompagnée dans chacun de vos déplacements, débrouillez-vous pour que votre petit ami ne vous laisse pas vous faire agresser. »

Il termina sa phrase avec un certain mépris visible, puis sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il tourna les talons, ses robes s'envolant derrière lui. Hermione voulut le rappeler, lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre Harry et elle, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle ne lui devait rien, et il s'en fichait éperdument. Madame Pomfresh décida d'apparaître à ce moment précis pour prendre soin de sa patiente.

« Miss Granger, vous voilà enfin réveillée. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda l'infirmière en inspectant chacune des marques de sa patiente.

« Courbaturée. » répondit simplement Hermione encore perturbée du départ précipité de son professeur.

« C'est tout à fait normal, mon enfant, après ce que vous avez vécu, votre corps a besoin de repos et votre magie aussi. » prévint l'infirmière.

« Quand pourrais-je reprendre les cours ?»

« Pas avant demain, et je vous interdis de sortir de cette infirmerie avant, ou sinon vous aurez à faire à moi jeune fille ! » avertit Madame Pomfresh toutefois avec un sourire bienveillant et moqueur.

Hermione acquiesça tristement. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de la journée ? Après l'auscultation, la jeune femme décida de se reposer et de dormir encore un peu. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que le sommeil la mènerait une fois encore vers ses parents, mais rien ne fit.

A son réveil, Hermione retrouva ses affaires de cours, avec un petit bout de parchemin posé au-dessus.

« _Je pensais que tu aimerais avoir de quoi t'occuper. Harry »_

La jeune femme sourit, ravie de l'initiative de son meilleur ami qui lui avait aussi pris les cours de la matinée. La Gryffondor se mit à jour dans son travail et essaya de s'avancer un peu plus encore. Les baumes appliqués avaient eu raison de ses marques, même si sa lèvre avait visiblement encore besoin d'un peu de temps.

Lorsque l'heure du repas fut finie, Harry rendit visite à Hermione, l'informant que le professeur Snape avait été particulièrement injuste avec lui le matin et qu'il n'avait pas dîné dans la grande salle. Après son départ, Hermione sortit discrètement de l'infirmerie. Elle avait cette envie insupportable d'aller voir le professeur Snape et de lui expliquer que ce qu'il avait vu le matin même ne signifiait rien. Toute l'après-midi elle s'était sentie comme divisée, éloignée, tenue à l'écart. La Gryffondor ne tint pas compte de l'ordre que Snape avait transmis, et se dirigea vers son bureau, persuadée de le trouver assis en train de corriger des copies. Mais quand elle franchit le palier de la porte, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qu'Hermione trouva tranquillement assis sur le canapé.

« Miss Granger, j'attendais de votre visite. » commença-t-il, un scintillement lumineux sortant de ses yeux.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » dit Hermione, déroutée et surprise de le trouver ici, alors qu'elle n'avait aucun motif valable pour rendre visite au professeur Snape.

« Ne vous en faites pas Miss, tout va bien. Je tenais juste à vous informer que le professeur Snape avait décidé de se retirer de ses fonctions pour quelques temps. »

Cette information eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac d'Hermione. Il était parti. La seule question qui se répétait dans cette surprise fut : Pourquoi ? Mais le professeur Dumbledore passa outre sa question muette et continua.

« Vos entraînements sont donc suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et comme le professeur Snape a déjà dû vous le dire, ne vous promenez plus seule, pour votre sécurité. Et d'après mes informations, vous êtes censée être en train de vous reposer à l'infirmerie. »

Le directeur de Poudlard avait fini sa phrase avec un petit amusement dans la voix. Mais l'état de la jeune femme était tout autre. La Gryffondor ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre, stupéfaite de ce départ précipité et injustifié. Etait-ce à cause d'elle ?

« Le professeur Snape m'a confié cela avant de partir. »

C'était une cagette de fioles, c'était ses potions quotidiennes. Hermione prit les potions, salua brièvement son supérieur et retourna dans l'infirmerie, complétement perdue dans ses pensées. Il était professeur dans cet établissement, quelle raison était assez importante pour l'amener à quitter Poudlard pendant un temps indéfini. Etait-ce une mission pour l'Ordre ou à l'inverse pour Voldemort ? Ou c'était peut-être d'ordre personnel. Tout ce que la jeune femme comprit à cette absence, était qu'elle se retrouvait seule et qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à se défendre de façon autonome. Il ne lui avait même pas dis au revoir.

Hermione prit la potion et elle constata qu'elle avait un goût différent de celle qu'elle prenait précédemment. La jeune femme s'endormit, encore faible, quelques minutes plus tard. Ce n'est qu'à son réveil que la Gryffondor comprit en quoi cette potion était différente : elle ne provoquait plus de rêve mutuel. La raison apparue limpide aux yeux de la jeune femme : il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse le contacter.

 _Alors ? Allez-vous me donner un petit remontant pour affronter cette (horrible) rentrée ?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite de** ** _Deux Couleurs_** **!**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, vous êtes tous adorables, vous êtes ma source de motivation, alors n'hésitez-pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction !**

 _ **Précédemment: Severus informe Dumbledore de l'agression d'Hermione, puis il surprend Harry et Hermione dormirent ensemble, à la fin de l'épisode, Hermione apprend qu'il est parti pour une durée indéterminée, la laissant seule ...**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

13.

 _Hermione prit la potion et elle constata qu'elle avait un goût différent de celle qu'elle prenait précédemment. La jeune femme s'endormit, encore faible, quelques minutes plus tard. Ce n'est qu'à son réveil que la Gryffondor comprit en quoi cette potion était différente : elle ne provoquait plus de rêve mutuel. La raison apparue limpide aux yeux de la jeune femme : il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse le contacter._

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, maussade. Toutes ses blessures avaient quasiment disparu, il ne restait seulement que quelques ombres témoignant de sa mésaventure. Harry vint la chercher pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tous la regardaient avec un air d'interrogation du fait de son absence de la veille, mais la jeune femme fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Pendant leur restauration, les élèves furent interrompus par le professeur Dumbledore qui se levait de sa chaise et fit tinter un verre.

« Chers étudiants, je tiens à vous annoncer que le professeur Snape n'assurera pas ses cours pendant quelques temps. Ses cours ne seront donc pas pris en charge mais le professeur Snape vous a laissé des devoirs à préparer pour son retour. »

L'annonce du professeur Dumbledore provoqua une effervescence de joie dans la salle, surtout de la part des Gryffondors qui étaient ravis de ne plus avoir à subir l'horrible chauve-souris pendant quelques temps, même si au fond d'eux ils rechignaient à l'idée de ne pas avoir de répit en potions. Hermione était rassurée à l'idée qu'ils n'allaient pas prendre trop de retard dans leur programme, mais elle sentait un vide se creuser en elle à cause de l'absence de son professeur.

« J'ai cru ne jamais entendre ça de ma vie, comme quoi les miracles existent ! » cria Ron apparemment content de l'absence de son professeur.

« Même absent il continue de donner des devoirs… » rechigna Harry pour la forme.

Hermione touillait son café, absente de la conversation. Harry se pencha alors près d'elle :

« Tu savais qu'il s'absenterait ? » demanda-t-il

La jeune fille répondit non de la tête, incapable de formuler un mot. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était parti, ni pour combien de temps.

Hermione assista à tous ses cours sans le moindre inconvénient puisqu'elle avait réussi à tous les rattraper. Les professeurs semblaient la regarder encore plus différemment qu'auparavant, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Non seulement elle était considérée comme une bombe à retardement ambulante, mais en plus une victime. Si elle pouvait vivre avec la première, elle ne supportait pas d'être considérée comme une victime.

Au déjeuner, la jeune femme se trouvait en face de la table des Serpentards, elle pouvait voir Drago Malefoy plus ou moins à l'écart, ne prêtant pas attention aux pitreries de Crabbe et Goyle. Des bribes de souvenirs revinrent à sa mémoire. La tête blonde qui l'avait secouru, c'était Drago Malefoy. Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de son meilleur ami qui manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau.

« C'est Drago Malefoy qui m'a sauvé de Crabbe et Goyle ! » chuchota Hermione

« Attends, tu veux dire que ce sont ces deux brutes qui t'ont fait ça ?! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, consciente de la bourde qu'elle avait commise.

« Harry, ne t'en prends pas à eux, je t'en prie… »

Le survivant serra les poings et se promit qu'à la prochaine altercation, ils en prendraient pour leur grade. Il était tout simplement hors de question que leurs actes restent impunis. Comme réponse, il se contenta de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'était que Drago Malefoy s'était visiblement opposé aux actes de ses deux camarades. Alors que jusqu'à maintenant, c'était même lui qui menait les attaques. Les temps changeaient. Harry nota dans sa tête d'aller parler au prince des Serpents pour tirer tout cela au clair.

 _C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me prévenir, c'est lui qui l'a sauvée…_ pensa Harry.

Après le repas, Hermione se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, d'être seule quelques instants. Il était parti, il l'avait laissé alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. Et puis ce qu'il lui avait murmuré… l'avait-elle rêvé ? La Rouge et Or regarda l'horizon obscur, comme si elle pouvait le retrouver, comme si elle pouvait savoir où il était.

« Bonsoir Hermione. »

La jeune femme se retourna en sursautant.

« Remus, que fais-tu ici ? » répondit Hermione, soulagée que cela ne soit que son lui.

« Je devais parler au professeur Dumbledore concernant quelques… formalités. Et Harry m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver sûrement ici. » répondit-il de façon assez énigmatique.

La jeune femme comprit qu'il s'agissait de la potion tue-loup que Snape lui fournissait et donc que son absence allait lui être problématique. Il n'avait pas l'air alarmée, elle en conclut que Snape avait dû anticiper la chose.

« Comment vas-tu Hermione ? » demanda le loup-garou changeant de sujet.

La jeune femme soupira, encore et toujours la même question.

« Aussi bien que possible. »

Remus Lupin s'installa près d'elle, s'appuyant sur la rembarde de la tour. Il la regardait comme s'il pouvait lire en elle, comme s'il voyait clairement qu'elle lui mentait.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire en face… je suis désolée pour tes parents et ce qu'il t'ait arrivé cet été… J'ai été envoyé en mission par l'Ordre et je n'ai pas pu venir te voir à ta sortie de l'hôpital… »

La jeune fille sourit légèrement de son attitude bienveillante.

« Merci… C'est juste que je n'ai plus l'impression d'être moi-même. Je suis considérée comme une bombe à retardement qui pourrait exploser à tout moment, et commettre un nombre incroyable de victimes. Je le vois dans le regard des autres. »

« Je ne te comprends que trop bien mais je t'assure que ce qu'ils pensent tous est entièrement faux. »

Hermione comprit qu'il faisait référence à sa condition de loup-garou et qu'il était souvent et encore perçu comme une menace, surtout après l'incident de leur troisième année.

« J'ai cru comprendre que le professeur Snape t'aidait à te maîtriser, c'est cela ? » demanda Remus l'air de rien, ne sachant pas que le sujet Snape était… délicat pour elle.

« Il semblerait qu'il soit le seul à supporter assez la douleur pour tout ce que je ne maîtrise pas… Je crois que Dumbledore l'envoie au casse-pipe avec moi. » finit Hermione avec un sourire.

« Severus a toujours eu les mauvais rôles. Il ne doit pas être très agréable au quotidien. »

« C'est un euphémisme je t'assure. » confirma la jeune femme en souriant.

Hermione se remémora toutes les fois où elle avait attaqué mentalement son professeur à cause de son comportement odieux, même si c'était totalement involontaire de sa part. Elle se souvint d'une fois où elle avait trouvé dans son esprit l'image d'une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts, les mêmes que ceux d'Harry. C'était Lily Evans, ou plutôt Lily Potter.

« Tu connaissais la mère d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez amis. »

« Oui, c'était ma seule amie. » confirma Remus, son regard reflétant la douleur de la perte de son amie.

« Elle connaissait le professeur Snape ? » demanda Hermione, voulant en savoir plus sur son professeur si renfermé.

« Lily était la première amie de Severus, avant même leur arrivée à Poudlard. Mais le choixpeau les a répartis dans deux maisons ennemies. Le temps et sa rencontre avec nous, les Maraudeurs a fait que sa relation avec Lily s'est détériorée. Puis un jour il l'a traité de Sang de Bourbe, cette insulte a signé la fin de leur amitié. »

Hermione médita et enregistra les informations que Remus lui avait dites. Ainsi, ils avaient été amis, mais ce qu'Hermione avait vu dans l'esprit de son professeur témoignait plus de l'amour que de l'amitié. Mais visiblement Remus n'était pas au courant, et il valait mieux qu'il en reste ainsi.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? » demanda le loup, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Je l'ai vu une fois dans l'esprit de Snape. » répondit Hermione vaguement.

« Comment ça dans son esprit ? » dit Remus en se redressant.

« Mes nouveaux pouvoirs me permettent de lire dans ses pensées, mais seulement les siennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'il était présent le jour de mon attaque… »

Remus ne répondit rien, installant un silence reposant entre eux. Cela faisait du bien à Hermione de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre comme elle, quelqu'un de différent qui pouvait la comprendre.

« Il se fait tard, le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à être installer, je te raccompagne à ta chambre. »

Le chemin se fit en silence, Hermione se savait en sécurité auprès d'un professeur, et surtout d'un loup-garou. Il s'arrêta au niveau de son tableau.

« Merci, Remus. »

« Avec plaisir, bonne nuit Hermione. »

Hermione sourit une dernière fois à son professeur et disparut derrière son tableau. Un jour sans Snape. La Gryffondor se coucha dans son lit, impatiente de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle journée le lendemain. Demain est un nouveau jour, même si cela devait en être un sans lui, encore.

Deux semaines passèrent, toujours aucune nouvelle de Snape. La vie d'Hermione semblait avoir repris son cours normal, elle se levait, allait en cours, mangeait et se couchait. Mais elle continuait de sentir ce vide au fond d'elle. Quand allait-il revenir ? La jeune femme continuait de s'entraîner le soir dans sa chambre à utiliser sa magie mais sans l'aide de sa baguette. Harry s'entraînait quelque fois avec Hermione en secret, puis il restait dormir sur le canapé le soir pour ne pas risquer d'être pris bravant le couvre-feu instauré. Une nuit, Hermione cauchemarda. Elle rêvait encore une fois de l'attaque de ses parents, et Snape qui ne la sauvait pas mais qui la laissait à la merci de ses attaquants. Sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche, son corps était trempé de sueur à cause de la peur. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se réveillait, elle hurlait. Les bruits réveillèrent le Survivant, couché sur le canapé et il se précipita dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Il trouva la jeune femme hurlant, entortillée dans ses draps, comme possédée. Une fenêtre avait éclatée à cause de la puissance magique dégagée par la Gryffondore. Il accourut auprès d'elle.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Réveille-toi ! »

Harry essaya de lui toucher le visage, mais il se brûla aussitôt. Il en déduisit que le corps de la jeune femme n'avait plus sa température normale. Il la souleva, faisant fi des brûlures qui rongeaient sa peau et il humidifia à l'aide d'un linge mouillé le front de sa meilleure amie. Il caressait ses cheveux, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour que la jeune femme se calme. En même temps, il envoya son patronus prévenir les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

« Par la barbe de Merlin Harry, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le professeur de métamorphose, surprise de trouver son élève habillée et endormie dans une baignoire.

« Hermione fait un cauchemar et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller, j'ai peur qu'elle ne se fasse du mal ! Et je crois qu'elle a vraiment de la fièvre… »

Harry montra sa main brûlée au troisième degré.

« Cela recommence… » murmura Minerva, inquiète de constater qu'il manquait un elle-ne-savait-quoi à la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse se sentir mieux. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de crise de ce genre. Puis se tournant vers son supérieur, elle demanda :

« Albus, savons-nous quand Severus va-t-il revenir ? »

« Non, Minerva, il m'a affirmé qu'il en rentrerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience et s'occuper de Miss Granger… »

Harry était toujours près de sa meilleure amie qui semblait s'être calmée la jeune femme papillonna des yeux. Voyant Harry et les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore dans sa chambre, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait recommencé.

« Je suis désolée … » murmura Hermione, sincèrement.

Sa température corporelle étant revenue à la normale, Hermione commença à se redresser en constatant les bris de verre sur le sol. Le professeur MacGonagall répara la vitre et lui promit de lui apporter une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve au moins pour cette nuit. Dumbledore ne dit rien quant à la présence d'Harry à cette heure avancée de la nuit dans la chambre de la jeune femme, constatant que le canapé était en position de lit. Ils saluèrent tous deux leurs élèves, fermant les yeux sur la présence d'Harry. Albus et Minerva étaient tous deux inquiets de l'état de la jeune fille, mais rassurés de savoir qu'Harry serait présent si quelque chose arrivait de. Au moins, elle n'avait blessé personne.

Hermione se sentait gênée qu'Harry ait assisté au spectacle… Elle vit sa main blessée, elle voulut la guérir, mais quand elle saisit la main de son ami, rien ne se produisit…

« Je suis désolée, ça avait fonctionné avec Snape… » commenta Hermione, surprise.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'irai voir madame Pomfresh demain matin, elle me donnera ce qu'il faut. »

Harry attendit que la jeune femme se rendorme avant d'aller lui-même se coucher dans le canapé, à l'affut de toutes faiblesses de son amie, puis le sommeil le gagna lui aussi.

Après cet évènement, Hermione avait peur de blesser Harry de nouveau et n'avait plus accepté qu'il dorme de nouveau dans ses appartements.

Quelques jours après cette nuit-là, Hermione rejoignit Harry qui sortait des vestiaires de Quidditch. La Gryffondor n'avait plus peur de se promener seule, comme si les Serpentards avaient décidé d'arrêter leurs attaques en l'absence de leur directeur de maison. Les deux Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, le professeur Dumbledore se dirigeait vers eux.

« T'as fait une connerie récemment, Harry ? » demanda Hermione surprise que le professeur Dumbledore veuille visiblement leur parler.

« Pas à ce que je sache. » répondit le concerné en voyant le directeur se rapprochait de plus en plus vers eux.

« Harry, Hermione, je vous cherchais justement. »

« A quel propos, professeur ? » demanda Hermione poliment, toujours inquiète d'avoir potentiellement fait une bêtise.

« L'Ordre va se réunir ce soir, je tenais à ce que vous soyez tous deux présents. Soyez après le dîner à mon bureau, nous passerons sûrement le week-end au Square Grimmaud. »

Harry hocha la tête fermement puis se tourna vers Hermione qui lui exprima son consentement par un simple regard.

« Vous pouvez compter sur nous deux professeurs, nous serons là. »

« Je suis ravie d'entendre cela, à ce soir jeune gens. »

Puis le professeur Dumbledore continua sa route, sûrement pour se rendre dans son bureau. Hermione et Harry se demandaient pourquoi l'Ordre se réunissait, c'était sûrement pour cela que Ron avait rejoint sa famille juste après son entraînement de Quidditch. Ils allèrent dîner tous les deux à la fois inquiets et excités d'être convoqués à une réunion.

Après le dîner, Hermione et Harry se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur qui les attendait. Ils transplanèrent presque aussitôt, et les deux Gryffondors manquèrent de peu de vomir leur repas. La maison des Blacks était déjà remplie des membres de l'Ordre. Tous s'assirent autour de la grande table en bois, Dumbledore en bout de table. Lupin, les Weasley, certains professeurs, Maugrey Fol-oeil, tous étaient présents. L'ordre du jour portait sur le calme des Mangemorts qui n'avaient plus attaqué depuis quelques temps ce qui inquiétait tous les membres de l'Ordre. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Au milieu de la séance, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment, laissant place à un homme tout vêtu de noir, personne ne semblait vraiment surpris de cette interruption. Hermione sentit une partie d'elle-même revenir, et elle inspira profondément.

En face d'elle se tenait Severus Snape, vêtu de noir, nullement impressionné par tous ces regards le dévisageant. Il était de retour.

 _Alors ? .s ? Severus est de retour ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour la compagnie!**

 **Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de poster un commentaire, cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Merci donc en particulier à :** ** _Fantomette34, Athina, Lolo66, Angel-ina66200, Manon, Dark Cape_** **!**

 **A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de répondre à vox reviews personnellement !**

 **Dans ce chapitre Severus est de retour !**

 _ **Précédemment: Hermione essaye de vivre tant bien que mal avec l'absence inexpliquée de Severus. La Gryffondor ainsi que Harry et Ron sont invités à participer à une séance de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans l'ancienne maison des Black, le chapitre se finit par l'arrivée de Severus!**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

14.

 _Au milieu de la séance, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment, laissant place à un homme tout vêtu de noir, personne ne semblait vraiment surpris de cette interruption. Hermione sentit une partie d'elle-même revenir._

 _Puis en face d'elle se tenait Severus Snape, vêtu de noir, nullement impressionné par tous ces regards le dévisageant. Il était de retour._

Le professeur de potions s'installa à la place vacante qui se trouvait en face d'Hermione. La jeune femme ne le quittait pas du regard, il faisait son retour comme ça ? Il ne s'était même pas excusé pour son retard et l'interruption de la séance ! Leur regard se croisèrent et le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra précipitamment.

« Merci Severus de nous avoir rejoint à temps. Bien, reprenons. »

Ce fut la manière de Dumbledore pour accueillir son professeur, protégé et ami. La réunion continua, durant tard dans la nuit, parlant de conflits et d'autres, de stratégies. A la fin de la séance, le professeur Dumbledore prit de nouveau la parole :

« Bien… Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai demandé à Harry, Ronald et Hermione d'assister à la réunion. Je fais la requête auprès de l'Ordre, afin qu'ils intègrent tous deux notre groupe de façon efficace et non plus en tant que simple spectateur. »

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, impatients et surpris de comprendre enfin la raison de leur présence.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants, Albus… » intervint Molly Weasley, considérant Harry et Hermione comme ses propres enfants et ayant peur pour son propre fils biologique.

« Tous trois ont prouvé à de nombreuses reprises de quoi ils étaient capables, si de jeunes adultes peuvent devenir membres actifs de l'Ordre, c'est eux. J'ai une entière confiance en eux. »

Un blanc s'installa, chacun pesant le pour et le contre de cette nouvelle décision à prendre. Il est vrai que les trois Gryffondors avaient affrontés plus de choses que de nombreux adultes si l'on regardait leurs premières années à Poudlard... Mais devenir membres actifs de l'Ordre signifiait participer à de dangereuses missions, s'exposer au péril, trois adulescents de dix-huit ans étaient-ils prêts à affronter tout cela ?

« Et qu'en est-il de l'état de Miss Granger ? »

C'était le professeur Snape qui venait d'intervenir. Hermione vit rouge, de quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ? Albus soupira, mais ne se démonta pas : il savait par avance comment réagirait son professeur envers la jeune gryffondor.

« Comme vous le savez, Miss Granger se trouve dans une nouvelle condition qui change ses capacités magiques… Avec de l'aide elle parvient maintenant à totalement se maîtriser. » Dumbledore adressa son regard à Hermione avec un petit sourire pour lui signifier sa confiance et son appui.

« Pour l'entraîner personnellement, je sais que « totalement » semble extrémiste. Elle a encore énormément de travail pour ne plus être une menace non seulement envers les autres, mais aussi envers elle-même. » assena Snape, d'une voix incroyablement neutre et froide.

Hermione serra les poings. _Calme-toi, ne te mets pas en colère, montre-lui qu'il a tort. Ce vieux bâtard graisseux ne paie rien pour attendre…_ Hermione sentait la colère monter, ses yeux n'allaient pas tarder à changer de couleurs. Remus intervint alors, se rendant compte que Snape essayait par tous les moyens d'empêcher Hermione de participer d'avantages au sein de l'Ordre.

« Je me trouve dans la même situation qu'Hermione. Je suis un loup-garou. J'ingurgite une potion pour me contrôler, et pourtant vous m'avez tous donné votre confiance. Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour Hermione ? Ses pouvoirs sont impressionnants de ce que j'ai cru en comprendre, et si la plus intelligente sorcière depuis plusieurs générations ne peut pas le faire, alors qui le pourra ? »

Hermione sourit sincèrement à Remus. Son discours semblait pénétrer chacun des esprits autour de cette table. Même si elle apparaissait comme une arme puissante, elle voulait surtout prouver qu'elle pouvait être utile et qu'elle n'était plus une menace, contrairement à ce que pourrait penser Snape.

« Il semblerait que pour messieurs Potter et Weasley la question soit close. Quant à Miss Granger, je propose d'effectuer un vote. Bien, que ceux qui sont pour que Miss Granger devienne un membre actif de l'Ordre, lève la main. »

Des mains se levèrent petit à petit, la majorité semblait d'accord. Seuls Snape et Molly Weasley n'avaient pas levé la main. Madame Weasley s'excusa :

« Je suis désolée Hermione, mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix pour Ron, tu es comme notre fille… »

Hermione hocha la tête, montrant sa compréhension de la situation. Molly la considérait comme sa fille, et avait été plus que morte d'inquiétude quand Hermione avait été attaquée.

« Bien, le débat étant fini, la cession d'aujourd'hui est terminée. Merci à tous d'être venu, et bonne nuit. »

Snape fut le premier à se lever de la table, et à partir précipitamment. Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. La jeune femme salua tout le monde et monta dans la bibliothèque, prendre refuge près du feu. Des petits coups se firent entendre sur la porte, Hermione se retourna, accueillant d'un sourire Harry.

« Comment tu te sens … ? »

Hermione leva un sourcil, surprise de la demande de son meilleur ami.

« J'ai senti que tu étais chamboulée depuis l'arrivée de Snape, et puis tu avais l'air à deux doigts de lui arracher les yeux quand il a soutenu que tu étais une menace… » expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Décidément, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Harry continua, en lui serrant la main, lui communiquant du courage et du soutient.

« Montre lui qu'il a tort. Tu es Hermione Granger. Et puis, au pire, torture-le un peu, au moins il saura que tu avais raison. »

Hermione sourit légèrement à la boutade. Puis Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et monta dans sa chambre se coucher en sortant de la bibliothèque. Sur le palier de la porte, il croisa Severus qu'il salua également formellement, mais celui-ci égal à lui-même ne lui répondit pas. Le visage d'Hermione se durcit en voyant son professeur rentrer dans la bibliothèque.

« Des félicitations semblent être de mises. » dit-il d'un ton ironique.

Hermione ferma les portes d'un geste de la main et lança un sort de silence, sans même utiliser de baguette ce qui parut surprendre son professeur.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous disparaissez pendant des semaines sans même prévenir ou vous expliquez et vous revenez comme une fleur et vous vous permettez de vous immiscer dans MA vie ?! Vous qui prôniez le fait que je devais me faire confiance, vous m'humiliez devant tout l'Ordre ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous à la fin ?! » dit Hermione de façon assez sévère et assez forte pour faire comprendre son mécontentement.

La Gryffondor était exténuée de se battre, de toujours chercher à le comprendre.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une stupide Gryffondor qui s'engage dans une situation dont elle ne saisit pas l'ampleur du danger ! »

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ou sur mes décisions ! »

Le débat oral les avait fait se rapprocher, chacun criant l'un sur l'autre, comme de vulgaire poissonnier. Severus voulait la faire taire, lui montrer et prouver que c'est lui qui avait raison.

« Oh vous avez raison, je n'ai aucun doit sur vous, mais je vous rappelle que je suis toujours votre professeur. »

« Pas dans ces lieux, ici, vous n'êtes personne d'autre que Severus Snape, membre de l'Ordre. » répondit Hermione avec insolence, lui prouvant qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire et qu'elle n'avait plus du tout peur de lui.

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Hermione était minuscule à côté de lui, elle dut lever la tête pour continuer d'affronter son regard noir comme des ailes de corbeaux. Il approcha sa tête, mettant leurs yeux au même niveau. La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle voulait qu'il s'éloigne pour continuer à lui crier dessus, ou si elle voulait qu'il se rapproche encore plus.

« Restez loin de Potter. » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant presque celles de la jeune fille.

Pui il la regarda de haut en bas comme pour ancrer son image dans son esprit, puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant Hermione une fois de plus complètement déboussolée.

Hermione se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il recommençait, encore une fois. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle souffrait un tant soit peu de cette situation ? Ne jamais savoir ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait, devenait insupportable. La jeune femme avait l'impression de n'être qu'un simple jouet sur lequel il testait son pouvoir de séduction… Ces semaines sans lui, lui avait paru interminables. Elle voulait lui tenir tête, lui montrer que c'est elle qui avait raison, pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, elle se liquéfiait, elle perdait tout contrôle, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle voulut avoir une vraie discussion avec lui le lendemain matin, mais il était déjà parti pour Poudlard.

 _Quel lâche._

Severus Snape prononça le mot de passe sucré pour accéder au bureau de son mentor. Il toqua sobrement, et salua Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.

« Je suis content que tu sois de retour Severus, as-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » demanda le directeur de Poudlard avec un certain pétillement dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à poser des questions auxquelles vous savez déjà les réponses ? » répondit Severus ironiquement. Cette fâcheuse tendance qu'avait le vieil homme à poser des questions rhétoriques l'énervait profondément.

« Bien, je prends cela comme un oui. Vas-tu lui en parler ? La mettre au courant ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait nécessaire. »

« Voyons mon ami, c'est la principale concernée. Et tu ne peux rien y faire. » affirma Dumbledore en voulant ramener son ancien élève à la raison.

Severus positionna ses mains sur le bord du bureau directorial et prononça entre ses dents.

« Oh croyez-moi Albus, je vais tout faire pour que les choses changent. »

Severus se releva et sortit de la pièce dans un tournoiement de capes. Albus secoua la tête, accablé de constater l'entêtement de son ancien élève.

Severus rentra dans ses quartiers sans croiser un seul élève de l'école. Il avait transplané aussitôt après avoir parlé avec Hermione pour rendre visite à Dumbledore. En pénétrant la porte de ses appartements, il alluma un feu de cheminée et se servit un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre. Severus était parti plusieurs semaines de Poudlard pour faire des recherches sur la raison qui faisait qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par une de ses élèves. Il devait y avoir une explication raisonnable et rationnelle qui expliquerait ce changement de point de vue soudain, et visiblement la chose était réciproque aussi du côté de son élève. Un accident pourrait arriver très vite, la preuve en était avec le bijoux empoisonné qui avait failli les mener à leur perte. Heureusement, Severus avait réussi à empêcher l'irréparable de se produire. Mais les occasions pouvaient être nombreuses, tout comme les risques : il ne pouvait pas laisser permettre cela. C'était SA vie, et il refusait que quiconque se mette à y interférer. Et puis, il avait dédié son cœur il y a dix-sept ans de cela à une femme, et il se refusait de rompre cette promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, ce serait comme trahir sa mémoire et trahir l'amour qu'il lui a toujours porté. Il se l'était promis il y a dix-sept ans : Lily Evans serait la première et la dernière femme que Severus Snape aimerait.

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous du grand retour de Severus ?_


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY !**

 **Me voilà de retour pour la suite de** _Deux couleurs !_

 **Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de poster un commentaire, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Nous avons battu des records ahah !**

 **Réponse à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte:**

 **Manon : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voici la suite !**

 **Athina : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review, inutile de patienter plus longtemps voici la suite !**

 _ **Précédemment**_ _ **: Severus a rejoint la réunion de l'Ordre, à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione. Un vote a été effectué afin de savoir s'il serait raisonnable d'accepter Hermione en tant que membre actif de l'Ordre. Tout le monde a voté pour, sauf Molly et Snape. Suite à cela, une conversation orageuse a eu lieu entre Hermione et Severus. A la fin du chapitre, Albus et Severus discutent de ce que Severus a cherché pendant son absence. Le professeur de potions semble vouloir tout faire pour éloigner la Gryffondor de lui, et de respecter sa propre promesse: la première et dernière femme qu'il aimerait serait Lily Evans.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

15.

 _Severus était parti plusieurs semaines de Poudlard pour faire des recherches sur la raison qui faisait qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par une de ses élèves. Il devait y avoir une explication raisonnable et rationnelle qui expliquerait ce changement de point de vue soudain, et visiblement la chose était réciproque aussi du côté de son élève. Un accident pourrait arriver très vite, la preuve en était avec le bijoux empoisonné qui avait failli les mener à leur perte. Heureusement, Severus avait réussi à empêcher l'irréparable de se produire. Mais les occasions pouvaient être nombreuses, tout comme les risques : il ne pouvait pas laisser permettre cela. C'était SA vie, et il refusait que quiconque se mette à y interférer. Et puis, il avait dédié son cœur il y a dix-sept ans de cela à une femme, et il se refusait de rompre cette promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même, ce serait comme trahir sa mémoire et trahir l'amour qu'il lui a toujours porté. Il se l'était promis il y a dix-sept ans : Lily Evans serait la première et la dernière femme que Severus Snape aimerait._

Après cette altercation dans l'ancienne demeure des Black, la relation entre Hermione et Severus ne changea pas, mais se détériora presque. Avant son départ de Poudlard des semaines auparavant, leur relation avait été plutôt cordiale, ils étaient presque devenus complices… Et puis il y avait ce quelque chose entre eux qui s'était développé. Pourtant depuis leur conversation mouvementée Severus tenait son rôle de professeur de potions à la perfection totalement indifférent envers la présence de la Gryffondor qui était l'origine d'un grand nombre de ces maux. A la fin d'un cours, le professeur Snape demanda à Hermione de lui parler quelques instants. La jeune femme pensa un bref moment qu'il allait proposer d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais c'était mal connaître son professeur :

« Vous qui affirmez haut et fort que vous êtes capable de vous maîtriser, je ne vois donc plus l'utilité de perdre mon temps avec vous par le biais de soirée passer à plus vous supporter que vous entraîner. »

Cette remarque était allée droit au cœur d'Hermione, comment avait-elle pu croire un bref instant qu'il voulait que leur relation revienne à la normale ? Severus, quant à lui s'attendait à tout sauf à la réponse de la jeune femme qui s'était contentée de répondre :

« Bien. »

Puis elle était partie en direction de la grande salle. Les sourcils de Severus se levèrent, marquant sa surprise, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle crie, proteste ou même le provoque, mais elle n'avait rien fait. Et Severus l'admira presque pour la maturité dont elle avait fait preuve. Même si la jeune femme était profondément blessée de son comportement odieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison à ce changement soudain. Certes, leur « relation » n'avait jamais été très amicale, mais elle était devenue plus « docile » avec le temps, et maintenant on ne pouvait même plus qualifier une quelconque relation puisqu'il n'y en avait plus du tout.

Deux semaines passèrent. Hermione sentait une énergie inconsidérable en elle qui ne demandait qu'à être extériorisée. Elle avait l'impression que ses sorts devenaient anormalement puissants mais la jeune femme décida de mettre sur le compte de ses nouveaux pouvoirs même si elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait comme cela. Le vendredi soir, Harry vint voir Hermione dans ses quartiers.

« Hermione ! Il faut que je te parle ! C'est au sujet de Malefoy ! » dit le survivant en entrant en trombe dans les appartements de sa meilleure amie.

La jeune femme se redressa vivement et posa son livre après avoir positionné son marque-page. Harry s'assit aussitôt auprès de la Gryffondor qui n'attendait que des explications.

« J'ai parlé avec Malefoy la semaine dernière, mais j'ai voulu attendre d'être sûr avant de t'en parler. »

« Mais me parler de quoi Harry ? » demanda la jeune femme à la fois inquiète de la réponse qu'allait lui donner son ami mais aussi impatiente de savoir en quoi cela était si important.

« Je crois que Malefoy va tourner le dos aux Mangemorts ! » annonça Harry en se levant : l'excitation était telle qu'il ne pouvait rester assis bien longtemps.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise, au même moment un verre d'eau sur le bureau explosa faisant sursauter les deux Gryffondors.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Harry, coupé dans son élan en regardant les éclats de verres répandus sur le sol de la chambre.

« Mince… C'est la troisième fois cette semaine… » murmura Hermione en faisant disparaître les éclats de verre d'un revers de la main sans même utiliser sa baguette.

Voyant qu'Harry la regardait avec un regard surpris, Hermione répondit aux questions muettes de son ami en choisissant auparavant ses mots afin de ne pas l'inquiéter.

« Depuis quelques jours, dès que j'ai une émotion trop forte, ma magie crépite et fait exploser quelque chose… Quand Lavande m'a fait peur dans les toilettes mardi, j'ai fait exploser mon encrier… »

« Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? » questionna son ami qui était surpris que son amie qui d'habitude maîtrisait tout se trouvait impuissante face à certaines surprises.

« Qui par exemple ? » demanda Hermione presque de façon rhétorique. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en parler, sa puissance était comme certaines maladies moldues : orphelines, sans aucune raison, ni remède ni quoique ce soit.

« Dumbledore ? Snape ? » proposa Harry naïvement

Harry essayait de visualiser quel professeur serait plus à même d'aider son amie, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation, nul ne savait ce qu'une prochaine frayeur en tout genre pourrait provoquer. Hermione répondit à chacune de ses propositions.

« Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de savoir cela, je suis censée prouver que je me maîtrise entièrement. Et puis concernant Snape, je me vois mal aller le voir et lui demander de l'aide après son comportement odieux, et moins je le côtoie mieux je me porte, je t'assure ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de lui auparavant, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais besoin maintenant ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Avant tu n'étais pas dans cette situation, Mione… Peut-être que ta magie a juste besoin de s'exprimer. Regarde, dès que tu es sortie de l'hôpital tu as eu aussitôt des cours avec Snape, où tu devais énormément utiliser ta magie ! Et peut-être que le fait de ne plus être stimulée amène ta magie à s'exprimer par elle-même ! C'est ce qui expliquerait ta crise quand je dormais chez toi, tout comme tes excès de magie ! »

« Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'irais pas voir Snape pour lui demander des cours ! »

« Non, mais tu pourrais t'entraîner seule, te défouler ! Je veux bien t'aider moi ! »

Hermione tourna une mèche de ses cheveux dans son index droit, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Harry… Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans les mêmes environs que moi, quand je m'entraîne… Je t'ai déjà blessé, je ne veux pas que cela recommence… »

Le Survivant compris à la remarque de sa meilleure amie que celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas pardonnée de la brûlure qu'elle lui avait infligée. Le jeune homme sera la main féminine délicatement, lui affirmant que tout était oublié, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il serait à ses côtés, peu importe les circonstances.

Après avoir été rassurée, Hermione repris le fil de la conversation initiale à propos de Drago Malefoy. Harry lui appris qu'il avait réussi à pénétrer l'esprit du blond une fois, avouant de fait l'altercation le même soir que quand Hermione et Snape avaient été sous l'emprise du sort de désir. Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit du serpentard ainsi que l'aide que celui-ci avait apporté lors de l'agression de la jeune femme.

« Sa mère est en danger, et il redoute que se mêler d'avantages aux Mangemorts ne causerait sa mort. Il l'aime plus que tout, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout cela, et il déteste son père d'avoir fléchi le genou devant Voldemort ! »

« Tu crois que Drago pourrait tourner le dos à Voldemort… ? »

« Je suis intimement persuadé que si l'Ordre propose de protéger sa mère en échange de son allégeance, Drago obéira ! »

Hermione réfléchit à ces mots. Il paraissait évident que Drago ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider sa mère, mais de là à tourner le dos aux Mangemorts ?

« Mais quel fût l'élément déclencheur pour cette prise de conscience ? » pensa Hermione à voix haute.

« Je crois que ça a commencé quand j'ai pénétré son esprit près de ta chambre… » avoua Harry en regardant le tapis.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'il était là ? »

« Oui, et quand je l'ai questionné, il n'a pas voulu me répondre. »

« Mais c'est lui ! c'est lui qui a déposé le collier dans ma chambre… » murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

« Attends, de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Harry curieux.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, comprenant la bêtise qu'elle avait laissé sortir involontairement mais elle continua le fil de ses pensées.

« C'est pour cela qu'il est venu à mon aide face à Crabbe et Goyle, il essaye de se racheter ! » puis Hermione releva les yeux vers son ami « Je crois que Drago veut qu'on l'accepte et qu'on lui propose de l'aide. Il a trop de fierté pour venir en demander lui-même ! »

Harry acquiesça, oubliant l'affaire de ce fameux collier qui avait été déposé la veille de l'apparition d'un magnifique suçon. Hermione et Harry débâtèrent longtemps du pour et du contre à en parler à un des membres de l'Ordre. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un Malefoy et la famille était loin de bien être vu par les membres de l'Ordre, mais si elle sentait Drago sincère, elle lui devait d'au moins lui donner une chance. Tout le monde avait le droit à une chance.

« Severus, je vais devoir m'absenter de l'établissement pour quelques jours, Minerva s'occupera de mes affaires, en attendant je dois te demander de transmettre des informations à Miss Granger. »

Severus Snape serra les dents, et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi cela devait-être à lui de faire la chouette voyageuse ? Mais il savait déjà la réponse : Albus voulait le faire céder d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Miss Granger m'a demandé récemment de retourner sur les lieux de son attaque, afin de trouver la source de sa nouvelle condition. Ses recherches à la bibliothèque et la réserve n'ont visiblement pas été suffisantes. »

Severus fronçait les sourcils. C'était une réaction normale après tout de vouloir savoir l'origine d'un tel changement, mais retourner sur les lieux pourrait avoir une toute autre réaction chez la jeune femme. Albus continua :

« Comme tu le sais, Miss Granger est en danger à l'extérieur du château si elle n'est pas accompagnée… J'aimerais que cela soit toi qui accompagne Miss Granger. »

Severus qui regardait les papiers du bureau, leva son regard vers celui de son mentor.

« Il en est absolument hors de question ! Je refuse que vous m'imposiez plus de temps que je n'en ai déjà passé en sa compagnie ! » répondit sévèrement Severus, s'emportant encore une fois.

« Ce n'était pas une demande Severus. » répondit le directeur de Poudlard, voulant faire comprendre à son ancien élève qu'il lui imposait ce choix, même s'il ne se rendait pas compte encore que ce choix lui serait un jour ou l'autre bénéfique. « Toi et moi savons que tu es le plus apte à gérer chacune de ses faiblesses, et il lui faut un adulte et membre de l'Ordre expérimenté afin de la défendre en cas de danger. Et puis, tu es le principal concerné, peut-être que tes recherches pourraient l'aider d'ailleurs… »

Severus soupira et parla si bas que Dumbledore ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu :

« Je vous préviens Albus, je ne laisserais rien passer, et si je vois qu'elle n'est pas apte à se contrôler, ou à maîtriser ces réactions j'exige qu'elle soit retirée de l'Ordre en tant que membre actif. »

« Voyons Severus, est-ce bien raisonnable ? Ton comportement envers cette jeune femme est excessif. Pourquoi agis-tu de la sorte ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Ne vous sentez pas obligé de vous immiscer dans la vie de chacun de vos professeurs ! Cette gamine est tout simplement insupportable et j'estime avoir assez perdu de temps avec elle. »

Albus fronça les sourcils, à la fois excédé et amusé de voir l'état de son jeune professeur. Lui qui était d'habitude si froid, impassible, le sujet Hermione Granger était visiblement le seul à le faire sortir hors de ses gongs. Severus s'apprêtait à partir quand le directeur de Poudlard acheva la conversation.

« Tu accompagneras Miss Granger, Severus. Et je te demanderais de reprendre vos entraînements au plus vite, je ne veux pas qu'une fenêtre de la grande salle vienne à exploser. »

Le professeur de potions leva un sourcil de perplexité, qu'insinuait le vieux fou en parlant d'une fenêtre explosée ? Severus n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Après tout, c'était le directeur de Poudlard, et il le soupçonnait de tout savoir sur tout, peut-être que quelque chose échappait à Snape, comme par exemple le fait que son élève détestée avait un excès de magie.

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione et Severus vont enfin se retrouver ! Happy ? Dîtes-moi tout !_


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le seizième chapitre de ma fiction !**

 **Encore merci pour toutes celles qui prennent le temps de poster un commentaire, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses ! C'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire, et c'est très encourageant donc MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

 **Réponse à Manon : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voilà la suite !**

 ** _Précédemment : Hermione et Harry se sont rendus compte que certaines surprises provoquaient à Hermione un excès de magie sous forme d'explosion ! Aussi, Harry a découvert que Drago semble potentiellement enclin à se détourner des Mangemorts. Severus, quant à lui, se voit confié une mission par Dumbledore : il doit accompagner Hermione sur le lieu de son accident._**

 **Bonne lecture !**

16.

 _Albus fronça les sourcils, à la fois excédé et amusé de voir l'état de son jeune professeur. Lui qui était d'habitude si froid, impassible, le sujet Hermione Granger était visiblement le seul à le faire sortir hors de ses gongs. Severus s'apprêtait à partir quand le directeur de Poudlard acheva la conversation._

 _« Tu accompagneras Miss Granger, Severus. Et je te demanderais de reprendre vos entraînements au plus vite, je ne veux pas qu'une fenêtre de la grande salle vienne à exploser. »_

 _Le professeur de potions leva un sourcil de perplexité, qu'insinuait le vieux fou en parlant d'une fenêtre explosée ? Severus n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. Après tout, c'était le directeur de Poudlard, et il le soupçonnait de tout savoir sur tout, peut-être que quelque chose échappait à Snape, comme par exemple le fait que son élève détestée avait un excès de magie._

Harry et Hermione avait pris l'habitude de braver le couvre-feu deux soirs par semaine pour s'entraîner dans la salle sur-demande. Ces soirées permettaient à la jeune femme d'extérioriser sa magie qui ne demandait que cela. L'événement qui lui avait fait accepter la proposition d'Harry s'était passé dans la Grande Salle, trois jours après leur première conversation concernant ce sujet.

Hermione était assise à côté d'Harry à la table des Gryffondors et Ron était en face d'eux. Non loin du Trio d'or, Seamus essaya un nouveau sort de sa propre invention sur un verre d'eau. Malheureusement, comme à son habitude, le sort rata et un bruit d'explosion retentit, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves présents. Hermione sursauta de peur comme les autres et à ce moment-là tous les verres de la table de Gryffondor explosèrent provoquant de nombreux petits cris de la part des étudiants. Hermione mis ses mains sur sa bouche stupéfaite d'avoir pu faire exploser autant de verres et regarda Harry qui était tout aussi surpris. Tous semblaient savoir qui était l'auteur de ces explosions. Le professeur Snape qui passait par là retira cinq points à Gryffondor pour le désagrément sonore occasionné et répara d'un coup de baguette tous les verres brisés de la table. Hermione prit son sac et sortit rapidement de la salle la tête baissée, sans voir que Snape s'était retourné sur son page, suspicieux. A partir de ce moment-là, quand Harry avait reparlé de s'entraîner seuls, Hermione avait accepté sans hésiter.

Malencontreusement, Harry avait été mis en retenue par Snape un peu plus tôt dans la journée parce qu'il avait voulu proposer à Hermione pendant le cours de potions de passer à l'étape supérieure de leur entraînement, mais Snape les avait surpris et avait décidé de mettre en retenue Harry plutôt qu'Hermione qu'il essayait à tous prix d'éviter. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la même pièce régnait une sorte de tension que le professeur ne parvenait pas à expliquer, il faisait donc tout pour que cela se produise. De fait, à cause de cette retenue Harry n'avait pas pu rejoindre son amie à leur entraînement. Hermione était donc seule à faire exploser tout ce que la salle lui proposait : des verres, des assiettes, des vitres, des pots… La Gryffondor essayait d'évacuer la colère qu'elle ressentait contre Snape qui continuait de l'ignorer ostensiblement -et l'épisode de la matinée confirmait tous ses soupçons-, sa frustration de ne pas savoir contrôler ses surprises, et l'énergie qu'elle avait en trop et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Hermione entendit un bruit et sentit que quelqu'un avait pénétré la salle, alors qu'elle n'attendait personne. Sans vraiment être guidée par sa raison, la jeune femme se retourna en jetant un sort avec sa baguette et un champ énergétique de confusions de sa main libre. L'intrus, d'un geste circulaire de la baguette annula le sort envoyé qui disparut dans un nuage de vapeur.

« Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer pour avoir bravé le couvre-feu et attaqué un membre du corps professoral. » prononça une voix grave d'une façon incroyablement neutre pour la situation.

Reconnaissant son professeur de potions, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et baissa sa baguette. Hermione ramassa sa veste et l'enfila sur elle voulant disparaître aussi vite que possible pour ne pas avoir à subir les remarques désagréables de cet homme sombre. Elle ne voyait même pas l'utilité de répondre à cette provocation gratuite. La jeune femme passa près de lui, sans même répondre à la remarque de son professeur, mais il lui attrapa le bas fermement l'empêchant de continuer sa route. Des frissons et une certaine chaleur agréable parcoururent tout son corps.

« Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser partir de la sorte, sans même une explication qui pourrait un minimum justifier cette entrave au règlement. » dit-il avec une certaine pointe de moquerie dans sa voix grave.

« Bien, puisque vous le demander. Un de mes professeurs refuse de m'aider à canaliser ma magie. Constant qu'elle décidait de se manifester à chaque surprise, j'ai décidé de l'extérioriser loin de potentiels cibles. » expliqua-t-elle avec insolence.

Puis Hermione demanda ensuite avec plus d'énervement comment il avait réussi à entrer dans la pièce.

« J'ai demandé à la salle de me mener à une élève impertinente et insupportable, et ô comble de la surprise, la salle m'a mené à vous. » répondit-il avec sarcasme.

« Parfait, dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas que mon impertinence ne vous dérange davantage. C'est bon, je peux y aller ? » demanda-t-elle tirant légèrement son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il la lâche.

Mais Severus resserra sa poigne devant l'insolence de son élève et la fusilla du regard.

« Votre condition ne vous permet pas tout, Miss Granger. N'oubliez pas que vous parlez à un professeur. »

« Je ne le sais que trop bien » répondit-elle avec hargne voulant lui faire comprendre que rien ne serait pareil entre eux s'il n'avait pas été son professeur.

Severus ne releva pas la réflexion, perplexe face à cette réponse. Il continuait de la tenir par le bras, même s'il avait quelque peu relâché la pression.

« Je viens de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Il a accédé à votre demande de retourner sur les lieux de l'attaque, ce week-end. »

« Mais nous sommes jeudi, pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenue plus tôt ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Vous n'étiez pas dans mes priorités, Granger. »

Hermione murmura entre ses lèvres un vague :« Je l'avais bien compris, merci. » Mais Severus ne releva pas, encore une fois. Quand son professeur lui annonça qu'il serait chargé de l'accompagner la jeune femme rit.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? » demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

« Le fait de savoir que vous allez devoir me supporter un week-end entier est une idée assez drôle surtout après les dix jours que vous avez passé à tout faire pour m'éviter. »

Severus voulut imposer sa puissance, il se pencha alors vers elle, lui montrant très clairement que cela ne le faisait absolument pas rire. Hermione s'attendait à recevoir ses foudres à tout instant, mais il ne fit rien, la laissant dans l'attente et la perplexité la plus totale. La jeune femme aurait aimé lire dans ses yeux d'encre une émotion, un indice, quelque chose, mais son regard ne reflétait qu'un vide sans fond. La remarque n'avait pas fait rire le professeur de potions car lui-même se demandait comment faire pour côtoyer la jeune femme. Sa présence quasi-quotidienne en cours était déjà difficile, mais comment faire tout un week-end, surtout s'ils étaient seuls. La jeune femme attendait visiblement une réponse ou du moins une réaction de sa part au vu de son regard interrogatif mais il ne se passait rien. Hermione voulait mettre fin à ce silence qui la blessait plus qu'autre chose.

« Vous me faîtes mal. » dit-elle assez bas.

Severus s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours la jeune femme, il lâcha son bras sèchement, effaçant l'électricité qu'avait partagée leurs terminaisons nerveuses.

« Tachez de ne pas vous montrer plus impertinente que vous ne l'êtes déjà. »

Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir de la salle, il annonça :

« Bien entendu, je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour désobéissance au règlement. »

Bon, au moins, il n'avait pas enlevé de points à cause de son insolence, c'était déjà cela de gagné.

Hermione avait prévenu Harry qu'elle partait pour le week-end avec Snape pour savoir la source de cette nouvelle magie. Elle n'avait pas mentionné que cette escapade pourrait aussi lui permettre d'en savoir plus sur le lien qui l'unissait à son professeur. Le jeune homme avait paru inquiet pour son amie car elle allait traverser de nouveau les souvenirs d'un événement traumatisant qui continuait de la hanter. Il lui transmit son courage et son soutien de son mieux en la prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Hermione arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance au rendez-vous que le professeur Snape lui avait imposé par le biais d'une note, plus ou moins cordiale.

 _« 15h45 samedi. Devant la Grande Salle. Ne soyez pas en retard. »_

La note était concise est autoritaire, qu'attendait-elle venant de Snape ? Hermione arriva donc en avance pour être sûre qu'il ne puisse trouver aucun motif pour la réprimander ou la provoquer. Il l'attendait de pied ferme devant le lieu de rencontre, droit et impassible, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle faillit lui dire « Vous ne pouvez rien dire, je suis même en avance. » Mais elle se dit que cette remarque n'installerait pas leur entraide sous de bonnes augures et que cela signifierait entamer les hostilités. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de se diriger vers l'extérieur de l'établissement, s'assurant seulement d'un regard pour qu'elle le suive. Devant l'imposant portail de l'école, il leva les barrières magiques et se tourna vers elle.

« Nous allons transplaner. Votre bras. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, tant pis pour la cordialité. Elle s'accrocha à lui et aussitôt ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de capes noires. L'atterrissage fut difficile pour la jeune femme à qui il fallut quelques instants afin de retrouver ses esprits. Ils étaient à Londres. Snape la regardait, impassible comme toujours, il ne daigna même pas lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Puis il se dirigea vers une ruelle précise. Le professeur se souvenait parfaitement du lieu où l'attaque avait eu lieu, il ne pourrait probablement jamais effacer ces images où il avait vu son élève recevoir des _Avadas_ et où il avait cru qu'elle allait mourir devant ses yeux. Pourtant elle avait survécu et Severus ne savait pas si la petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait que c'était une bonne chose ou non. Même si c'était la vie d'Hermione qui avait été visée, la vie de Severus avait aussi chamboulé. Le professeur n'avait pas pu contrôler tous ces changements et il ne s'était pas attendu à devoir affronter cette situation.

La jeune femme quant à elle appréhendait ce moment, c'était la première fois qu'elle revenait sur les lieux où ses parents étaient morts. Elle serrait ses poings, essayant de se donner de la force et de ne pas se laisser envahir par de tristes émotions. Elle ne voulait pas faiblir devant son professeur, craignant de recevoir des quolibets de sa part. Le professeur envoya un sort de répulsion à cent mètres aux alentours pour éviter d'être dérangés par de potentiels Moldus égarés. Il espérait que son élève avait déjà une idée en tête de ce qu'elle cherchait afin qu'ils ne s'éternisent pas, bizarrement Severus avait un étrange pressentiment. Il mit cette sensation sur le compte de la présence de la jeune femme. Severus vit un instant Hermione lui tourner le dos et effacer une larme traîtresse coulant sur sa joue. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui murmurait d'aller témoigner un peu de compassion ou encore d'essayer de consoler la jeune femme. Hermione semblait se retenir de son mieux de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes, et Severus l'admira pour la force qu'elle avait de lui tenir tête. Il l'observa se tenir droite et fermer les yeux quelques instants, inspirant profondément.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Si c'est pour de la sophrologie que vous êtes venue, nous aurions pu nous abstenir de venir jusqu'ici. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, mécontente de l'interruption de son professeur.

« Je me concentre pour essayer de sentir quelque chose figurez-vous… Et vous n'avez qu'à m'aider, après tout, vous êtes tout autant concerné que moi. »

Severus aurait voulu rechigner pour la forme mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, la jeune femme avait raison. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qui pourrait le lier avec la jeune femme. Il imagina dans son esprit les yeux whisky de la jeune Gryffondor, les rêves qu'ils avaient tous deux partagés… Hermione observa son professeur se concentrer, et une idée germa dans son esprit, après tout cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Au pire, il allait s'énervait, au mieux elle atteindrait son objectif. L'espion sentit une main fraîche et douce se poser dans la sienne, il rouvrit subitement les yeux.

« Que croyez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-il les dents serrés sentant la colère monter en lui, mais l'attitude pacifique de son élève le calma presqu'immédiatement.

« Je chercher à amplifier les sensations. C'est même vous qui m'avez dit que le contact physique renforçait le lien. » expliqua Hermione sans se montrer agressive, elle savait tout autant que lui qu'il ne supportait pas d'être impuissant, et ressentir ces sensations par un simple contact le rendait fou.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra, et en effet il sentit dès que la main de son élève se posa dans la sienne que ses terminaisons nerveuses fourmillaient. La sensation diffusait des vagues de chaleur dans tout leur corps. Le professeur sentait une sorte de calme se répandre en lui, lui faisant abaisser ses barrières mentales… Ils atterrirent tous deux dans leur souvenir commun, toujours en se tenant la main. Ils revirent presqu'instantanément l'accident, chacun voyant les parents d'Hermione près à se faire tuer… et au moment où ils auraient tous les deux pu savoir d'où venait ce lien, une voix grave et ironique prit la parole, les ramenant tous deux à leur esprit.

« Comme c'était prévisible, je te l'avais bien dit. Après tout, les victimes reviennent toujours sur les lieux de l'accident, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le professeur de potions ouvrit les yeux et lâcha subitement la main de son élève, réduisant à néant cette « connexion » qui avait pris forme entre eux. Hermione aussi avait entendu cette voix, et elle lui avait paru beaucoup trop familière. Devant eux se tenaient Greyback et Avery, des sourires vainqueurs s'étendant sur leur visage, deux des responsables de l'accident de ses parents.

 _Alors ? Le prochain chapitre promet de l'action mais aussi... des sensations ! Quelles sont vos hypothèses ?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici la suite de ma fiction, je suis désolée de publier si tard dans la soirée, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps plus tôt !**

 **100 reviews ! Whaou merci beaucoup et bravo à Tiffalys qui est ma centième review sur cette fiction !**

 **Merci encore à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses ! Vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent m'ont bien fait rire ! Quelle imagination vous avez ahah !**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long (je crois) que les précédents ! Vous allez enfin savoir si vous aviez raison ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 _ **Précédemment : Dumbledore a accepté qu'Hermione retourne sur les lieux de l'accident accompagnée de Severus afin de savoir d'où son lien avec Severus provient! Malheureusement, au moment où ils auraient pu le savoir, deux mangemorts sont arrivés: Greyback et Avery...**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

17.

 _Severus fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra, et en effet il sentit dès que la main de son élève se posa dans la sienne que ses terminaisons nerveuses fourmillaient. La sensation diffusait des vagues de chaleur dans tout leur corps. Ils revirent presqu'instantanément l'accident, chacun voyant les parents d'Hermione près à se faire tuer… et au moment où ils auraient tous les deux pu savoir d'où venait ce lien, une voix grave et ironique prit la parole._

 _« Comme c'était prévisible, je te l'avais bien dit. Après tout, les victimes reviennent toujours sur les lieux de l'accident, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Le professeur de potions ouvrit les yeux et lâcha subitement la main de son élève, réduisant à néant cette « connexion » qui avait pris forme entre eux. Devant eux se tenaient Greyback et Avery, deux des responsables de l'accident de ses parents._

« Mais comme c'est mignon, ils se tenaient la main ! J'espère que nous n'interrompons rien de croustillant. » continua Avery avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Le professeur de potions avait déjà sorti sa baguette, mais la gardait discrètement dans sa manche pour ne pas provoquer le début des hostilités, même si cela semblait inévitable et imminent. Il voulait faire croire qu'il était confiant dans sa position.

« Que faites-vous là tous deux ? N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Voyons Severus, tu sais très bien qu'elle reste notre principale occupation » répondit avec un rire ironique et rauque Greyback en regardant Hermione d'un regard licencieux.

Visiblement la jeune femme était au goût du loup-garou comme le prouvait son regard détaillant la tenue de l'élève. Il semblait voir au travers de son sa chemise et de son pull, les trésors qu'elle pouvait cacher. Aussitôt, Snape se plaça devant son élève, la cachant aux yeux des deux mangemorts, voulant la protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Retournez d'où vous venez et je n'en informerais pas notre Maître. » menaça-t-il tout en bluffant d'un air assuré.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas Snape, c'est notre mission. Nous avons entendu que la sang-de-bourbe avait déployé une nouvelle puissance… Tu comprends, c'est trop risqué, elle doit mourir comme cela aurait dû être il y a quatre mois. »

Dès que sa phrase fut finie, Avery sortit sa baguette et tenta de stupéfixier Severus qui para le geste habilement. Greyback, quant à lui, s'en prenait à Hermione en essayant de la toucher physiquement mais rien ne faisait, Hermione parvenait à contrer chacun de ses sorts. Elle vit Severus se tourner vers elle juste un bref instant :

 _Ne leur montrez pas vos nouveaux pouvoirs._

Severus avait réussi à transmettre un bref message à son élève qui avait aussitôt détecté ses pensées. Mais la tâche devenait de plus en plus dure. Hermione essayait de contrôler sa peur alors qu'elle était terrorisée de ne pas s'en sortir, mais surtout que LUI ne soit blessé. Greyback essayait de la stimulait au mieux, il envoyait de nombreux sorts tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres, et avec un écart de plus en plus réduit. La jeune fille avait de plus en plus peur, et elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose : sa peur la rendait faible. Petit à petit ses yeux prirent une teinte de plus en plus claire, prouvant que sa magie se déployait de plus en plus et qu'elle pourrait bientôt contrer avec plus de facilité les attaques. Visiblement c'était l'effet recherché et attendu puisque le loup-garou arrêta de lancer ses sorts. Avery lança un sort plus puissant que les précédents contre Snape, qui, surpris de l'attaque recula quelques instants. Le mangemort arrêta de lancer les sorts et regarda en même temps que Greyback les yeux métamorphosés de la jeune femme.

« C'était donc vrai… » murmura Avery.

Puis le mangemort se tourna vers Snape, affichant un sourire goguenard.

« Profitez de cette chance. » et se tournant vers Hermione « on se retrouvera la sang-de-bourbe. »

Le mangemort savait qu'il devait avertir son Maître avait de tenter quoique ce soit pour nuire à la vie de la jeune femme. Severus, profitant de l'accalmie, prit la main d'Hermione et s'apprêtait à transplaner pour prendre la fuite pendant ce court répit. Greyback s'apprêtait à faire de même et profita du début de tourbillonnement de Severus pour le regarder d'un air mauvais et lancer :

« _Segmentum venenum »_

Mais Hermione anticipa le sort plus rapidement que Severus qui se concentrait sur le transplanage et sans même utiliser sa baguette, juste en le visualisant cria :

« _Accio ! »_

Le sort destiné à Severus dévia sa trajectoire pour toucher Hermione pendant que le tourbillon noir du transplanage les emmenait vers un lieu inconnu. Dès qu'ils atterrirent sur un vieux parquet en bois, Severus s'écarta brusquement de son élève. Il était fou furieux de cette altercation, il avait même dû l'amener dans sa propre maison qui était jusqu'alors inconnue de tous ! Sa rage prit le dessus sur tout autre sentiment et il commença :

« Comment avez-vous pu vous ne pas vous maîtriser à ce point ! Je vous l'avais ordonné ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela signifie ? Ils savent maintenant que la rumeur est vraie ! Ils savent que vous êtes davantage une menace pour eux !»

Voyant que son élève ne répondait pas et restait dos à lui, il la regarda d'un air mauvais et s'apprêtait à répondre une réplique cinglante quand il vit des gouttes de sang tomber sur le parquet. La jeune femme se retourna et Severus put voir ses vêtements tâchés de sang, la laine de son pull avait déjà absorbé une quantité importante de liquide rouge. Son visage était plus pâle qu'un bâton de craie et la jeune fille regardait Severus d'un air perdu. Elle perdit connaissance, mais fut rattrapée par Severus avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la souleva avec une aisance qui aurait pu surprendre la jeune femme si elle avait été capable de le voir. Severus amena son fardeau dans sa chambre et allongea la jeune femme sur son lit avec toute la précaution dont il était capable pour ne pas la blesser davantage. Ses cheveux se répandirent sur l'oreiller tout comme le sang sur les draps jusqu'alors immaculés. Il devait agir au plus vite, il avait entendu le sort être jeté, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il avait atteint sa cible. Hermione n'avait pas pu être visée car elle allait être considérée comme une arme pouvant servir un des deux camps avec assez de motivation. C'était donc lui qui était visé, alors pourquoi était-elle blessée ?

« Elpy ! » cria Snape.

Un petit elfe assez craintif apparu devant la sombre personne.

« Maître Snape vous êtes de retour ! Que peut faire Elpy pour vous ? » demanda l'elfe avec respect.

« Va me chercher une bassine d'eau fraiche, une potion régénératrice et un bézoard ! Vite ! » ordonna l'homme.

Pendant que l'elfe était parti chercher ce que son maître lui avait ordonné, Severus enleva les vêtements de la jeune femme qui tremblait de tous ses membres, une importante fièvre semblait apparaître. L'homme fit disparaître les vêtements poisseux, le corps féminin était marqué par quelques importantes entailles dont une partant du buste pour se perdre à la naissance de la poitrine, une autre sur l'abdomen ainsi qu'une sur le bras. Heureusement le sort n'avait touché que la partie supérieure du corps. Il ne prêta pas attention aux belles formes qu'avait son élève, cela aurait été déplacé dans l'instant. Les plaies se refermèrent mais le poison continuait de se répandre dans l'organisme. Il mit une de ses chemises sur le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci commença à serrer les dents et respirer bruyamment. L'elfe réapparut avec les objets demandés et Snape humidifia aussitôt un linge qu'il passa délicatement sur le front de son élève qui prenait peu à peu conscience.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça petite idiote ? » dit-il plus inquiet qu'énervé en lui faisant avaler aussitôt un bézoard.

La jeune femme répondit entre ses dents avec un brin d'humour, toujours en grimaçant.

« Vous auriez fait un malade insupportable, j'en suis sûre… »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et rinça les blessures de l'abdomen et du torse de sa protégée. Rien qu'en effleurant sa peau, il pouvait presque sentir ce qu'elle ressentait, les douleurs ainsi que les émotions. Il fit en sorte de maintenir ses pensées secrètes afin qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ses émotions à l'égard du corps dénudé et de la détresse de son élève.

« Vos blessures sont refermées, et le poison va disparaître mais votre corps va mettre du temps à se purifier, la nuit promet d'être longue… Je préfère vous prévenir, ce sort a pour objectif de rendre fou une personne au point qu'elle se tue elle-même : une fièvre excessive va s'emparer de vous, ensuite vous aller avoir l'impression d'avoir froid, et pendant ce temps vous chercherez à vous échapper de votre sommeil… » annonça-t-il.

Le professeur de potions savait que le corps de sa patiente allait se battre contre la diffusion de diamant provoquant une douleur quasi-insoutenable ainsi qu'une très forte fièvre. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir anticipé ce sort. Il aurait voulu pouvoir échanger les places. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il était profondément touché de ce geste de sacrifice de la part de son élève. Il fit boire à la jeune femme une potion apaisante, et il regarda la jeune femme sombrer dans un sommeil qu'il espérait profond, au moins pendant un certain temps.

Severus décida de veiller la jeune femme afin de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse rien lui arriver. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et se retint de se servir un verre de Whisky : il devait garder les idées claires. Severus somnola, la fatigue prenant le dessus sur l'ennui et l'inquiétude. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un bruit d'explosion, il se leva aussitôt sa baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre avec les intrus qui avaient osé pénétrer sa maison. Mais la maison était vide, c'était son verre d'eau qui s'était répandu en morceaux. En prêtant attention il put entendre les gémissements de son élève.

 _La lutte commence_ , pensa-t-il.

La jeune femme se tordait de douleurs, et quand il vérifia la couleur de ses yeux : ils étaient tous les deux d'un bleu plus que pâles, témoignant de la forte émotion qu'elle ressentait. Si la douleur et la température ne baissaient pas, il ne donnait pas cher de l'état de sa chambre. Il s'approcha d'elle pour humidifier son front mais son corps était bouillant et la température n'allait pas descendre aussi facilement. D'un sort informulé, Severus ouvrit les robinets de sa baignoire à distance, qui se mirent à couler une eau plus tiède que chaude. Il transporta la jeune femme dont la tête basculait de tous les côtés. La jeune femme était fortement collée à lui, et sa transpiration ainsi que toute l'eau qui s'échappaient de ses pores donnait chaud à Severus. La Gryffondor se débattait avec force, et quand Severus s'apprêta à la poser dans le bain, il craint que sa tête ne heurtât les bords ou bien même le robinet. Il haït son élève, et décida de se baigner avec elle, la tenant fermement contre lui, son dos plaqué contre son torse, l'empêchant de se blesser davantage. Il essaya de rentrer dans sa tête, essayant de communiquer avec la jeune femme par le biais de leur lien. Cela fonctionna puisqu'au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent durer des siècles à Severus, la jeune femme se calma et ouvrit les yeux. Se rendant compte de la situation assez compromettante dans laquelle elle se trouver. Elle essaya de se redresser, grimaçant de sentir ses blessures la piquer. Hermione se tourna contre son professeur qui remis ses cheveux en arrière, témoignant de sa fatigue et de sa gêne.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il pour détourner la gêne.

« Je crois que ça va… »

Severus se redressa, l'eau dégoulinant de tous ses vêtements. La jeune femme fit de même, mais encore faible, elle manqua de défaillir, Severus la rattrapa aussitôt, plaçant ses mains pâles sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui s'était appuyée sur ses épaules.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle, gênée en se rendant compte que la chemise blanche qu'il lui avait mise était maintenant bien transparente, ne cachant rien de ses formes.

Severus l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant la jeune femme se sécher et se changer, seule quelques instants. D'un coup de baguette, Severus se changea, et fit apparaître un jogging ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à lui pour que la jeune femme puisse se couvrir. Severus regarda par la fenêtre la nuit noire, essayant de faire partir le trouble qui s'était emparé de lui quand il avait vu la tenue de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas penser autrement à elle qu'en tant qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres. Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec toutes les autres : elle était mature et la plus intelligente, elle lui tenait tête -ce qui n'était pas censé lui plaire-, mais surtout ils étaient tous deux liés… Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux retombant dans un joli bazar sur ses épaules.

« Je dois prévenir Harry que je vais bien, il pourrait s'inquiéter… »

Severus fit une moue de mépris. Pourtant il savait que la lutte n'allait pas tarder à reprendre et il valait mieux pour son élève qu'elle rassure son « ami » avant que cela n'arrive.

« Allez donc rassurer votre petit-ami. » dit-il avec mépris et dégoût en se tournant vers son fauteuil.

Hermione qui écrivait une note rapide pour l'envoyer à son ami, répondit avec insistance et assurance.

« Harry n'est pas mon petit-ami. »

« Peu importe. Allez-vous coucher » ordonna-t-il.

Severus voulait se montrer autoritaire afin de réaffirmer sa supériorité mais aussi pour dissimuler la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti quand Hermione avait mentionné le prénom du fils de James Potter. La jeune fille constata pour la première fois qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit double dans la pièce.

« Mais où allez-vous dormir ? »

« Mon fauteuil était jusqu'à présent très confortable. » dit-il en montrant de la tête le meuble.

Hermione s'installa dans la chaleur du grand lit, regardant son professeur l'observer depuis son fauteuil. La jeune fille décida de masquer son trouble et se tourna. Si elle l'avait dans son champ de vision, elle ne pourrait jamais s'endormir. Avant même qu'elle tombe dans les bras de Morphée, la jeune femme se mit à grelotter, sentant le froid s'emparer d'elle. Severus constata le froid envahir son élève, typique du sort qu'elle avait reçu, et il fit apparaître de nombreuses couvertures sur le lit et lança un feu de cheminée mais Hermione continuait de trembler.

« Vous savez », dit Hermione en faisant claquer ses dents « dans le monde moldu, pour réchauffer les gens en choc thermique, on fait du peau-à-peau… » annonça la jeune femme.

« Il en est hors de question… » commença-t-il, mais sa propre voix trahissait son incertitude.

Au fond de lui, Severus savait qu'un froid excessif pouvait mener à une perte de conscience. L'objectif du sort était de rendre fou la personne atteinte. Ainsi, de nombreux sorciers avaient perdu la vie, plongeant dans un lac glacé quand ils avaient de la fièvre ou s'immolant à cause du froid excessif. Hermione commença avec sa main à allumer une bougie sur la table de nuit, Severus se rendit compte que la jeune femme essayait de se réchauffer par tous les moyens. L'homme décida d'accepter sachant que c'était elle qui lui demandait et qu'elle allait dépérir s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. La chaleur pour lui était étouffante, il enleva sa chemise et se contenta d'enfiler un pantalon de nuit. Dès qu'il fut installé sous les draps, la jeune femme se colla à lui, refroidissant le corps du sombre professeur. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur le torse pâle, son odeur corporelle ainsi que l'odeur de ses cheveux s'élevant à l'odorat du professeur qui s'enivra du doux parfum. La jeune femme s'endormit en murmurant un faible « Merci ».

*Cela signifie en latin : coupure empoisonnée

 _Alors qu'avez-vous pensé dans ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis qui me font sauter au plafond !_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour tout le monde, nouvelle semaine donc nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews!**

 **Merci à toi, Lilly96 d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chacun des chapitres, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents !**

 _ **Précédemment: Hermione et Severus ont été attaqués par Avery et Greyback, Hermione s'est "sacrifiée" et a reçu un sort empoisonné qui lui a fait vivre l'enfer. Afin de calmer le froid glacial qui s'est envahi de son corps, Severus fait un peau-à-peau à Hermione.**_

 **Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

18.

 _L'homme décida d'accepter sachant que c'était elle qui lui demandait et qu'elle allait dépérir s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. La chaleur pour lui était étouffante, il enleva sa chemise et se contenta d'enfiler un pantalon de nuit. Dès qu'il fut installé sous les draps, la jeune femme se colla à lui, refroidissant le corps du sombre professeur. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur le torse pâle, son odeur corporelle ainsi que l'odeur de ses cheveux s'élevant à l'odorat du professeur qui s'enivra du doux parfum. La jeune femme s'endormit en murmurant un faible « Merci »._

Severus sombra dans un sommeil reposant auquel il n'avait pas eu accès depuis bien longtemps. Le fait qu'Hermione parvienne à s'endormir prouva que son corps avait gagné le combat contre le poison, elle était maintenant complétement hors de danger. Severus s'était donc laissé gagner par le sommeil, mettant de côté pour un bref instant qu'il était en train de dormir dans le même lit que son élève, et celle-ci était collée à son torse nu en recherche de chaleur humaine.

Hermione se réveilla la première et redressa sa tête, regardant le visage détendu de son professeur qui dormait toujours. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que la veille, elle se sentait guérie. En sentant un corps chaud contre le sien, la jeune femme s'était aussitôt souvenu que son professeur avait accepté de dormir près d'elle pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la folie. Hermione détailla longuement le visage serein de son professeur. Une petite mèche de cheveux brune traînait sur son visage, la jeune femme tendit son bras pour le dégager mais à peine avait-elle effleuré le visage pâle qu'elle se retrouva coincée sur le dos, ses poignets bloqués sous le poids de son professeur.

« Désolée… C'est moi… » dit-elle un peu apeurée par le regard à la fois encore endormi, à la fois menaçant de son professeur.

Cette position compromettait encore plus leur situation. Il y avait une attraction réciproque qui les faisait éviter tous contacts, mais durant les dernières heures cette attraction avait été encore de nouveau amplifiée. Une personne extérieure aurait vu un homme de presque quarante ans torse nu au-dessus de son élève habillée d'une chemise et d'un pantalon d'homme trop grand pour sa taille menue. Severus sortit du lit précipitamment et se dirigea vers la salle de bain seulement en la prévenant :

« Nous rentrons à Poudlard dans l'après-midi. »

Puis il sortit. Hermione reposa sa tête sur le lit, laissant libre cours à ses pensées, et essayant de mettre les choses au clair. Elle avait dormi avec Snape, et visiblement tous deux avaient aussi bien dormis l'un que l'autre. La jeune femme s'était sentie en sécurité, et elle avait eu l'impression que c'était là où elle devait être. Pourquoi continuait-il de la repousser ? Elle s'était quand même sacrifiée pour recevoir un sort qui lui avait fait vivre l'enfer. Severus sortit quelques minutes plus tard, quand Hermione regardait dans le miroir de la chambre si ses marques étaient encore visibles. Elle vit dans le reflet du miroir que son professeur se tenait derrière elle.

« Je vais vous appliquer ce baume qui fera disparaître définitivement vos marques. »

La jeune femme se retourna et souleva son tee-shirt qui avait pris la place de la chemise. Il passa délicatement la crème et Hermione se retint de frissonner au contact de sa peau contre le tracé des doigts de Severus. Il appliqua ensuite le baume sur la partie visible de son torse puis le trajet de sa main se termina sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne cessait de le regarder, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait encore ressentir ses doigts contre sa peau, ce contact si chaud et si plaisant. Il s'approcha d'elle, et Hermione espéra vraiment et crut pendant un instant que son professeur allait l'embrasser. Mais quand la jeune femme comprit qu'il n'en ferait rien, elle décida de prendre les devants et de s'avancer elle-même vers lui. Severus parut surpris et resta stoïque, incapable de bouger, paralyser par l'hypnose que provoquait ce regard fixé au sien. La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur de l'homme qui faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. Leur visage n'était pas loin, quelques centimètres tout au plus.

« Vous n'avez qu'une chose à dire et j'arrêterais… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse mais chaude.

Hermione pouvait presque voir les pensées de son professeur se bousculer dans son esprit. Severus se battait furieusement contre lui-même. Cette bouche était plus que tentatrice et la concernée était visiblement plus que consentante. Voyant que l'homme ne réagissait pas, elle s'approcha encore un peu, plaçant sa main sur la joue pâle de Severus.

« Un seul mot et… »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Severus avait saisi son visage entre ses doigts délicats et écrasé ses lèvres sur celles de son élève, lui coupant la parole ainsi que sa respiration. Il suçota légèrement sa lèvre pour pouvoir caresser de sa langue sa jumelle. Les pensées d'Hermione s'étaient toutes évaporées, il avait cédé. Hermione avait placé ses doigts fins dans les cheveux ailes-de-corbeaux. Le balai de langues était des plus sensuels et leur corps était collé l'un contre l'autre, cherchant la chaleur corporelle de l'autre. Quand tous deux pensèrent mourir d'asphyxie, Severus décolla sa bouche, mais laissant toutefois son front toujours collé à celui de son élève, leur permettant de respirer à tous deux. Hermione avait un petit sourire de contentement d'avoir enfin pu assouvir son désir.

« Pour votre propre sécurité, vous devez rester loin de moi. » dit-il de sa voix suave, presqu'à contre-cœur.

Il s'écarta d'Hermione et sortit sans même prendre le temps de regarder son élève. Hermione fut profondément bouleversée de l'attitude de son professeur. Ce n'était quand même pas anodin, pourquoi continuait-il de tout nier et de tout refuser ? Il aurait très bien pu refuser, la rabrouer comme il savait si bien le faire, mais non il l'avait laissé faire. Cela signifiait donc bien quelque chose, et pourtant il continuait de nier. Il avait eu envie de ce baiser tout autant qu'elle. Seulement elle, elle avait eu le courage de le montrer et de tout faire pour que cela se passe. Comment pouvait-il oser penser qu'elle avait l'intention de le faire souffrir ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'elle souffrait tout autant que lui de cette situation ? Elle ressentait réellement quelque chose de fort à son égard, et Hermione voyait bien que c'était au moins un minimum réciproque… Contre quoi se battait-il ?

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard Harry travaillait au fond de la bibliothèque essayant d'oublier que sa meilleure amie était blessée. La note d'Hermione avait permis à la fois de le rassurer mais aussi avait nourrir d'autre inquiétude :

« _Nous avons été attaqué. Un sort m'a touché et je suis blessée. Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien, je suis avec Snape. La nuit promet d'être longue mais tout va bien se passer. Nous rentrons demain. »_

Harry se rassurait en disant qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'Hermione allait bien. Pourtant, il continuait de relire depuis cinq minutes la même ligne de son manuel, preuve de son peu de concentration. Voyant que son travail était loin d'être productif, Harry décida de sortir prendre l'air. En sortant de la bibliothèque la survivant entendit une voix ironique familière

« Tu te sens seul sans ta petite amie, Potty ? »

« Fous-moi la paix Malefoy. » dit Harry sèchement.

« J'espère que le sort ne la fait pas trop souffrir. » dit-il d'une voix dont Harry ne parvint pas à identifier si c'était de l'ironie ou de la sincérité.

Mais le comportement sanguin d'Harry prit le dessus et bouscula Drago dans la première salle à disposition, jeta un sort d'insonorisation et plaqua le jeune blond contre un mur.

« Tu as une fâcheuse tendance à me plaquer contre les murs, tu le sais ça ? »

« Tu étais au courant de ce qui allait arriver ? Oui ou non ?! » criait le brun excédé du caractère impassible de l'héritier Malefoy.

Malefoy repoussa Drago et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur mais cette fois juste pour le repousser.

« Bien sûr que non je ne le savais pas ! Je n'ai pas sauvé la dernière fois Grangie pour la donner en pâture à Greyback et Avery ! »

« Alors comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler qui est mon père ? » demanda Drago ironiquement puis il reprit plus sincèrement « Si je l'avais su, je n'aurais jamais laissé cela arriver. Snape est mon parrain. Et Granger… elle est liée à lui. »

« Comment ça liée ? » questionna Harry plus que curieux, ne comprenant pas cette énigme.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … Mon père m'a juste dit qu'ils étaient liés et que visiblement Granger était du goût de Snape… » Drago voulut se confier, de façon incompréhensible, il avait confiance en Potter, alors il continua « C'est moi qui ai déposé le collier dans sa chambre. Mais je ne suis pas allé les dénoncer, pourtant le super suçon que Granger a essayé de cacher ne dissimulait pas vraiment grand-chose… »

« Attends attends, t'es en train de me dire que Snape et Hermione ont couché ensemble ?! Qu'ils sont … en couple ? »

« Vu comment il s'est arrangé pour l'ignorer pendant ces dernières semaines, je pense qu'ils se désirent mais qu'ils n'ont pas couchés ensemble, du moins pas encore. »

Toutes les choses se mirent en ordre dans l'esprit d'Harry. Hermione était sortie de chez Snape ce soir-là à cause du collier. Les cours particuliers chaque soir avait dû créer une certaine proximité, et puis Hermione lui avait parlé du fait qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pensées de Snape… Puis il y avait eu cette potion et ces rêves… Harry se souvint que durant l'absence de Snape, Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tout revenait à Snape. Drago en mentait donc pas. Mais comment sa meilleure amie avait-elle pu lui mentir sur une telle chose ?

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? » demanda Harry d'une voix basse, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je veux que ma mère vive, et si possible j'aimerais aussi conserver ma vie… ». « Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes, la moitié du monde magique serait prêt à se sacrifier pour toi. Personne ne peut comprendre. » dit-il sans rien ajouter de plus et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors la petite voix dans sa tête répondit à sa place

« Je suis là, si tu en ressens le besoin. »

Le retour à Poudlard aurait pu se définir par un seul et simple mot : l'ignorance. Après leur baiser, Severus avait construit un porte-au-loin afin d'éviter tout contact physique avec la jeune femme. Ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, et Snape s'était aussitôt dirigé vers ses cachots pendant qu'Harry courrait voir l'état de sa meilleure amie en la prenant fermement dans ses bras.

« Hermione ! Je me suis tellement inquiété ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

La jeune Gryffondor étouffait presque dans les bras assez puissants de son meilleur ami. Elle sourit et se détacha de son étreinte qui lui avait été réconfortante.

« Tout va bien Harry. Enfin, ça va mieux, viens dans ma chambre, je vais t'expliquer. »

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la Gryffondor qui expliqua en détail les évènements de la veille, tout en évitant de mentionner le fait qu'elle avait embrassé son professeur et qu'il lui avait rendu lui aussi ce baiser.

« Attends. Tu as dormi avec Snape ? »

Hermione s'attendait à cette réaction et cette incompréhension.

« Ecoute, j'étais complétement frigorifiée, c'était comme si tout mon corps entier avait été gelé et que mon sang était devenu de la glace liquide. Vraiment, j'étais pas loin de me jeter dans le feu pour me réchauffer. Et dans le monde moldu le peau-à-peau est une pratique courante… »

« Il n'aurait pas plutôt pu te jeter un sort de réchauffement ? Il a abusé de toi ! »

« Mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, Harry ! »

Le Survivant marqua un temps. Sa meilleure amie avait vraiment demandé au professeur de potions le plus honnis de toute l'humanité, voire du monde entier, de dormir à ses côtés ?

« Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ? »

Hermione eut l'impression un bref instant que son ami savait la vérité. Pourtant, c'était tout simplement impossible, personne au monde n'était au courant qu'elle avait embrassé son professeur.

« Non » mentit-elle en mettant toute la persuasion dont elle était possible dans ses paroles.

« Donc l'histoire du collier ne s'est pas reproduite. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit Hermione presque en rigolant.

Puis ce fut à son tour de marquer un temps. Hermione ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'épisode du collier, alors il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Même quand Harry avait vu son (magnifique) suçon le soir même de l'altercation, il n'avait pas insisté sur le fait de sa présence. Il le savait sans même qu'elle lui ait dit. Son visage se décomposa.

« Attends… Comment tu sais pour le collier ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Drago me l'a dit. Comment as-tu pu ne pas me le dire ? Toi qui prône la confiance et l'honnêteté, tu as beau jeu quand tu me caches une chose comme ça ! » dit Harry en s'énervant, et en se levant du canapé sur lequel ils étaient tous deux assis depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu as des conversations sur ma vie privé avec Drago Malefoy ! » répondit Hermione.

« Ne changes pas de sujet ! Tu sors et couches avec Snape et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! » reprocha le survivant, vexé de ne pas avoir été dans la confidence de sa meilleure amie.

« Je ne sors pas avec Snape et je ne couches pas avec lui non plus ! » dit Hermione plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu me caches des choses. »

« Tout comme toi. »

« Drago m'a dit tout ce que toi tu ne m'avais pas dit, comme je sais pas moi, peut-être le fait que c'était Snape qui t'avait fait ce putain de suçon, ou que tu étais de son goût par exemple ! »

Ne pouvant plus contenir ce secret qui la torturait depuis un bon moment, Hermione lâcha.

« Je suis liée à lui. »

La colère d'Harry s'estompa aussitôt de son visage. Elle était liée à lui ? Mais ça voulait dire quoi ça bordel ? Hermione vit les méninges de son meilleur ami s'activités, alors elle commença à expliquer.

« Quand je me suis réveillée après l'accident, j'ai presqu'eut immédiatement accès aux pensées de Snape. Ça a été le seul à pouvoir m'aider lors de mes crises… Quand je l'ai brûlé la première fois, j'ai pu le guérir sans baguette… Quand nous nous sommes touchés, c'était presque comme un électrochoc… Et lui peut sentir mes émotions… Et la potion nous connectait, ce qui a provoqué les rêves… Concernant le collier, il était ensorcelé, et provoquait une attraction irrésistible mais il a su, s'en défaire avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin… Hier, j'ai voulu retourner sur les lieux de l'accident, je voulais savoir d'où venait ce lien… Mais nous avons été interrompus pas les mangemorts … »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il essayait d'emmagasiner chacune des informations que lui avait dite sa meilleure amie. Snape et Hermione étaient liés. Comment était-ce possible ?

« J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, je le sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas, cela concerne Snape aussi… »

« Hermione tu es l'une des rares personnes qu'il me reste, je ne veux pas de mensonges entre nous, même si l'idée de te savoir avec Snape ne me ravis pas… Tu peux tout me dire, mais évite moi les détails je t'en prie, pour le bien de ma santé mentale. Je ne le répèterais jamais, tu peux en être sûre. »

Hermione serra fortement son meilleur ami dans ses bras, plus que ravie de ne plus rien avoir à lui cacher. La jeune femme savait au fond d'elle que Snape serait fou de rage de savoir que l'élève qu'il déteste le plus est au courant de sa faiblesse, elle.

 _Alors ? Un commentaire pour me donner du courage pour cette dernière semaine avant les vacances ?_


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Voici la suite que je publie volontairement aujourd'hui, le chapitre 20 ne sera publié qu'à la rentrée pour que je puisse prendre le temps d'avancer dans l'histoire !**

 **Merci à toutes vos reviews qui ont illuminées mon Noel !**

 _ **Réponse aux invités:**_

 _ **Lilly96: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci de la suivre avec autant d'assiduité ! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**_

 _ **Lulu: Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! La suite arrive, merci à toi!**_

 _ **Manon: encore merci! La suite est là!**_

 **Précédemment : Severus a réussi à sauver Hermione du poison, et après une nuit tranquille, Hermione prend son courage à deux mains et ils échangent un baiser, à leur retour à Poudlard ,Hermione a une sérieuse discussion avec son meilleur ami à propos de Snape.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

19.

 _« J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt, je le sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas, cela concerne Snape aussi… »_

 _« Hermione tu es l'une des rares personnes qu'il me reste, je ne veux pas de mensonges entre nous, même si l'idée de te savoir avec Snape me répugne… Tu peux tout me dire, mais évite moi les détails je t'en prie, pour le bien de ma santé mentale. Je ne le répèterais jamais, tu peux en être sûre. »_

 _Hermione serra fortement son meilleur ami dans ses bras, plus que ravie de ne plus rien avoir à lui cacher. La jeune femme savait au fond d'elle que Snape serait fou de rage de savoir que l'élève qu'il déteste le plus est au courant de sa faiblesse, elle._

Hermione s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir eu le courage de dire à son meilleur ami ce qu'elle ressentait pour leur professeur de potions. La jeune femme essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Après tout, elle-même ne comprenait pas. Et pourtant, c'était là. Depuis leur baiser, Hermione se sentait en feu. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour personne d'autre. Elle lui avait laissé l'opportunité de partir, de la rejeter, et pourtant il l'avait embrassé avec une telle fougue, une telle passion, même si cela lui avait paru durer quelques secondes. Hermione savait maintenant que son professeur ressentait le même désir qu'elle, mais lui il se le refuser et le cacher. La gryffondor se lança un défi personnel : tout faire pour l'empêcher de ruiner ce qui pourrait se construire entre eux.

Dès leur retour à Poudlard, Severus avait été convoqué par le Mage Noir, il avait enfilé sa cape et son masque et avait transplané au lieu de rendez-vous. Le manoir Malefoy n'avait jamais été aussi sombre, et pourtant bien des horreurs avaient déjà été commises entre ces murs. Severus entra dans la grande salle où l'attendait déjà Voldemort ainsi qu'Avery et Greyback. Le maître des potions s'agenouilla dans son « maître » et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe sombre.

« Mon cher Severus, sais-tu la raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué ? » demanda l'homme-serpent d'une voix sifflante.

« Cela concerne la sang-de-bourbe je présume » répondit doucement Severus, décidant de ne pas jouer à l'ignorant pour le bien de sa vie.

« En effet, vois-tu Avery et Greyback m'ont rapporté que tu avais défendu avec beaucoup de volonté la sang-de-bourbe, alors que je leur avais donné pour mission de me la ramener ou de la tuer. »

« C'est une amie très proche de Potter, elle pourrait nous être utile. » dit le professeur de potions comme argument pour sauver la vie de son élève.

« Je te l'accorde volontiers, mais il semblerait que tu te sois entiché d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus contracta sa mâchoire. Il devait mentir mais les preuves étaient plus qu'évidentes, non seulement par rapport au collier que les Malefoy avaient offert à Hermione, mais aussi le fait que Greyback et Severus les avaient vu dans main dans la main… La situation était compromettante et leur vie à tous deux étaient en jeu.

« Bien que sa personne soit détestable, ses atouts naturels ne me laissent pas insensibles… »

L'enseignant se détesta d'avoir prononcé ses paroles qui étaient fausses.

« Tes goûts en termes de femmes ont toujours été détestables, c'est là ta faiblesse… Toutefois, tu as raison sur un point, elle pourrait nous servir. Avery m'a rapporté qu'elle avait bel et bien de nouveaux pouvoirs. Deux options se présentent à toi, mon cher Severus, ou bien tu la rallies à notre camp, d'un moyen ou d'un autre, ou bien elle mourra. »

Severus essaya d'analyser une potentielle faille dans les propos de ce sorcier mais il semblait coincé. Il savait pertinemment qu'Hermione n'accepterait jamais de rallier la cause des mangemorts, elle préférerait mille fois mourir, mais à ses yeux sa mort n'était pas envisageable.

« Je m'occupe d'elle, Monseigneur, vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

« Soit, Severus, mais ne me déçois pas, ou tu sais ce qu'il t'attend à toi, et à elle. »

Le professeur de potions s'agenouilla une dernière fois et disparut dans la nuit noire pour retourner à Poudlard. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et aussi d'un grand verre de Whisky.

Les semaines se déroulèrent sans encombre. Décembre avait pointé le bout de son nez, revêtant d'une couverture de neige le parc de Poudlard. Hermione avait assisté à ses cours avec assiduité et ses entraînements nocturnes avaient continués, le professeur Snape l'aidant tout en restant dans des conditions formelles. Pourtant, il semblait de plus en plus fatigué, comme si quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Ce soir-là, il se présenta plus affaibli que d'habitude, Hermione en fut surprise mais ne dis rien. Ils firent tous deux un duel mouvementé qui les fatiguèrent dans le bon sens. Les sorts s'échangeaient avec passion, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, Hermione lança un sort de désarmement en même temps que Severus ce qui les désarma tous les deux. Les conditions virtuelles étaient les mêmes que s'ils avaient été en combat réel, de fait, n'ayant plus sa baguette, Hermione décida de se battre à mains nues, contre son professeur. Celui-ci avait non seulement plus de force physique mais aussi plus d'entraînements. Severus fut vainqueur quand il se retrouva au-dessus de son élève, maintenant à l'aide de ses poignets les fines mains de son élève et écrasant de son poids les jambes menues. Hermione essaya dans un premier temps de se débattre mais son adversaire la maintenait fermement.

« Vous vous rendez ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

La jeune femme ancra son regard caramel dans les yeux sombres de son professeur, sans le vouloir elle se fit comme aspirée dans ce regard et put lire de nombreuses émotions traversaient l'esprit de son professeur : la joie de gagner, l'inquiétude, le regret, la responsabilité, le désir…

Hermione ne voulait pas en voir plus, surtout si c'était contre son gré, elle se retira de son esprit sans vraiment savoir comment. Son regard ne reflétait pas la colère mais plutôt la faiblesse. Il savait que sa fatigue avait permis à son élève sans le vouloir de pénétrer son esprit. Il se redressa et aida son élève à se relever, elle grimaça une fois debout.

« Vous êtes blessée ? »

« Non ça va » dit Hermione en touchant le haut de son torse.

« Montrez-moi vos cicatrices. » ordonna-t-il.

« Je vais bien, je vous assure. » dit Hermione en essayant de mettre toute la persuasion dans sa voix.

Severus s'approcha d'elle et la jeune femme fut hypnotisée par son regard ténébreux. Il écarta la bretelle de son débardeur et toucha la fine cicatrice qui barrait le torse de son élève.

« Vous fait elle souffrir ? »

Hermione voulut répondre spontanément « Plus maintenant » mais si elle disait cela il allait sûrement arrêter son touché et c'était la dernière chose qu'Hermione voulait. Il murmura une incantation latine et la douleur s'échappa.

« Vous devez faire plus attention à vous. Un peu de repos et de baume et elle disparaîtra totalement. » affirma Severus d'un ton professoral en continua de passer sa baguette sur la marque rosée.

Severus regarda son élève dont les yeux étaient toujours clairs, était-ce toujours à cause de leur duel, ou à cause de son toucher. Il déplaça sa main dans le creux entre son épaule et sa nuque. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques instants sous la douce caresse.

« Vous devez me dire d'arrêter. »

Cette voix fit ouvrir de nouveau les yeux de la jeune femme. Son professeur semblait complétement perdu, la jeune femme se rappela d'avoir vu du désir dans son esprit, peut-être était-ce ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. La jeune femme voulut l'encourager alors elle plaça sa main sur son avant-bras et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il vit un grain de beauté à l'endroit précis de la jonction entre la nuque et l'épaule d'Hermione, il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa. Hermione ferma de nouveau les yeux sous le plaisir de ce baiser qui provoquait en elle des milliers de fourmillements dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

« Dites-moi d'arrêter » murmura-t-il mais même sa voix ne paraissait pas vouloir cela.

Il avança jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Hermione rencontre les pierres froides du mur. Il remonta sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme, laissant chaque parcelle de sa peau en feu. Puis il embrassa sa mâchoire, et s'écarta pour regarder la jeune femme.

« Vous devez m'arrêter… » dit-il d'une voix encore plus faible que précédemment.

« Je ne veux pas que vous arrêtiez » répondit Hermione avant de se rapprocher doucement sa bouche de celle de son professeur.

Toute sa retenue et ses idées responsables prirent la fuite en voyant la bouche tentatrice se rapprocher de lui. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et pris le visage de son élève pour plaquer sa bouche contre celle de son élève. Quand tous deux manquèrent de souffle, il s'écarta et embrassa de nouveau chaque parcelle de peau de son coup. Ils étaient tous deux comme ensorcelés l'un par l'autre. Leur corps était habité d'un feu ardent qui les empêchait de réfléchir raisonnablement. Il s'écarta doucement et colla son front en souriant. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de demander la raison de ce sourire qu'ils avaient transplané et qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les quartiers du professeur de potion. Severus embrassa de nouveau Hermione qui lui rendit son baiser, il recula jusqu'à tomber assis sur son canapé, Hermione s'assit de part et d'autre de son professeur et elle pouvait clairement sentir le désir de son professeur contre sa cuisse. Severus n'aimait pas ne pas être le dominant, mais pour la première fois il accepta bien volontiers que son élève maîtrise la situation, au moins cela prouvait qu'elle était pleinement consentante. Sans s'en rendre compte, le bassin d'Hermione commença à onduler sur lui. Son excitation grandissait de plus en plus. La partie rationnelle de Severus avait complétement disparue pour laisser place à un désir ardent. Severus enleva à Hermione son débardeur et la jeune femme essayait de lui déboutonner sa chemise, mais la tâche n'était pas facile puisque Severus embrassait chaque partie de sa peau. Les mains de Severus étaient maintenant sur les fesses d'Hermione, et il sentit une émotion particulière, une certaine appréhension. Il s'apprêta à demander quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un feu de cheminée derrière le canapé.

« Severus, mon garçon, je dois te parler. Peux-tu venir dans mon bureau ? » demanda le visage d'Albus Dumbledore dans le feu vert de la cheminée.

Hermione s'était précipitamment allongée pour ne pas être vue du directeur en entendant sa voix sombre et rocailleuse. Severus se redressa et essaya de répondre d'une voix la plus calme possible.

« J'arrive dans quelques minutes Albus, juste le temps de finir de corriger un devoir plutôt surprenant. »

Hermione fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle Severus avait réussi à trouver un mensonge qui tenait la route. La jeune femme espérait juste qu'elle avait été assez rapide pour se cacher derrière le dossier du canapé.

« Très bien, je t'attends. Bonne nuit Miss Granger. »

Et le visage disparut dans le tas de cendre. Severus se laissa tomber dans la chaise passant une main sur son visage et Hermione cacha sa nudité partielle avec un coussin du canapé. Dumbledore savait, et Merlin seul savait comment, qu'elle était là, cachée dans le salon. Là, ils étaient mal.

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à vous !_


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bonne année et meilleurs vœux pour l'année 2018 !**

 **Merci (encore et toujours) à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me donner leur avis, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses et c'est un réel plaisir de vous lire !**

 **J'ai cru comprendre que la fin du chapitre vous avez quelque peu frustré, mais patience patience, il ne faut pas aller trop vite ahah!**

 _ **Précédemment: Severus a été convoqué par Voldemort pour une mission concernant Hermione; elle devra soit devenir une arme pour les Mangemorts, soit elle devra mourir. Puis, Severus a enfin cédé à Hermione, et alors que cela devenait un peu "chaud", Dumbledore intervient.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

20.

 _« Severus, mon garçon, je dois te parler. Peux-tu venir dans mon bureau ? » demanda le visage d'Albus Dumbledore dans le feu vert de la cheminée._

 _Hermione s'était précipitamment allongée pour ne pas être vue du directeur en entendant sa voix sombre et rocailleuse. Severus se redressa et essaya de répondre d'une voix la plus calme possible._

 _« J'arrive dans quelques minutes Albus, juste le temps de finir de corriger un devoir plutôt surprenant. »_

 _Hermione fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle Severus avait réussi à trouver un mensonge qui tenait la route. La jeune femme espérait juste qu'elle avait été assez rapide pour se cacher derrière le dossier du canapé._

 _« Très bien, je t'attends. Bonne nuit Miss Granger. »_

 _Et le visage disparut dans le tas de cendre. Severus se laissa tomber dans la chaise passant une main sur son visage et Hermione cacha sa nudité partielle avec un coussin du canapé. Dumbledore savait, et Merlin seul savait comment, qu'elle était là, cachée dans le salon. Là, ils étaient mal._

Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine.

Severus avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'avait à l'avance de quoi allait traiter l'entretient puisqu'il s'agissait du même sujet depuis plusieurs mois, autrement dit, Hermione Granger. Le Maître des potions n'avait pas oublié de fermer son esprit et allait tout faire pour que la conversation soit écourtée. Il devait déjà affronter sa propre conscience et ses propres sentiments, il n'allait pas en plus subir les leçons de morale de son supérieur. Après avoir utilisé les usages de formalités, Dumbledore entra dans le vif du sujet.

« J'ai remarqué que tu ne te nourrissais plus beaucoup depuis votre attaque à Londres, Severus. »

« Je ne savais pas que mes habitudes nutritionnelles étaient si importantes à vos yeux. »

« Tu nies tes sentiments, une fois encore, Severus. » dit le vieil homme consterné par l'entêtement de son protégé.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » nia Severus et sa voix montrait ostensiblement un agacement profond.

« Un jour, elle trouvera quelqu'un qui saura assumer ses sentiments à son égard et qui ne la repoussera pas à chaque fois. » avertit Dumbledore en espérant que cette phrase ferait enfin réagir l'homme.

« C'est une étudiante, et je suis son professeur. Une telle relation serait déplacée au plus haut point. Vous êtes le directeur, vous êtes censés m'empêcher ou m'interdire formellement une relation de ce genre ! »

« Severus, je t'ai déjà vu perdre une personne que tu aimais, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, et puis… Les circonstances sont particulières… lui as-tu dis ? » demanda le vieil homme, attendant la réponse avec impatience.

Le professeur ne répondit pas mais répondit négativement de la tête ce qui provoqua un soupir de la part du directeur de l'école de magie. Albus savait qu'une telle révélation n'était pas facile à faire, pourtant elle était très importante, à plusieurs égards. Dumbledore adressa un dernier conseil à son employé et ami avant de le laisser prendre congé.

« Elle le découvrira tôt ou tard, et je te conseille de lui annoncer avant qu'elle ne le découvre par elle-même. »

Hermione était toujours allongée dans le canapé, essayant de complétement prendre conscience de la situation plus que compromettante dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée avec son professeur de potions. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Cet interruption allait-elle annoncer qu'il allait de nouveau la repousser ?

« Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans vos quartiers. » dit-il d'une voix incroyablement neutre sans même se tourner vers elle

Hermione se raidit, il recommençait, maintenant c'était clair. Hermione, qui avait remis son débardeur en place, se déplaça vers la sortie mais elle fut retenue par une poigne forte.

« Nous allons transplaner dans vos quartiers, il est tard et il serait … compromettant qu'on nous surprenne tous les deux en direction de vos quartiers. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et il lui prit la main, sans toutefois vouloir créer davantage de contact. Après un tourbillon de fumées noires, ils atterrirent tous deux dans la chambre d'Hermione.

« Je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, bonne nuit. » dit-il, cette fois en ancrant son regard dans celui de son élève.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle amorcer un quelconque mouvement vers son professeur ou allait-il la rejeter ? La Gryffondor décida de prendre les devants et d'embrasser plutôt chastement (comparé à leur dernier baiser) son professeur, puis il se retira ensuite pour poser son front contre le sien.

« Je suis désolée de cette situation… » murmura Hermione

« Albus aime me torturer, tout ira bien. » essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

La jeune fille rigola, et Severus transplana directement devant la porte du bureau de son supérieur. Severus ne savait pas quoi dire pour commencer la conversation. Il avait été pris la main dans le sac avec une de ses étudiantes devant son supérieur.

« Je suis ravie de voir que tu as enfin suivis mes conseils. »

Si Severus fut surpris par cette phrase, il n'en montra rien. Le professeur de potions ne répondit rien, après tout, que pouvait-il répondre ? Argumenter ne servait strictement à rien. Sa vie privée ne le concernait qu'à lui. Le professeur voulait juste savoir pourquoi il avait été interrompu dans ce qui aurait pu être la meilleure nuit depuis une décennie.

« A vrai dire si je t'ai convoqué à une heure aussi tardive un vendredi soir, c'est pour une toute autre affaire. Il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Severus, inquiet que son filleul soit dans un quelconque danger.

Le Maître des potions avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude de Drago ces derniers temps. Le jeune Serpentard ne cherchait plus des noises au Trio d'Or et se montrait beaucoup moins adepte aux pratiques des Mangemorts. Et puis, il fréquentait de moins en moins les Serpentards. Severus avait l'impression que l'héritier Malefoy cherchait un moyen de se soustraire à l'emprise de la magie noire et à se tourner vers Potter pour lui demander de l'aide. Albus Dumbledore confirma ses impressions.

« Monsieur Potter m'a fait part de la demande du jeune Malefoy de bénéficier d'une garde rapprochée pour sa mère et lui-même. Je sais ce qu'a fait monsieur Malefoy : il a aidé et sauvé Miss Granger de son attaque. Je pense qu'il mérite une seconde chance, comme tout le monde, et je compte la lui donner. Toutefois, il va avoir besoin d'aide et de protection. »

« S'il décide de refuser de devenir un mangemort, ses camarades de maison le tueront probablement ! » dit Severus en s'emportant.

« C'est pour cela que j'aimerai qu'il vive dans la seconde chambre de tes quartiers. C'est ton filleul, j'ai donc jugé qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes à tes yeux. » après un temps, Dumbledore continua « Je crois que lui et monsieur Potter se sont liés d'amitié. »

« Qui l'aurait cru » murmura Severus avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je le convoquerai demain dans la matinée. Son transfert doit être subtile afin de ne pas éveiller de quelconque soupçon à son égard, il se passera donc au retour des vacances. Une mission sera organisée par l'Ordre afin de transférer sa mère au quartier général, en sécurité. »

« Lucius ne laissera jamais cela arriver. » intervint Severus, connaissant le caractère possessif de son ancien ami.

« C'est pour cela que la mission doit être secrète et surtout discrète. »

Severus hocha la tête. Le message était clair. C'était une mission secours pour Narcissa Malefoy. Le plan rescousse devait encore être monté et arrangé, mais ce n'était pas encore d'actualité. Le maître des potions décida de s'éclipser après cette dernière information. Il fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

« Severus, concernant Miss Granger, je ne m'y oppose pas, en partie car les raisons sont très particulières. Je te demande juste de faire très attention. »

Le concerné s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, encore une fois, le message était clair. Il hocha de la tête et sortie du bureau directorial. Severus se dirigea vers ses quartiers, il résista à l'envie de se diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'était inquiété toute la nuit de l'échange entre Severus et Dumbledore. Allaient-ils être virés de Poudlard ? Et puis, comment allait se comporter Severus envers elle à cause de sa conversation avec le directeur de l'école. Hermione s'endormit tard cette nuit-là, tout comme Severus. Chacun espérant que leur relation verrait le jour malgré les embuches.

Quelques jours après la discussion entre Severus et Dumbledore, une réunion de l'Ordre s'était tenue et Drago Malefoy avait été convié. Au début, de nombreux membres avaient été réticents, mais Drago avait le soutient d'Harry. Une relation s'était liée entre eux, elle était compliquée mais il semblait tenir l'un à l'autre d'une manière ou d'une autre. De fait, il avait été convenu que Drago passerait ses vacances de Noel au quartier général avec Ron, Harry et Hermione, il était tout simplement hors de question que le jeune Serpentard retourne à son manoir qui était infesté de Mangemorts. Le sauvetage de Narcissa Malefoy aurait lieu durant les vacances de Noel, mais aucun des élèves ne seraient impliqués pour leur sécurité.

La fin de la période scolaire arrivait. Poudlard avait revêtu son manteau de neige. Une semaine était passée depuis la dernière conversation entre Hermione et Severus. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis, ils se croisaient en cours, mais n'avaient jamais l'occasion de parler. A vrai dire, aucun des deux ne faisaient le premier pas pour entamer une discussion. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étourdie pendant ses cours de potions, en même temps, comment pouvait-elle ne pas l'être ? Chaque fois qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui, elle se remémorait leur baiser, cette passion, ce désir … Ressentait-il la même chose quand il la voyait ? La jeune femme sentait des fois son regard brûler sa nuque, mais quand elle levait le regard, son visage et son regard était impassible.

Les entraînements nocturnes avaient cessés car le professeur de potions étaient débordés entre les cours et l'élaboration du plan pour sauver Narcissa (qui subissait de plus en plus la méchanceté du seigneur des Ténèbres). Hermione, de son côté, arrivait à se maîtriser et n'était plus sujette à des crises de magie car elle pratiquait plus régulièrement sa magie dans son quotidien.

Dumbledore avait annoncé le matin même lors du banquet le bal traditionnel de Noel à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Tous les élèves étaient conviés, et avec un brin d'humour il avait suggéré aux garçons de se dépêcher à inviter une jeune fille. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard serait donc organisée le lendemain même. Malheureusement, Hermione avait été interdite de sortie au village car la situation restait dangereuse, ce qui était un comble puisque même Harry avait le droit d'y aller.

En cours de potions le joue même Harry se pencha vers Hermione :

« Alors, dis-moi tu as été invité pour le Bal de Noel ? »

« Harry, le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé le bal ce matin ! » dit Hermione en rigolant mais en essayant de contenir le rire qu'Harry avait provoqué en elle.

« Non parce que… Je me disais que… Enfin, Ron a demandé à Lavande de l'accompagner et … Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi, tus ais en tant qu'ami … A moins que tu ne veuilles y aller avec notre sombre professeur de potions… » dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione accepta sa proposition et explosa de rire en imaginant Severus lui demander de l'accompagner au Bal. Malheureusement le sombre professeur de potions avait entendu l'invitation au bal par Potter, mais Merlin merci, Severus n'avait pas entendu la boutade sur sa personne, mais il avait surtout vu le clin d'œil. Le professeur de potions sentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps brûler en lui : la jalousie.

« Potter. Granger. Quand vous aurez fini vos mamours, vous serez priés de vous concentrer sur votre potion. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor et vous avez l'honneur de vous retrouver en retenue. »

« Professeur, c'est de ma faute, Hermione … »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je mettais Miss Granger en retenue. »

Hermione baissa les yeux, et caressa le genoux d'Harry, pour le calmer. Et encore une fois, Severus ne manqua pas ce signe d'affection. Le cours se termina dans une ambiance tendue et quand la sonnerie retentit, elle fut accueillie par un soupir de soulagement par l'ensemble des élèves. Tous les élèves sortirent aussi rapidement que prévu, sauf Hermione qui décida de rester parler à son professeur.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il sans lever la tête de la copie qu'il était en train de corriger.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

« De quoi voulez-vous parler au juste ? » répondit-il toujours de la même manière en continuant de gratter son parchemin.

Hermione se tenait devant lui, appuyée contre son bureau, elle le regardait d'un air lassé. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point borné ? Severus savait au fond le sujet de conversation qu'Hermione voulait, il pouvait déjà supposer les questions et imaginer les réponses. Mais il attendrait que la jeune fille pose elle-même la question, mais avant il allait évacuer toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait et qui lui faisaient perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

« J'espère que Potter est ravi de la réponse qu'il a obtenue, après tout, je ne savais pas que votre relation avait à ce point évoluée depuis la semaine dernière. » dit-il avec Sarcasme.

« Quand est-ce que cela va s'arrêter ? Vous savez très bien ce que je ressens et pour qui. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce que Dumbledore vous avez dit, ni même ce qu'il en était pour nous… Vous m'avez laissé dans le doute, perdu entre l'espoir et l'abandon. J'ai l'impression de me battre contre une force invisible. Vous prônez la maturité, mais vous vous comporté comme un gamin, lâche qui plus est, et … »

Hermione était emportée dans sa tirade, faisant de grands mouvements et les cent pas, elle aussi avait besoin d'évacuer la tension qui émanait d'elle, à cause de lui. De fait, la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué que son professeur avait changé d'humeur et aussi de place. Quand elle commença à critiquer son comportement, Severus embrassa Hermione, lui coupant la parole de la plus délicieuse des manières. La Gryffondor se calma aussitôt et le Serpentard prit la parole le premier.

« Dumbledore ne m'a rien dis si ce n'est de faire attention. J'ai préféré calmer la situation, quelques temps. Il n'est pas envisageable qu'une situation aussi… compromettante survienne de nouveau. »

Hermione hocha la tête, au moins ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur la même chose. Severus voulut être le plus raisonnable des deux.

« Mais il faut que tu comprennes que cette … relation n'a pas lieu d'être, c'est inconvenant et illégal… Tu pourrais, tout comme moi, être renvoyée… » commença-t-il.

« Mais je t'aime. »

Hermione avait lâché cette phrase tout naturellement. Si au début elle avait douté de ses sentiments, la boule dans son ventre chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, le picotement de son derme chaque fois qu'il la touchait l'avaient convaincu de ce qu'elle ressentait.

« C'est ce lien qui existe entre nous te fait penser cela, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tu es encore jeune, tu as besoin de vivre ta vie, rencontrer tes gens… »

« Tu sais tout comme moi que le lien n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens ! Tu te contentes juste de repousser tout ce que tu ne maîtrises pas ! Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis et décidé de faire preuve de courage. Je me bats à chaque instant pour donner une chance à ça, dit Hermione en faisant un vague geste de la main, et je ne peux pas continuer à faire un pas en avant quand toi tu en fais dix en arrière. Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis et décidé de faire preuve de courage. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Severus Snape. »

La jeune femme avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait le provoquer, le faire sortir de ses gongs pour qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il pensait. Mais son professeur restait appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés, impassible face à la situation. Elle sentait son cœur ralentir, pour enfin continuer à saigner. N'allait-il rien faire ? Elle avait vainement pensé que leur relation avait évoluée cette nuit-là où Dumbledore avait débarqué, mais elle avait été trop naïve, encore une fois. Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sortie de la salle de classe, laissant ses larmes couler une fois sortie de la classe.

 _La scène du bal arrive dans le prochain chapitre !_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis !_


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous sommes lundi, donc voici la suite de** **Deux couleurs!**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous de me suivre et de m'encourager en postant des commentaires ! Merci particulièrement à** ** _Fantomette34, Lolo66, Manon, tiffalys, lulu, Noellou, Eileen1976, Pink7V !_**

 _ **Réponse aux invités:**_

 _ **Manon: Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !**_

 _ **Lulu: dans ce chapitre, tu as ce que tu voulais ahah, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**_

 **Précédemment: Le bal de fin d'année a été annoncé et Harry invite Hermione, ce qui ne semble pas plaire à Severus. Celui-ci a une conversation avec Hermione et il lui annonce qu'il préfère prendre ses distances à cause de sa jeunesse et des risques, même s'ils ont "l'accord" du directeur.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

21.

 _« Tu sais tout comme moi que le lien n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens ! Tu te contentes juste de repousser tout ce que tu ne maîtrises pas ! Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis et décidé de faire preuve de courage. Je me bats à chaque instant pour donner une chance à ça, dit Hermione en faisant un vague geste de la main, et je ne peux pas continuer à faire un pas en avant quand toi tu en fais dix en arrière. Je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis et décidé de faire preuve de courage. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Severus Snape. »_

 _La jeune femme avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait le provoquer, le faire sortir de ses gongs pour qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il pensait. Mais son professeur restait appuyé contre son bureau, les bras croisés, impassible face à la situation. Elle sentait son cœur ralentir, pour enfin continuer à saigner. N'allait-il rien faire ? Elle avait vainement pensé que leur relation avait évoluée cette nuit-là où Dumbledore avait débarqué, mais elle avait été trop naïve, encore une fois. Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sortie de la salle de classe, laissant ses larmes couler une fois sortie de la classe._

La semaine passée fut un vrai calvaire pour Hermione. Les cours de potions étaient devenus un supplice, pour la jeune femme. Elle arrivait en classe en dernière, ne participait plus et sortait la première, contre toute attente. Si le nombre de points continuait de chuter en potions, plus rien ne le faisait remonter. Tous les septièmes années de Gryffondor étaient surpris de ce changement soudain dans le comportement de la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Ses amis voyaient clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Hermione et Snape, mais ils ne disaient rien, préférant attendre qu'elle soit prête à se confier et qu'elle fasse elle-même le premier pas vers eux. Le professeur de potions n'avait même pas essayé de s'entretenir avec elle, il se contentait de se montrer indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Au bout de quelques jours, Hermione, le cœur gros, s'était confiée à son meilleur ami ainsi qu'à Drago. Après tout, si quelqu'un connaissait bien Snape, c'était son filleul. Et puis, Drago et Harry étaient devenus quasiment inséparables. Drago était toujours leader de sa maison mais on sentait son autorité défaillir progressivement, de nombreux regards noirs le suivaient quand il était en compagnie du survivant. L'explosion n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Suite à cette conversation avec Hermione, Drago avait discuté avec son parrain, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il le trouvait stupide de rejeter une femme qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait, lui disant que lorsqu'elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se plaigne parce qu'il l'aurait bien mérité. Snape l'avait rabroué en lui disant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et qu'il se mêlait de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Mais Drago savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre que Snape en prenne conscience.

Le soir du bal de Noel arriva plus vite que ne l'aurait imaginé les élèves de Poudlard. Non seulement cet évènement annonçait une grande fête, mais aussi la fin de la période scolaire. Le lendemain, des trains emmèneront les élèves dans leur maison. Pour l'instant, les dortoirs étaient en effervescence, les élèves fourmillaient dans tous les sens afin de se préparer au grand soir. Hermione n'avait pas pu acheter une nouvelle robe, et son armoire n'avait pas de nombreuses robes à disposition. Une seule robe était en fait acceptable, une robe rouge sang, c'était une robe que la mère d'Hermione lui avait acheté pour leur anniversaire de mariage. La Gryffondor s'autorisa à se remémorer cet événement heureux partagé avec ses parents, puis elle enfila la robe, qui lui allait toujours à ravir. Hermione allait apparaître au bras d'Harry et même si cette idée lui faisait plaisir, elle restait déçue de ne pas être avec celui qui hantait ses pensées. Au fond d'elle, la jeune Gryffondor espérait qu'en se montrant aux côtés de l'élève qu'il détestait le plus, Severus allait réagir. Après tout, si un élève arrivait particulièrement à le faire sortir de ses gongs (et pas pour la bonne raison) c'était bien Harry, le fils de James et Lily Potter.

Hermione finit de se préparer dans sa chambre en attachant deux mèches de cheveux derrière sa tête et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la Grande Salle. Harry l'attendait dans son complet noir, en souriant. Hermione sentait que des regards venaient de se braquer sur elle, mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention. La jeune femme offrit un sourire sincère à Harry et mit son bras dans le sien.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura le Survivant à son amie.

« Tu es très beau aussi »

L'entrée dans la grande salle fut une nouvelle étape. La pièce avait été décorée de la plus splendide des manières dans des tons d'hiver : bleu, blanc, gris… L'atmosphère dégagée était presque féérique. Hermione avait des étoiles dans les yeux tellement la pièce était magnifique. Les préfets en chefs ainsi que les professeurs semblaient avoir pris beaucoup de temps à décorer et organiser la salle de bal. Les longues tables avaient laissé place à des tables rondes plus intimes qui entouraient la piste de danse. Hermione était émerveillée de voir la magie de la grande salle. Drago, qui avait attendu patiemment que ses amis arrivent, se dirigea vers eux.

« Le Balafré, Grangie, vous avez fait un effort ce soir on dirait, ça change. »

Hermione sourit à la remarque du blond. Le Serpentard utilisait souvent le sarcasme pour converser avec ses deux nouveaux amis, c'était sa manière à lui de leur prouver son attachement.

« Venant de toi, je prends cela comme un compliment. » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Harry se proposa d'aller chercher un verre à sa cavalière et pendant ce temps Hermione conversa avec Drago, mais le Serpentard se rendit bien vite compte que la jeune femme cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Drago se pencha à son oreille :

« Il est en train de parler avec McGonagall. »

Hermione se mit alors à chercher aussitôt sa professeure de métamorphose puis se rendant compte de son erreur, elle dit à Drago de la manière la plus convaincante qu'elle avait en réserve :

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler. »

« Mais bien sûr et puis moi je suis à Poufsouffle. » répondit-il avec nonchalance et son éternel sourire ironique en coin.

Hermione leva un sourcil et rit. Severus était comme à son habitude, vêtu de noir. Pourtant, ce soir-là il semblait différent, leur regard se croisèrent et Hermione sentit son corps se réchauffait instantanément, pourtant Hermione détourna son regard et baissa les yeux, elle ne se laisserait plus avoir. Elle avait trop de fois fait le premier pas, et trop de fois il l'avait rejetée.

La soirée se déroulait de la plus délicieuse des manières : la musique faisait danser tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs, les boissons rafraichissaient et réchauffaient de son alcool les étudiants. Ron était venu les saluer au cours de la soirée. Depuis quelques temps, ils se voyaient moins, mais leur amitié était toujours infaillible, et il était vrai que Ronald avait un peu de mal à accepter que Malefoy ait pu devenir à ce point irréprochable, mais le fait qu'il ait sauvé la vie de sa meilleure amie lui faisait tolérer sa présence.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse Mione ? » demanda son cavalier aux yeux verts en s'inclinant.

« Avec plaisir » répondit Hermione en faisant une révérence.

Harry prit la main de sa meilleure amie et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Une ronde de danseurs s'était formée, les hommes se tenaient à l'extérieur et les femmes à l'intérieur du cercle. De nombreux couples d'élèves mais aussi de professeurs faisaient partis de la ronde. Ainsi, Dumbledore dansait avec McGonagall, Snape avec Vector, Drago avec une Serpentarde quelconque, Ron avec Lavande… La danse était une valse tournante, les pas étaient simples et répétitifs. Harry et Hermione commencèrent à danser et Hermione fut surprise de constater à quel point Harry avait progressé depuis le tournois des trois sorciers. Après quelques pas et quelques minutes, Harry fit tourner Hermione sur elle-même et lui lâcha la main, comme le voulait la coutume de la danse, faisant changer de cavalière à tous les danseurs. La fine main d'Hermione se retrouva dans une main forte, la deuxième main tenant sa hanche. La jeune Gryffondor leva ses yeux et les ancra dans deux abysses profonds.

« Très Gryffondor ces couleurs… » dit son nouveau cavalier avec son éternel sourire en coin en regardant la robe couleur sang de sa partenaire.

Si son sourire était ironique, son regard était brûlant. Hermione avait l'impression qu'il la voyait pour la première fois. Hermione espéra profondément que ce changement de regard annonçait aussi un changement de comportement à son égard.

« Professeur … » Murmura Hermione de surprise, n'était pas prête à affronter l'homme qu'elle évitait depuis plusieurs jours.

Pour réponse, Severus raffermit sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme. La jeune femme aurait voulu l'ignorer, feindre l'indifférence face à cet homme, mais cela saurait mentir. Dès que ses mains s'étaient posées sur sa taille et dans sa main nue, ses terminaisons nerveuses avaient pris feu, personne d'autres ne lui faisait ressentir cela. Hermione se sentait soulagée de voir que Drago dansait maintenant avec le professeur McGonagall, au moins cela risquait de ne pas jazzer. Quant à Lavande, elle semblait plus que gênée de se retrouver à danser avec le professeur Dumbledore mais ce duo avait provoqué une hilarité chez les Gryffondors et d'autres élèves. Le Maître des potions faisait tourner son étudiante avec grâce, le jupon de sa robe rouge volant autour d'elle ne laissant paraître qu'à peine le haut de ses genoux. L'homme semblait obnubilé par la beauté de la jeune femme, jamais il n'avait pu voir une élève aussi femme et belle qu'à cet instant.

 _C'est peut-être aussi parce que tu es lié à elle et que tu éprouves des sentiments à son égard_ , lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

D'autres étudiants la regardaient aussi, des étoiles dans les yeux mais toutefois surpris de la voir accepter de danser avec le professeur le plus détesté de l'école. Pourtant, c'était le couple qui semblait le mieux s'accorder, autant au niveau des mouvements de la danse qu'au niveau des contrastes. Hermione avait oublié pendant quelques minutes que son professeur l'avait rejetée. La façon dont il la faisait danser lui faisait tout oublier, il n'y avait que lui. Un pas un seul instant, leurs regards ne se quittèrent. La danse se termina avec une note brève, qui fit qu'Hermione se retrouva collée au torse de son professeur, leur regard s'ancrant l'un dans l'autre. Une douce rougeur envahit Hermione et la jeune fille salua son professeur et prit la fuite, laissant son partenaire seul.

Harry qui s'était retrouvé à danser avec Ginny, chercha du regard sa cavalière mais il put juste voir une robe rouge sortir de la grande salle précipitamment. Drago, qui avait vu aussi la sortie de la Gryffondor se dirigea vers le Survivant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le blond à son nouvel ami.

« Aucune idée, je les ai juste vu danser… » répondit Harry.

Hermione s'était mise à courir une fois dans le couloir. Elle avait besoin de partir, de mettre la distance entre elle et la personne qu'elle aimait. Cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux… cela lui était insupportable. Ils s'aimaient, du moins elle osait espérer que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était réciproque. Elle lui avait mis un ultimatum et il avait pris la fuite. Encore. Quand cela cesserait-il ? Perdue dans ses pensées, les pas de la jeune fille la guidèrent à la tour d'astronomie. De là, elle pouvait observer le parc enneigé, elle entendait le murmure de la fête qui se tenait en bas. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, perdue dans ses pensées, en robe de soirée, laissant les courants d'air balayer ses cheveux.

« Vous allez attraper froid. »

Hermione ne se retourna pas, elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était _sa_ voix. Elle sentit un tissu lourd s'abattre sur ses épaules dénudées. Il venait de poser sa grande cape sur ses épaules frêles. La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que des larmes traîtresses avaient coulées sur ses joues.

« Je ne veux plus rien de votre part… » dit-elle en commençant à enlever la cape chaude de son professeur.

La jeune femme lui rendit sa cape et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller se coucher. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache (même s'il avait déjà dû se rendre compte) qu'il avait une entière emprise sur elle. La Gryffondor ne voulait pas avoir à supporter sa présence encore une fois, son cœur ne le tolèrerait pas. Mais Severus lui retint le bras au dernier moment dès qu'elle passa près de lui.

« Attends », dit-il de sa voix grave.

Hermione fit comme il demanda, elle arrêta ses pas. Elle le regardait d'un air suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait déjà assez fait de pas et que c'était à son tour d'en faire. Son regard provoqua un pincement dans le cœur de Severus.

« J'ai été stupide, Hermione. Je pensais que ce que tu ressentais n'était qu'éphémère… Je n'ai pas l'habitude des relations. Tu es si jeune, si insouciante, si pure… Mon âme est noire et je ne veux pas qu'elle altère la tienne… »

Cette déclaration sonna comme un aveu aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas encore les mots exacts qu'elle voulait entendre mais c'était un bon début. Son professeur ne regardait plus que le sol, comme honteux de devoir se racheter auprès d'une jeune femme qui avait la moitié de son âge et qu'il avait blessée.

« Mes sentiments n'ont pas changés, je pensais ce que je disais, et je le pense toujours. Je ne veux plus me battre et avoir peur que chaque instant passé avec toi ne soit qu'éphémère. Je ne veux plus avoir peur Severus… »

Severus prit la main d'Hermione et l'embrassa, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Alors, Hermione se rapprocha et caressa la joue pâle de son professeur, et elle l'embrassa doucement. Severus ne resta pas sans rien faire et prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe. Le contact des lèvres de son amant sur les siennes provoqua le plus doux des frissons de sa nuque au bas de son dos. En-dessous, le bruit de la fête diminuait. Le baiser était doux, moins fougueux qu'à l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Severus ne voulait pas brusquer de trop les choses, surtout qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la tour d'Astronomie : n'importe qui pouvait arriver à tout moment.

« Le bal ne va pas tarder à prendre fin, tu veux… venir boire un verre dans mes quartiers ? »

Severus espérait que cette invitation ne sonnait pas de façon trop perverse ou libidineuse. Il voulait juste passer plus de temps avec elle dans un autre cadre que celui scolaire. Et puis, la serrer dans ses bras ne lui déplairait pas non plus à vrai dire. Hermione sourit et accepta avec grand plaisir.

« Je vais dire bonne nuit à Harry et Drago, histoire qu'ils me voient et qu'ils sachent que je vais bien. »

Severus opina de la tête, embrassa une dernière fois Hermione, l'avertit qu'il l'attendait dans ses quartiers et la laissa descendre les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Il ne restait plus qu'une partie des élèves, les plus âgés majoritairement qui profitaient au maximum de la fête avant de rentrer chez eux. Harry vit aussitôt Hermione et se précipita vers elle.

« Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai vu partir, puis j'ai vu Snape te suivre et … »

« Harry, tout va bien, je vais aller me coucher, je voulais juste vous dire bonsoir avant. »

Harry fit une accolade à Hermione et celle-ci salua Drago simplement. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Harry se tourna vers son nouvel acolyte aux cheveux d'or.

« Tu y crois à son histoire d'aller se coucher ? »

« Nope » répondit le blond.

« Est-ce qu'on va faire quelque chose ? »

« Nope » continua le Serpentard.

Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse se tourna vers le jeune Malefoy, une expression de surprise sur son visage.

« Eh mais t'es dans quel camp toi ? »

« Celui de personne, laisse Snape et Grangie tranquille. Ils le méritent bien. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça. »

« Moi non plus. »

Puis les deux garçons explosèrent de rire, ce qui parut surprendre une majorité de la population estudiantine. Qui aurait cru que le prince des serpents et le survivant rirait à gorge déployée ensemble ? Les deux garçons se saluèrent et prirent chacun la direction de leur tour. Quant à Hermione, elle avait décidé de repasser par ses quartiers pour se refaire une légère beauté et effacer le sillon noir qu'avaient laissés les larmes. Quand elle prit le chemin des donjons une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit des cris étouffés et le bruit de sorts jetés.

« Tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang ! » hurlait une voix.

 _Suspens suspens, à votre avis qui est traité de "traître à son sang" ? Les paris sont lancés ?_

 _Une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Désolée, désolée, désolée de poster la suite avec du retard ! Mes études me prennent énormément de temps... Le chapitre 23 ne risque d'arriver que d'ici deux semaines, pour que je puisses bien avancer l'histoire !**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de poster un commentaire sur chapitres!**

 _ **Réponses aux anonymes:**_

 _ **Lulu: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Oui, il était temps que Severus prenne les choses en mains! Malheureusement, je crois que tu vas être déçue de la tournure des évènements ahah! Mais tes suppositions étaient bonnes ! A très vite !**_

 _ **Manon: Merci ! Voilà la suite !**_

 **Précédemment: Le bal a permis à Severus et Hermione de se retrouver. Le professeur a enfin avoué la réciprocité des sentiments d'Hermione et l'a invité à passer la soirée dans ses cachots... Malheureusement, sur le chemin Hermione entend une dispute...**

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

22.

 _« Eh mais t'es dans quel camp toi ? »_

 _« Celui de personne, laisse Snape et Grangie tranquille. Ils le méritent bien. »_

 _« Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire ça. »_

 _« Moi non plus. »_

 _Puis les deux garçons explosèrent de rire, ce qui parut surprendre une majorité de la population estudiantine. Qui aurait cru que le prince des serpents et le survivant rirait à gorge déployée ensemble ? Les deux garçons se saluèrent et prirent chacun la direction de leur tour. Quant à Hermione, elle avait décidé de repasser par ses quartiers pour se refaire une légère beauté et effacer le sillon noir qu'avaient laissés les larmes. Quand elle prit le chemin des donjons une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit des cris étouffés et le bruit de sorts jetés._

 _« Tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang ! » hurlait une voix._

« Trois contre un, quel courage ! » se moqua une voix faible mais sans jamais perdre son aspect provoquant.

La Gryffondor se mit à courir en direction de la voix. Peu importe qui ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin, les éclats de voix semblaient venir des donjons. Et le spectacle qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Crabbe, Goyle et un autre Serpentard s'en prenaient à Drago. Une haine horrible déformait leurs visages gras. Sans savoir quel sentiment la guidait, Hermione s'interposa automatiquement, comme si c'était le reflexe le plus naturel du monde.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla-t-elle, et d'un mouvement de main brusque, les baguettes des agresseurs s'envolèrent dix mètres plus loin.

Crabbe et Goyle qui venaient de se faire désarmer se tournèrent vers la jeune femme.

« Tiens, tiens la sang-de-bourbe, tu es jalouse ? » demanda la brute épaisse en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans son corps. Des images de son agression revenaient dans sa mémoire. La peur commença à prendre possession de son corps. _Respire Hermione, calme-toi, ils sont désarmés, ils ne te feront pas de mal, tu es plus forte qu'eux._ Le regard d'Hermione se braqua sur Drago qui était à terre avec une arcade ensanglantée. Le blond se tenait les côtes d'une main et essayait de se relever de l'autre. S'il ne s'était pas inquiété jusqu'à maintenant, il le commença pour sa nouvelle amie. Crabbe se retourna, comme s'il avait décidé de laisser Hermione tranquille et fit demi-tour d'un mouvement brusque pour lui assener un coup point qui lui fit cogner la tête contre son mur, la faisant voir trouble. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres Serpentards s'en étaient de nouveau pris à Drago. La jeune femme s'appuya contre le mur, tenant sa baguette dans une main et tendant son autre bras devant elle, Hermione cria

« Assez ! » les trois Serpentards furent propulsés contre les murs et une bulle protectrice se forma autour d'Hermione et Drago.

A ce moment-là, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape et Harry apparurent, essoufflés et surpris. Devant eux se tenaient trois Serpentards inconscients au sol et leurs baguettes à quelques mètres d'eux. Une bulle bleu transparente était visible et protégeait Hermione et Drago. Voyant ses professeurs, la jeune femme soupira et la bulle disparut dans un nuage de vapeur sans même qu'Hermione ne se rende compte qu'elle avait formulé un sort de protection.

Le sang de Snape n'avait fait qu'un tour quand il avait vu Hermione en position de faiblesse près de Drago. Il aurait voulu se précipiter vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras et s'assurer que tout allait bien mais Potter le devança, et il voulut à l'instant l'étrangler pour l'éloigner d'Hermione.

« Hermione ! » cria Harry en se précipitant vers son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras et s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien en un seul morceau. Hermione se frottait l'arrière de la tête.

« Je vais bien Harry, je suis un peu sonnée, c'est Drago… »

Hermione se dégagea gentiment de l'accolade de son meilleur ami et regarda Severus, un regard qui lui montrait que tout allait bien. Elle vit son professeur soupirer, montrant qu'il était rassuré. Hermione désigna Drago de la tête. Le nommé cracha un peu de sang de sa lèvre et essaya de sourire.

« Mince alors, mon magnifique portrait est amoché. » dit-il avec humour.

Avec l'aide d'Harry, il réussit à se remettre debout avec quelques difficultés. Snape décida de prendre les commandes en main.

« Je vais emmener Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger dans mes quartiers, panser leur blessure, et je les renverrai dans leur dortoir respectif. » Hermione, Drago et Harry commencèrent à avancer vers Snape, et quand celui-ci vit le survivant il ajouta : « En revanche, monsieur Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, vous pouvez retourner à voter tour. »

Harry fit la grimaça, essaya de riposter mais Hermione l'en dissuada d'un regard. Dumbledore acquiesça et annonça qu'il allait s'occuper des trois agresseurs, et McGonagall fit de même. Harry grimaça de nouveau, s'assura que ses amis s'en sortiraient puis prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivés dans ses quartiers, Snape s'occupa aussitôt de Drago, lui appliquant des baumes réparateurs ainsi qu'une potion pour le mal de tête. Hermione était allongée sur le canapé avec un bouillote d'eau froid derrière la tête. En une dizaine de minutes Drago avait été expédié dans sa chambre. Sur le palier de la porte, le blond se tourna vers son amie :

« Au fait, merci Grangie, pour tu sais quoi. Parrain. »

Puis le blond sortit. Snape se tourna aussitôt vers la jeune femme qui était assise sur le canapé et voulut la secouer comme un prunier. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi imprudente ? Elle s'était trouvée face à trois Serpentards, futurs mangemorts de surcroît, elle aurait pu se faire tuer ! Snape avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas quand la jeune femme ne se pointa pas aussitôt dans ses appartements.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ait passé par la tête pour intervenir ? Tu aurais du appeler un professeur ! » commença-t-il d'une voix sévère, rappelant que trop bien à Hermione que c'était en ce moment son professeur.

« Et attendre que Drago se fasse battre à mort ? Bonne idée tient ! » riposta Hermione avec force.

Severus s'apprêtait à appliquer du baume sur le visage abimé de la jeune femme et à répliquer quand un bruit à la porte le mit sur ses gardes : quelqu'un venait de toquer. Il était tard maintenant, et il n'attendait pas de visites. Le maître des lieux ouvrit la porte prudemment, sa baguette à la main.

« Albus ? »

« Severus, pourrais-je te parler quelques instants ? » demanda le vieil homme en entrant dans les quartiers professoraux.

Severus accepta et fit signe au directeur de s'installer. Hermione s'apprêtait à partir quand le directeur lui demanda de rester puisque la conversation la concernait aussi.

« Severus, j'aimerais que tu prennes Miss Granger avec toi pour ces vacances, au moins pour la première semaine. L'attaque de Crabbe et Goyle ne présage rien de bon, et la riposte de Miss Granger a créé un désir de vengeance puissant en eux, elle est donc en danger et elle risquerait de mettre en danger aussi Monsieur Potter et monsieur Malefoy. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que Crabbe et Goyle tendent à devenir Mangemorts dans très peu de temps. Les puissances magiques qui entourent ta maison tiendraient éloignés ! »

Hermione se tenait debout les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Severus n'hésita pas et accepta sans aucune difficulté. Elle serait en sécurité avec lui. Le directeur, ravi de cette réponse, se dirigea vers la sortie.

« J'autorise Miss Granger a passé Noel avec ses amis. Quant au nouvel an, une fête sera organisée au quartier général, vos présences sont donc indispensables. » informa Dumbledore avant de prendre congé.

Hermione se rassit sur le canapé car Severus voulait lui appliquer un baume sur sa mâchoire. Quand la jeune femme sentit la crème s'appliquer, elle arrêta de parler subitement et regarda son professeur mais lui aussi s'arrêta.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione avait besoin de lui, l'adrénaline n'était pas descendue. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains, et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, qui répondit aussitôt au baiser. La jeune femme s'allongea sur le canapé, entraînant Severus à se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Le professeur de potions sentait un désir immense monter en lui, quelque chose de puissant mais surtout d'incontrôlable. Son bassin commença tout naturellement à onduler contre celui de la jeune femme qui se frottait de plus en plus contre son aine. Une partie rationnelle de Severus illumina sa conscience, et il se détacha légèrement alors que la jeune femme continuait ses attouchements.

« Hermione, attends, tu viens de te faire agressée, je ne veux pas abuser de toi… » dit-il essoufflé du baiser qu'il s'était échangé.

« Tu en as autant envie que moi… » répondit-elle en ondulant en appuyant un peu plus pour que son désir soit encore plus provoquant.

Severus lâcha un gémissement et tenta de se contrôler. La tentation était plus que forte, son élève était pleinement consentante et puis, il ne s'agissait pas que du sexe. Le fait qu'elle ressente des choses pour lui, même les plus infimes, le rendait fou de désir. La jeune femme semblait complétement inconsciente de l'érotisme et de la sensualité qu'elle dégageait dans chacun de ses mouvements. L'assurance qu'elle venait de montrer prouvait l'envie plus qu'évidente qu'elle avait de lui. Il se remit à l'embrasser mais de façon très douce, se contrôlant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Ce ne sera pas ce soir ma belle, tu es encore fragile tu as utilisé une quantité importante de magie. »

Severus aurait très bien pu ne pas prendre en compte sa fragilité. Pour être honnête, il ne l'aurait pas fait pour une autre personne. Mais il s'agissait d'Hermione, et elle était particulière, et puis il s'agissait de sa première fois. Severus se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés là, comment ce petit bout de femme était devenu aussi importante à ses yeux. Hermione fit une moue triste à la réponse négative mais essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'ils allaient passer quelques jours ensemble. Hermione lâcha un cri de surprise quand elle sentit Severus la prendre dans ses bras et la mener à sa chambre à coucher. Le visage d'Hermione exprima aussitôt la surprise. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, un chaleureux feu de cheminée crépitait devant un tapis.

« Tu t'attendais peut-être à un cercueil dans une crypte avec un crucifix sur la porte ? »

Hermione rit à l'ironie et embrassa son amant.

« C'est ce qu'aurai parié la moitié de Poudlard. J'ai toujours voulu penser que tu étais mieux que tout ce que les ragots. »

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui l'embrassa. Puis, il la laissa se coucher pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche délassante après lui avoir donné un de ses pyjamas. A son retour, il trouva la jeune femme déjà endormie, il souleva les draps et dès que le matelas s'affaissa la jeune fille vint tout naturellement se coller contre lui. Severus se rapprocha du corps endormi de la jeune femme et plaça son bras sur son ventre. Il attendit quelques instants, vérifiant que ce contact ne la gênait pas mais voyant qu'elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, il se laissa aller. Il allait enfin pouvoir bien dormir.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient les rideaux épais de la chambre. Un bras imposant barrait son estomac et elle sentait un souffle régulier dans son cou. La jeune femme sourit et se retourna délicatement pour contempler le visage paisible qui se tenait devant elle. Hermione voulut lui caresser le visage mais elle se remémora que la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ce geste, elle s'était retrouvée coincée sous le poids de son professeur. Hermione sourit une dernière fois, apaisée de se sentir là où elle devait être et la jeune femme se rendormit en soupirant.

A son deuxième réveil, la main de la jeune femme était appuyée sur l'oreiller vacant de son conjoint. La jeune femme se redressa en s'appuyant sur un coude.

« Severus ? » appela-t-elle, mais personne ne répondit.

Le regard d'Hermione se dirigea vers la table de nuit où une potion traînait avec marquer d'une écriture fine _Bois-moi._

 _Ainsi notre maître des cachots connaît des auteurs moldus, intéressant._ Pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Appuyée contre le flacon, il y avait aussi une petite note.

« _Hermione, je suis parti m'assurer que Drago allait bien avant de se diriger pour Londres. Je serai de retour dans moins d'une heure. Reste dans mes quartiers jusqu'à mon retour. Bois la potion, elle endormira ton mal de tête. »_

La jeune fille eut presqu'envie de répondre aussitôt « Oui papa », mais cela aurait été mal placé surtout aux vues des envies qu'elle avait de lui. Hermione était bien loin de penser à Severus avec une image paternelle. Même si elle savait qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle, il dégageait un elle-ne-savait-quoi qui le rendait tout simplement plus que désirable. La veille, lorsqu'elle avait senti le touché de Severus sur sa peau, des milliers de papillons avaient parcouru son épiderme. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant, cette envie soudaine de lui. C'était comme si son sang avait été remplacé par de la lave, et que chaque partie de son corps demandait à être collé au corps de Severus. Et s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, elle était presque sûre qu'elle serait allée jusqu'au bout. Mais il s'était montré plus sage et raisonnable qu'elle. Hermione savait que cela aurait été une erreur de bâcler ce moment important de leur relation, et la preuve en était qu'elle s'était aussitôt endormie une fois couchée. Hermione se sentait maintenant au maximum de sa forme et malgré l'agression de la veille, elle se sentait sereine. Les choses avaient été réglées entre Severus et elle, c'était comme un poids de peur constante que l'on enlevait de ses épaules. Hermione était désormais impatiente de rejoindre Severus dans sa maison, les vacances promettaient d'être sous de bonnes augures. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis ! A dans deux semaines !_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre tant attendu ! Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir pris le temps de commenter le dernier chapitre !**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimer écrire ce chapitre entièrement consacré à Hermione et Severus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Précédemment:** ** _Après l'agression de Drago, celui-ci et Hermione reçoivent l'aide de Snape pour guérir les blessures. Dumbledore oblige Hermione à rester en compagnie de Severus lors des premiers jours de vacances. Hermione, déboussolée par l'agression et avide des sensations de Severus l'embrasse et veut faire aller les choses plus loin, mais Severus raisonnable se contente de dormir à ses côtés, la laissant quelque peu sur sa faim..._**

 **Bonne lecture !**

23.

 _Hermione se sentait maintenant au maximum de sa forme et malgré l'agression de la veille, elle se sentait sereine. Les choses avaient été réglées entre Severus et elle, c'était comme un poids de peur constante que l'on enlevait de ses épaules. Hermione était désormais impatiente de rejoindre Severus dans sa maison, les vacances promettaient d'être sous de bonnes augures. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait._

Après le retour de Severus, Hermione était partie préparer sa malle pour les vacances. Il avait été convenu que la jeune femme passerait le début des vacances jusqu'à Noël chez Severus, après elle serait au quartier général en compagnie d'Harry et Drago. Severus avait aussi la mission concernant l'aide envers Narcissa Malefoy, et une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait arriver à tout moment. Comme leur première sortie ensemble, Severus fit un transplanage d'escorte à Hermione, qui essaya du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas réagir au contact de son professeur derrière son dos. Ils atterrirent tous deux dans une plaine où un cottage était visible vers l'horizon. Hermione s'avança aussitôt.

« Comment cela se fait-il que je puisse voir ta maison, je croyais qu'elle était invisible de tous ? » demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

« Tu es déjà entrée dans cette maison, les protections magiques ne s'appliquent plus à toi. » expliqua Severus avec un ton quasi-professoral.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la maison et pénétrèrent la demeure.

« Maître Snape ! Miss Hermione ! Elpy est ravi de vous voir tous deux en bonne santé ! »

Le petit elfe de maison se tenait devant eux, les oreilles dressées, ce qui montrait sa joie de voir son maître et Hermione dans la maison. Hermione sourit et salua aussi poliment l'elfe.

« Elpy, monte nos affaires dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît. »

Hermione se retourna vers Severus, surprise et à la fois gênée de savoir qu'elle allait partager la même chambre que lui. C'était stupide, et elle le savait, mais les fois où elle avait dormi avec lui avaient été à la suite d'une agression. Et son refus de la veille l'avait quelque peu peinée, même si elle comprenait parfaitement les raisons.

« Je suis une personne solitaire Hermione, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des personnes chez moi, je n'ai donc pas de chambre d'ami. Mais si tu tiens à ta propre intimité je peux dormir sur le canapé de mon bureau. » dit-il, et sa voix reflétait un bref mécontentement de la réaction de la jeune femme.

Severus trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'une pudeur quelque peu mal placée surtout qu'elle lui avait quasiment sauté dessus la veille. Il avait pensé que dormir en sa compagnie ne lui serait d'aucun inconvénient.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je veux dormir avec toi. » répondit la jeune femme en regardant Severus droit dans ses yeux, lui transmettant toute sa confiance.

Le Maître des potions hocha de la tête et décida de ranger ses affaires dans son bureau, laissant Hermione libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le reste de la journée. La jeune femme décida de monter dans la chambre et de s'entraîner à pratique la magie sans baguette à l'aide de son nouveau don. La chambre était assez grande, et elle voulait juste s'entraîner à soulever des objets. La Gryffondor pensa que s'entraîner à soulever des choses pourrait servir durant la guerre, comme soulever des rochers ou des objets lourds et dangereux. Hermione débuta son entraînement en soulevant son encrier, puis avec une chaise. La Gryffondor, contente de son progrès décida de s'attaquer maintenant à l'armoire. Hermione se concentra, et elle constata avec satisfaction que l'armoire lévitait. Toutefois sa concentration fut absoute quand elle vit que Severus était accoudé au chambranle de la porte. La jeune femme détourna son regard ainsi que son intention, ce qui faillit faire tomber la lourde armoire sur elle-même.

« Wingardium Leviosa » dit Severus avec une rapidité qui permit d'empêcher le meuble de tomber sur la jeune femme.

Hermione se retourna vers lui à la fois soulagée qu'il l'ait aidée mais mécontente car il était l'objet de sa distraction. Son professeur la regardait avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage, il s'approcha d'elle et se mit dans son dos.

« Tu dois te concentrer sur ce que ton corps ressent, chaque terminaison nerveuse pour que rien ne puisse te déconcentrer et détourner ton attention. »

La main gauche de Severus était posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme, et la deuxième encerclait sa taille pour être posée sur son ventre menu. Hermione avait son dos appuyé contre le torse musclé de Severus. Sous le contact pour l'instant inoffensif, la jeune femme ferma les yeux.

« Tu ne te concentres pas là… » murmura Severus au creux de son oreille.

« C'est assez difficile quand tu es près de moi… » répondit la jeune femme et elle se rendit bien vite compte que sa voix n'avait pas été aussi claire qu'elle l'aurait voulu et qu'elle avait fermé les yeux sous la caresse de son touché.

Severus rit et le souffle du son émit courut sur tout le corps de la jeune femme.

« Imagine la magie passer en toi, soulevant l'armoire… Ressens-le, chaque fibre se dirigeant pour la faire lévite… » continua-t-il.

Hermione parvint à mieux se concentrer, même si les attouchements pudiques restaient présents. L'armoire lévita avec plus de facilité qu'au premier essai. La jeune femme put sentir Severus sourire juste en-dessous de son oreille.

« Maintenant, fais-la redescendre en douceur, ne te précipites pas. »

Hermione fit ce que Severus disait, et dès que le meuble toucha sol elle se retourna vers Severus, regrettant de devoir déplacer cette délicieuse main de son emplacement initial. La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son professeur. D'abord seulement chastement, puis quand elle se sentit prête elle lui mordilla la lèvre pour pénétrer cet antre bien trop tentateur. Les sensations de la veille revenaient avec plus de ferveur que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Elle était restée sur sa faim, se demandant toutes les merveilleuses sensations qui auraient pu arriver, mais elle n'allait pas tarder. Hermione avait l'impression que sans même s'en rendre compte, Severus faisait tout pour la tenter, pour la faire venir à lui, et cela fonctionnait. Leurs langues danser un ballet sensuel et érotique, chacune essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Leur corps se touchaient, se frottaient et essayaient d'enlever toute distance possible entre eux. Severus ne resta pas sans rien faire et prit la jeune femme par les jambes pour la soulever et la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Hermione laissa échapper un faible gémissement face à la rapidité qui avait habitée Severus. La Gryffondor passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur tandis que le baiser s'accentuait de plus en plus. La jeune femme pouvait sentir contre son bas ventre le sexe de son professeur grossir de plus en plus. Severus décala sa bouche pour rentrer en contact avec sa mâchoire puis sa douce gorge qu'il se dépêcha de lécher, embrasser et mordre. La jeune femme gémit de nouveau en se souvenant de la première marque qu'il lui avait faite, cela lui semblait remonter à des années auparavant. Plus la jeune femme gémissait sous les attouchements, plus elle serrait entre ses doigts les cheveux de son professeur. Chaque bruit émit rendait Severus fou de désir. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le bassin d'Hermione commença à onduler contre le bas-ventre de Severus. Ce fut à lui de gémir contre le contact trop sensuel, non pour lui déplaire. Hermione commençait à se montrer impatiente et essaya de déboutonner un à un les boutons (bien trop nombreux à son goût) de la chemise de Severus. Toujours en gardant Hermione soigneusement collée contre lui, il se déplaça du mur et vint la poser sur le lit ayant pour objectif de la débarrasser à son tour des trop nombreuses couches de vêtements qu'elle portait. Sans pour autant briser leur baiser, Severus fit passer le tee-shirt moldu d'Hermione par-dessus sa tête, ne la laissant qu'avec son jean et son soutien-gorge d'un blanc immaculé. Il passa un doigt délicatement contre son téton qui pointait, à peine avait-il effleuré le bourgeon que celui-ci devint dur comme de la pierre. Hermione continuait de gémir contre sa bouche. Severus fit glisser lentement le pantalon de la jeune femme, savourant chacun de ses mouvements d'appréhension. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait fait tomber la chemise de son professeur et touchait chaque centimètre de sa peau dénudée, caressant chacune des marques rosées de son corps pâle. La Gryffondor se rendit compte alors de l'ampleur du rôle d'espion dans une guerre à venir. Certaines marques semblaient dater de quelques semaines. La jeune femme se demanda un instant si une de ses cicatrices avait été causé à cause d'elle. Toutefois, la bouche de Severus remontant sa cuisse pour s'arrêter au niveau de sa culotte empêcha une quelconque réflexion approfondir. Hermione s'était redressée sur ses coudes, et serrait entre ses mains les draps bleu roi du lit. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Severus à travers sa culotte, et la jeune femme qui découvrait des sensations jusqu'alors jamais expérimentées, gémit de nouveau. Severus remonta au visage de sa compagne et recommença à l'embrasser tendrement. Hermione profita de ce moment pour échanger les positions et se retrouver au-dessus de lui, tenant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, exactement dans la position inversée qu'elle avait vécue à cet endroit même quelques semaines plus tôt. La jeune femme était parfaitement consciente que s'il le désirait, Severus pourrait très facilement retourner la situation. Mais il se contenta de lever un sourcil et de se laisser faire en attendant l'explication qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Je trouve cela particulièrement injuste, _professeur_ , de me retrouver dans une telle tenue alors que vous êtes encore habillé. » susurra-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Face à un tel argument, Severus décida de se laisser faire, et regarda Hermione glisser vers son pantalon pour défaire le bouton puis descendre la fermeture. Il pouvait la sentir à travers les trois couches qui les séparaient, et il pouvait surtout sentir son humidité et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait : l'excitation. Tant bien que mal, Hermione parvint à le débarrasser de son pantalon. Elle fit le chemin inverse et ses mains remontèrent de la base de sa cheville au haut de ses cuisses. Une main douce mais ferme retint ses poignets, l'empêchant de continuer son exploration.

« Laisse-moi faire » entendit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Avec une délicatesse à laquelle Hermione ne s'attendait pas, Severus inversa de nouveau les positions, s'installa au-dessus d'Hermione, et reprit le baiser avec une douceur infime. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite ou brusquer Hermione. Severus voulait que sa première fois -parce qu'il avait senti dans son comportement et son empressement que c'était le cas- soit mémorable. Pourtant, Severus avait toujours connu dans sa vie des rapports sexuels violents, sans amour, juste du sexe. Et c'était comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois lui aussi les plaisirs de la chair. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge d'Hermione et caressa ses avants bras en l'enlevant. Il prit soin d'embrasser, de cajoler, de sucer, et de mordiller les deux tétons qui avaient durcis et pointaient vers lui. Hermione avait de nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux, et elle se mordait la lèvre fortement pour éviter de gémir plus qu'elle ne le voudrait. C'était comme si son brillant cerveau avait pris la fuite pour laisser place à un volcan de sensations. Severus profita de la distraction d'Hermione pour jouer avec l'élastique de sa culotte puis la descendre au bas de ses chevilles.

« Severus c'est ma première… » commença la jeune fille, gênée.

« Je sais, je peux arrêter si tu en as envie » dit-il, et Hermione en entendant l'intonation de sa voix, su qu'elle ne voulait en rien qu'il s'arrête. Elle avait confiance en lui et savait qu'elle pouvait tout arrêter à n'importe quel moment et qu'il respecterait son choix.

Il introduisit un doigt à travers les plis humides et il entendit Hermione gémir à son oreille, surprise de cette intrusion intime. Severus sentait la jeune femme humide et serrée autour de son doigt. Il savait qu'en en introduisant davantage, et en cajolant sa poitrine, il pourrait l'amener à l'orgasme. Mais il voulait que pour sa première fois, leur première fois, cela soit par son pénis bien dur. Le Serpentard abandonné la poitrine de la jeune femme et repris la possession de sa bouche avec sensualité. Il positionna son érection devant l'entrée virginale, se contentant d'humidifier le bout, puis en regardant Hermione dans les yeux, il commença doucement à la pénétrer. Hermione redressa légèrement sa tête pour capturer encore une fois les lèvres de son professeur.

« Un mot, et je m'arrête… » dit-il tout en deux baisers.

Au fond de lui, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de sa capacité à s'arrêter à un stade aussi avancé, mais il savait que pour Hermione il en serait capable. Pour réponse, Hermione l'embrassa avec encore plus d'ardeur.

« Je veux que ce soit toi » dit-elle, et elle pensait exactement ce qu'elle disait.

Il n'en fut pas plus pour Severus, son regard toujours fixé dans le sien, il la pénétra d'un coup sec, et il sentit les ongles d'Hermione pénétrer la peau de ses omoplates. Au même instant, un rayon bleu illumina la chambre, mais si Hermione vit le rayon, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait senti une multitude de sensations et d'émotions défiler en elle, traversant chaque partie de son corps. Hermione ressentit la sensation familière de ses yeux changeant de couleurs. Les yeux bleus d'Hermione excitèrent encore plus Severus puisque cela signifiait qu'Hermione perdait totalement pied, et se laissait aller. Severus se retira puis se réenfonça d'un coup, et il répéta son mouvement. La douleur qu'avait ressentie Hermione commença à refluer au fur et à mesure des coups de reins de Severus. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, chaque coup de rein sembler la mener vers un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle commença à gémir. Elle sentait que tous ses muscles commençaient à se contracter et se réunissaient pour former une boule au cœur de son ventre qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Severus continua comme un acharné, il sentait la jeune femme commencer à se contracter autour de lui. Et puis le moment attendu arriva, la boule explosa, la jeune femme cria entre ses dents.

« Oh Severus ! »

Le concerné continua encore avec quelques coups et jouit aussi en se déversant dans le ventre de sa belle. Hermione put sentir un liquide se répandre en elle, et la sensation ne lui parut pas désagréable. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, chacun essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Severus fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette sa semence et les gouttes de sang qu'avaient perdues Hermione en même temps que sa virginité. Severus l'embrassa une dernière fois, et la jeune femme se blottit sous les draps, contre son corps encore humide de sueur. La jeune femme s'endormit juste après qu'elle entendit un murmure presque amoureux au creux de son oreille.

« Hermione, tu vas me mener à ma perte ».

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il semble réaliste ! J'ai hâte de lire vos avis!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce 24ème chapitre mais j'étais malade...**

 **Merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre ma fiction et qui me donnent leur avis, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous lire!**

 **Réponse aux invités:**

 **Lulu: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui la relation d'Hermione et Severus commence enfin à progresser ! Je suis contente que le lemon t'ait plu ! Au plaisir de te lire !**

 **Eileen1976: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'ai pris note des conseils, je t'avoue ne pas être très douée à écrire ces moments... la question concernant la lumière bleue arrivera très vite ! Voici la suite! Au plaisir de te lire!**

 **Manon: Merci de ton commentaire ! Voici la suite!**

 _Précédemment: Hermione et Severus sont en sécurité dans la maison du professeur. Après un entraînement, Hermione et Severus partagent leur première nuit ensemble ..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

24.

 _Il n'en fut pas plus pour Severus, son regard toujours fixé dans le sien, il la pénétra d'un coup sec, et il sentit les ongles d'Hermione pénétrer la peau de ses omoplates. Au même instant, un rayon bleu illumina la chambre, mais si Hermione vit le rayon, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait senti une multitude de sensations et d'émotions défiler en elle, traversant chaque partie de son corps. Hermione ressentit la sensation familière de ses yeux changeant de couleurs. Les yeux bleus d'Hermione excitèrent encore plus Severus puisque cela signifiait qu'Hermione perdait totalement pied, et se laissait aller. Severus se retira puis se réenfonça d'un coup, et il répéta son mouvement. La douleur qu'avait ressentie Hermione commença à refluer au fur et à mesure des coups de reins de Severus. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, chaque coup de rein sembler la mener vers un endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle commença à gémir. Elle sentait que tous ses muscles commençaient à se contracter et se réunissaient pour former une boule au cœur de son ventre qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Severus continua comme un acharné, il sentait la jeune femme commencer à se contracter autour de lui. Et puis le moment attendu arriva, la boule explosa, la jeune femme cria entre ses dents._

 _« Oh Severus ! »_

 _Le concerné continua encore avec quelques coups et jouit aussi en se déversant dans le ventre de sa belle. Hermione put sentir un liquide se répandre en elle, et la sensation ne lui parut pas désagréable. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, chacun essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Severus fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette sa semence et les gouttes de sang qu'avaient perdues Hermione en même temps que sa virginité. Severus l'embrassa une dernière fois, et la jeune femme se blottit sous les draps, contre son corps encore humide de sueur. La jeune femme s'endormit juste après qu'elle entendit un murmure presque amoureux au creux de son oreille._

 _« Hermione, tu vas me mener à ma perte »._

« Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il demander à Snape de s'occuper d'Hermione ? C'était pas elle qui était visée lors de l'agression, c'était toi alors pourquoi elle n'est pas avec nous ? J'y comprends rien ! » s'énerva Harry en frappant les braises de la cheminée avec le tisonnier.

« C'était le plus raisonnable Harry. Tu sais pertinemment que le premier endroit où Hermione serait recherchée est à tes côtés. Le lien qui l'unit à Snape lui permet d'être en sécurité. Ils se « sentent » entre guillemets. C'est juste le temps d'apaiser les choses puis elle reviendra avec nous, et on pourra profiter du reste des vacances. » expliqua Drago pour la énième fois à un Harry s'ennuyant et s'inquiétant pour son amie.

Harry s'affala sur le canapé, à côté de son ami. Celui-ci avait le regard un peu perdu.

« Tu penses à ta mère ? » demanda le Survivant en devinant les pensées du Serpentard.

« C'est juste que si le plan de l'Ordre foire, ils tueront ma mère sans aucun scrupule. Puis ça sera mon tour. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! On ne les laissera pas faire Drago et Snape fera tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bavures. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. » acheva le blond d'une voix lasse.

 _Hermione voyait quelque chose. Son champ de vision était restreint, comme si elle n'était que les yeux de la personne. Elle voyait le professeur Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau directorial. A voir la date sur la Gazette du sorcier, c'était une sorte de souvenir d'il y a quelques semaines._

 _« Severus, je t'ai déjà vu perdre une personne que tu aimais, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, et puis… Les circonstances sont particulières… lui as-tu dis ? » demanda le vieil homme, attendant la réponse avec impatience._

 _Hermione comprit qu'elle voyait au travers de Severus. Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais secoua négativement de la tête ce qui provoqua un soupir de la part du directeur de l'école de magie. Albus savait qu'une telle révélation n'était pas facile à faire, pourtant elle était très importante, à plusieurs égards. Dumbledore adressa un dernier conseil à son employé et ami avant de le laisser prendre congé._

 _« Elle le découvrira tôt ou tard, et je te conseille de lui annoncer avant qu'elle ne le découvre par elle-même. »_

Hermione se réveilla encore une fois la première. Le premier réflexe fut de lever ses mains et de voir que c'était bien ses doigts fins avec ses ongles courts. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ce rêve était tellement étrange, comme s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir mais pas du sien. La Gryffondor s'étira et sentit un corps chaud et ferme derrière elle. Le visage pâle de Severus était serein, comme apaisé. Hermione décida de ne pas reproduire les erreurs passées et de le laisser tranquillement dormir. Elle sortit du lit, prit la première chemise qui lui venait sous la main, à savoir une chemise blanche de Severus et l'enfila. Bien entendu, la chemise bien trop grande lui arrivait au milieu de ses cuisses, et la jeune femme respira l'odeur de son amant. Hermione descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle mourrait de faim et les activités de la veille leur avait complétement fait oublier le repas. La jeune femme, ne voulant pas déranger l'elfe de maison au service de Severus, commença à ouvrir les placards et à chercher où se trouvaient les tasses. Hermione trouva le placard recherché et se mit sur la pointe des pieds quand un corps chaud se colla dans son dos et qu'un bras attrapa aisément la tasse. Hermione se tourna et Severus en profita aussitôt pour embrasser le visage de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-il à la fin du baiser en replaçant une boucle rebelle derrière l'oreille d'Hermione.

Hermione sourit et lui prit la tasse des mains pour se faire un thé. Elpy fit apparaître des corbeilles de viennoiseries pour le petit-déjeuner de ses maîtres. Hermione remercia l'elfe et se servit d'un croissant encore tiède. Severus fit de même et s'appuya contre le plan de travail.

« Le plan d'évasion de Narcissa est ce soir, Hermione. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus la prévienne de ses missions, même si elle était vraiment soulagée qu'il le fasse. En faisant cela, Severus voulait montrer à Hermione qu'il lui faisait confiance et surtout pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète quand elle se rendrait compte de son absence le soir-même.

« Est-ce que je peux venir en aide d'un quelconque moyen ? »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux, je serai en mission pour le Mage Noir afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons sur moi. Je veux que tu restes ici, en sécurité. »

« Je peux aider Severus, tu le sais. » répondit Hermione en se levant.

La jeune femme ne supportait pas d'être mise de côté de la sorte. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à maîtriser ses dons et ils étaient maintenant plus qu'utiles. Et puis, elle s'inquiétait pour Severus et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé ou pire.

« Je ne pourrais pas être aussi utile à l'Ordre si je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter pour toi, Hermione. Harry et Drago eux-mêmes ne sont pas au courant que c'est aujourd'hui et tu ne dois pas leur dire sinon… »

« Il risquerait de prendre part à la mission eux aussi » finit Hermione.

Severus confirma d'un hochement de tête. Narcissa était sur la corde raide. Tous les Mangemorts étaient au courant du changement de soumission de son fils. Si le dévouement de Lucius semblait infaillible, celui de Narcissa était remis en question. La blonde avait été enfermée dans ses quartiers, à l'abris de tous. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre les plus expérimentés se joignaient à la mission. Il s'agissait de profiter d'un moment de diversion pour emmener Narcissa et la transférer au quartier général après plusieurs transplanages.

« Je ne leur dirai rien, Severus, mais promets moi que tu seras prudent. » dit Hermione en touchant son torse.

« Je te le promets »

Severus vint embrassa sa nuque et murmura au creux de son oreille.

« Ce qui signifie qu'il me reste encore du temps pour profiter de toi. »

Il mordilla le lobe tendre et Hermione laissa échapper un soupir. Elle se retourna pour embrasser son tentateur qui la prit par les cuisses et la souleva pour l'assoir sur le plan de travail et s'insérer entre ses cuisses. Hermione n'était pas restée sans rien faire et avait saisi le visage de son professeur pour amplifier le baiser qui promettait une suite des plus agréables. En un rien de temps, la chemise de Severus qu'Hermione avait empruntée avait atterrie par terre. Ils avaient encore le temps de s'aimer.

Le soir était arrivé bien trop vite et Severus avait mis dans le thé du coucher d'Hermione une potion de sommeil afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas quand il allait partir. Il n'avait pas aimé être obligé de faire cela, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione le retienne ou qu'elle s'inquiète toute la nuit. Il avait embrassé une dernière fois sa jeune étudiante et avait pris son masque et sa cape avant de sortir de la propriété protégée. Une longue nuit était à venir. Le rôle de Severus consistait à faire croire à une mission puis revenir et montrer le chemin aux membres de l'ordre sans toutefois prendre trop parti : sa mission ne devait pas mettre en péril son rôle d'espion.

 _Le champ de vision était quelque peu restreint, comme si quelque chose était sur le visage. Hermione voulut reculer en voyant plusieurs personnes habillées en tenue de Mangemort devant elle. Mais elle comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était encore une sorte de vision, c'était Severus. Ils semblaient être devant le manoir majestueux des Malefoy qui semblait maintenant entièrement vide. La Gryffondor vit tous les mangemorts transplaner et quelques instants après un patronus en forme de loup sorti de la baguette qu'elle tenait. C'était un signal puisque presque aussitôt elle vit Remus, Tonks, Arthur et Kinglsey apparaître devant elle. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Severus remua sa baguette et un faisceau rouge apparu et se dirigea vers l'intérieur et les escaliers majestueux. Aussitôt après leur départ, Severus transplana aussi._

Hermione se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut, le front en sueur. En constatant que la place à côté du lit était vacante, la jeune femme comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve : elle avait vu à travers des yeux de Severus. La Gryffondor ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormie, elle regarda sa tasse de thé vide et comprit aussitôt : Severus l'avait droguée. Hermione se leva aussitôt, elle sentait au fond d'elle que quelque chose clochait, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle vivait par le biais de Severus. La Gryffondor se concentra sur Severus, l'idée qu'elle avait de lui, son odeur, ses yeux… elle devait renforcer ce lien, savoir où il était, s'il allait bien. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur bleue, et elle sentait sa magie se déployer dans tout son corps. Quand elle pensait pouvoir enfin remonter à lui, elle sentit une douleur parcourir son corps, la traverser et brûler chaque terminaison nerveuse de son corps. Hermione se laissa tomber au sol, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Puis elle laissa aller le lien qu'elle retenait et la douleur s'évanouit. Elle reprit son souffle et regarda si elle avait une quelconque trace de blessures sur son corps : rien. En se relevant, Hermione entendit le bruit familier d'un transplanage, elle sortit aussitôt de la chambre et dévala les escaliers sa baguette à la main. Severus se tenait à genoux sur le seuil de la porte, tremblant. Hermione se précipita sur lui, enleva le masque hideux qui cachait son visage et releva son visage crispé de douleur.

« Elpy ! » cria-t-elle en retenant Severus qui était appuyé sur elle.

L'elfe apparut aussitôt dans un _pop_ et ses oreilles se dressèrent devant le spectacle qui se passait devant lui.

« Aide-moi à l'installer sur le canapé, ton maître à besoin d'aide ! » ordonna Hermione d'une voix ferme.

Hermione plaça soigneusement la tête de Severus sur l'accoudoir, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise ensanglantée. Son corps tremblait et ses poings étaient serrés, la douleur semblait insupportable. Hermione voulait guérir ses blessures, l'aider à atténuer la douleur. La jeune femme se souvint d'une nuit de crise durant laquelle elle avait brûlé la main de Severus et qu'elle avait réussi à guérir le lendemain, avec pour seule aide son don et sa magie. Severus comprit au regard de la jeune fille qu'elle allait essayer de le guérir par ses pouvoirs.

« Ne… me touche… pas. » murmura-t-il les dents serrés de douleur en tremblant.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas la raison de son ordre et plaça les mains sur son corps, elle ressentit aussitôt sa douleur. C'était comme s'il n'était qu'un et que leurs sensations avaient fusionnées pour être les mêmes dans les deux corps. Hermione aussi serra les dents sous la douleur. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, elle appuya sur le corps de Severus et se concentra sur la douleur qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Sa tête était penchée en avant et ses yeux restaient d'un bleu devenu presque blanc. Severus était tombé inconscient sous la douleur et la fatigue mais son corps avait cessé de trembler et ne présentait plus aucune blessure. Hermione déployait son énergie et sa magie à guérir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler de son nez.

« Miss Hermione, votre nez saigne ! » dit l'elfe d'une voix tremblante en essuyant avec un mouchoir le nez ensanglanté de la jeune femme.

Hermione n'entendait rien et ne prêtait attention qu'à cette douleur qui disparaissait petit à petit sous sa magie. Puis d'un coup, la sensation douloureuse disparut. Severus se redressa aussitôt en inspirant une bouffée d'air fraîche de façon bruyante. Il regarda Hermione, dont le regard bleu était vide. Puis Hermione tomba sur le côté, inconsciente à son tour.

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un commentaire pour me donner votre avis ?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **En premier lieu, je voudrais m'excuser de mon retard de chapitre. Je pense que je vais me contenter de publier une semaine sur deux, car j'ai besoin d'avancer dans ma fiction pour que les chapitres soient cohérents et je préfère prévenir...**

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de poster un commentaire ! Merci notamment à** ** _Lolo66, Eileen1976, Manon, ivae714, DarkWinterPrincess, lulu, Fantomette34_** **et** ** _justeMarianne !_**

 ** _Réponses aux anonymes:_**

 ** _Manon: merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!_**

 ** _Lulu: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Tu as raison concernant le comportement de Severus ahah ! A bientôt !_**

 ** _Précédemment: Hermione a de nouveau une vision de Severus. Celui-ci a participé à la mission pour délivrer Narcissa de l'emprise des Mangemorts. Il revient amoché par de nombreux doloris. Malgré les réprimandes de Severus, Hermione le touche pour le soigner (avec leur lien) et ils partagent tous deux un flux de douleurs..._**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

25.

 _« Ne… me touche… pas. » murmura-t-il les dents serrés de douleur en tremblant._

 _La jeune fille ne comprit pas la raison de son ordre et plaça les mains sur son corps, elle ressentit aussitôt sa douleur. C'était comme s'il n'était qu'un et que leurs sensations avaient fusionnées pour être les mêmes dans les deux corps. Hermione aussi serra les dents sous la douleur. Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, elle appuya sur le corps de Severus et se concentra sur la douleur qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Sa tête était penchée en avant et ses yeux restaient d'un bleu devenu presque blanc. Severus était tombé inconscient sous la douleur et la fatigue mais son corps avait cessé de trembler et ne présentait plus aucune blessure. Hermione déployait son énergie et sa magie à guérir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler de son nez._

 _« Miss Hermione, votre nez saigne ! » dit l'elfe d'une voix tremblante en essuyant avec un mouchoir le nez ensanglanté de la jeune femme._

 _Hermione n'entendait rien et ne prêtait attention qu'à cette douleur qui disparaissait petit à petit sous sa magie. Puis d'un coup, la sensation douloureuse disparut. Severus se redressa aussitôt en inspirant une bouffée d'air fraîche de façon bruyante. Il regarda Hermione, dont le regard bleu était vide. Puis Hermione tomba sur le côté, inconsciente à son tour._

« Hermione, tu m'entends ? Hermione ? » demanda une voix grave.

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux. Son corps semblait avoir couru un marathon sans entraînement tellement il était courbaturé et endolori. Elle sentit un linge froid et humide refroidir son front. Hermione se trouvait installée confortablement dans le lit, elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Il était inutile de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se souvenait de tout et particulièrement de la douleur fulgurante qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle passa une main sur le visage pale de Severus. Celui-ci embrassa la douce main de la jeune femme et demanda comment la jeune femme se sentait. Hermione répondit qu'elle avait des courbatures mais qu'elle se sentait bien. Bien que la douleur ait disparue, l'enseignant gardait pourtant un visage crispé en regardant son élève allongée.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle à Severus d'une voix un peu fébrile.

Le professeur de potions n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit, préférant veiller sa patiente. La jeune femme avait été inconsciente toute la nuit et Severus s'était contenté de somnoler à son chevet, sans jamais vraiment tomber dans le sommeil. L'inquiétude l'avait submergé. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser le toucher. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir directement en sa compagnie, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'elle l'attendait ?

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela. Je t'avais dit de ne pas me toucher. » dit-il d'une voix dont la froideur glaça le sang d'Hermione.

La jeune femme l'avait déjà entendu lui parler de la sorte, mais c'était avant qu'il soit… ensemble. Il avait été si attentionné jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi devenait-il aussi froid ? Hermione comprit qu'il connaissait une chose importante dont elle n'était pas au courant.

« Tu savais ce qui allait se passer si je te touchais, n'est-ce pas ? Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que c'est par notre lien ? » questionna Hermione.

Severus, qui était jusqu'à maintenant appuyé sur le lit, se redressa et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Son comportement montrait ostensiblement qu'il voulait éviter le sujet et rester évasif.

« Comment le savais-tu ? » demanda de nouveau Hermione en insistant en expliquant que son comportement le fera plier.

« Cela ne te regarde pas Hermione. »

« Oh que si ça me regarde ! J'ai senti les mêmes douleurs que procurent les doloris que tu as reçu au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! J'estime être en droit de savoir ! Comment cela est-il possible ? Comment savais-tu ce que j'allais endurer avant même que je ne te touche ? »

« J'ai fait des recherches, c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Le débat est clos. » répondit-il rapidement et simplement ne laissant place à aucune réponse ou protestation.

Avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, il était sorti de la chambre d'un pas rapide. La jeune femme sentit au fond d'elle que cette simple réponse cachait quelque chose de plus profond, de plus secret. Severus savait quelque chose et il mettait Hermione à l'écart. La jeune femme se souvint aussitôt de la vision qu'elle a vu où Dumbledore accusait Severus de lui cacher quelque chose. La Gryffondor comprit à l'intonation de voix de Severus et à son comportement qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. _Je vais devoir faire des recherches moi aussi._

Quand Drago se réveilla en pleine nuit, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé durant la nuit. Il descendit les escaliers pour se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. La porte entrebâillée laissait passer de la lumière : quelqu'un était déjà dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il put voir Kinglsey, Tonks, Lupin et Weasley père assis autour de la table. De dos, une femme avec une chevelure blonde platine semblait boire une tasse de thé fumante.

« Mère ? » demanda Drago d'une voix tremblante, peu sûr de lui.

La concernée se tourna vivement en entendant cette voix qui lui était si familière et, les larmes aux yeux, elle se précipita dans les bras de son fils unique. Drago enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Il savait pertinemment que l'Ordre l'avait tenu à l'écart pour la mission sauvetage de sa mère. Chaque matin, il avait espéré trouver sa mère dans la cuisine. Il ne pensait pas que son rêve se réaliserait en allant chercher un verre d'eau. Il serra sa mère fort dans ses bras, se rassurant en se disant qu'elle était là, en sécurité avec lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et il constata qu'il y avait plusieurs contusions et des hématomes.

« Qui vous a fait cela ? » demanda Drago, inquiet que sa mère ait pu recevoir de quelconques maltraitances.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Severus s'occupera de moi demain. Oh Drago, je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver sain et sauf et en sécurité !»

« Je dois aller au Square Grimmault, si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu peux appeler Elpy. » dit le Maître des potions en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Attends Severus. »

Hermione se dirigea vers lui et passa sa main sur son dos encore tendu. Leur légère dispute du matin avait effrayé Hermione. Elle se doutait que Severus lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que c'était sûrement pour son bien, pour une bonne raison et qu'au fond elle n'avait pas besoin d'être mise au courant. Elle ne voulait pas rester fâcher avec lui, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était tellement fort…

Elle avait tellement eu peur la veille. Peur qu'il ne revienne pas, peur qu'il souffre encore longtemps des différents sorts qu'il avait reçus… Elle voulait s'assurait qu'il était là, avec elle. Severus se retourna en sentant la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci caressa tendrement le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle titilla l'entrée buccale avec sa langue, et quand un passage se créa, elle en profita pour l'embrasser de toute son âme. Le baiser était devenu beaucoup plus torride en une fraction de seconde. Severus serrait le dos et les fesses d'Hermione pour la maintenir contre lui le plus possible. Leur mouvement étaient devenus fougueux, chaque vêtement était petit à petit jeté loin dans la pièce. La chaleur corporelle et leur baiser les rendaient tous les deux fous. Chacun avait eu terriblement peur pour l'autre la veille, ils avaient tous deux besoins de se rassurer, de se sentir, de s'aimer. En un instant, Hermione avait été allongée sur le lit et Severus embrassait chaque partie dénudée de sa peau. Le contact humide de sa bouche et de sa langue sur sa peau rendait Hermione folle de désir, et de nombreux papillons s'installaient dans son ventre. Severus ne pouvait se lasser d'aimer le corps de la jeune femme. Elle était un appel vivant à la luxure. La respiration de la jeune femme devenait plus difficile au fur et à mesure des caresses de Severus. Mais cette fois, Hermione ne voulait pas être la seule à prendre du plaisir, elle voulait aussi en donner à Severus. Elle se sentait peut-être incompétente dans la matière, mais elle comptait sur l'indulgence de son compagnon. Hermione fit descendre le pantalon de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne lui aussi le tas de vêtements au sol. La jeune fille remonta en caressa les chevilles, puis les tibias jusqu'aux cuisses de son amant. Quand ses mains frôlèrent le caleçon déjà tendu de son compagnon, celui-ci soupira bruyamment. Hermione débarrassa Severus de son dernier vêtement en quelques secondes. Puis elle revint vers le centre de ses attentions, elle prit le membre chaud dans sa main, et commença à le caresser gentiment, doucement. La jeune femme ne se sentit pas à l'aise avec ses mains et préféra essayer une autre technique. Elle regarda d'un regard lubrique son compagnon.

« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu … ? » sa voix se perdit dans le plaisir intense qu'il ressentit quand la bouche chaude de son élève se ferma autour de sa longueur.

La jeune femme essaya d'aspirer autant de longueur qu'elle le pouvait dans sa gorge. Elle passa sa langue sur l'érection, comme s'il s'agissait d'une très grande sucette à lécher. Les gémissements qui venaient de Severus lui permettaient de savoir s'il aimait ou non ce qu'elle faisait, et visiblement, il aimait ça. L'homme se doutait que c'était la première fois que la jeune femme s'adonnait à ce genre de chose, et il eut une certaine fierté qui flatta son ego. Il avait été le premier à lui faire découvrir les gouffres du plaisir, et de différentes façons. La gâterie d'Hermione dura encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Severus sente qu'il allait atteindre un point de retour. Severus décida de remonter Hermione pour l'embrasser profondément, puis il se repositionna au-dessus d'elle en un coup de bassin. Hermione savait que Severus aimait avoir le contrôle, et cela lui plaisait aussi. Elle aimait le sentir au-dessus d'elle, la dominant, la faisant plonger dans le plaisir le plus profond possible. Elle le laissa prendre les commandes, se contentant de profiter au maximum du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Hermione gémissait et haletait sous les coups de butoir de son amant. Après quelques vas-et-viens puissants et fougueux, la semence de Severus se répandit dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Hermione avait tellement griffé le dos de Severus qu'elle était sûre de lui avoir fait des marques. Quand elle vint, juste quelques secondes avant lui, Hermione chuchota à son oreille d'une voix emplie de désir « Je t'aime Severus ». L'homme fut profondément touché des mots de la jeune femme. Il aurait aimé lui répondre, lui dire que lui aussi l'aimait. Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser, pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il savait pertinemment que sa vie avait pour objectif de faire gagner la lumière, l'amour n'était qu'un bonus. Et rencontrer Hermione, avait été la plus belle des choses. Quand il s'allongea à ses côtés, et qu'elle commença à caresser son torse de façon amoureuse et distraite, il hésita à lui dire. Il devait lui avouer ce secret qu'il lui cachait depuis si longtemps. Dumbledore lui-même lui avait conseillé de lui dire au plus tôt.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda la jeune femme en embrassant un pectoral chaud couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Severus reprit son masque impassible et répondit simplement.

« Je dois aller voir comment va Narcissa et parler avec des membres de l'Ordre. »

Hermione s'appuya sur ses coudes, permettant au regard de Severus d'osciller entre la ligne de son dos et sa poitrine ferme qui frôlait son torse.

« Quand pourrais-je revoir Harry ? » questionna la jeune femme.

La Gryffondor vit le regard de Severus se renfrogner, mais elle l'embrassa pour lui retirer ses pensées jalouses.

« Je t'y emmènerai dans deux jours, comme convenu avec Dumbledore. Tu pourras fêter Noel avec eux. »

« Tu ne seras pas là ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Elle avait passé près d'une semaine en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et penser fêter Noel sans lui paraissait inconcevable. Il avait en quelque sorte comblé le trou que ses parents avaient laissé.

« Dumbledore a une mission que je suis le seul à pouvoir occuper. »

Hermione eut l'impression que sa présence n'était pas vitale pour Severus. Elle voulut lui poser la question, mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer puérile. Severus sortit des draps et s'habilla avec minutie. Il se pencha vers Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir de la pièce.

La venue de Severus était attendue au Square Grimmault. L'arrivée de Narcissa la veille était dans la bouche de tous les membres de l'Ordre. Drago n'avait pas quitté d'une semelle sa mère, il l'avait présentée en bonne et dues formes auprès d'Harry et contre toute attente, cela s'était bien passée. Narcissa avait besoin des soins de Severus pour faire disparaître ses horribles marques bleutées sur son corps.

« Parrain ! » appela Drago dès qu'il vit son professeur passer dans son champ de vision.

Severus se retourna vers son filleul qui se tenait au bas de l'escalier, les traits un peu tirés.

« Merci pour mère, merci de l'avoir sauvée. »

L'espion hocha la tête et demanda où se trouvait la blessée. Quand il s'apprêtait à monter à l'étage, une voix qu'il maudissait l'appelait.

« Professeur Snape, quand Hermione nous rejoindra-t-elle ? »

« Dans deux jours Potter, allez-vous rester en vie plus longtemps sans elle ? » demanda-t-il avec plus de hargne qu'il n'aurait voulu laisser paraître.

La question rhétorique eut au moins pour effet de faire taire le Survivant. Severus monta les escaliers rapidement et s'occupa de soigner chaque blessure de Narcissa. Il savait que cela allait prendre du temps et que ce ne serait pas plaisant mais il le devait. Et Severus savait aussi qu'Hermione l'attendait à la maison, et qu'il allait pouvoir passer la nuit calée contre son corps chaud et son odeur apaisante.

Hermione décida de visiter la bibliothèque de son amant pour combler l'absence de Severus. Il lui paraissait évident qu'un homme aussi cultivé et aussi puissant que Severus devait avoir une bibliothèque plus qu'impressionnante. Il se trouvait que par manque de place dans la maison, la bibliothèque se trouvait dans le bureau. La pièce était vraiment chargée et parler de désordre sur le bureau était un euphémisme. Des parchemins gribouillés trônaient autour et entre des pages de livres qui semblaient vieux comme le temps. Voyant ces prémices de recherches éparpillées sur l'ensemble du bureau, Hermione se souvint de son idée de recherches concernant le discours caché qu'avait tenu Severus.

 _Quelles recherches récentes Severus a-t-il faites ?_ se demanda la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur le bureau et se remémorant les propos et les visions de son amant.

Comme par magie, un livre épais lévita au-dessus de tous les autres. Hermione le prit avec précaution et le posa sur de nouveau sur le bureau. Les pages du livre se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite, à une vitesse folle, sans qu'Hermione n'ait fait le moindre geste. Puis le grimoire arrêta sa magie folle à une page précise. Le titre du chapitre indiquait : _Ames sœurs._

 _A votre avis, quelle sera la suite ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires !_


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde, après deux semaines d'attente (comme convenu), voilà la suite !**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui commentent les chapitres et qui me donnent leur avis, c'est vraiment plaisant et encourageant!**

 _ **Réponse aux anonymes:**_

 _ **lulu: Je suis contente que tu aimes le caractère de Severus, j'essaye de mon mieux de faire un personnage crédible ! Voilà la suite! J'ai hâte de lire ton avis!**_

 _ **Manon: Voilà la suite! Merci pour ton commentaire !**_

 _Précédemment: Hermione et Severus se sont retrouvés... Mais les propos de Severus ont semé des doutes dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Celle-ci, pendant une absence de Severus, décide de se promener et de chercher elle-même les réponses à ces questions. Seulement dans le bureau de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle tombe sur un grimoire traitant des âmes-sœurs._

 **Bonne lecture !**

26.

 _Voyant ces prémices de recherches éparpillées sur l'ensemble du bureau, Hermione se souvint de son idée de recherches concernant le discours caché qu'avait tenu Severus._

 _Quelles recherches récentes Severus a-t-il faites ? se demanda la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur le bureau et se remémorant les propos et les visions de son amant._

 _Comme par magie, un livre épais lévita au-dessus de tous les autres. Hermione le prit avec précaution et le posa sur de nouveau sur le bureau. Les pages du livre se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite, à une vitesse folle, sans qu'Hermione n'ait fait le moindre geste. Puis le grimoire arrêta sa magie folle à une page précise. Le titre du chapitre indiquait : Ames sœurs._

Le livre était dans une langue étrangère et vu l'état dans lequel il était, il devait au moins dater d'il y a plusieurs siècles, quelques pages avaient été écorchées et elles étaient brunies par le temps et l'usage. Des passages avaient été traduits sur un parchemin inséré. Juste en dessous, un schéma avait été établi, comme pour essayer de comprendre le cheminent de certains évènements. Hermione parut surprise de lire son prénom et celui de Severus, ainsi que les mots comme « accident », « née-moldue », « lien », « fusion », « sentiments », « attirance irrésistible », « désir » ... La jeune femme décida de mettre de côté ce schéma qui ne semblait mener à rien mais qui la perturbait au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et pourquoi était-ce dans ce chapitre-là ? La Gryffondor préféra se concentrer sur les notes traduites du parchemin.

 _Ames sœurs. Le mythe des âmes sœurs date de la nuit des temps mais a disparu depuis de nombreux siècles. Autrefois, il s'agissait de deux personnes dont l'amour qu'ils partageaient était qualifié de parfait. La rencontre entre deux âmes-sœurs pouvait se faire par une simple rencontre. Il est impossible pour deux âmes sœurs de ne pas être réunis et liés. Si les concernés essayent de renier d'une quelconque manière leur sentiment et leur attirance, la nature et le destin les feront d'une manière ou d'une autre se retrouver. Certains magiciens-historiens estiment que les premiers sorciers sont le fruit de l'amour entre deux âmes sœurs. Ils auraient donc créé les sorciers. Lors de l'union charnelle des âmes sœurs, un faisceau bleu se diffuse…_

Une goutte tomba sur le parchemin gribouillé. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. L'air parut lui manquer, elle inspira plusieurs fois d'avaler de grandes bouffées d'air, comme pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais ce fut en vain. La jeune femme se sentait trahie. Severus savait tout depuis le début, c'était cela le mensonge dont Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de confesser. La vérité apparue comme véritable et incontournable.

 _Nous sommes âmes-sœurs._

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Narcissa Malefoy avait bénéficié de tous les soins nécessaires que Severus lui avait prodigués. Celui-ci, après sa besogne terminée, décida de rentrer chez lui. Les membres de l'Ordre l'avaient retenu pour débattre sur la présence de Narcissa au sein du quartier général ainsi que les conséquences encourues. Il fut établi que Narcissa resterait en sécurité avec Drago au Square jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit finie, notamment les répercussions des Mangemorts à son égard. Les différents renseignements pourraient permettre aux membres de l'Ordre d'en savoir plus sans risquer la couverture de Severus. Drago quant à lui, intégrerait les quartiers de Severus à Poudlard pour ne pas être l'objet de vengeance de la part des fils de Mangemorts présents dans la maison Serpentard.

Une fois ses missions remplies, Severus transplana chez lui, voulant plus que tout se servir un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et retrouver la compagnie d'Hermione. Il secoua la tête en pensant à la place que la jeune femme avait pris en si peu de temps. Il ne regrettait en rien de s'être laissé aller, de lui avoir laisser une place dans son cœur. Il avait longtemps hésité à s'ouvrir à elle, la dernière femme à qui il l'avait fait était Lily Evans, enfin Potter, et dire que cela s'était mal fini était un euphémisme. Puis, il s'était promis qu'il n'aimerait personne d'autre, mais il avait compris en regardant Hermione, en passant du temps avec elle que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait jusqu'alors pour Lily faisaient partis de son passé. Il se servit un verre d'alcool dans la cuisine et monta dans la chambre, la nuit venait de tomber et il s'attendait à voir la jeune femme allongée sur le lit à dévorer un livre ou encore en train de faire ses devoirs. Le professeur de potions trouva la chambre dans l'état exact de son départ.

« Hermione ? » appela Severus dans la maison.

L'inquiétude commença à monter en Severus quand il s'aperçut que toutes les affaires d'Hermione étaient dans la maison, mais qu'il n'y avait aucune place de sa présence.

« Elpy ! » appela d'une voix autoritaire Severus.

L'elfe apparut dans un _pop_ et salua respectueusement son maître.

« Où est Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il tout en serrant avec force son verre.

« Elpy ne sait pas maître, la jeune miss Granger s'est promenée dans la maison et est allée dans la bibliothèque du Maître. Quand elle en est ressortie, elle avait pleuré et semblait très énervée. Elle est sortie de la maison prendre l'air. Mais Elpy pensait qu'elle était avec vous, maître. »

Severus vida son verre d'une traite et le claqua sur la commode. Il sortit de la maison en vitesse. Des scénarios commençaient à se former dans sa tête. Et si des mangemorts savaient pour son rôle d'espion et avaient décidé de se venger en kidnappant Hermione ? Severus décida de se concentrer et de penser avec force à la jeune femme. Il vit apparaître devant lui une ligne bleue, qui semblait tracer l'itinéraire de la jeune femme. Elle avait transplané de son propre gré. Elle s'était enfuie. Severus décida de d'abord se préoccuper de savoir ce qui avait provoqué la fuite de la jeune femme. S'il savait pourquoi elle avait fui, il pourrait savoir où elle était allée. Le Maître de potions monta les marches de l'escalier deux à deux et se précipita dans son bureau dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il trouva son bureau dans un état différent que celui habituel. Un grimoire était ouvert à une page précise : le chapitre des âmes-sœurs. Le parchemin représentant le schéma qui lui avait permis de comprendre était barbouillé et de l'encre avait coulée. Elle avait découvert la vérité.

« Merde. » maugréa Severus avec violence avant de partir sur les traces de la jeune femme.

Remonter la piste n'avait pas été aisée car Hermione était loin d'être stupide et elle avait préféré transplaner une demi-douzaine de fois avant d'aller à sa destination finale. Severus ne fut pas surpris de voir que l'itinéraire menait au Square Grimmault. Après s'être concentré, Severus sentit la présence de la jeune femme dans la maison, il la savait en sécurité. Il se doutait qu'elle devait s'être sentie trahie, mais il fallait qu'il lui explique. Il devait lui dire, se justifier. Elle devait comprendre que c'était pour son bien et qu'il avait failli lui dire plusieurs fois… Severus se présenta devant la porte de la propriété qui s'écarta pour le laisser accéder au bâtiment caché. Le Maître des potions entra et se retrouva confronté à un Survivant visiblement en colère. Le plus âgé n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa protégée.

« Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? » demanda Harry en barrant le chemin de son professeur.

« Bien que cela ne soit pas vos affaires Potter, je sais que Miss Granger est ici, et je dois lui parler. »

« Si elle est venue ici c'est pour une bonne raison, elle ne voulait plus vous voir. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je ne vous laisserais pas la faire souffrir. » grogna le Survivant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Harry était devenu fou quand il avait vu sa meilleure amie débarquer quelques heures plus tôt au Quartier Général alors que sa venue n'était attendue que quelques jours plus tard. Il s'était douté, à l'expression de son visage qu'il s'agissait de Snape. La jeune fille n'avait rien voulu dire et s'était contentée d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle savait que Severus allait la chercher -et très probablement la trouver- mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste être loin de lui, elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Severus s'approcha du jeune homme et le toisa de toute sa hauteur, voulant l'intimider pour avoir accès à la chambre d'Hermione.

« Ne me provoquez pas Potter. » conseilla presque dans un murmure Severus en serrant sa baguette fermement.

Le professeur de potions avait passé la nuit précédente à s'assurer qu'Hermione allait bien, puis leurs ébats de la journée ainsi que les soins de Narcissa l'avaient fatigué. Sans compter la disparition d'Hermione qui l'avait rendu fou d'inquiétude. Au moment où les deux hommes allaient en venir à leur baguette, Drago intervint.

« Parrain » salua Drago, voulant apaiser les fortes tensions des deux sorciers.

« Je dois la voir Drago. » dit fermement Severus.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de mentionner qui il voulait voir pour que le blond comprenne. Le jeune Serpentard était l'un des seuls à savoir sa « relation » avec Hermione. Severus espérait donc de lui qu'il soit compatissant et qu'il accède à sa demande. Il devait expliquer à Hermione, la mettre en garde contre ce qu'elle avait lu. Puis il devait aussi s'excuser… Lui dire qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit, que cela avait été dure, mais après tout c'était pour son bien.

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas possible. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre dès son arrivée et elle n'en est pas ressortie. Elle s'est probablement endormie… Et puis … »

« Elle ne veut pas vous voir, et je la comprends. » acheva Harry.

Drago lança une œillade furieuse à Harry qui ne cessait d'envenimer la situation déjà très tendue avec son parrain. Celui-ci était prêt à sortir de ses gongs et visiblement sa baguette le démangeait fortement.

« Elle sera sûrement plus encline à te parler demain… La nuit porte conseil… » conseilla Drago.

Severus ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il sortit dans un tourbillon de capes et transplana aussitôt. Ce n'était plus un verre dont il avait besoin, mais d'une bouteille entière.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

« T'es obligé de te comporter comme un vrai con avec lui ? » demanda Drago énervé du comportement d'Harry, une fois arrivé dans la chambre de ce-dernier.

« Tu déconnes là ? Il a fait souffrir Hermione ! » se justifia le Survivant devant l'agression de son ami.

« On ne sait même pas ce qu'il a fait ! » s'exclama Drago plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Peu importe ! Le fait est qu'Hermione soit revenue deux jours plus tôt, qu'elle ne veut pas parler à Snape ni à personne d'autre et que bizarrement il avait besoin de lui parler ! Tu as besoin d'autres preuves pour justifier que c'est Snape qui est en tords, encore et toujours ? » questionna Harry de façon purement rhétorique.

« Débattre avec toi n'est d'aucune utilité quand il s'agit de Snape ! Tu ne vois toujours que le mauvais côté choses ! Tu accuses avant même de savoir, Potter ! »

« Mais putain tu le défends toujours ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il a fait ! Ce qu'il pourrait faire à Hermione ! »

« C'est mon parrain ! Il a sauvé ma mère tout comme il m'a sauvé ! Maintenant arrête ton comportement de petit con puérile. Putain qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui ?! » acheva Drago presque en criant.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Oh et pourrai-je savoir pourquoi je te pris ? » demanda sarcastiquement le Serpentard.

« Hermione est la seule personne qui me reste ! Mes parents ont été tués ! TA folle de tante a tué MON parrain ! Hermione est la seule personne qui me reste ! Toi tu as tes parents, ta mère avec toi, ton parrain qui passe son temps à me pourrir la vie et ton père qui rêve de pouvoir me tuer après m'avoir torturé des heures durant ! Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu toi ?! »

Le poing du blond partit aussitôt dans la mâchoire du Survivant. Le temps s'arrêta. Harry essuya d'un revers de manche sa lèvre ensanglantée et regarda le sang tâcher la manche de son tee-shirt. Le Survivant se tourna vers le Serpentard qui n'avait pas bronché, et se jeta sur lui, le renversant sur le tapis de la chambre. Le temps s'arrêta de nouveau. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, la haine déformant leur visage. Mais était-ce vraiment de la haine ? Drago attrapa la chemise d'Harry qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser violet et passionnel. Aucun des deux n'avait vu venir ce rapprochement si soudain. Les tensions, la frustration et la colère les avaient menés dans un milieu de désir accru. Les mouvements étaient violents, précipités. Chacun essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. C'était passionnel. C'était violent. C'était sauvage. Mais aucun des deux n'arrêta l'autre. Même si l'acte était soudain et violent, les deux étaient parfaitement conscients qu'une pénétration serait plus que douloureuse. Ils se contentèrent de découvrir une autre façon de se faire plaisir et de sombrer dans les affres de la luxure…

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry constata qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, mais sur son tapis. Il avait mal au dos et était nu. Les images de la veille revinrent dans sa mémoire. _Oh putain._ Il regarda circulairement sa chambre. Pas de Drago en vue, ni de ses affaires. Le Survivant sentait la sueur et le sexe. La nuit avait été mouvementée. Le jeune homme passa dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et appliquer un baume réparateur à sa lèvre qui avait eu la joie de rencontrer le poing de Drago. Drago. Où était-il ? Avait-il rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui ? Allait-il pouvoir en parler ? Allait-il au moins pouvoir lui adresser la parole ? Harry s'habilla d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt et descendit dans la cuisine. Il devait être aux alentours de midi et pourtant il faisait tellement sombre dans la maison qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était encore tôt. D'un côté il priait pour ne pas croiser Drago car il n'avait aucune explication possible pour les activités de la veille. De l'autre, il souhaitait savoir ce qu'en pensait le blond. Dans la cuisine, il ne trouva qu'Hermione, le regard perdu dans son thé sûrement devenu froid. La jeune femme s'aperçut de la présence de son ami.

« Je pensais être celle qui avait la plus sale tête, mais visiblement j'avais tords. » dit Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Drago n'est pas là ? » demanda le Survivant sans même vraiment se rendre compte que sa meilleure amie était devant lui.

« Non, il est parti tôt avec sa mère ce matin, je crois que Dumbledore voulait les voir… Ils reviennent pour la réunion de ce soir… »

« Il y a une réunion ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est Drago qui me l'a dit. McGonagall veut organiser une fête du nouvel an ici et je crois qu'elle aimerait s'organiser en avance. » répondit simplement Hermione et ravie de ne pas avoir à parler de ses problèmes.

L'idée de croiser Severus à une quelconque réunion lui paraissait inconcevable. Elle lui en voulait encore terriblement pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour son mensonge, sa trahison. La veille elle était partie si précipitamment qu'elle avait juste eu le temps de s'habiller, mais elle n'avait pris aucune de ses affaires, aucun vêtement, aucun livre.

Harry sembla entièrement prendre conscience de la présence de son amie quand elle se leva jeter son thé froid. La jeune femme voyait clairement que son ami était ailleurs, et elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses soucis. Elle passa près de lui et s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre quand la voix masculine l'arrêta sur la première marche de l'escalier.

« Attends Mione… Tu ne m'as pas expliqué la raison de ta venue si précipitée. Snape nous avait dit qu'il ne t'amènerait que dans quelques jours… »

Hermione s'assit sur une marche de l'escalier et son ami fit la même chose. Il voulait savoir si Hermione allait bien, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il voulait savoir pourquoi. Mais la jeune fille restait muette.

« C'est par rapport à Snape ? » demanda le brun avec hésitation.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme presque automatiquement. Harry comprit qu'il avait visé juste et prit les mains de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes.

« Tu peux tout me dire Mione, je suis là. » encouragea le jeune homme.

La jeune femme savait qu'Harry n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Il savait juste qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Snape et qu'ils étaient liés, Merlin sait comment et pourquoi. Hermione ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle aimait son professeur, encore moins qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble plusieurs fois. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés sauf pour l'ensorcèlement du collier. Garder secret cette relation lui permettait d'avoir quelque chose pour elle et seulement elle. La jeune femme décida de choisir ses mots avec prudence. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui révéler une telle chose, lui-même ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

« J'ai découvert que Snape me cachait quelque chose concernant notre lien… » commença la jeune femme en essuyant une larme traîtresse sous un œil. « Je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance, et puis je suis la principale concernée non ? »

Harry ne disait rien, il se contentait d'aller au rythme de la jeune femme et d'attendre qu'elle se confie d'elle-même.

« Avec notre lien, j'ai eu inconsciemment accès à certains de ses souvenirs… Il parlait avec Dumbledore à propos de quelque chose qu'il me cachait… C'est ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ensuite, après la mission concernant Narcissa, il a subi de nombreux sorts et j'ai essayé de le soigner, comme j'avais fait pour sa main la première fois… Mais il m'a défendu de le toucher… »

« Mais tu l'as quand même fait je présume… » continua le jeune homme connaissant par cœur l'altruisme et la générosité de son amie.

« Oui… Et j'ai moi aussi ressenti sa douleur et le fait de concentrer beaucoup de magie et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je lui ai demandé comme il avait su, il a été très évasif. Et quand il est venu ici, j'ai essayé de chercher chez lui et j'ai trouvé. Harry, il m'a caché l'origine de notre lien, il le savait et depuis longtemps je pense. »

Harry serrait les dents. Snape, toujours et encore lui. Pouvait-il seulement faire les choses bien au moins une fois ? Le jeune homme voulut demander quelle était l'origine de leur lien quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur deux têtes blondes. Narcissa et Drago. Drago. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le Serpentard n'affichait aucune expression, il se contenta de passer à côté des deux amis sans rien dire et de monter dans sa chambre. Narcissa se proposa de faire le déjeuner et disparut dans la cuisine. Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers son ami, ne mentionnant pas le comportement bizarre de Drago et encore moins la déception visible sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Harry ? Tu peux me prêter des vêtements ? J'ai tout laissé chez Snape… »

 _Alors ? qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Une Review pour réchauffer ma journée ?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tout le monde ! Après deux semaines d'attente, voilà la suite de** **Deux couleurs !**

 **Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de poster un avis ! Je continue le rythme avec un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, merci de votre compréhension !**

 _ **Réponse aux anonymes:**_

 _ **Manon: merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !**_

 _ **Melusine: Merci à toi ! La suite est là !**_

 _ **Lulu: Merci beaucoup, eh oui le chapitre n'était pas le plus joyeux... Tu es décidemment trop forte ! Merci pour tout et voilà la suite !**_

 **Précédemment: Hermione a découvert qu'elle et Severus sont âmes-sœurs. Severus le savait déjà et Hermione a décidé de prendre refuge au quartier général auprès de Drago et Harry...**

27.

 _Harry serrait les dents. Snape, toujours et encore lui. Pouvait-il seulement faire les choses bien au moins une fois ? Le jeune homme voulut demander quelle était l'origine de leur lien quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur deux têtes blondes. Narcissa et Drago. Drago. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le Serpentard n'affichait aucune expression, il se contenta de passer à côté des deux amis sans rien dire et de monter dans sa chambre. Narcissa se proposa de faire le déjeuner et disparut dans la cuisine. Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers son ami, ne mentionnant pas le comportement bizarre de Drago et encore moins la déception visible sur le visage de son meilleur ami._

 _« Harry ? Tu peux me prêter des vêtements ? J'ai tout laissé chez Snape… »_

La journée, qui avait été bien calme, était passée plus vite que prévu. Hermione avait lu un livre de la bibliothèque des Blacks, Harry avait été dans ses pensées, Drago dans sa chambre et Narcissa s'était reposée. Le Soleil s'était couché et les Weasley étaient arrivés, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione et Harry qui étaient ravis de voir Ron. Celui-ci leur raconta son début de vacances à perfectionner ses déplacements en balai. Puis ce fut au tour de Kinglsey, Tonks et Remus d'arriver et de préparer la cuisine à recevoir l'Ordre au complet. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape furent les derniers à arriver. Quand le professeur de potions arriva, il chercha aussitôt Hermione du regard. Mais cette dernière évitait ostensiblement de prêter attention à sa présence. Elle restait aux côtés d'Harry qui s'occupait de la faire rire, entre deux regards noirs de Snape. La réunion fut très calme et joyeuse. La professeure de métamorphes et le directeur de l'école étaient joyeux à l'idée d'organiser une fête en ces temps sombres. Chaque participant pourrait inviter un membre extérieur à l'Ordre et les professeurs de Poudlard aveint tous été invités également. La fin de la réunion se fit en comité restreint puisque seul les Aurors s'entretenaient avec le directeur et la directrice adjointe de l'école. Harry était parti faire une partie d'échecs avec Ron et Hermione décida de monter dans sa chambre. La jeune femme voulait à tout prix éviter celui qui hantait ses pensées. Mais le concerné ne pensait pas comme cela. Il l'interpella alors même que les membres de l'Ordre étaient juste à côté.

« Miss Granger, je peux vous parler ? » demanda l'homme de sa voix neutre.

Severus espérait qu'en l'interpellant publiquement, elle accepterait de lui donner une audience. Il remarqua les vêtements masculins qu'elle portait et qui ne rendaient pas grâce à sa beauté, mais il décida de mettre de côté ses pulsions jalouses.

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité _professeur_. » répondit-elle sans même le regarder en montant au premier étage.

Severus monta lui aussi les escaliers et lui attrapa le bras en prononçant son prénom avant qu'elle ne puisse refermer la porte de sa chambre. Il aurait voulu la tirer contre lui et l'embrasser, la nuit avait été bien longue sans elle à ses côtés.

« Lâche-moi ! » dit-elle de façon autoritaire en essayant de se dégager le bras de sa poigne forte.

Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, Severus serait tombé raide mort, mais il préférait sa colère à son ignorance.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer… » commença Severus voulant calmer la jeune femme et avoir une conversation avec elle.

Hermione qui lui tournait le dos jusqu'alors se retourna subitement, le regard fou, les larmes aux yeux.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu le savais déjà et depuis bien longtemps ! Bien avant le bal, bien avant qu'il ne se passe ça entre toi et moi ! Tu savais que je cherchais moi aussi et tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance ! »

« C'était pour ton… »

« Si tu achèves ta phrase par le mot « bien », je te lance un sort. » menaça Hermione en lui lançant un regard qui le défiait de la provoquer.

Severus se tut. Dans l'état dans lequel était la jeune femme, il ne valait mieux pas tester ses limites. Ses yeux commençaient à s'éclaircir, mais il voyait que sa magie n'allait pas prendre le dessus grâce aux entraînements et au contrôle de la jeune femme.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça Hermione, l'ampleur est bien plus grand... »

Severus essayait d'expliquer à Hermione la réelle ampleur des choses, mais cette dernière voulait la vérité. Il était difficile de lui expliquer que leur relation, leur statut d'âme sœur reposait sur quelque chose de bien plus grand, de bien plus puissant. Mais Hermione en voulait rien entendre, elle avait juste besoin de savoir depuis combien de temps il se servait d'elle.

« Depuis quand le savais-tu ? » l'interrompit Hermione.

« Là n'est pas l'importance… »

« Oh que si ça a de l'importance. Depuis quand le savais-tu ? »

Severus pesa le pour et le contre de son honnêteté.

« Depuis mon absence prolongée de l'école. »

La jeune femme accusa le coup. Il le savait depuis bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Il lui avait donc menti depuis tout ce temps. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, son âme, tout. Hermione réalisa que Severus savait beaucoup de choses, qu'il l'avait laissé se déclarer, se battre pour eux, s'inquiéter, alors que lui savait tout. Leur relation entière, peut-être ce qu'elle représentait, était basée sur un mensonge, et pas l'un des moindre. Et il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Hermione lui tourna de nouveau le dos, cachant ces larmes traîtresses qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

« Va-t-en. » dit-elle simplement.

Severus voulut répliquer, mais il comprit la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer sa « trahison ». Il avait su l'acharnement dont la jeune femme avait fait preuve pour trouver des réponses à ses questions, mais il avait voulu faire l'égoïste. Severus avait préféré cacher cela, en se disant qu'il aurait lui-même le contrôle sur sa vie, sur son intimité. Et il avait pensé que si la jeune femme n'était pas au courant, elle se détacherait de lui et il pourrait enfin continuer sa vie comme il l'entendait. Seulement, quand des sentiments et l'attirance irrésistible apparurent entre Severus et Hermione, le professeur décida de se laisser aller. Severus savait qu'il aurait dû lui dire, bien avant que leur relation évolue, mais s'il lui avait dit, l'écoulement naturel de leur amour aurait pu paraître forcé. Severus n'ajouta rien, il se retenait de serrer la femme dans ses bras, de lui murmurer qu'il s'en voulait et enfin lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de poser un grimoire épais et vieux sur la table de chevet. Quand Hermione se retourna, il était parti.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Hermione s'était vite rendu compte que Severus avait laissé le grimoire qu'elle avait commencé à lire dans son bureau mais elle décida de le laisser de côté pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de dormir et d'oublier le mensonge de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Seulement la nuit ne lui apporta pas de répit. Les deux nuits qui suivirent furent identiques, des insomnies à répétition. Deux nuits étaient passées depuis que Severus était parti. Hermione avait feuilleté juste avant de s'endormir le grimoire traitant des âmes sœurs. Dans les bras de Morphée, Hermione revécut une fois de plus la mort de ses parents mais cette fois d'une façon différente. Elle voyait toujours ses parents se faire tuer, mais au moment où leurs corps tombaient à terre, une grande lumière bleue s'échappa simultanément d'eux et se précipita dans les corps de Severus et Hermione. La jeune femme ressentit cette magie nouvelle croître en elle, dans son souvenir mais aussi dans la réalité. Mais celle-ci, inutilisée depuis deux jours, reprit le dessus et son corps devint brûlant, la vitre de la chambre explosa. Drago et Harry se précipitèrent dans la chambre en entendant les bruits d'explosion. Drago voulut toucher Hermione pour la réveiller mais Harry lui retint le bras.

« Ne la touche pas où elle te brûlera ! » avertit Harry toujours en maintenant en suspension le poignet du blond.

Hermione semblait posséder, son corps diffusait de la chaleur et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine touchaient son dos, comme si elle se serrait elle-même le corps.

« Il faut appeler Snape ! » hurla Drago.

Harry ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement que c'était la meilleure idée, mais qu'il fallait commencer à agir le temps qu'il vienne. Comprenant la pensée du Survivant, Drago envoya un patronus à son parrain et Harry lança un sort de protection autour de la jeune femme pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. Quelques secondes après, qui parurent durer des heures pour les deux jeunes hommes, Severus Snape apparut sur le seuil de la chambre de la jeune femme.

« Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas exercé sa magie ? » demanda le professeur d'un ton presque irrité en voyant des fumées de chaleur se diffuser en dehors du corps de sa jeune amante.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent pour réfléchir.

« Depuis son arrivée, elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre et n'a pas utilisé sa magie… » annonça Harry, ne comprenant pas vraiment le rapport entre l'exercice de la magie et le rêve troublé de son amie.

Severus comprit que la magie d'Hermione demander à s'échapper, et le seul moyen qu'elle avait de le faire était de le faire pendant son sommeil. Il s'approcha aussitôt du corps inconscient et traversa la bulle de protection qui se transforma en vapeur. Dès que Severus s'approcha d'Hermione, celle-ci papillonna des yeux, comme si elle avait senti sa présence.

« Severus… » dit la jeune femme en essayant de se relever, mais elle sentit une douleur cuisante quand son dos et son omoplate bougèrent. « Aie… »

Severus fronça les sourcils surprit d'une douleur. Hermione enleva la manche de sa chemise et il constata une marque rouge assez étendue. Severus se tourna vers le blond et le brun qui étaient restés là.

« Votre présence n'est plus requise ici. » dit Snape d'un air autoritaire, invitant ses élèves à sortir pour qu'il puisse s'occuper des blessures d'Hermione.

Drago poussa le bras d'Harry pour l'inciter à sortir, lui qui semblait réellement réfléchir quant au fait de savoir si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Snape seul avec Hermione. Toutefois, il sortit sans faire de scandales, préférant le bien de sa meilleure amie. Quand le dernier des garçons ferma la porte derrière lui, Severus se tourna vers Hermione.

« J'ai besoin que tu enlèves ton haut pour que je puisse examiner la blessure. »

Hermione eut un air de fausse gênée, et releva le drap jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine, comme pour montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas que Severus voie sa nudité. Le concerné leva un sourcil et dit d'un air sarcastique.

« Ce n'est rien de ce que j'ai déjà vu. »

Hermione rougit encore plus, mais entendit raison et elle le laissa descendre la bretelle de son haut de nuit pour que le professeur puisse avoir un accès total à l'omoplate brûlée. Hermione sentit les doigts de son professeur sur sa peau maintenant marquée par une brûlure. Quand Severus avait reçu le patronus de son filleul, il avait emmené tout le nécessaire de soins pour s'occuper d'Hermione, y compris un onguent puisque la jeune femme avait une fâcheuse tendance à brûler tout ce qui la touchait pendant une crise. De ses doigts délicats, Severus appliqua le baume réparateur sur la peau cartonnée. Le touché provoqua aussitôt à Hermione une sensation d'apaisement et de bien fait. La jeune femme décida de meubler la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler, elle lui en voulait toujours, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître son bien-être à l'idée de la caresse -bien que médicale- sur sa peau.

« Comment cela se fait-il que je me sois moi-même brûlée ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé… » demanda Hermione perplexe.

Severus continuait d'appliquer soigneusement la crème, tout en réfléchissant à la question d'Hermione.

« Lors de tes crises, ta magie a besoin de s'exprimer et de sortir, de s'évacuer. Lors de chaque crise, des dommages étaient fait, soit par des attaques mentales, soit par des brûlures lorsque l'on te touchait. Potter et Drago t'ont « enfermée » dans une bulle protectrice, ta magie s'est donc exprimée en brûlant la seule personne possible : toi. » expliqua d'un ton presque professoral Severus.

Hermione ne répondit rien, savourant intérieurement la sensation des doigts de Severus sur sa peau. Quand il la touchait, elle oubliait tout. Elle aurait aimé se tourner vers lui et l'embrasser, mais son mensonge lui revint en mémoire…

Severus se retint avec beaucoup de force d'embrasser cette épaule tant désirée. Il ne voulait rien faire sans son consentement, et pour l'instant la balle était dans son camp. C'était à elle de choisir et de montrer qu'elle avait envie de lui. De fait, le professeur remit la bretelle du haut en place en une légère caresse qui fit frissonner Hermione, répandant des milliers de frissons dans son corps. Severus se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda un dernier instant Hermione, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, s'imprégnant de son image qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir voir pendant plusieurs jours. Au moment où il allait partir, la jeune femme se retourna.

« Merci Severus… »

« Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal Hermione. » dit-il avant de sortir, laissant Hermione réfléchir sur ces mots.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre d'Hermione, Drago se dirigea vers la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Harry profita de cette occasion pour suivre le blond. Il avait besoin de mettre au clair les choses, et le Serpentard avait pris un grand soin pour éviter le survivant pendant ces derniers jours. Harry s'appuya sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

« On a pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé … » commença le brun un peu mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas trop comment formuler son ressenti.

Le blond ne se démonta pas et après avoir posé son verre vide dans l'évier, il se retourna en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine, comme s'il avait eu le temps de longuement réfléchir à la discussion.

« Tu as aimé ? »

Harry ouvrit en grand ses yeux vert émeraude. Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse était un euphémisme mais sa réponse fut tellement automatique qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir : il hocha la tête avec fermeté. Drago, avec toute son arrogance de Serpentard, se rapprocha de Harry. Il se tenait droit devant lui, ne le quittant pas du regard.

« Dans ce cas, c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Dès que Drago eut prononcé ces mots, il prit le visage du Survivant en croupe et l'embrassa.

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis !_


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce 28ème chapitre, mais j'avais des concours pendant deux semaines et je n'ai donc pas eu beaucoup de temps ni pour m'avancer ni pour poster...**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite de la fiction, que je n'abandonne pas du tout !**

 **Merci beaucoup à** ** _Noellou, Fantomette 34, Manon, Lulu et QueenAlienor_** **pour vos commentaires ! Merci plus particulièrement à Lulu qui a posté la 200ème revues ! Merci mille fois !**

 _ **Réponses aux invités:**_

 _ **Manon: merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite !**_

 _ **Lulu: merci pour ta Review, je suis ravie que le caractère des personnages te plaisent ! voici la suite, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en as pensé !**_

 _ **Précédemment: Hermione a fui Severus car il lui avait caché leur état d'âme-sœur. La jeune fille a pris refuge au quartier général avec Harry, Drago et Narcissa. Hermione ne veut pas écouter les excuses de Severus. Mais celui-ci l'aide quand même à se soigner après une crise. Quant à Drago et Harry, leur histoire se concrétise...**_

 **Bonne lecture à vous! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

28.

 _« On a pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé … » commença le brun un peu mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas trop comment formuler son ressenti._

 _Le blond ne se démonta pas et après avoir posé son verre vide dans l'évier, il se retourna en s'appuyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine, comme s'il avait eu le temps de longuement réfléchir à la discussion._

 _« Tu as aimé ? »_

 _Harry ouvrit en grand ses yeux vert émeraude. Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse était un euphémisme mais sa réponse fut tellement automatique qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir : il hocha la tête avec fermeté. Drago, avec toute son arrogance de Serpentard, se rapprocha de Harry. Il se tenait droit devant lui, ne le quittant pas du regard._

 _« Dans ce cas, c'est tout ce qui importe. »_

 _Dès que Drago eut prononcé ces mots, il prit le visage du Survivant en croupe et l'embrassa._

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Noel avait pointé le bout de son nez au quartier général. Toutefois, l'ambiance n'était pas à son comble, les Weasley étaient restés au Terrier en famille, et il n'y avait que Harry, Drago, Narcissa et Hermione dans l'ancienne maison des Blacks. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient avoir retrouvé leur complicité et se lançaient des regards très étranges aux yeux d'Hermione. La jeune femme hésitait pour sa tenue de la soirée, même s'ils étaient en comité restreint, elle voulait être présentable pour fêter l'occasion. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry pour lui demander conseil. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle put assister au magnifique spectacle d'un Drago torse nu embrassant passionnément le Survivant.

« Hermione! »hurla Harry, surpris par l'intrusion soudaine de sa meilleure amie.

« Oh putain, pardon, pardon » s'excusa la jeune femme en fermant la porte.

Hermione était rouge de gêne et se tenait contre la porte, en retenant à moitié un fou rire de surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago sortit sans aucune gêne en terminant de fermer le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

« Salut Grangie » dit le blond comme si de rien n'était.

« Heu… Salut Drago » dit la jeune femme toujours gênée, n'osant même pas croiser son regard.

La Gryffondor attendit que le blond ait monté les escaliers puis elle rentra dans la chambre.

« Pour une surprise, ça c'est une sacré surprise » dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami.

« J'allais te le dire Mione… »

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry... J'ai juste été surprise, surtout que je venais pour un conseil vestimentaire à l'origine. Quand est-ce que cela a commencé ? » demanda gentiment et curieusement la Rouge et Or.

« Quand tu étais chez Snape, on était seuls, je pense que c'est là qu'on a commencé à se rapprocher, puis le soir après que Snape ait débarqué, c'est là que ça s'est… officialisé on va dire. » expliqua le brun en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

Harry continua d'expliquer l'attirance qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins éprouvée envers le blond. Les deux amis parlèrent encore longtemps de tous les changements qu'avait connu le début d'année.

« Bon, pour ce soir, robe ou jupe ? » demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

Un sapin avait été installé, respectant la tradition moldu de Noel, et des cadeaux avaient été éparpillés. Hermione eut le cœur brisé de savoir qu'elle le fêterait cette année sans ses parents... C'était la première fois, et cette idée lui provoqua une montée de larmes. Les Weasley lui avaient -comme chaque année- offert des cadeaux : un pull de la part de Madame Weasley et des plumes en sucre de la part de Ron. Harry -merlin sait comment- avait offert un livre sur les sorts de protection avancé et même Drago lui avait offert un manuel de potions. Hermione décida de monter dans sa chambre, elle avait besoin d'être seule et elle ne voulait pas gâcher la fête de tout le monde en pleurant. Narcissa avait mis un point d'honneur à faire le repas de Noel et Harry et Drago semblaient vraiment apprécier leur moment partagé. Ses parents lui manquaient, et avoir revécu une fois encore leur mort quelques nuits auparavant l'avait profondément chamboulée. La jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Hermione ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vide. Elle revivait le dernier noël qu'elle avait passé avec ses parents, une soirée magnifique qu'elle n'avait pas assez savouré. La porte s'ouvrit et une tête blonde apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Hermione ? » appela le jeune homme.

La jeune femme se retourna en essuyant ses larmes.

« Désolée Drago je ne t'ai pas entendu, j'étais dans mes pensées… »

« Snape m'a donné quelque chose pour toi. » avertit le blond en tendant un petit paquet marron enveloppé.

« Snape ? » répéta-t-elle incrédule.

« Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire Grangie » répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur devant la surprise de son amie.

Hermione prit le paquet que lui tendait le Serpentard. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à sortir mais il sembla qu'il avait oublié de dire une dernière chose. Il s'arrêta sur le palier de la porte et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser ce simple mensonge ruiner ce qu'il y a entre vous. Tu as de la chance, tu as la certitude de ce que tu ressens et de ce qu'il ressent à ton égard, même s'il ne prononce pas les bons mots. Je connais mon parrain et je sais qu'il ne t'aurait pas caché ça s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison pour le faire. La vie est courte Grangie, ne la gâche pas. »

En disant ces mots, Hermione se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Severus lors d'un rêve : il lui promettait une belle vie. La jeune femme ne demanda pas d'où Drago tenait de tel propos, c'était de Severus directement. Elle savait que lui et son filleul entretenaient une relation assez complice. Le blond s'assura que son amie avait bien saisis l'ampleur de ses mots et sortit, la laissant seule avec son cadeau. Hermione s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le paquet qui contenait une lettre.

 _Hermione,_

 _Tu trouveras dans ce paquet un extracteur de magie de mon invention. Il recueille la magie en trop. Tu peux t'en servir quand tu sens une crise arriver, il canalisera ta magie. Concentre-toi sur le flux de ta magie, et laisse l'objet la siphonner. Toutefois, ne le donne à personne. La magie de ta … condition d'âme-sœur est rare et puissante. Entre de mauvaises mains, cela pourrait être dangereux, je suis sûr que tu comprends cela._

 _Concernant le grimoire que je t'ai laissé, je peux te donner de plus amples informations si tu en demandes. Ce qu'il dit est vrai, n'en doute jamais._

 _Joyeux Noel._

 _SS._

L'artefact avait la forme d'une goutte, reliée à une chaîne argentée. Il était magnifique et avait vraiment l'aspect d'un bijou, Hermione pourrait l'avoir sur elle à chaque instant sans attirer l'attention. Cela ressemblait plus à un collier qu'à un objet magique et elle l'accrocha autour de son cou aussitôt. Hermione relut plusieurs fois cette lettre qui l'émut. Même si ce n'était que quelques mots, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. La phrase « _Ce qu'il dit est vrai, n'en doute jamais. »_ laissa la jeune femme perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Les sentiments, le désir, l'attirance, l'amour ? Tout à la fois ? Etait-ce un moyen de lui faire comprendre le manque et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard ? La jeune femme remarqua qu'il avait aussi mis ses livres scolaires et ses vêtements en taille réduite. Il restait cinq jours avant la soirée du nouvel an. Hermione avait longuement réfléchi et elle voulait le revoir, parler avec lui. Elle devait cesser son comportement puéril et prendre conscience de toute l'ampleur de ce que signifiait être âme-sœur, après tout cela le concernait aussi et elle ne s'était pas du tout souciée du ressentit de Severus. Dans cinq jours elle le verrait, elle devait tenir bon jusque-là.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Hermione décida de passer les cinq jours qui lui restait à faire ses devoirs et à s'avancer dans ses cours. Sa magie s'était manifestée dès la troisième nuit après Noel, elle avait utilisé l'extracteur dès qu'elle avait senti des émotions trop fortes se manifester en elle. C'était une nuit où elle avait encore rêvé de l'attaque de ses parents. En se concentrant sur sa magie, ses sensations et émotions, l'appareil s'était illuminé d'une lumière bleue et elle avait senti un soulagement, ses yeux qui étaient devenus bleu avaient alors repris leur teinte whisky. Elle avait remercié intérieurement mille fois Severus pour son présent.

Le réveillon du nouvel an était vite arrivé. Pour que tout le monde puisse rejoindre la fête -même ceux qui ne faisaient pas partis de l'Ordre- il avait été convenu de célébrer le nouvel an au Terrier. L'emplacement du Quartier Général ne devait pas être mis en danger et être découvert par des personnes indésirables. Le professeur McGonagall était arrivée tôt dans la journée pour escorter les élèves et Narcissa. Puis, elle se mit à décorer la tente qui allait servir de réception et les étudiants présents avaient dû mettre la main à la patte pour les préparations. Madame Weasley, quant à elle, s'était occupée de préparer le festin du repas. Hermione avait revêtu une magnifique robe bleu marine qu'elle avait métamorphosée à partir d'un simple tee-shirt. Tous les invités étaient enfin arrivés mais Hermione ne voyait pas Severus. Les heures passèrent et minuit allait bientôt sonner, mais toujours rien. La jeune femme se dirigea vers Drago qui parlait à Harry en buvant un verre.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas ? » demanda Hermione et la déception dans sa voix était plus que visible.

« Il a dû être retenu quelque part, je n'en savais rien. » répondit Drago, lui aussi surpris de l'absence de son parrain.

Hermione essaya de masquer sa déception du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Son absence était-elle de sa faute et de son comportement ? Avait-elle trop longtemps tardé à savoir ce qu'elle voulait ?

La fête battait son plein, les invités dansaient à la lumière des bougies volantes qui diffusaient une atmosphère chaleureuse. Harry, puis Drago et enfin Ron s'étaient proposés de danser avec Hermione. Le Survivant et le Serpentard voyaient bien la déception et la tristesse de leur amie, et ils s'occupaient de leur mieux à distraire la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait presque oublié l'absence de Severus. Peu après minuit, des vœux souhaités et des accolades échangées, Hermione décida d'aller dans la salle-de-bains, se trouver seule et évacuer la tristesse qui la submergeait. Elle avait attendu cette soirée pendant près d'une semaine et son absence se faisait ressentir. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur l'évier et pencha la tête, quand elle se redressa et croisa son regard dans le miroir, elle vit aussi le reflet de son professeur de potions. Hermione se retourna aussitôt.

« Severus ? » dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

L'impassibilité de son professeur ainsi que son regard noir firent comprendre à la jeune femme que l'heure était grave. L'homme prit le visage en coupe de son étudiante et ancra son regard dans le sien, s'assurant que la jeune fille lui prêtait une pleine intention. Il remarqua qu'elle était resplendissante dans cette tenue qui mettait en valeurs ses formes sans pour autant paraître vulgaire. Le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert pendait autour de son cou pâle. Le professeur aurait aimé l'embrasser et lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Ses pensées fusaient dans tous les sens, cherchant à être concis et clair, il savait qu'il était dans une situation de course contre la montre et que chaque seconde de perdue pouvait être fatale.

« Hermione, les Mangemorts vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre, tu dois emmener Potter, Drago et Weasley à la maison, tu es la seule à savoir où elle est. Je vous y rejoindrais après. Vous êtes les personnes visées lors de cette attaque. Sois prudente. »

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione, il transplana. La Gryffondor se précipita hors de la salle de bains et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis. Des bruits de transplanage se firent entendre. Des mangemorts. La confusion et la peur se répandirent parmi les invités. Les invités les plus lâches prirent aussitôt la fuite en transplanant. Les professeurs, les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors se mirent à attaquer et se défendre contre la dizaine de mangemorts qui étaient apparus. Dumbledore ordonna aussitôt à ce que l'on protège en priorité Harry et Hermione. Le statut de Survivant d'Harry et la nouvelle magie d'Hermione étaient ce que les mangemorts cherchaient à atteindre pour mettre la main dessus. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. Harry était bien évidemment celui qui devait affronter le plus d'attaquants mais Drago lui prêtait main forte, même s'il était lui aussi visé pour son statut de traître à son sang. Hermione lança un sort de répulsion avec sa force magique, ce qui éloigna les mangemorts qui s'en prenaient à Harry, Ron et Drago.

« La sang-de-bourbe est là » hurla un des mangemorts en lançant vers Hermione un doloris.

Hermione, qui tenait dans sa main droite sa baguette, projeta aussitôt un bouclier de défense. Ses yeux étaient devenus bleus, mais elle se contrôlait. Elle essayait d'utiliser sa magie pour se défendre principalement et protéger ses amis. Elle devait faire au plus vite avant qu'un des deux camps prennent le dessus. La jeune femme aurait aimé voir Severus, mais elle savait qu'il était caché derrière un de ces masques hideux, et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider sans que sa couverture d'espion ne soit ébranlée. Hermione provoqua une explosion renforcée par sa magie, ce qui eut pour effet de distraire les attaquants un bref instant qui cherchèrent à se défendre des projectiles. La jeune femme se précipita aussitôt vers ses amis et leur pris la main.

« Tenez-vous et accrochez-vous à moi ! » cria-t-elle.

Les garçons, sans rien demander firent confiance à leur amie et ils transplanèrent tous les quatre dans un tourbillon noir au milieu des sortilèges qui fusaient de partout et qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils atterrirent dans l'entrée de la maison de Snape.

« Putain où on est ? » demanda Ron en se relevant, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux.

« Chez Snape. Tout le monde va bien ?» répondit Hermione en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée et en jetant de nombreux sorts de répulsion et de protection.

« Drago ? » demanda Harry en appelant la masse avec une tête blonde allongée près de lui.

Harry toucha l'épaule du Serpentard et le corps se positionna sur le dos. Drago était blanc comme un linge suait à grosse goutte, il semblait à moitié inconscient. Sa chemise blanche était trempée de sang.

« Hermione ! Non putain ! Drago !» hurla Harry en plaçant ses mains sur les nombreuses coupures ensanglantées.

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? vite vite des commentaires !_


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà après trois petites semaines d'absence à publier la suite ! Sachez que si je prends autant de temps c'est pour prendre de l'avance mais aussi pour essayer d'allonger les chapitres, mais que je n'abandonne en aucun cas !**

 **Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter chacun des chapitres et de les ajouter en favoris ou de les suivre, sachez que c'est plus qu'encourageant, c'est carrément motivant ahah! Donc, merci encore une fois !**

 _ **Réponse aux invités:**_

 _ **Lulu: hey! merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ahah voilà la suite, tu n'étais pas loin, mais malheureusement c'est un peu plus sombre que ça! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis! merci encore pour toutes tes gentillesses, c'est vraiment super encourageant donc merci mille fois !**_

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

29.

 _« Tenez-vous et accrochez-vous à moi ! » cria-t-elle._

 _Les garçons, sans rien demander firent confiance à leur amie et ils transplanèrent tous les quatre dans un tourbillon noir au milieu des sortilèges qui fusaient de partout et qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils atterrirent dans l'entrée de la maison de Snape._

 _« Putain où on est ? » demanda Ron en se relevant, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux._

 _« Chez Snape. Tout le monde va bien ?» répondit Hermione en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée et en jetant de nombreux sorts de répulsion et de protection._

 _« Drago ? » demanda Harry en appelant la masse avec une tête blonde allongée près de lui._

 _Harry toucha l'épaule du Serpentard et le corps se positionna sur le dos. Drago était blanc comme un linge suait à grosse goutte, il semblait à moitié inconscient. Sa chemise blanche était trempée de sang._

 _« Hermione ! Non putain ! Drago !» hurla Harry en plaçant ses mains sur les nombreuses coupures ensanglantées._

Hermione se retourna brusquement en entendant les cris d'appel à l'aide de son meilleur ami et la vision qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. Drago était allongé, presqu'inerte, sa chemise blanche qui avait fait baver Harry était maintenant complétement imprégnée de sang. Le corps pâle comme une statue d'un dieu grec était abîmé de beaucoup trop de coupures qui déversaient une quantité astronomique de sang. La jeune femme se pencha aussitôt au-dessus du corps de son ami. Drago tremblait et grinçait des dents à force de contracter la mâchoire. La faiblesse de son corps lui permettait seulement de gémir faiblement de douleur, laissant au moins savoir qu'il était toujours conscient, donc en vie. La douleur défigurait son visage blanc comme la neige. La Gryffondore déboutonna la chemise maculée de sang et la fit disparaître d'un sors informulé.

« Elpy ! » hurla Hermione en appuyant de ses mains les coupures.

L'elfe apparut dans un _pop_ sonore et se présenta devant l'ami de son maître.

« Miss Hermione, Elpy est très heureux de vous voir, mais maître Snape n'est pas ici, il… Monsieur Drago ! » dit l'elfe de sa voix aigu en voyant l'état du filleul de Severus.

Sans même qu'Hermione ait à lui demander, l'elfe fit léviter Drago sur le canapé le plus proche.

« Hermione ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! » dit Harry complétement paniqué, cherchant toujours à arrêter l'écoulement du sang.

La jeune femme essayait tous les sorts de guérison qu'elle connaissait mais rien ne semblait faire effet. Dès que les plaies semblaient se fermer, elles s'ouvraient de nouveau et une quantité importante de sang s'écoulait sur le corps imberbe. Les idées et pensées d'Hermione tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, cherchant un moyen de sauver son ami qui perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Au bout de quelques instants, Drago tomba inconscient.

« Putain Snape a pas un truc ici !? » demanda Harry cherchant du regard n'importe quoi qui, dans la pièce, aurait pu lui venir en aide et sauver l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Severus ! C'est ça ! » dit Hermione, comme illuminée.

La jeune femme se tourna vers les yeux émeraudes, tout en continuant d'appuyer sur les plais saignantes. L'idée qu'elle avait eu n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais si elle s'avérait être vraie, cela pourrait sauver la vie de son ami.

« Harry, est-ce que Drago a eu un baptême sorcier ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc sans formuler une seule explication.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle, il faut l'aider maintenant Hermione ! On a pas le temps de savoir son parcours de sorcier là !» hurla le brun qui ne voyait pas où son amie voulait en venir.

Ron, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'idée de son amie non plus, intervint tout en continuant de maintenir lui aussi, ses mains sur les plaies qui saignaient. Le roux se sentait inutile, il n'avait pas de connaissances particulières dans le domaine médicinal et il était prêt à tout pour venir en aide à ses amis. Le plus jeune garçon des Weasley pensa que peut-être que Snape avait des flacons de son propre sang chez lui pour créer une potion de régénération sanguine que Drago pourrait ingurgiter par la suite.

« Lors d'un baptême sorcier, le sang du parrain et celui de l'enfant sont mélangés pour être liés à vie ! » expliqua Ron.

« Harry, j'ai besoin que tu cherches dans l'esprit de Drago s'il a eu ce baptême ! » ordonna Hermione d'une voix autoritaire qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Sa voix avait été ferme et brutale à la fois, ne laissant aucune chance au survivant de répondre. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et utilisa sa facilité pour entrer dans l'esprit de son petit ami. L'inconscience de Drago lui avait permis de fouiller dans sa tête sans rencontrer une quelconque difficulté. Après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, il rouvrit les yeux et confirma l'hypothèse d'Hermione : Drago avait bien reçu un baptême sorcier quand il était âge de quelques mois. Hermione posa aussitôt sa baguette sur la petite table qui trônait à côté du canapé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Hermione ? » cria Harry en voyant que sa meilleure amie se débarrassait de sa baguette.

Hermione ignora Harry et regarda Ron dans les yeux, lui lançant un regard suppliant.

« Ron, il faut que tu emmènes Harry dans une pièce voisine, je ne pourrais pas sauver Drago s'il continue de me déconcentrer. »

« Quoi ?! Il en est hors de question ! Je reste avec lui ! » se défendit le brun en caressant les cheveux blonds.

Hermione échangea un regard sérieux à Ron et celui-ci décida de faire confiance à Hermione. Si Harry continuait de perturber Hermione et de lui mettre trop de pression, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Puis, si elle ne réussissait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit témoin du décès de son petit ami. Le roux emmena Harry de force dans la chambre de Snape et verrouilla la porte. Hermione inspira un bon coup et murmura à Drago.

« Je vais y arriver Drago, tu dois t'en sortir où Harry aura ma peau. »

La Gryffondor se concentra sur les plaies de son ami. Drago était lié à Severus grâce à l'échange de sang du baptême sorcier. Ils avaient donc presque le même sang, du moins quelques gouttes du sang de Severus étaient restées dans l'organisme de Drago. Et si Hermione pouvait soigner Severus, elle pouvait le faire avec Drago. La Gryffondor se concentra au maximum et laissa le flux de magie qu'elle avait en elle se répandre en Drago. Le blond était tout près de la mort, il avait perdu une quantité beaucoup trop importante et le sang continuait de couler. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient redevenus bleu, ce qui manifestait la quantité de magie qu'elle était en train d'utiliser. Petit à petit, les plaies se refermaient. Une sorte de lien bleu semblait lier les deux corps, prouvant ainsi le transfert de magie entre les deux corps. Hermione sentait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus faible, et elle avait commencé à sentir du sang couler de son nez. Après quelques minutes, Drago rouvrit les yeux et inspira une bouffée d'air bruyamment, comme s'il s'était noyé. Au même moment, Hermione s'écroulait à terre dans un bruit sourd.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Plusieurs heures après l'attaque du nouvel an, les mangemorts furent convoqués par le Mage Noir au manoir Malefoy. Voldemort était fou de rage. L'attaque surprise qui avait été préparée en secret et minutieusement avait été un fiasco total. Juste avant de transplaner pour cette réunion, Severus avait ressenti une douleur cuisante et presque insoutenable alors qu'il n'avait pas reçu de sort. La douleur disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il put assister à la réunion de mangemorts sans se douter le moins du monde ce que vivait son âme-sœur dans sa propre maison. Non seulement aucune des cibles visées par l'attaque n'avaient été capturées, mais elles s'étaient toutes volatilisées. Tous les mangemorts se tenaient en rang devant leur maître, attendant leur punition qui semblait imminente et douloureuse.

« Mon cher Severus, avance. » ordonna d'une voix sifflante Voldemort.

Le professeur de potions vérifia que son esprit était bien fermé et que le seigneur des ténèbres ne puisse pas le pénétrer. Il s'agenouilla et baisa le bas de la robe de l'homme-serpent en signe de soumission totale.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle la sang-de-bourbe, Malefoy fils et Potter aient pu s'échapper ? » demanda Voldemort en tenant le menton de son serviteur.

« Les gamins avaient reçu l'ordre de transplaner dans le cas d'une quelconque attaque. Ils ont obéi aux ordres, maître. »

« Maître » intervint Yaxley « Je sais qu'un des gamins a été touché d'une de mes malédictions les plus puissantes. Même un médicomage ne pourrait pas le sauver. »

La fureur du mage noir fut atténuée par cette nouvelle. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre et savoir lequel des enfants avaient été touchés. Cette nouvelle avait inquiété Severus, Hermione était parmi eux. La réunion achevée, et les doloris lancés, Severus réussit tant bien que mal à transplaner dans une pleine inconnue. Il se connecta à Hermione par leur lien mais il ne sentait rien, aucune émotion, aucune activité, rien. Et si la douleur qu'il avait ressentie avant la réunion était la douleur d'Hermione ? L'inquiétude prit le dessus. Hermione était en danger d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Le maître des potions envoya un patronus à Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh pour qu'ils puissent lui venir en aide si quoique ce soit fut arrivé à un des élèves.

Severus décida de transplaner plusieurs fois avant de se diriger vers sa maison où il se doutait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Quand Severus arriva devant sa maison, il se retrouva confronté à de puissantes barrières magiques. _Elle a renforcé les protections de la maison._ Il les leva toutes et pénétra la maison. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui glaça son sang. Son filleul se trouvait inconscient mais respirait calmement, laissant voir qu'il dormait. Il était à moitié dénudé sur son canapé et Potter et Weasley pleuraient au-dessus du corps inanimé d'Hermione. Des _pop_ sonores se firent entendre, et Dumbledore et l'infirmière apparurent à ses côtés. Harry releva sa tête vers ses professeurs.

« Elle guérissait Drago et puis… elle nous a demandé de sortir… et elle ne répond pas, aucun sort ne marche pour la réveiller… » expliqua Harry à travers des effusions de larmes.

Severus se précipita sur sa belle et dégagea d'un geste brusque Potter.

« Hermione ? Hermione, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » demanda Severus mort d'inquiétude, sentant son âme se déchirer au fur et à mesure de l'absence de réponse d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Severus d'une voix remplie d'une rage sévère et froide.

Le maître des potions releva la tête et prit Harry par le coup et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, enfonçant sa baguette dans sa gorge.

« Elle vous a encore sauvé vous une bande de petits branleurs au prix de sa vie ! »

« Severus, assez. » ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix qu'il voulait calme et autoritaire, mais ses yeux avaient perdu leur étincelle pétillante.

Le directeur de Poudlard posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son professeur, cherchant à le calmer de cette rage qui le consumait. Pendant ce temps, madame Pomfresh examinait le corps inerte d'Hermione. L'infirmière comprit au sang séché sous le nez de la jeune femme que celle-ci avait dû utiliser la totalité de sa magie. Elle effaça d'un sort informulé la tâche rougeâtre et passa sa baguette magique sur la totalité du corps. Madame Pomfresh exécutait ses sorts de façon professionnelle sans trembler, ne laissant en aucun cas paraître l'inquiétude qui la rongeait. Severus avait lâché Harry selon l'ordre de son supérieur, mais la tension restait palpable. Ron se tenait à l'écart, regardant l'infirmière rechercher une quelconque anomalie chez son amie.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda le directeur de Poudlard pour détourner l'attention d'Hermione.

« Il a été blessé par une malédiction puissante qui le faisait se vider de son sang. Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, professeur, dès qu'Hermione essayait de refermer les plaies, elles se réouvraient et saignaient encore plus… » commença à expliquer le rouquin, puisque le brun était assis contre le mur, le visage sur ses genoux.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? » demanda le vieil homme, cherchant à savoir exactement tous les événements de la soirée.

Le rouquin essaya de restituer la totalité des événements dans les plus brefs détails. Ron savait pertinemment que chaque détail pouvait être primordial pour la survie de son amie.

« Hermione a demandé à Harry de pénétrer l'esprit de Drago pour savoir s'il avait eu un baptême magique et… »

Severus tilta à cette annonce et coupa la parole de son élève, comprenant l'ampleur de l'interrogation qu'avait eue Hermione.

« Albus, elle a utilisé notre lien d'âme-sœur pour guérir Drago comme elle a pu le faire avec moi. Seulement, si moi j'étais en mauvais état, Drago était aux portes de la mort. Elle a dû lui transmettre la totalité de sa magie… » comprit le professeur de potions.

Harry et Ron semblaient complétement perdus en entendant ce que leur professeur disait. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire d'âme-sœur ? C'était un mythe qui perdurait depuis la nuit des temps, et s'ils en avaient déjà entendu parler, jamais ils n'en avaient vu ou côtoyés. Et puis, il s'agissait d'Hermione et de Snape, elle leur en aurait parlé, non ? Ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Les garçons décidèrent de ne pas relever la remarque du bâtard des cachots, ce n'était décidemment pas le moment. Madame Pomfresh se releva, la mine attristée, ne présageant rien de positif.

« Miss Granger ne possède plus une seule once de magie en elle. Il semblerait que la transfusion de magie qu'elle a effectuée la prive de sa propre magie. Je ne perçois plus de magie en elle, ce qui explique son état d'inconscience. » expliqua madame Pomfresh en caressant les cheveux bruns de sa patiente.

Severus fulminait. Il la détestait. Comment avait-elle pu sacrifier sa propre magie et mettre sa vie en péril pour sauver autrui. _Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle a sauvé la vie de son ami._ Le professeur s'approcha d'Hermione à son tour, se mettant à genoux devant le corps inconscient.

« Quand reprendra-t-elle conscience ? » demanda Severus d'une voix presqu'éteinte.

« Je ne puis le dire Severus… seul le temps nous le dira. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle, pour l'instant. » répondit l'infirmière en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers Drago.

Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Dans _leur_ chambre. Depuis son départ précipité, Severus n'avait pas réussi à dormir réellement sans elle. Hermione l'avait pénétré et avait laissé une marque à jamais dans son être. La tenir dans ses bras, inconsciente, le bouleversait au plus au moins. Il la posa avec délicatesse sous les draps de soies de son lit. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec son teint pâle et la pureté de ses traits. Il embrassa son front avec tout l'amour et la force qu'il pouvait lui transmettre et s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit, se moquant de la présence d'élèves dans sa maison. Il voulait juste qu'elle se réveille pour qu'il puisse s'excuser de lui avoir menti, lui montrer toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, pour ça, il fallait juste qu'elle se réveille. Dumbledore toqua à la porte entrebâillée.

« Je voulais juste te dire que Drago allait bien, Hermione l'a réellement sauvé. Il a besoin de repos pour le moment. »

Severus ne répondit pas mais fit comprendre qu'il avait entendu ce que son supérieur lui avait dit.

« Il ne peut pas être transplané Severus, il doit rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. »

« Qu'il prenne le bureau, un fauteuil peut être métamorphosé en lit. » répondit Severus sans quitter des yeux la forme étendue sur son lit.

Dumbledore posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Elle va se réveiller Severus. Hermione est incroyablement forte. Laisse-lui du temps. Toutefois, tu dois comprendre que personne ne doit savoir dans quel état se trouve Miss Granger. Elle est dans une situation bien trop vulnérable et si cela se faisait savoir, elle pourrait devenir la cible d'une nouvelle attaque à laquelle nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle puisse survivre. »

Severus savait pertinemment quels enjeux courait Hermione dans une telle situation de vulnérabilité. Si quiconque savait qu'Hermione était entre la vie et la mort, des mangemorts pourraient venir s'en prendre à elle. Madame Pomfresh arriva juste après, son regard se posant sur Hermione.

« Veux-tu que je reste ici pour veiller sur elle ? » demanda l'infirmière avec gentillesse.

« C'est bon Poppy, je vais le faire. Merci. » dit Severus sans que son regard ne quitte le visage blême de sa bien-aimée.

Puis le vieil homme disparut et sortit de la maison, accompagné de madame Pomfresh. Après plusieurs heures sans bouger, à veiller sur Hermione. Severus ne tint plus et sortit de la chambre pour prendre une bouteille de whisky dans le buffet du salon. Sur ses deux canapés se trouvaient Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, dormant à point fermé. La première réaction de Severus fut de serrer ses poings, voulant réveiller ce tas d'abrutis et les chasser de sa maison. Ils n'avaient pas su protéger et défendre Hermione et à cause d'eux, elle était maintenant entre la vie et la mort. _Ce n'est pas ce qu'Hermione aurait voulu,_ lui dit une voix au fond de lui. Severus décida de les laisser où ils étaient, mais il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il les borde, les supporter sous son toit testait déjà ses limites.

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai trop hâte de lire vos avis pour cela mette un peu de soleil dans ma journée pluvieuse !_


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec la suite de** **Deux Couleurs** **, j'ai été longue à la poster et je m'en excuse, mais j'espère que l'attente valait le coup ! Merci à toutes celles qui continuent de suivre la fiction et de commenter chacun des chapitres: c'est une vraie source d'inspiration donc merci beaucoup !**

 _Réponse aux anonymes:_

 _Lulu: merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'ai beaucoup ris ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Manon: Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite !_

 _Précédemment: Hermione, Harry, Ron et Drago ont été obligé de transplaner chez Snape à cause d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Drago a gravement été touché par un maléfice puissant. Hermione a utilisé son lien avec Severus pour le sauver, au risque de sa propre vie: elle s'est retrouvée dans un coma magique profond..._

Bonne lecture !

30.

 _Après plusieurs heures sans bouger, à veiller sur Hermione. Severus ne tint plus et sortit de la chambre pour prendre une bouteille de whisky dans le buffet du salon. Sur ses deux canapés se trouvaient Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, dormant à point fermé. La première réaction de Severus fut de serrer ses poings, voulant réveiller ce tas d'abrutis et les chasser de sa maison. Ils n'avaient pas su protéger et défendre Hermione et à cause d'eux, elle était maintenant entre la vie et la mort. Ce n'est pas ce qu'Hermione aurait voulu, lui dit une voix au fond de lui. Severus décida de les laisser où ils étaient, mais il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il les borde, les supporter sous son toit testait déjà ses limites._

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda Ron qui dormait encore profondément, la bouche ouverte, laissant passer un ronronnement. Le Survivant se dirigea vers la pièce où Drago se reposait. Il fut surpris de voir que le blond était réveillé et qu'il fixait le plafond sans bouger. Pourtant, quand il entendit des pas, il tourna sa tête vers l'entrée de la pièce.

« Salut Potty »

« Drago, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit de son petit ami.

« Courbaturé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un match de Quidditch qui a duré des heures. » dit avec un petit sourire le Serpentard.

Puis l'héritier Malefoy reprit.

« Comment va Hermione ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est avoir repris connaissance au moment où elle tombait, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose mais la fatigue a pris le dessus et je suis tombée d'épuisement, je n'ai même pas pu résister. »

Drago comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit le visage de son copain s'assombrir et ses yeux émeraudes commencer à briller. Harry se triturait les mains, gêné, se sentant coupable d'avoir poussé sa meilleure amie à l'aider, au péril de sa propre vie. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Quel choix aurait-il dû faire ? Comprendra-t-elle à son réveil qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui nuire ? Allait-elle ne serait-ce que se réveiller ?

« Elle ne s'est pas réveillée et aucun sort ne semble fonctionner sur elle… Elle vit mais on ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera, si elle se réveille… Je voulais juste qu'elle te sauve, pas qu'elle y reste…»

La voix du Survivant fut inaudible sur la fin, les sanglots prenant le dessus.

« Harry, je suis persuadé que par sa condition magique, son statut d'âme-sœur, elle s'en sortira. C'est une sorcière extraordinaire, littéralement. » expliqua Drago en serrant dans sa main les doigts moites de l'élu.

Harry aurait bien aimé croire aux paroles rassurantes de son petit ami, mais il n'était pas connu pour être une personne optimiste. Toutefois, certains propos du blond firent réagir ses pensées.

« En parlant de ça, j'ai entendu Snape en parler, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Je pensais qu'Hermione t'en avais parlé… Tu sais qu'elle et Snape sont liés d'un moyen ou d'un autre depuis l'attaque d'Hermione et de ses parents. Après de nombreuses recherches, il s'est avéré qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs. »

« Ames-sœurs ? Mais c'est impossible, c'est un mythe répandu dans les livres à l'eau de rose. Et si toutefois ils ont existé, c'était il y a des centaines d'années. » intervint Ron qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui était arrivé au moment où le Blond expliquait la situation d'Hermione.

« Ecoutez, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont âmes-sœur et c'est une certitude. Hermione peut lire les pensées de Snape, elle peut le guérir, elle a de nouveaux pouvoirs très puissants… »

« Mais pourquoi cela se manifeste que maintenant ? Je veux dire, s'ils sont âmes-sœurs, ils auraient dû le savoir dès leur rencontre, non ? » demanda Harry qui ne comprenait clairement pas la situation.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… » acheva Drago.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Severus avait sa tête posée entre ses bras, près d'Hermione. Après la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait ingurgitée, l'alcool avait eu raison de lui et il était tombé dans une tranquille inconscience. Il avait oublié pendant quelques heures que la femme qui comptait le plus pour lui était dans un coma particulier et autonome. Le professeur de potions se releva et remit une mèche bouclée derrière l'oreille d'Hermione, descendant le dos de sa main en une caresse derrière jusqu'à son cou gracieux. Elle semblait pure à ce moment-là, dans une simple chemise blanche que Severus lui avais mise avant de tomber dans les affres de l'alcool, un teint pâle, aucun bijou… Aucun bijou ? L'esprit de Severus dessoûla aussitôt et prit conscience de sa remarque interne. Elle n'avait aucun bijou, mais où était le collier magique qu'il lui avait offert ? Il devait savoir si elle avait eu une crise entre Noel et le nouvel an, sa vie en dépendait. Severus sortit immédiatement et se précipita dans son bureau où il trouva Ron, Harry et Drago.

« Hermione a-t-elle eu une crise entre Noel et hier soir ? » demanda leur professeur de potions

« On a entendu les murs vibrer il y a deux ou trois jours, on s'apprêtait à aller voir comment Hermione allait mais cela s'est arrêté donc j'ai supposé qu'elle avait utilisé l'artefact. » expliqua Drago en se relevant un peu plus haut dans le lit.

« Où est le collier ? Je sais qu'elle l'avait quand je suis venue l'avertir avant l'attaque, où est-il passé ? » questionna Severus avant de sortir de la chambre et aller inspecter le salon.

L'enseignant se précipita dans l'entrée, inspecta sous les canapés et les fauteuils. Les traces de sang laissées au sol montraient seulement où Drago s'était vidé de son sang. Le chemin rouge menait au canapé mais même sous les coussins il n'y avait aucune trace du collier. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas vraiment compris l'utilité de chercher un collier dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hermione, mais voyant l'énergie que dépensait leur professeur, ils firent de même.

Des coups à la porte retentirent. Snape se redressa et fit signe à ses élèves de se taire, avant de pointer sa baguette vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh et Narcissa Malefoy.

« Bonjour Severus » salua le professeur Dumbledore « Nous sommes venus voir comment allez Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy ».

« Severus où est Drago ? » demanda madame Malefoy dont les cernes laissaient comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas fermé un œil de la nuit après avoir appris l'état dans lequel son fils s'était trouvé.

« Il est réveillé Narcissa, dans le bureau, la porte à gauche à l'étage. » montra de la tête Snape.

Madame Pomfresh annonça qu'elle devait voir dans quel état se trouvait Miss Granger, puis elle monta consulter sa patiente.

« Albus, Minerva, je dois me rendre sur les lieux de l'attaque… »

« Vas-y Severus, je vais veiller sur Hermione. »

Severus fit un signe de la tête, autant pour marquer son accord que pour la remercier discrètement. Harry et Ron affirmèrent qu'ils allaient tous deux continuer les recherches sur le collier dans la maison pendant son absence. Severus remonta dans la chambre une dernière fois et embrassa tendrement le front d'Hermione. Madame Pomfresh sortit de la salle de bain avec une bassine d'eau fraîche à ce moment-là. Elle observa avec tendresse le geste rempli d'affection de Severus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter avec une telle tendresse envers quiconque. Avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la salle de bain, Severus avait déjà pris sa cape de voyage et était sorti de la maison.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

La scène de l'attaque ressemblait maintenant à un champ de bataille. Au sol, il y avait de nombreuses traces de sang, des débris de verres qui avaient éclatés à cause des sorts, des morceaux de tissus sûrement déchirés de leur vêtement initial par des échanges de sortilèges. Il n'y avait plus personne. Tous les blessés avaient été évacués, et Merlin merci, il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Enfin, presque. Severus décida d'imaginer l'itinéraire qu'Hermione avait pu faire entre le moment où il l'avait vu dans la salle de bain, jusqu'à son transplanage. Le chemin n'avait pas dû être long et pourtant le collier était introuvable.

 _Putain où est ce foutu collier ?!_

Severus ne savait pas si les heures d'Hermione étaient comptées ou non, mais il préférait ne pas tenter le diable et se dépêcher à trouver l'artefact qui pourrait potentiellement la sauver, ou pas. Le sorcier se concentra sur sa magie, son état d'âme-sœur, ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione et d'un coup une lumière bleue s'illumina sous une serviette de papier tâchée de sang. Quand Severus le prit entre ses longs doigts, le collier s'illumina de plus belle et le sorcier sentit une agréable vague de magie se diffusait en lui et disparaître. C'était la magie d'Hermione, elle le reconnaissait. Il ne manquait plus qu'à faire le transfert et espérer que ça marche.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

 _Hermione était perdue dans une sorte de brume agréable. Elle ne ressentait aucune émotion, pas de colère, pas de douleur, pas de tristesse, rien. Le vide. Et pourtant, la jeune femme sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui manquait un truc. Mais quoi ? Hermione comprit au bout d'un certain temps que ce qui lui manquait était sa magie. Elle ne ressentait plus cette agréable sensation de bien-être, de puissance. Il lui manquait son énergie sorcière._

 _« Hermione ? Hermione ma chérie, c'est bien toi ? » demanda une voix qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendue depuis un temps qui lui semblait être des siècles._

 _La voix de ses parents._

 _« Maman ? Papa ? C'est vous ? »_

 _La Gryffondor vit apparaître devant elle ses parents, comme elle les avait toujours connus. Elle se précipita dans leur bras et ils la serrèrent extrêmement fort contre eux._

 _« Comment … ? C-omment ? QU'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où suis-je ? »_

 _« Tu es dans une sorte d'entre-deux. » expliqua calmement la mère d'Hermione._

 _« Entre-deux quoi ? » demanda la sorcière perplexe._

 _« Entre la vie et la mort. »_

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

La porte d'entrée de la maison de Snape claqua après avoir laissé place à son propriétaire. Minerva et Albus se regardèrent.

« As-tu trouvé le collier Severus ? »

Le concerné ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de montrer le pendentif qu'il tenait dans sa main. Drago s'était rendormi, et en entendant l'entrée fracassante de Severus, Narcissa, Harry et Ron suivirent leur professeur qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Madame Pomfresh, le voyant arriver d'un pas décidé, lui laissa sa place et rejoignit les autres dans le fond de la chambre. Tous attendaient de savoir ce que ferait ce collier, si Hermione allait se réveiller. Tous étaient plus ou moins au courant de la relation particulière entre Severus et Hermione. Dumbledore, comme à son habitude l'avait deviné et en avait informé McGonagall et Pomfresh. Severus l'avait plus ou moins mentionné à Drago et celui-ci en avait parlé à Ron et Harry. Quant à Narcissa, elle s'était contentée d'observer et de déduire ce qu'elle voyait, elle avait vite compris qu'il existait un lien entre Severus et Hermione et Drago lui avait confirmé ses idées. Elle n'avait jamais vu Severus être aussi inquiet et prévenant.

Severus passa, devant le regard de tous, le collier autour du cou gracile d'Hermione. Toutes les personnes présentes s'attendaient à voir un changement puissant et soudain. Mais rien ne fit. La lumière se contenta de s'illuminer un bref instant au contact de la peau d'Hermione, puis elle s'éteignit. Sans rien faire.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

 _« Je suis en train de mourir ? » demanda Hermione perdue._

 _La mère d'Hermione se contenta de poser sa main sur la joue de sa fille unique. Au contact, les évènements de la veille, l'attaque des mangemorts revinrent à l'esprit de la sorcière. Elle se souvenait d'avoir sauvé Drago et que celui-ci était conscient quand elle s'était effondrée à son tour._

 _« Ma chérie, nous devons te montrer quelque chose. Si nous sommes ici, ce n'est que temporaire, nous allons devoir passer de l'autre côté. Mais avant, nous devons te montrer quelque chose de primordial pour ton avenir. » expliqua Jean Granger en continuant de caresser la main de sa fille._

 _Hermione ne savait pas comme elle pouvait faire pour revenir aux côtés de ceux qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle aimait. Severus. Toutefois, elle accepta de suivre ses parents, ils lui avaient tellement manqués. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter de ses parents et aussi de Severus. Mais pour l'instant ses parents passaient avant tout. Jean et Jane Granger prirent tous deux les mains d'Hermione et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur les lieux de leur attaque, mais cette fois en simple spectateur._

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Severus attendit plusieurs secondes de voir si le collier faisait un quelconque effet, mais rien ne se produisait. Dumbledore, voyant la détresse de son jeune ami, fit sortir les élèves ainsi que les femmes.

« Severus… » commença le directeur de l'école dont le regard ne pétillait plus.

A ce moment, le professeur de potion explosa et envoya valser vers les murs tout ce qui lui venait sous la main. Inconsciemment, la magie du sorcier avait formé une bulle autour du corps d'Hermione et tous les débris de verre ne la touchait pas.

« ELLE DEVAIT SE REVEILLER ! ELLE NE DEVAIT PAS MOURIR ! ELLE N'ETAIT MEME PAS VISEE PAR LE SORT ! ELLE A ENCORE FAIT SA PUTAIN D'EGOISTE A SAUVER LES AUTRES SANS PENSER A CEUX QUI RESTAIENT ! ELLE EST RENTREE DANS MA VIE EN FOUTANT LE BORDEL ET MAINTENANT ELLE ME LAISSE SEUL AVEC TOUT CA ! PUTAIN DE GRYFFONDOR IRRESPONSABLE ET EGOISTE ! »

La rage de Severus était plus que palpable. Des larmes silencieuses avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues pâles. Un témoin étranger aurait simplement confondu ce comportement de désespoir avec de la colère et de la haine tellement le sorcier semblait démuni. La détresse du sorcier était visible dans ses mouvements brusques et sa voix pleines de sanglots. A cet instant, Severus n'était plus qu'un homme qui était en train de perdre la femme qu'il aimait. Il s'en ficher comme de sa première chaussette de savoir qui pouvait l'entendre et de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui, de sa faiblesse, de ce qu'il ressentait. Il était tout simplement prêt à tout donner, tout faire, pour qu'on lui ramène Hermione. A bout de force, Severus se laissa tomber contre son lit, glissant jusqu'à être assis à même le sol. Dumbledore s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Severus, Hermione n'est pas morte. Tu dois lui laisser du temps. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour qu'elle retrouve son chemin vers nous. Vers toi. »

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

 _« Hermione, nous t'avons ramené ici pour que tu comprennes les origines de tous ces changements. » expliqua Jane Granger calmement, nullement perturbée par son double du passé qui allait bientôt se faire tuer._

 _Hermione se voyait en position de défense devant ses parents. Elle essaya de transplaner pour échapper aux sorts mais en tourbillonnant, elle vit ses parents recevoir les sorts de la mort. Hermione observa l'après-attaque, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Au moment où ses parents recevaient le sort, elle vit une lueur bleue sortir de chacun des corps et imprégner le corps d'Hermione mais aussi celui de son professeur qui venait juste d'arriver sur les lieux. La jeune fille avait perdue connaissance juste après avoir reçu cette lueur, et c'était celle-ci qui l'avait fait survivre aux sorts de morts qui lui étaient destinés. Hermione se retourna vers ses parents qui attendaient sa réaction._

 _« Maman, papa, je ne comprends pas… qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda la jeune femme, perdue._

 _« L'amour que ton père et moi avions, était tellement pur et unique qu'il a créée de la magie : toi, une sorcière. Quand nous sommes décédés… notre amour s'est transféré vers deux personnes déjà attirés, destinés à être ensemble. Severus et toi. Votre statut d'âme-sœur a été héréditaire. »_

 _Les parents d'Hermione purent voir le cheminement des pensées de leur fille. Celle-ci sembla réaliser l'ampleur de ce que sa mère lui avait appris._

 _« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes aussi des âmes-sœurs ? Comme ceux de la création sorcière. »_

 _« Oui ma chérie, le taux de chance que ton père et moi puissions nous rencontrer était infime. Mais c'est arrivé, et tout comme les âmes-sœurs originels, nous avons créées un sorcier, toi. »_

 _« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Je veux dire, vous êtes des moldus… »_

 _« L'entre-deux mondes est riche en ressources, nous avons seulement poser les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes. Mais ma chérie, nous devons partir, et toi, tu dois rejoindre Severus. Vous devez vous retrouver, vous êtes destinés à accomplir de grandes choses. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas prête à vous laisser partir, papa, maman… »_

 _« Tu dois nous laisser partir Mimi, tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Sache que nous t'aimons du plus profond de notre cœur et que nous serons toujours à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. » rassura Jean Granger en tenant la main de sa fille ainsi que celle de sa femme._

 _Hermione sentit une légère caresse sur son visage, qui s'estompa. Puis la jeune fille se retrouva comme happée vers un endroit sombre, qui l'appelait et dont elle ne pouvait résister à l'appel._

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Severus avait fini par se calmer et se raisonner. Il devait arrêter de perdre ses moyens, et plutôt tout faire pour trouver une solution et ramener Hermione à lui. Dumbledore s'assura que Severus avait repris ses esprits et avait décidé de ramener Harry et Ron au Terrier. Narcissa, quant à elle, ramena Drago qui s'était réveillé et qui pouvait être transporté. Après que tout le monde soit parti, Severus s'installa au côté d'Hermione. Il tenait tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Il devait juste attendre. Attendre qu'Hermione lui revienne.

Dumbledore lui avait dit que l'effet de l'artefact pourrait être long et qu'il allait devoir se montrer patient. Et Severus se montra patient. Deux jours passèrent. Le sorcier n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'Hermione avait sombré dans son sommeil profond. Des cernes sombres contrastaient avec la peau de craie du professeur. Severus s'assit encore une fois auprès de sa moitié, tenant d'une main sa main et de l'autre, caressait son visage délicat.

« Hermione… J'ai essayé pendant tellement de temps de te repousser, de te maintenir loin de moi. Quand tu t'es réveillée cet été et que tu as pu lire mes pensées, j'ai immédiatement su que cela ne présageait rien de bon… j'ai tellement voulu te repousser, te dégoûter de moi, te faire me détester… mais tu t'accrochais, petite lionne indomptable… tu as su trouver en moi ce que personne d'autres n'avait ne serait-ce que chercher à voir. Quand j'ai appris que nous étions âme-sœurs, j'étais hors de moi, encore une fois je ne maîtrisais rien, pas même ma vie amoureuse… Alors je me suis battu, et j'ai perdu, ou gagné, je ne sais plus. Je t'ai caché la vérité, car je voulais voir si tu continuer à vouloir de moi, sans savoir que tu y étais en quelque sorte obligée… et tu t'es accrochée. Même sous le coup d'un maléfice, j'ai aimé et savouré chacun de tes baisers, de tes courbes et de ta peau. Tu m'as enivré, tu m'as rendu fou de toi… J'aurais aimé te dire tout ça dans d'autres conditions… Et maintenant je ferais n'importe quoi, je serais prêt à vendre mon âme au diable, encore une fois, pour te retrouver auprès de moi… Hermione, mon amour… je t'en prie, reviens-moi… »

A l'instant où une larme provoquée par un amour déclaré tomba sur le visage d'Hermione, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !_


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour tout le monde ! me voilà avec un peu de retard (comme toujours) avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci encore à toutes celles qui continuent de me donner leurs avis en postant une Review, c'est mon petit bonheur ahah !**

 _ **Précédemment: Hermione s'est retrouvée dans un coma magique après avoir sauvé Drago, vidée d'énergie et de magie. Severus a retrouvé m'artefact qui canalisait sa magie, mais quand il l'a posé sur Hermione, rien ne s'est passé. Il lui avoue dans son sommeil ce qu'il éprouve à son égard.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

31.

 _Dumbledore lui avait dit que l'effet de l'artefact pourrait être long et qu'il allait devoir se montrer patient. Et Severus se montra patient. Deux jours passèrent. Severus n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'Hermione avait sombré dans son sommeil profond. Des cernes sombres contrastaient avec la peau de craie du professeur. Severus s'assit encore une fois auprès de sa moitié, tenant d'une main sa main et de l'autre, caressait son visage délicat._

 _« Hermione… J'ai essayé pendant tellement de temps de te repousser, de te maintenir loin de moi. Quand tu t'es réveillée cet été et que tu as pu lire mes pensées, j'ai immédiatement su que cela ne présageait rien de bon… j'ai tellement voulu te repousser, te dégoûter de moi, te faire me détester… mais tu t'accrochais, petite lionne indomptable… tu as su trouver en moi ce que personne d'autres n'avait ne serait-ce que chercher à voir. Quand j'ai appris que nous étions âme-sœurs, j'étais hors de moi, encore une fois je ne maîtrisais rien, pas même ma vie amoureuse… Alors je me suis battu, et j'ai perdu, ou gagné, je ne sais plus. Je t'ai caché la vérité, car je voulais voir si tu continuer à vouloir de moi, sans savoir que tu y étais en quelque sorte obligée… et tu t'es accrochée. Même sous le coup d'un maléfice, j'ai aimé et savouré chacun de tes baisers, de tes courbes et de ta peau. Tu m'as enivré, tu m'as rendu fou de toi… J'aurais aimé te dire tout ça dans d'autres conditions… Et maintenant je ferais n'importe quoi, je serais prêt à vendre mon âme au diable, encore une fois, pour te retrouver auprès de moi… Hermione, mon amour… je t'en prie, reviens-moi… »_

 _A l'instant où une larme provoquée par un amour déclaré tomba sur le visage d'Hermione, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux._

Les yeux d'Hermione furent d'abord bleus avant de reprendre progressivement leur teinte naturelle whisky. Severus se recula et observa d'un air stupéfait les yeux ouverts de sa moitié. Son regard fut d'abord vague, comme si elle se réveillait d'un très long sommeil : ses yeux avaient besoin de s'accoutumer à la lumière. Puis, ils se concentrèrent sur les yeux noirs comme la nuit qui l'observait. En comprenant que c'était Severus qui la regardait, Hermione fit un petit sourire.

« Her-Hermione ? Tu es réveillée ? » demanda bêtement le professeur de potions, croyant que sa vision lui jouait des tours.

Severus ne pouvait pas le croire, il avait attendu des heures et des heures de voir sa belle se réveiller. Parfois, il avait même eu l'impression qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais ce n'était qu'un mirage dans un désespoir profond. Maintenant, la voilà qui le regardait, un petit sourire fatigué sur le visage.

« Severus… » murmura la jeune femme en caressant le visage du sorcier.

Le Maître des potions serra Hermione dans ses bras si fortement que la jeune fille rit. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, de savoir qu'elle était bien réveillée et qu'elle n'allait pas replonger dans un sommeil profond dont la durée était indéterminée.

« Severus, tu vas m'étouffer… » se plaignit gentiment la Gryffondore.

L'homme relâcha la jeune femme, toucha son visage sous le regard amoureux de la Gryffondor.

« Tu es là… Tu es réveillée… Tu es là… »

Hermione sourit de nouveau et prit les mains de son amant entre les siennes.

« Je suis là Severus, et je ne compte plus te quitter. »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour Severus pour prendre le visage tendre entre ses doigts et poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa belle maintenant réveillée. Il embrassa ses lèvres avec une fougue contrôlée mais d'une tendresse infinie, la jeune fille venait juste de se réveiller. Il rompit le baiser en posant son front contre celui de la Gryffondor. Son geste avait été spontané, sous l'emprise de la joie mais aussi du soulagement qui l'avaient traversé en quelques secondes. Severus envoya peu de temps après son patronus pour avertir madame Pomfresh ainsi que Dumbledore. Hermione était enfin réveillée et elle semblait en pleine forme. L'infirmière et le directeur de l'école ne tardèrent pas à venir et à prendre des nouvelles de leur patiente et élève. Severus avait passé son temps à être prêt d'Hermione, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne le quitterait plus. Une nouvelle page venait d'être tournée.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Dumbledore avait décidé que pour une plus grande sécurité, Hermione devait finir sa convalescence dans le château, plus particulièrement dans les quartiers de Severus, comme celui-ci l'avait proposé. Les cours avaient repris trois jours après le réveil d'Hermione. Severus devait assurer ses cours et il était hors de question pour lui qu'elle soit loin de lui, même si elle aurait été en sécurité. Harry, Ron et Drago avait pu reprendre les cours le jour même de la rentrée. Rentrée, qu'Hermione avait dû effectuer dans le salon de son professeur, allongée -presque de force- sur le canapé.

« Severus, tu as une journée entière de cours à assurer, il faut que tu y ailles. Je ne suis pas en sucre et je n'ai prévu de ressusciter personne dans la journée, je vais m'en sortir. »

La blague qu'Hermione avait faite ne fut pas du goût du sorcier qui fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle rire d'un épisode qui avait failli lui coûter la vie ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de la gravité de ce pouvoir ? Ou de l'ampleur des conséquences que cela avait causé ?

« Si j'apprends que tu as bougé ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de ce canapé, j'enlèverai tellement de points à Gryffondor qu'il faudra plusieurs années pour sortir du négatif. » menaça Severus avant de sortir de ses appartements.

Drago avait dormi la veille au quartier général avec Harry et Ron et tous trois avaient déjà commencé leur première journée de cours de l'année. Ils n'avaient pas encore pu voir Hermione. Le professeur Snape leur avait interdit une quelconque visite pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et se rétablir correctement. Il savait pourtant qu'Hermione était en mesure de recevoir de la visite, mais par égoïsme, il préférait la savoir disponible rien que pour lui. Il avait été trop inquiet pendant son sommeil prolongé. La jeune femme se sentait seule et savait que maintenant qu'elle était de retour au château, elle allait pouvoir voir ses amis, et peu importe ce que lui dirait son petit-ami. Hermione se mit à rire en pensant que le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard était son petit-ami, et même plus encore, son âme-sœur. Maintenant ils le savaient tous deux, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être loin de lui, ou séparé de lui. Il avait conquis son âme, il avait laissé son empreinte et chaque part d'elle le réclamait. Pourtant, Hermione ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu et appris pendant son sommeil comateux, de ce que ses parents lui avaient révélé.

La jeune fille décida de se lever et prendre un bon livre qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque spectaculaire de son professeur. Les livres étaient rangés par matière et dans chaque matière par ordre alphabétique. Elle choisit un grimoire sur les mythes sorciers, mais la fatigue prit le dessus et au bout d'une dizaine de page seulement, la belle s'endormit sur le canapé. Hermione fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard, quand elle entendit la porte des appartements s'ouvrir.

« Grangie ? Désolée je ne savais pas que tu dormais, j'ai oublié mon manuel de métamorphose et j'avais peur que McGo me transforme en chat si je l'oubliais encore une fois. » s'excusa Drago Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va. » Sourit Hermione en s'appuyant sur les coussins pour se redresser.

Le blond s'apprêtait à sortir sans rien dire, mais revint sur ses pas au dernier moment.

« Je … On a pas eu l'occasion de parler de ce que tu avais fait pour moi. Je sais… J'ai cru comprendre qu'Harry t'avait mis la pression… tu n'avais pas à le faire, tu n'aurais pas dû sauver ma vie au péril de la tienne... Même si je te remercie réellement de l'avoir fait. »

« Drago, tu sors avec mon meilleur ami, tu es le filleul de mon... de Severus, et tu es mon ami. Peu importe ce qu'on m'aurait dit, je l'aurais fait dans tous les cas, et je le ferais encore si c'était à refaire. » expliqua Hermione en souriant.

Elle avait rapidement compris que malgré ses grands airs, Drago Malefoy manquait d'assurance. Il ne pensait pas que sa vie valle quoique ce soit, et encore moins celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'est bon à savoir. Bon, je dois retourner en cours… on se voit plus tard. »

« A ce soir ! » salua la jeune femme avant de retourner à son livre qui attendait patiemment sur le canapé.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Hermione décida de regarder les notes qu'avait pris Drago durant le cours de sortilèges et de s'entraîner durant l'après-midi. Severus lui avait formellement interdit d'exercer de la magie, mais elle se sentait pleine d'énergie et ne rien faire ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ce n'était pas elle tout simplement. Le sort n'était en théorie pas complexe du tout, mais la pratique s'avérait plus délicate. Sa nouvelle magie lui permettait pourtant d'exceller dans chacun de ses essais. Depuis son sommeil prolongé, Hermione n'avait pas eu de crise puisqu'il avait fallu que sa magie revienne progressivement et lentement en elle. Le repos forcé que lui avait imposé Severus lui avait permis de redevenir maîtresse de toutes ses capacités. La Gryffondore continuait de porter l'artefact qui avait pour l'instant plus une utilité esthétique que réellement magique. Drago était rentrée tôt, préférant réviser et se reposer dans sa chambre. Son parrain lui avait demandé de laisser Hermione se reposer et de ne pas céder à ses demandes d'entraînements magiques. Et même si le Blond devait sa vie à la rouge et or, il craignait un tantinet plus son parrain et professeur. Severus avait fini ses cours et allait rentrer à tout instant, mais Hermione, préoccupée par la qualité de ses sorts, ne prêta pas attention à l'heure. C'est donc debout, en train de réduire et de transformer une chaise que Severus trouva Hermione.

« Je t'avais dis de te reposer ! » commença à s'énerver le professeur de potion qui venait juste de poser sa cape sur le porte manteau de l'entrée.

« J'ai dormi toute la matinée, et la semaine passée, je pense que je peux bouger maintenant. Je vais bien Severus et j'en ai marre d'être traitée comme si j'allais mourir à tout moment. » expliqua la jeune femme en replaçant la chaise à sa place.

« Tu es complétement inconsciente ! Tu agis comme si rien ne c'était passé mais ce n'est pas le cas ! »

« Ce n'est pas… » commença à contester Hermione, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension face au comportement de Severus qui lui semblait excessif.

« C'est exactement ce que tu fais. Tu agis comme si tu n'avais pas failli mourir ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas morte, Severus ! Je n'étais même pas blessée, j'étais tout simplement épuisée, mon corps a agi primitivement et a décidé de m'endormir pour me reposer ! Jamais ma vie n'a vraiment été en jeu » essaya de justifier Hermione en s'approchant du maître des potions.

La Gryffondor ne savait pas vraiment si ce qu'elle disait pouvait s'avérer vrai, mais elle voulait rassurer l'homme qu'elle aimait, et aussi se rassurer elle-même. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie réellement en danger, et le fait de voir ses parents l'avait apaisée et rassurée. Certes, sa magie avait disparue pendant un certain temps, mais elle était réapparue et elle ne remercierait jamais assez Severus pour lui avoir offert l'artefact magique qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Le directeur de Serpentard s'écarta et se pinça l'arête du nez avant de s'appuyer contre la cheminée et de commencer d'une voix basse.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'observer la personne que tu aimes entre la vie et la mort, sans savoir si elle va un jour se réveiller ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'observer la seule personne que tu as laissée entrer dans ta vie, inconsciente ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de détester son filleul car à cause de lui la personne est presque morte ! Tu n'avais plus de magie en toi ! Je ne te sentais plus dans notre lien ! Je t'ai regardé inconsciente dans notre lit pendant des heures, espérant à chaque instant que tu allais ouvrir tes yeux. J'ai senti mon âme commençait à se déchirer… »

La gryffondor avait les larmes aux yeux devant le discours de Severus, c'était la première fois qu'il avouait ses sentiments devant la jeune femme. Elle l'avait vaguement entendu durant son coma magique, mais il s'était déclaré sans penser qu'elle l'entendrait. Jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer que Severus ait pu s'inquiéter à ce point-là. Evidemment, elle se doutait qu'il avait dû être inquiet, mais pas à ce stade-là. Chaque mot prononcé par le sorcier reflétait la vérité et laissait voir la détresse dans laquelle il s'était trouvé pendant un long moment. Hermione passa ses mains dans le dos de Severus qui soupira sous le toucher, comme si c'était une preuve qu'elle était bel et bien là avec lui.

« Je ne suis pas morte Severus… Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Drago, ni à personne d'autre… Je sais que tu l'aurais fait à ma place… Et tu sais que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire… Maintenant je suis avec toi, juste là, et je vais bien crois-moi… Regarde-moi. »

Hermione tourna doucement le visage de Severus vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, tout en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Elle prit sa longue main et la plaça sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où sous plusieurs couches battait son cœur.

« Je suis là, Severus. Tu sens ces battements, je vais bien, et je ne te quitterai plus Severus… »

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa les lèvres fines de son amant. Elle appuya un peu plus son baiser tout en faisant passer sa langue comme pour demander l'accès complet à l'homme. Severus sembla réagir puisqu'il plaça une main sur la joue d'Hermione pour mieux la tenir, et une main sur le bas de son dos pour mieux la serrer contre lui. Hermione commença à déboutonner la chemise de Severus et à passer sa main sur le corps chaud. Le sorcier frissonna et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

« Il est trop tôt… » murmura Severus avec un contrôle qu'Hermione admira et regretta en même temps.

« Je vais bien Severus… » dit-elle en reprenant le baiser pour qu'il ne la lâche plus.

Voyant le désir dans les yeux qui avaient abordé un mélange entre le noisette et le bleu, Severus raffermit sa prise sur Hermione. Il embrassa la joue puis descendit jusqu'à la gorge d'Hermione à l'exact-même endroit où il l'avait marqué la première fois. La jeune femme gémit un instant avant de serrer les cheveux ébènes de son amant. Comment pouvait-elle être à ce point électrisée par les baisers de Severus ? Celui-ci souleva Hermione et l'emmena dans sa chambre qui allait très vite devenir la leur. Il prit le temps de déboutonner la chemise que portait Hermione, ainsi que d'enlever son jean pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant lui. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas touché la jeune femme et chacun de ses gestes le rendaient fou. Fou de désir, d'excitation, de joie, d'amour… Hermione semblait ressentir l'exacte même impatience qu'éprouvait Severus. Ses doigts délicats se battaient avec la chemise de son amant, cherchant cette source de chaleur qui lui avait tant manquée. D'un sort informulé, Severus se déshabilla et savoura l'instant pendant lequel il enleva les deux parties de vêtements qu'il restait sur le corps de la jeune femme.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » murmura Hermione, pendant que Severus grignotait la chair sensible près de son épaule.

Les mains de la jeune femme se baladaient entre le dos et les cheveux du sorcier, cherchant à réduire la moindre distance qui s'immisçait entre les deux corps nus. La seule réponse que rendit Severus fut d'embrasser Hermione encore plus sensuellement qu'auparavant. Son désir, le manque et tout ce qu'il ressentait se reflétaient dans ce balai de sensations que faisaient leurs deux langues réunies. Mais le désir de Severus avait besoin d'être assouvie. Il passa une main sur un téton excité et le roula entre son pouce et son index de façon professionnelle, faisant gémir la jeune femme dans sa bouche. Puis Severus décida de rendre hommage au second téton et le prit en bouche, le titillant, le suçant, le mordant avec tantôt de la tendresse, tantôt de la passion. Hermione gémissait et ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement les sensations étaient exquises. Puis la bouche de Severus descendit lentement, laissant une trainée humide sur le ventre de la jeune femme, jusqu'à atteindre le mont vénus. Severus lécha le clitoris engorgé avant d'insérer un doigt dans l'antre humide, puis deux et enfin trois. Il faisait des allers-retours avec ses doigts, menant la jeune femme progressivement vers un précipice dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à tomber à tout instant. Hermione avait ses mains crispées sur les draps, essayant de résister en vain au plaisir que Severus lui donnait avec sa bouche et ses doigts.

« Oh mon dieu Severus… c'est… tellement… bon… » gémissait Hermione d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient bleu azur, elle perdait complétement pied quand Severus lui faisait sentir tellement de sensations différentes. Quand Severus entendit Hermione le supplier de la prendre, il se releva et prit de nouveau la bouche tentatrice en assaut, profitant du détournement d'attention pour la pénétrer d'un coup jusqu'à la garde, provoquant l'arrêt spontané des suppliques d'Hermione, surprise par cette entrée soudaine qui la soulageait profondément. Severus avait voulu faire languir Hermione en la pénétrant à une longue fréquence mais son propre besoin se faisait ressentir et il accéléra les coups de butoir jusqu'à la mener à l'orgasme avant de se répandre en elle. Il reprit son souffle au-dessus de la jeune femme puis se retira d'elle et s'allongea sur le dos. Hermione, tout naturellement vint nicher sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Severus huma les cheveux de la jeune femme, savourant l'idée de l'avoir à ses côtés, saine et sauve.

Hermione caressa le torse qui brillait à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur et voulu parler à Severus, lui dire qu'elle avait vu ses parents lors de son sommeil prolongé. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle savait comment ils étaient devenus âme-sœurs, puis aussi qu'elle s'excusait de son comportement puéril d'avant noël, elle aurait aimé tout lui dévoiler, tout lui dire sans même avoir à lui parler. Elle voulait aussi lui dire qu'elle l'avait entendu quand il lui avait parlé durant son sommeil, cette fois c'était à son tour.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir réagis si puérilement quand j'ai appris que nous étions… âmes-sœurs… Je me sentais trahie à ce moment-là, j'avais l'impression que me tenir à l'écart était le seul moyen que tu avais trouvé pour que nous ne soyons pas ensemble… je t'avais donné tellement de moi, sans avoir l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en retour… j'étais mise à l'écart, j'avais vécu pendant tout ce temps sans avoir la certitude d'un avenir pour toi et moi… je pense que mon égo était blessé. Puis j'ai réfléchi, et j'ai vu la façon dont tu as soigné ma brûlure, puis le collier et le grimoire que tu m'as offerts… j'ai compris et j'ai voulu te voir te parler, m'excuser…j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit dans mon sommeil, ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement fort, tellement puissant que j'ai peur qu'un jour ça ne me fasse exploser de l'intérieur… »

Hermione avait débité son discours d'une traite, prenant le temps de montrer chaque émotion qu'elle ressentait. Severus ne l'interrompit pas et écouta attentivement chacune des paroles de la jeune femme. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, Hermione releva la tête pour affronter le regard sombre de son amant, attendant une remarque, une réponse, n'importe quoi qui puisse la rassurer. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à parler de ses sentiments ou de ce qu'il ressentait mais elle attendait quand même une réponse, aussi simple et brève soit-elle.

« Te voir inconsciente, perdue entre la vie et la mort m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais plus laisser passer la moindre chance d'être heureux dans ma vie. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me cacher derrière mes peurs et mes démons. Hermione, tant que tu le voudras, je serais à tes côtés. »

Severus caressa les cheveux d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse, comme un chat.

« Si mes paroles n'ont pas été assez claires, laisse-moi te les reformuler. Je t'aime Hermione. »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux subitement en entendant les derniers mots qu'avait prononcé son professeur d'une petite voix narquoise. Elle le regarda, incrédule, cherchant à déceler le moindre humour, le moindre signe qui pourrait laisser comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle. Severus pouvait clairement voir les pensées d'Hermione tourbillonner dans sa tête. La jeune femme comprit au léger sourire sur le visage du maître des serpents qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Elle se releva et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Je t'aime aussi Severus Snape. »

Hermione Granger s'endormit cette nuit-là, le cœur léger, respirant l'odeur et la magie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait sur la main de Severus posée sur son ventre, elle ressentait une vague de magie, une bouffé d'oxygène nouvelle comme si l'air lui avait manqué sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. C'était donc ça d'être lié corps et âme ? Si c'était le cas, pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait s'en séparer.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Au réveil, Hermione sentit une main ferme placée sur son ventre, ainsi que de doux ronronnements juste au-dessus de son oreille. La Gryffondore sourit, amoureuse, et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était levée quelques minutes avant le réveil de Severus. Elle était amoureuse de lui, éperdument et désespérément. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle le frôlait, il était devenu une drogue qui la rendait plus accro encore chaque jour. Ressentait-il la même chose à son égard ? Avait-il l'impression de respirer de nouveau quand il la voyait ? Toutes ces émotions, ces sensations, étaient-elles vraiment partagées ? S'ils étaient âmes-sœurs, tout ne devait-il pas se partager ?

« Pose ta question, j'entends tes pensées tourbillonner » murmura une voix endormie à son oreille.

Hermione sourit et se tourna vers son amant qui en profita pour replacer une mèche bouclée derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Comment tu sais que je ne dormais plus ? » demanda-t-elle

« Ta respiration était moins profonde et moins espacée. »

La Rouge et Or sourit de nouveau, il était vraiment attentif et perspicace.

« Donc, j'attends ta question. » reprit-il

« Quand je te vois, je ressens des milliers de choses à la fois et quand je te touche c'est encore plus intense. Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne ressentes pas cela ? Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression que tu peux lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mais que l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Comment ? »

« Occlumancie. » répondit-il simplement comme si c'était une évidence.

Hermione comprit alors que Severus, en partie à cause de son rôle d'espion et de son comportement d'impassibilité absolue ne pouvait pas se permettre de transmettre ce qu'il ressentait ou même de ressentir ce qu'il souhaitait. Il sourit et sans même fermer les yeux, il inspira profondément, et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme comprit instantanément qu'il avait baissé sa garde et qu'il s'était connecté à elle, diffusant des vagues électriques. Aussitôt Severus prit le visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa passionnément, l'allongeant en-dessous de lui et laissant sa langue se frayer un chemin entre les lèvres de la belle. Hermione sentait tellement de sensations à la fois que ça en été étourdissant. Elle sentait non seulement les siennes, mais aussi celles de Severus. Elle sentait son désir, ses sentiments, mais aussi ses peurs et ses démons. C'était comme si elle était dans son corps. La jeune femme voulut remercier son amant, elle se positionna au-dessus de lui, et reprit le baiser de façon lente et sensuelle. Le début de journée promettait de bien commencer, avant que Fumseck ne vienne interrompre les âmes-sœurs en toquant contre la vitre de la chambre. Severus rouspéta, maudit ce satané Phoenix et se leva, enfilant un caleçon pour ouvrir la fenêtre. L'oiseau se posa sur le rebord, délivra le message et s'envola dans les airs d'un air majestueux. C'était un mot de Dumbledore. Hermione se leva à son tour et s'entoura des draps pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de son amant.

« _Severus, Miss Granger, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous à propos de certaines choses, dans mon bureau avant le début des cours, en présence de Minerva. APWBD »_

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, se demandant à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés.

 _Alors ? J'attends avec impatience de lire vos commentaires sur ces retrouvailles !_


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà après un mois d'absence pour poster le 32ème chapitre de** **Deux Couleurs** **! Excusez-moi pour le retard, mais mon ordi rend l'âme, un nouveau va bientôt arriver et je n'aurai plus de soucis normalement !**

 **Merci encore à Fantomette34, Hanyacheikh, lulu, missluciarogue de poster à chaque chapitre une Review ! Et merci à toutes celles qui suivent ma fanfiction !**

 _Précédemment: Hermione s'est réveillée et a fini sa convalescence dans les quartiers de Severus. Après une petite querelle où Severus avoue ses sentiments pour sa belle, ils se retrouvent de la plus agréable des manières, amenant Hermione à aussi avouer ce qu'elle ressent. Elle apprend aussi que Severus peut "lire" en elle, mais que l'inverse n'est pas vrai à cause de l'Occlumencie que Severus maîtrise. Enfin, le lendemain, ils sont tous les deux convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

 _Bonne lecture à vous !_

32.

 _Aussitôt Severus prit le visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa passionnément, l'allongeant en-dessous de lui et laissant sa langue se frayer un chemin entre les lèvres de la belle. Hermione sentait tellement de sensations à la fois que ça en été étourdissant. Elle sentait non seulement les siennes, mais aussi celles de Severus. Elle sentait son désir, ses sentiments, mais aussi ses peurs et ses démons. C'était comme si elle était dans son corps. La jeune femme voulut remercier son amant, elle se positionna au-dessus de lui, et reprit le baiser de façon lente et sensuelle. Le début de journée promettait de bien commencer, avant que Fumseck ne vienne interrompre les âmes-sœurs en toquant contre la vitre de la chambre. Severus rouspéta, maudit ce satané Phoenix et se leva, enfilant un caleçon pour ouvrir la fenêtre. L'oiseau se posa sur le rebord, délivra le message et s'envola dans les airs d'un air majestueux. C'était un mot de Dumbledore. Hermione se leva à son tour et s'entoura des draps pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de son amant._

 _« Severus, Miss Granger, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous à propos de certaines choses, dans mon bureau avant le début des cours, en présence de Minerva. APWBD »_

 _Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, se demandant à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés._

Hermione et Severus se présentèrent dès qu'ils furent prêts devant le bureau directorial. Le Professeur avait rassuré Hermione en lui disant que leur relation n'avait très probablement rien à voir avec la convocation puisque Dumbledore était au courant depuis le début et que les circonstances étaient plus que particulières. Après avoir toqué, ils purent rentrer dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Severus et Miss Granger, je vous en prie asseyez-vous. »

Hermione se sentit soulagée quand Severus plaça sa main dans le bas de son dos pour l'amener au fauteuil, elle aurait pu être gênée de ce geste devant sa professeure de métamorphose et le directeur de l'école mais Severus et elle étaient bel et bien ensemble, ils allaient tous devoir s'y faire. Puis, aucun des deux professeurs ne réagit.

« Bien, je vous ai demandé de venir car je voudrais informer Minerva de votre nouvelle condition à tous les deux. Il est important qu'en tant que directrice de Gryffondor, professeur de métamorphoses et sous-directrice elle soit mise au courant. »

Severus accepta ainsi qu'Hermione. Il semblait évident et nécessaire qu'un autre membre du corps professoral soit mis dans la confidence. De plus, il s'agissait de la directrice de maison d'Hermione, et la jeune femme se devait d'avoir confiance en sa professeure. De fait, ils expliquèrent tous deux les conséquences de leur nouvelle condition telle que le besoin de se côtoyer, le fait qu'Hermione soit adepte d'une nouvelle magie, qu'elle puisse guérir le directeur de Serpentard, mais aussi qu'elle ait besoin d'un artefact pour canaliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Après leur discours, Minerva McGonagall semblait stupéfaite mais pas pour autant surprise. La directrice de Gryffondor avait écouté le discours sans interrompre une seule fois Albus, se contentant de froncer les sourcils ou de les hausser montrant sa stupéfaction. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'en quelque sorte Miss Granger et Severus se ressemblaient et se complétaient particulièrement bien, mais elle n'aurait ô grand jamais fait part de ses pensées au sombre professeur pour le bien de sa vie. Puis un détail lui vint en tête, la professeure de métamorphoses se tourna vers le directeur.

« Albus, les autres professeurs doivent être mis au courant aussi. La magie de Miss Granger, étant très forte, implique une puissance magique plus intense et donc une facilité et une puissance pour jeter les sorts que les autres élèves n'ont pas. »

« Minerva, ce n'est pas possible. Leur condition d'âme-sœur est rare, exceptionnelle et surtout dangereuse. Elle pourrait être utilisée à mauvais escient, miss Granger particulièrement pourrait être l'objet d'attaques diverses et variées. Les seules personnes au courant sont Pompom, les deux concernés, Messieurs Potter, Malefoy et Weasley, toi et moi. Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant, il en va de leur sécurité. »

Hermione se permit d'interrompre ses professeurs.

« Professeur, les élèves savent déjà que j'ai de nouveaux pouvoirs… mes crises du début d'année ont été plus qu'une preuve… »

« Vous devez faire croire, et montrer que vous êtes redevenue avec des conditions normales. Vous devez vous comportez comme si votre vie était revenue à la normale. »

Hermione aurait voulu rire en se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu une vie normale en côtoyant Harry Potter mais elle n'en fit rien. La conversation était sérieuse, et si Severus ne montrait rien de son inquiétude, elle pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de cacher quelque chose qui menaçait à tous les niveaux d'être découvert. Severus dût deviner les pensées d'Hermione, puisqu'il lança un regard rassurant à la jeune femme.

« Quant aux autres préoccupations de votre statut… j'aimerai que vous soyez aussi discret que possible. Je sais les nouveaux besoins relationnels que vous éprouvez, et votre condition très rare permet de détourner certaines règles. Je vous demanderai donc seulement d'être vigilant. » dit le directeur de Poudlard en regardant son ancien élève et son élève par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Hermione rougit de gêne et Severus sembla énervé que son supérieur se mêle encore une fois de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Severus s'appuya sur les accoudoirs pour se lever.

« Bien, si nous en avons fini, j'aimerai aller préparer mes cours… »

« A vrai dire Severus j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi à propos d'un tout autre sujet. Miss Granger, voudriez-vous bien nous laisser et vous diriger vers vos classes ? » demanda avec politesse le vieil homme.

« Bien sûr professeur, merci et bonne journée » salua la jeune femme en sortant, sans oublier de regarder une dernière fois son professeur-aimé.

Tous les professeurs présents dans le bureau directorial regardèrent leur étudiante sortir.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » questionna Severus en restant debout.

« Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'était pas à la fête organisée pour le nouvel an, et il n'a pas assuré ses cours hier. Nos hiboux reviennent sans même que la lettre ait été délivrée. » informa Dumbledore puis il continua « Voldemort t'aurait-il informé d'une quelconque attaque concernant monsieur Ducley ? »

Severus réfléchit quelques instants. La dernière réunion de mangemorts à laquelle il avait assisté avait eu lieu le soir de l'attaque, et depuis il n'y en avait pas eu, ou du moins, il n'avait pas été convoqué. Le professeur de potions répondit par la négative.

« Je vais devoir chercher un remplaçant s'il ne se manifeste pas d'ici la fin de semaine. Des Aurores sont partis à son domicile mais n'ont trouvé aucune trace de lui… »

Severus allait se proposer comme potentiel futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal mais Dumbledore le devança.

« Severus, tu es un maître des potions, tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas changer ton poste. »

Severus ne dit rien et se retint d'une réplique cinglante. Il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais ce poste tant désiré. Le vieil homme congédia Severus qui put se diriger vers ses cachots pour préparer les premiers cours de sa journée.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Après l'entrevu avec ses professeurs dans le bureau directorial, Hermione repassa par les quartiers de son amant prendre ses affaires de classe puis, étant en avance d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où elle rejoignit, Harry, Ron et Drago qui s'était joint à la table des lions. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de Ron et en face du serpent.

« Mione, comment vas-tu ? Snape t'a enfin laissée sortir ! » s'enthousiasma Ron en embrassa la joue de son amie.

Le professeur de potions avait strictement interdit à quiconque de franchir le pas de sa porte, voulant conserver Hermione pour lui seule afin qu'elle puisse entièrement reprendre des forces et se reposer. Hermione sourit et regarda Harry qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le soir où elle avait sauvé Drago.

« Bonjour Harry » dit gentiment Hermione pour s'attirer l'attention du Survivant.

« Hum... Salut… Je dois y aller, désolé. » répondit le survivant, la fuyant du regard et en bredouillant.

Le survivant prit ses affaires et sortit précipitamment de la grande salle. Hermione ne comprit pas et se leva pour rattraper son meilleur ami mais Drago lui retint la main.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Hermione attristée du comportement d'Harry.

« Grangie, il faut que tu comprennes, Harry s'en veut à mort. Il se tient responsable de ton coma magique, pour lui c'est sa faute si tu étais entre la vie et la mort… »

« Mais c'est complétement stupide ! Pourquoi tout le monde se comporte comme si j'étais morte ! » s'énerva Hermione.

« Mione, tu dois nous comprendre, on t'a vu inconsciente pendant des jours, c'est Harry qui a essayé de te réveiller des dizaines de fois. Il te tenait dans ses bras, inerte. Nous sommes les dernières personnes qui lui restent… Laisse-lui le temps juste de se rendre compte que tu vas bien et que ce n'est pas sa faute… » proposa le roux.

Hermione fut surprise de la sagesse avec laquelle Ron avait réagi. Elle pouvait comprendre le désarroi dans lequel Harry se trouvait. La jeune femme se rassura en se disant que si elle avait réussi à convaincre l'homme le plus morfondu qu'elle connaissait, à savoir Severus Snape, elle pourrait peut-être y arriver avec un homme un petit peu moins morfondu.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

La journée passa à toute vitesse pour la jeune femme. Assister à ses cours lui avait manqué, elle ne s'était pas ennuyée de la journée et avait fait rattraper un grand nombre de points à Gryffondor pour la plus grande joie de ses camarades. Harry s'était montré très distant, évitant le moindre contact avec sa meilleure amie. Dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il trouvait une excuse bidon et prenait la poudre d'escampette. Juste avant d'aller dîner dans la grande salle, la jeune femme aperçut devant elle le Survivant.

« Harry ! » dit-elle en courant à sa rencontre.

Elle perçut une tentative de fuite de la part du survivant et rigola car le courage légendaire des Gryffondoriens fit défaut au plus gryffondor de tous. Hermione lança un sort de croche-patte et d'une main elle lança un sort de mutisme.

« Harry Potter, tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Je ne vais pas attendre la résurrection de Merlin pour que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas ta faute si j'ai été dans le coma ! Je savais déjà ce qui m'arriverait car je l'avais déjà fait avec Severus. Donc maintenant tu vas arrêter parce que je ne veux pas perdre l'une des personnes les plus proches qu'il me reste. Et je t'assure, tu ne veux pas affronter ma nouvelle magie quand je suis en colère. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que son discours était bien monté au cerveau du brun. Puis elle le délivra de ses sorts d'un geste vague de la main. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence.

« Promets-moi que ça n'arrivera plus. Promets-moi que je ne tiendrais plus dans mes bras ma meilleure amie inconsciente par ma faute. »

Hermione sourit tendrement et prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Je te le promets. »

Harry resserra son étreinte, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la grande salle où Ron ne les avait probablement pas attendu pour manger. Les deux amis arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et attirèrent les regards des plus curieux. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le regard d'Hermione dériva jusqu'à rencontrer celui du sombre professeur de potions. Celui-ci affichait un air impassible mais la jeune femme pouvait deviner la désapprobation dans son regard. Il détestait toujours Harry et l'épisode du nouvel an n'avait rien arrangé. La Rouge et Or lui fit un léger sourire avant de s'installer à côté de Ron.

« Dumbledore a annoncé une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ce samedi, ça vous dit qu'on aille boire un verre, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé en-dehors de l'école. » proposa Ron en buvant un verre d'eau qui fit passer le gros morceau de viande qu'il avait avalé.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on soit autorisé à sortir de Poudlard » répondit Harry.

« De ce que j'ai compris, nous étions tous les quatre les cibles recherchées lors de l'attaque » expliqua Drago en pliant élégamment sa salade avec sa fourchette et son couteau.

La phrase de Drago mena les trois autres amis à s'interroger quant au fait de savoir si une sortie dans un bar valait le coup de risquer leur vie et de défier l'autorité des professeurs.

« Pourquoi pas la salle sur demande ? En plus, Sever… le professeur Snape saurait si je n'étais plus dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

Drago fit un sourire narquois et les deux autres Gryffondors plissèrent les yeux : ils ne se feraient jamais à l'idée que leur meilleure amie sortait et était liée au professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard.

« La salle sur demande est une très bonne idée, en plus j'ai pu récupérer des bouteilles des cuisines ! »

Les quatre amis rigolèrent et décidèrent de célébrer tous les évènements possibles le samedi suivant. La présence de Drago provoquait toujours des regards malveillants venant des Serpentards, mais le blond n'y prêtait pas attention et savait que tant qu'il vivrait dans les quartiers de son parrain, il ne risquait rien pour sa vie. A la fin du repas, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor et Drago se dirigea avec Hermione vers les quartiers de la jeune femme. Le Blond ne comprit pas pourquoi elle ne venait pas avec lui dans les quartiers du directeur de Serpentard.

« Dumbledore nous a demandé d'être discret… » expliqua la jeune femme

« Je vis avec lui, tu peux très bien prétexter que tu me rends visite. » proposa Drago, cherchant de son mieux à trouver un moyen de ne pas séparer Hermione de son parrain.

La jeune femme déclina l'invitation, elle savait que Severus serait d'accord avec elle, et elle ne voulait pas devenir la petite amie collante. C'était un professeur, il avait aussi des responsabilités, et elle des devoirs, et quand ils étaient proches, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le toucher. La Gryffondore souhaita une bonne nuit à son ami serpent et referma la porte de ses quartiers.

« Comment s'est passé ta reprise des classes ? » demanda une voix grave et suave qu'Hermione pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

« Oh mon dieu Severus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répondit en sursautant la jeune femme, une main sur le cœur.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Je me doutais que tu allais dormir dans tes quartiers ce soir, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais… » murmura-t-il à son oreille et il en profita pour mordiller le lobe tendre.

La jeune femme inspira bruyamment d'un coup et Severus en profita pour rapprocher le corps d'Hermione contre le sien. Elle sentait leurs corps chauds en contact, cherchant à se compléter, se toucher.

« Comme tu peux le voir je vais bien… » essaya de répondre calmement la jeune femme, mais elle entendait elle-même que sa voix manquait de conviction, le touché de Severus la rendait plus que fébrile.

Hermione était totalement impuissante face à l'emprise envoutante du sombre sorcier. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait, qu'il la regardait, qu'il l'embrassait, c'était comme si son corps rentrait en éruption et qu'il réclamait encore plus de contact. Pourtant, Severus dû sentir de la fatigue chez la jeune feme puisqu'il décida d'arrêter sa douce torture. Il se contenta de prendre le visage de sa belle en coupe et de l'embrasser longuement.

« Je te vois en cours ma belle » dit-il avec un petit sourire Serpentard, avant de sortir des quartiers de la jeune femme avec une grande discrétion.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Le reste de la semaine avait défilé à une vitesse folle. Hermione avait pu voir rapidement Severus presque chaque soir, mais pour diverses raisons, elle n'avait pas partagé sa couche depuis la rentrée, à son plus grand désespoir. C'était une vraie torture pour elle de le voir, de lui parler sans jamais pouvoir être complétement à lui. Hermione avait passé la journée du samedi à s'avancer dans ses devoirs et elle avait aussi assisté à l'entraînement de Quidditch des garçons. Severus avait eu plusieurs réunions professorales le vendredi soir et le samedi, rendant impossible une quelconque visite de la part de sa petite amie. Juste avant le début du dîner, les quatre amis s'étaient dirigés vers la salle sur demande avec des pizzas et de l'alcool venant des cuisines, cachés sous leur cape. La salle leur apparue avec une immense cheminée, des canapés qui formaient presque un carré, des couvertures au sol, dégageant une ambiance plus que conviviale et chaleureuse. Chacun prit place avec un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main.

« Bon alors, Hermione Granger, enlève-nous ce suspens insoutenable et explique-nous ce qu'il se passe précisément avec notre cher professeur de potions détesté ! » demanda Ron en se penchant pour prendre une part de pizza.

« Longue histoire que tu me demandes là Ronald » commença Hermione en rigolant.

La jeune femme reprit en commençant par le début. Elle leur expliqua l'accident, sa capacité à lire dans ses pensées, les émotions qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir, puis les entraînements, son habilité à le guérir, l'histoire du collier, l'attirance, le manque qu'elle avait ressenti quand il s'était absenté, la tension entre eux, la blessure de la flèche empoisonnée et comment il l'avait guérie, un entraînement qui a dérapé, le bal, son voyage chez lui, et enfin la découverte de ses recherches. Evidemment, la jeune femme ne raconta pas les détails, juste le nécessaire pour que les garçons comprennent. Elle trouvait important qu'ils soient au courant. C'était ses meilleurs amis, et elle leur avait caché la vérité pendant trop lontemps.

« Eh bin… ça c'est de l'histoire ! Je propose qu'on porte un toast. » dit Ron en se levant, « A Hermione et Severus Snape, les deux âmes-sœurs les plus improbables ! »

« A Hermione et Snape ! » dirent les trois autres en buvant cul sec leur verre de whisky.

S'en suivit ensuite le tour de Ronald qui expliqua maladroitement qu'aucune fille ne l'intéressait vraiment. La plupart était à ses yeux pas assez intéressante, ou plutôt pas assez branchée Quidditch, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité d'Hermione qui comprenait entièrement le fait qu'une femme ne soit pas branchée plus que le nécessaire à ce sport sorcier. La Gryffondore buvait sans modération, au même rythme que ses trois amis. De ce fait, très vite, la bouteille de whisky toucha à sa fin et une deuxième fut ouverte sans plus attendre. Après quelques toasts -les plus inutiles que les autres- portés à l'amour surprenant entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, puis de nouveaux pouvoirs, et enfin à des cours en moins dû à l'absence des professeurs, les quatre amis furent complétement souls, menant à des conversations assez intimes.

« Non mais franchement Mione, c'est comment le sexe avec Snape ? » demanda Harry, le regard vitreux à cause de l'alcool, appuyé contre son petit ami.

« Je suis pas sûrs que l'on veuille savoir Harry » riposta Ron en se resservant un verre.

Hermione rougit se souvenant leur dernier rapport qui remontait au début de la semaine. La jeune femme soupçonnait son âme-sœur de l'éviter ou de se retenir pour la ménager. L'alcool aidant, elle se prit au jeu et se livra.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme, énigmatique, trempant ses lèvres dans son verre ambré.

« Je suppose qu'avec votre lien, cela doit être amplifié, non ? » suggéra Drago qui semblait incroyablement sobre par rapport à la quantité loin d'être raisonnable d'alcool qu'ils avaient tous ingurgité.

« Tu n'as pas idée. C'est comme si nous ne faisions qu'un mais… » commença Hermione, hésitant réellement à parler de sa vie sexuelle avec son professeur, devant ses amis élèves.

« Mais … ? » continua Ron, espérant tirer les vers du nez à leur amie.

« Mais je trouve qu'il me ménage. Je veux dire, je me suis réveillée il y a presque deux semaines et on ne s'est pas vu de la semaine ou juste pendant la classe et de brèves discussions entre deux couloirs ou le soir. Je ne comprends pas et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que… Bah que j'ai envie de lui ! »

La Rouge et Or acheva sa phrase en un gloussement et explosa de rire. La remarque fit aussi rire à gorge déployée ses amis.

« Notre Mione et Snape ! On aura tout vu ! » s'exclama Ron

« Je te conseille personnellement de le prendre au dépourvu. Je connais mon parrain. Il aime tout ce qu'il maîtrise, mais ce qu'il préfère le plus c'est l'inattendu. L'inattendu dans le bon sens, j'entends par là. »

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Si Severus voulait de la surprise et de l'inattendu, il allait être servi. Harry se décolla du torse de son amoureux, un regard sceptique et en même temps flou.

« Comment tu fais pour paraître aussi sobre toi ? » demanda le Survivant.

« Je vide la moitié de mon verre dans le tien à chaque fois que tu me sers. » répondit le Serpentard en lançant un regard qui annonçait clairement comment allait se terminer leur soirée dans la salle sur demande.

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une Review pour me raconter vos impressions ?_


	35. Chapter 35

33.

 _« Je te conseille personnellement de le prendre au dépourvu. Je connais mon parrain. Il aime tout ce qu'il maîtrise, mais ce qu'il préfère le plus c'est l'inattendu. L'inattendu dans le bon sens, j'entends par là. »_

 _Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Si Severus voulait de la surprise et de l'inattendu, il allait être servi. Harry se décolla du torse de son amoureux, un regard sceptique et en même temps flou._

 _« Comment tu fais pour paraître aussi sobre toi ? » demanda le Survivant._

 _« Je vide la moitié de mon verre dans le tien à chaque fois que tu me sers. » répondit le Serpentard en lançant un regard qui annonçait clairement comment allait se terminer leur soirée dans la salle sur demande._

Hermione et Ron décidèrent d'écourter la soirée quand l'alcool manqua et que la tension sexuelle entre Harry et Drago devint trop dure à supporter. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient avec impatience et une flamme qu'Hermione connaissait brûlait dans les yeux verts comme dans les yeux gris. Ron regagna la tour de Gryffondor pendant qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers les cachots. Le comportement des deux amoureux avait provoqué en elle un désir qu'une seule personne sur terre pouvait assouvir. Et puis, l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines n'aidait clairement pas à calmer son désir naissant. Le chemin n'était pas évident étant donné le taux d'alcoolémie qu'Hermione avait. Elle avait arrêté de compter les verres après le quatrième, et vu les trois bouteilles de Whisky descendu, la chose n'était pas facile. D'un pas soutenu mais quelque peu titubant, elle descendit les nombreux escaliers, se félicitant de ne pas avoir dégringolé les quelques étages sur les fesses, et entra dans l'appartement de son amant. Severus était assis derrière son bureau et corrigeait un tas de copies d'élèves. Quand il entendit la porte de ses quartiers se fermer et l'heure bien plus que tardive, il releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en voyant l'aspect étrange de sa petite amie.

La jeune femme se tenait de l'autre côté du bureau, et laissa tomber sa cape pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver en jupe et chemise. C'est dingue à quel point elle avait chaud. Elle fit le tour du bureau d'un pas lent et sensuel sans quitter une seule seconde son amant du regard. La jeune femme avait peur de mettre fin à ses projets si des inepties sortaient de sa bouche à cause de son état d'ébriété. Elle poussa le fauteuil professoral pour s'installer tranquillement à califourchon sur les genoux de son professeur.

« On ne s'est pas vu de la semaine, et … je crois bien que c'était … intentionnel de ta part… et tu m'as vraiment… vraiment manqué » dit-elle en remontant sa jupe pour qu'elle n'entrave pas ses mouvements et projets.

Severus était surpris, mais ne l'arrêterait pour rien au monde, il plaça de ce fait ses mains sur ses hanches, décidant de laisser Hermione choisir l'avenir de leur soirée. Hermione capta le regard de son amant, trouvant la flamme qu'elle cherchait. Elle se penchant et embrassa langoureusement son professeur. Severus sentit aussitôt le goût de l'alcool dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Il rompit délicatement le baiser.

« Hermione, tu as bu ? »

« Peut-être » dit-elle suivit d'un gloussement.

Severus comprit à cette réponse imbibée d'alcool l'état d'ébriété avancé de sa compagne.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit raisonnable de faire quoique ce soit dans ton état actuel… »

Sa phrase semblait elle-même inefficace puisqu'Hermione s'était mise à lécher le lobe de son oreille puis à mordre doucement le contour de sa mâchoire.

« Je sais très bien ce que je fais mon amour… et ce que je veux… » répondit la jeune femme en déboutonnant son propre chemisier, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et une poitrine fermement maintenue.

La Gryffondore commença ensuite à faire des mouvements de reins suggestifs pour attiser le désir et le renflement qu'elle sentait contre elle. Elle reprit ensuite d'assaut la bouche tentatrice pour y glisser sa langue qui partait mener un ballet incroyable avec sa jumelle. La torture fut tellement délicieuse qu'il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus à Severus pour céder. Il se releva subitement pour poser Hermione sur le bureau, tout en balayant d'un revers de main les copies indésirables. Le fessier de la jeune femme était posé sur la surface dure du bureau en bois, Severus entre ses jambes qui avait pris le contrôle de la situation. Elle lui avait aussi manqué cette semaine. Il avait dû se retenir plusieurs fois de lui demander de passer la nuit à ses côtés. Au fond, il savait qu'ils pouvaient dormir tous les soirs ensemble, mais il ne voulait pas entraver les cours et l'éducations de sa belle. Severus avait prévu de lui proposer de se voir le lendemain, mais l'arrivée surprenant de la Gryffondor lui avait plu, et ses intentions encore plus. Il enleva les vêtements de la jeune femme, puis les siens. Et lentement, sur son bureau, il la fit sienne, lui montrant tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, elle était seule dans le lit. Lit, qui n'était pas le sien mais celui de son amant. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sourit. _Oh mon dieu, je lui ai presque sauté dessus._ Elle s'assit dans le lit, et comprit rapidement qu'elle avait clairement abusé de l'alcool la veille : son mal de tête et sa bouche pâteuse en était des preuves certaines. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes cavalait dans son crâne. Elle enfila une chemise blanche de Severus pour cacher sa nudité et sortit de la chambre. Severus se trouvait dans le salon, attablé à son bureau.

« Bonjour… » murmura la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux encore endormis.

Severus releva la tête de ses copies, un sourire en coin.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

La question était quelque peu moqueuse puisque Severus savait très bien dans quel état on se retrouvait quand on avait clairement abusé de l'alcool et eu une longue nuit mouvementée.

« J'ai mal à la tête, je suppose que je l'ai mérité. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je corrige un tas de copies, un petit diable m'en a détournée hier soir. » dit-il, un petit sourire en coin, montrant que si c'était à refaire, il était partant.

La jeune femme sourit et fût gênée en se souvenant qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui. Pourtant elle s'installa tranquillement sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de son cou et respirant cette odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Elle s'imaginait elle-même addict à cette odeur, à cette drogue dont elle avait besoin, comme un fumeur aurait besoin de sa dose de nicotine.

« Tu t'es bien amusée hier soir, non ? Je pensais que les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard vous avaient été interdites à tous les quatre.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se cachant dans le cou de Severus. Qu'allait-elle répondre ? La jeune femme se tordit les doigts. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était avec Harry, Ron et Drago ?

« Nous ne sommes pas allés à pré-Au-Lard si cela peut te rassurer. » se contenta-t-elle de répondre de façon vague et énigmatique. « Nous restons enfermés tous les jours au château, alors que les autres ont pu sortir. Je sais que nous sommes dans des circonstances particulières, mais on avait juste besoin de se changer les idées… » expliqua la jeune femme.

Severus comprenait parfaitement le besoin de s'amuser et de se changer les idées. Même si ses jeunes élèves considéraient comme une punition l'interdiction de sortie, c'était en réalité pour leur bien.

« Je suppose que Drago est resté avec Potter pour la nuit dans la salle sur demande. »

« Comment … » commença la jeune femme

« Je suis professeur Hermione… d'ailleurs ton comportement de hier soir devrait être sanctionné… Enfreindre le règlement à plusieurs reprises, consommer de l'alcool dans l'enceinte du lycée, s'en prendre à un professeur… »

Hermione se prit au jeu et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du sorcier.

« Il ne me semblait pas t'avoir entendu t'en plaindre hier soir… » dit-elle en se relevant avec un sourire moqueur « je vais prendre une douche » annonça-t-elle en enlevant sa chemise de dos.

La jeune femme sourit et regarda par-dessus son épaule d'une façon bien plus que suggestive l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était brillant et perspicace, il saurait ce qu'elle voudrait. Et c'était le cas.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

« Lucius, as-tu réussi à entrer en contact avec les traîtres de ta famille ? » demanda d'une voix sifflante le Mage Noir.

Lord Voldemort avait été fou de rage, hors de lui quand il avait appris que non seulement deux membres d'une famille réputée de sang-pur s'étaient révoltés, à savoir Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, mais aussi quand une malédiction mortelle avait été détournée d'une façon inconnue sur l'héritier Malefoy.

« Mon Maître, Drago et Narcissa sont protégés et inaccessibles sous la protection de l'Ordre, nous ne pouvons les atteindre. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore s'est assuré de leur sécurité… Même avec la magie du sang je ne peux… »

« Pourtant tu as senti qu'il était en grand danger de mort peu après l'attaque ! »

Le Mage Noir ne comprenait pas de quelle manière une malédiction, qui avait apparemment était jeté sur le jeune blond, n'ai pas eu pour résultat un succès. Lucius Malefoy choisit scrupuleusement ses mots, cherchant à ne pas nourrir la colère de son maître.

« Ma montre était programmée pour indiquer si mon fils ou ma femme était en danger, c'est ainsi que j'en ai conclu que Drago avait été celui qui avait reçu la malédiction mortelle. » expliqua le blond tout en gardant la tête baissée, signe de soumission et de respect.

L'aiguille représentant le jeune Serpentard était passée le soir du nouvel an de « Protégé » à « En danger de mort ». C'est à ce moment-là que Lucius avait compris que son fils avait été touché par la malédiction de son camarade mangemort. Il s'était inquiété, et avait pesté que son fils soit celui qui avait été touché. Mais il savait aussi que son fils lui avait tourné le dos, et cela faisait de lui un traître, un ennemi reconnu aux yeux de tous les mangemorts. Toutefois, quelques heures plus tard l'aiguille avait indiqué de nouveau « Protégé ».

« Mais il est en vie ! Comment est-ce possible ?! » s'énerva le mage noir, qui pour une fois ne comprenait pas la manière dont l'héritier Malefoy avait survécu à une malédiction censée lui être fatal.

« Je ne pourrais le dire… La seule personne assez intelligente pour trouver un remède serait cette sang-de-bourbe… Peut-être que sa nouvelle magie… »

Voldemort laissa passer un temps de réflexion. Cette née-moldue commençait à lui poser de plus en plus de problèmes. Il devait la faire cesser, à moins qu'elle ne lui explique comment elle faisait pour non seulement sauver autrui mais aussi acquérir une nouvelle magie.

« Amène-la moi, Lucius, cela me convaincra peut-être de ton utilité. »

Le sorcier blond s'agenouilla, baisa la robe noire comme la nuit, s'inclina et sortit de la pièce principale. Il avait une mission à accomplir.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

« Pourquoi Snape s'obstine-t-il à nous donner autant de devoirs ? Tu pourrais pas lui en toucher deux mots Mione, sérieusement ? »

Harry ne cessait de se plaindre et de se tirer les cheveux devant son devoir, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop dur, de potions. Comment pouvait-il savoir et retenir tous les ingrédients et leur spécificité ? C'était inhumain !

« Elle couche avec lui, elle ne fait pas ses cours. » répondit laconiquement le prince des Serpents en croquant dans une pomme verte.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu la remarque sarcastique du blond. La Gryffondore devint rouge pivoine et répondit aussitôt :

« Je ne couche pas avec lui ! Enfin, si bien sûr, mais il n'y a pas que ça ! » dit la jeune femme en rougissant et en lançant un regard noir au blond.

« Mais vous êtes avantagés tous les deux, toi tu es son filleul et toi son âme-sœur ? Si vous échouiez je suis sûr qu'il vous sauverait la mise, nous on est seul ! » ronchonna Ron

« Peut-être que si tu travaillais plus… » voulut répondre Hermione mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée du sombre professeur de potions.

« Miss Granger ? Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous un instant ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grave sans regarder les trois autres élèves présents à la table de sa bien-aimée.

« Bien sûr _professeur_. »

Hermione jeta un regard qui en disait long sur le comportement que les garçons devaient adopter s'il voulait rester en vie et suivit son professeur. Il la mena dans une salle vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu ne puisses pas m'en parler ce soir ? »

« Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour te voir ? » demanda-t-il en passant son nez dans le cou gracile de la jeune femme. « Je ne serai pas là ce soir, nous avons une réunion professorale, la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal va être présentée et je risque de rentrer tard… »

« Tu devras sûrement te faire pardonner demain alors. » répondit-elle en rigolant, puis elle reprit « Je t'attendrais dans ton salon, j'ai des devoirs à faire. »

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Entre deux cours, Severus avait décidé de rentrer dans ses quartiers pour changer une robe qu'un nigaud de première année avait sali. Il pesta contre l'élève inattentif et s'apprêtait à sortir de ses appartements quand, en ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur une personne qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir de sa vie.

« Hélia ? » demanda-t-il incertain, mais quand la femme aux cheveux blonds se retourna, c'est avec un visage dur et une voix des plus froides qu'il reprit « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Oh Severus, que je suis ravie de te voir, j'étais sûre que tes appartements seraient dans les cachots. » dit-elle en avançant vers lui, jusqu'à rentrer dans ses appartements sans même avoir attendu son consentement.

La jeune femme avait les cheveux blond platine et dégageait une grande confiance en elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle trouverait n'importe quels moyens pour arriver à ses fins.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » réitéra-t-il en tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa manche.

« Mais enfin, tu n'es pas au courant ? » demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique en cherchant la poussière inexistante sur le rebord de la cheminée « Je suis la nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Severus maudit sur les prochaines générations Albus Dumbledore pour avoir engagé cette personne. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, le danger qu'elle représentait pour son bonheur. Il tourna le dos quelques secondes à sa nouvelle collègue pour ranger une cravate rouge et or qu'il avait aperçu et qui pouvait créer tout un tas de problème si sa nouvelle collègue détestée s'apercevait de sa présence. Hélia en profita pour sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort informulé en direction de la cheminée.

« Je pensais que tu serais content d'apprendre la nouvelle, après tout nous avons passé du bon temps, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? » minauda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'homme.

Severus revit en une fraction de seconde leur souvenir en commun. Les parents d'Hélia Connoy et les siens avaient engagé leurs enfants dans un mariage très tôt, voyant pour les deux une bonne occasion d'allier deux puissantes familles. Quand Severus devint un mangemort, l'alliance semblait parfaite puisqu'Hélia elle-même avait déjà prêtée allégeance au Mage Noir. Toutefois, à la mort de Lily, Severus rompit toute alliance et tout contact. Il s'était maudit d'avoir cédé à l'appel du pouvoir et du mal. Elle-même avait disparue du jour au lendemain, même quand le Mage Noir était revenu une dizaine d'années plus tard, elle ne se présenta pas et ne répondit pas à l'appel des fidèles. Après toutes ces années, Severus avait présumé qu'elle était morte. Et cette idée ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. La voir revenir dans sa vie maintenant ne présageait rien de bon.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Comme convenu, le soir-même, Hermione se dirigea vers les quartiers de son amant. Encore une fois, Drago avait prévu de passer la nuit avec Harry, la jeune femme serait donc tranquille pour faire ses devoirs et s'avancer avant que son amant ne revienne de sa réunion. La Gryffondore s'installa en face de la cheminée et commença à potasser ses manuels de potions. Quinze minutes passèrent avant que des flammes vertes ne s'illuminent dans la cheminée et signalent l'entrée de deux personnages : Lucius Malefoy et Fenrir Greybak. Lucius Malfoy avait appri, par des élèves aspirants mangemorts, que son fils avait intégré les quartiers de Snape, et que la jeune sang-de-bourbe s'y rendait toutes les nuits. Soit elle venait pour son fils, soit pour le professeur. Dans les deux cas, elle se trouvait au même endroit. En voyant les deux mangemorts, Hermione se releva précipitamment et se mit derrière le canapé pour placer un obstacle, qu'elle savait bien moindre, entre elle et ses agresseurs. Il fallait qu'elle laisse une marque du passage des mangemorts. D'un sort informulé, une bourrasque fit valser tous ses copies et ses cahiers, provoquant un désordre surprenant dans la pièce. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lancer un sort, elle était désarmée et stupéfixiée, tombant à terre dans un bruit sourd, cognant sa tempe contre le coin d'un meuble. Le blond se plaça au-dessus d'elle et donna l'autorisation d'un signe de tête au loup-garou de la soulever.

« Sang-de-bourbe, tu viens avec nous. »


	36. Chapter 36

34.

 _Comme convenu, le soir-même, Hermione se dirigea vers les quartiers de son amant. Encore une fois, Drago avait prévu de passer la nuit avec Harry, la jeune femme serait donc tranquille pour faire ses devoirs et s'avancer avant que son amant ne revienne de sa réunion. La Gryffondore s'installa en face de la cheminée et commença à potasser ses manuels de potions. Quinze minutes passèrent avant que des flammes vertes ne s'illuminent dans la cheminée et signalent l'entrée de deux personnages : Lucius Malefoy et Fenrir Greybak. Lucius Malfoy avait appri, par des élèves aspirants mangemorts, que son fils avait intégré les quartiers de Snape, et que la jeune sang-de-bourbe s'y rendait toutes les nuits. Soit elle venait pour son fils, soit pour le professeur. Dans les deux cas, elle se trouvait au même endroit. En voyant les deux mangemorts, Hermione se releva précipitamment et se mit derrière le canapé pour placer un obstacle, qu'elle savait bien moindre, entre elle et ses agresseurs. Il fallait qu'elle laisse une marque du passage des mangemorts. D'un sort informulé, une bourrasque fit valser tous ses copies et ses cahiers, provoquant un désordre surprenant dans la pièce. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lancer un sort, elle était désarmée et stupéfixiée, tombant à terre dans un bruit sourd, cognant sa tempe contre le coin d'un meuble. Le blond se plaça au-dessus d'elle et donna l'autorisation d'un signe de tête au loup-garou de la soulever._

 _« Sang-de-bourbe, tu viens avec nous. »_

Hermione reprit possession de ses mouvements dans une cave sombre et humide. L'odeur de la moisissure et du sang lui agressait les narines. Des évènements précédents, elle ne se souvenait que de l'arrivée subite de Malefoy et son acolyte. La Gryffondore ne présentait pas de blessures, ou du moins pas visibles. Cela voulait dire qu'ils la voulaient en pleine possession de ses capacités, mais pour quoi faire ? Bien évidemment, sa baguette n'était pas là. Hermione se sentait démunie mais elle essayait de se rassurer en disant qu'elle avait toujours sa nouvelle magie avec elle, et ça personne ne pouvait la lui enlever.

« Tu es réveillée » observa Malefoy sénior d'un air pédant et d'une neutralité absolue.

Il ouvrit la porte en fer de la cellule étroite et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme.

« Si tu veux t'en sortir en vie, tu fais ce qu'on te dit, est-ce clair ? »

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait très bien compris ce qu'on lui disait. Elle avança docilement devant le mangemort blond. Elle devait gagner du temps, Severus, en espérant que sa réunion ne s'étale pas dans la nuit, allait se rendre compte de son absence et de la marque qu'elle avait laissée. Le blond la dirigea jusqu'à une large pièce d'un blanc immaculé. Son acolyte le loup-garou tenait une petite fille par la nuque. Quand il vit la jeune fille rentrer en compagnie du mangemort, il poussa la petite à ses pieds.

« Que fait cette petite fille ici ? » demanda Hermione en s'agenouillant devant elle, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

« La règle est simple, tu la guéris, et vous êtes libres. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à riposter qu'elle semblait allerbien, jusqu'à ce que Greyback lui taillade le bras. La petite se mit à pleurer et crier sous la douleur.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla Hermione en mettant sa main sur la plaie de la petite fille.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour que tout cela s'arrête. »

Hermione appuya sur la blessure pour essayer de contenir au mieux le sang qui coulait abondamment. Elle se revoyait quelques semaines auparavant, avec le sang de Drago sur ses mains. La Gryffondore avait les larmes aux yeux devant la douleur de la petite inconnue.

« S'il vous plaît, arrêtez... » supplia Hermione, essayant de garder son calme et sa concentration.

« Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, on va te donner une autre motivation. » informa Malefoy en lançant un sort sur la cuisse de la petite fille.

« Je-je... ne peux pas la guérir... » sanglota Hermione.

La gryffondore concentra toute la magie qu'elle avait en elle pour essayer de sauver la blessée, même si elle savait que sans le lien de sang, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Une flaque de sang stagnait maintenant sous les jeunes femmes.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Severus rentra tard de la réunion professorale. Il avait dû assister à la présentation de la nouvelle professeure qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais connaître. Si Dumbledore et MacGonagall avaient des doutes quant à ce personnage, ils n'en avaient laissé rien paraître. Severus préférait garder ses doutes pour lui, les deux plus âgés avaient assez de jugeote et d'intelligence pour se rendre compte d'une personne dangereuse quand ils en voyaient une. Le Maître des potions n'aspirait maintenant qu'à retrouver sa bien-aimée et oublier ses tracas dans ses bras. Pourtant il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il décida de le justifier par la présence d'Hélia dans l'enceinte du château. Il pénétra dans ses quartiers et sentit un manque. Il ne sentait pas la chaleureuse présence d'Hermione et son entrée dans le salon et le désordre qu'il vit confirma ses pensées : Hermione n'était pas là. Le désordre des papiers semblait pourtant en quelque sorte ordonné. D'un geste, les feuilles se mirent dans un ordre particulier et il put lire :

« _Mangemorts_ »

Hermione avait été enlevé par Malefoy, et le sang qu'il trouva par terre et sur le coin de la table confirma son idée. Il envoya un message par Patronus à Dumbledore et Macgonagall dans lequel il les priait de venir sur le champ car Hermione avait disparue. Pendant ce temps, Severus cherchait par quel moyen un mangemort avait pu pénétrer dans ses quartiers. Il était impossible qu'il soit entré par la porte, il y avait un code et le tableau protégeant les appartements l'aurait vu. Le transplanage étant interdit, cette idée fût rejetée. Il maudit Drago d'avoir rejoint Potter encore une fois, laissant seule Hermione, provoquant sa disparition. Dumbledore et sa sous-directrice rentrèrent dans les quartiers.

« As-tu la moindre idée par quelle manière miss Granger ait pu être enlevé ? » demanda le directeur sans autre cérémonie.

« Non, ma porte était fermée, et le transplanage est impossible et ma cheminée est condamnée... »

MacGonagall regarda autour d'elle cherchant un détail qui pourrait les aider. Son regard s'arrêta sur la cheminée et son foyer. La vieille femme s'agenouilla et prit entre ses doigts de la cendre qu'elle remua et sentit.

« En es-tu bien sûr Severus ? C'est de la cendre de voyage en cheminette. »

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

« Comment as-tu soigné Drago si tu ne peux pas la soigner elle ? »

La gryffondore s'attendait à cette réponse de la part de Malefoy senior, mais elle devait essayer de garder son secret le plus longtemps possible. Hermione essaya de concentrer et d'ordonnée ses pensées. Même si elle parvenait à utiliser sa magie sans baguette, elle ne pouvait rien faire de bien puissant sans sa baguette.

« Je... j'avais ma baguette pour sauver Drago » menti-t-elle.

Lucius lança un regard à Greyback. Allaient-ils risquer de lui rendre sa baguette ? Ils devaient à tout prix savoir de quelle manière et avec quel sort elle avait sauvé son fils. C'était le seul moyen de regagner la confiance de leur maître et d'avoir connaissance d'une nouvelle magie.

« Sang-de-bourbe, si tu tentes quoique ce soit, la petite meurt, et ta mort sera des plus lentes et douloureuses. »

Hermione acquiesça et d'un sort referma les plaies. Toutefois, le sang continuait de s'évacuer par la plaie refermée.

« Tu as juste fermer les plaies, tu ne la guerris pas ! » s'impatienta le loup-garou

« Je ne peux pas la guérir... s'il vous plaît prenez moi à sa place ! » continua Hermione en continuant de maintenir les plaies fermées.

Malefoy, rigola mais impatient, il lança un sort de doloris sur la petite fille et s'écria :

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Drago est le filleul de Severus... »

Sans s'arrêter, le mangemort lançait des doloris en continu sur le corps inerte de la petite fille. Il voulait savoir et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant.

« Quel est le rapport avec Snape ?! »

Hermione serrait contre elle la petite fille moldue dans ses bras, la petite était tombée dans une douloureuse inconscience, incapable de supporter la douleur. La Gryffondore priait pour que quelqu'un vienne les aider, les secourir, la Moldue qui avait une gourmette au nom de Mia n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait leur dire qu'elle était liée à Severus, ou sinon il s'en prendrait à lui. Subitement, Malefoy arrêta ses sorts et pencha la tête pour observer la Gryffondore. D'un accord tacite commun, Greyback acheva d'un sort mortel Mia, la faisant sombrer dans un monde sans douleur.

« Noooooon ! » hurla Hermione en serrant fermement le corps inerte contre elle.

La vague de colère et de tristesse qui la submergea provoqua un sort de répulsion. Elle récupéra sa baguette et sans savoir comment, elle transplana au pied du château. Elle atterrît sur l'herbe humide de la rosée du matin.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

« Ils sont entrés et sortis par la cheminée ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je l'avais moi-même condamnée à l'arrivée d'Hermione ! »

« Il ne peut y avoir d'autres moyens » expliqua Albus, cherchant encore à comprendre comme la cheminée avait pu être utilisée.

Severus fulminait, il préparait déjà un sac pour mettre des potions et aller chercher Hermione quand soudain il s'arrêta telle une statue de sel. Il la sentait. Elle était dans l'enceinte du château. Sans prévenir personne, il s'enfuit dans le couloir, cherchant à localiser la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment marchait ce fichu lien, mais pour l'instant son instinct le guidait. Il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voix en sentant une chaleur de plus en plus puissante. Il trouva Hermione allongée à terre à l'entrée de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Suivi de Dumbledore et MacGonagall, il se précipita vers la jeune femme qui s'était relevée. Il la serra fort contre lui, remerciant Merlin et tous les saints de lui avoir rendu intact.

« Hermione ! Hermione répond moi ! Es-tu blessée ?! Que s'est-il passé ? »

La jeune femme pleurait toujours silencieusement. Sa chemise d'écolière était imbibée de sang et son corps entier tremblait.

« Ils... Ils voulaient savoir comment j'ai sauvé Drago... Ils... ils ont capturés et torturés Mia... je ... n'ai pas pu... j'ai pas pu la sauver Severus... »

Le professeur serra de nouveau Hermione contre lui, tenant son visage contre son torse. Il voyait derrière la jeune femme, le corps d'une petite fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, son corps était tailladé et du sang avait séché sur sa peau. Son teint blême et son immobilité ne pouvait qu'être des preuves de sa mort.

« Severus, ils vont faire le lien, ils ont compris que c'était parce que tu étais le parrain de Drago... ils vont comprendre... et ils sauront la vérité... » sanglota Hermione.

« Ils n'en sont pas encore là… » dit-il calmement en caressant les cheveux de sa bien-aimée « Viens, je vais m'occuper de ta tempe. »

Severus se redressa et s'apprêta à aider Hermione pour marcher, mais la jeune femme restait immobile, regardant derrière elle le corps inerte de la petite fille.

« Non, je ne veux pas laisser Mia, pas comme ça... »

Minerva s'approcha de son élève, et lui serra l'épaule tendrement. La détresse de son élève la touchait profondément. L'empathie d'Hermione avait été mis à rude épreuve : elle avait dû choisir entre sauver son secret et les personnes qu'elle aimait, et entre sauver la vie d'une innocente parfaite : une enfant.

« Miss Granger, je vais veiller sur Mia et m'occuper d'elle. Allez vous faire soigner, je vais la laver et m'occuper d'elle. Faites-moi confiance.»

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

« Merde ! Comment cette sang-de-bourbe a-t-elle pu nous échapper ?! »

Malefoy ne prêtait pas attention aux rugissements de son coéquipier, la fuite de la Gryffondore ne l'inquiétait guère. Il savait maintenant qu'il y avait un lien entre elle et Severus. Car c'était lui la raison de la survie de son fils. Maintenant il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir le point faible du professeur de potions. Le blond avait sa petite idée, mais il devait en être sûr. Il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Severus regarda Hermione dormir cette nuit-là. Elle n'avait pas pu s'endormir sans sa présence réconfortante. Il avait soigneusement guéri sa tempe et enlevé scrupuleusement chacun des tâches de sang sur son corps. Le professeur de potions continuait de s'interroger sur la façon dont sa cheminée avait été mise en service. Il repensa à toutes les personnes qui étaient rentrées dans ses appartements mais aucune d'elle n'aurait eu de raison valable. Aucune, sauf Hélia Connoy. Toutefois, avant d'agir Severus devait s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle.

Le lendemain, Severus accompagna Hermione jusqu'à l'entrée de la grande salle d'une façon assez discrète. Il était tôt dans la matinée et les couloirs étaient déserts. Minerva MacGonagall, les traits légèrement tirés s'avança vers son collègue et son élève.

« Severus, Miss Granger, je voulais vous assurer que je m'étais occupée de la petite Mia. La jeune fille a été rendu à ses parents, j'ai modifié leur souvenir pour qu'ils croient à un accident de voiture. Elle repose maintenant en paix, près de ses proches. » affirma la professeure de métamorphose d'un air triste.

Hermione ferma les yeux et remercia profondément sa professeure. Hermione n'avait tout simplement pas pu laisser le corps de la petite fille comme cela. Une innocente avait été torturée et tuée, quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose, et la Gryffondore remerciait sincèrement sa directrice de maison de s'être occupée de cette tâche difficile. Puis, celle-ci prit la direction de la table professorale.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir retourner en cours aujourd'hui ? Après hier au soir… » commença Severus.

Hermione fit un sourire en coin et serra les mains de Severus dans les siennes, lui montrant que tout allait bien, du moins en surface. Au même instant, Hélia Connoy fit interruption dans le couloir. Hermione lâcha aussitôt les mains de Severus et installa une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Oh mon cher Severus, quelle belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ? Oh vous devez être la charmante Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ? La petite amie d'Harry Potter !» commença la femme en se tournant vers Hermione d'une façon peu naturelle.

Hermione fut quelque peu déstabilisée et acquiesça toutefois tout en reniant le fait d'être la petite amie d'Harry. La nouvelle professeure se plaça aux côtés de Severus. Dans son comportement, Hermione la trouva très proche de son « petit ami », si elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça.

« Tu sais Severus, la relation du fameux Harry Potter et de Miss Granger me fait étonnement penser à notre relation d'antan. Quand nous étions, tu sais, ensemble. »

Hermione reçu un coup dans son estomac mais ne montra rien. Pourquoi Severus ne lui avait-il pas parlé de cette femme avec qui il semblait avoir eu une histoire ? Une histoire qui était visiblement terminée aux vues du comportement de son amant à son égard.

« Hum. Je dois rejoindre des amis dans la Grande Salle, bonne journée professeurs. » s'excusa Hermione sans même jeter un regard à son petit ami.

Severus resta impassible, et sans rien dire planta sa nouvelle collègue. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'assister à une scène tordue de son ex.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Lucius Malefoy marchait d'un pas rapide dans l'allée des Embrunes. Il savait exactement où aller et qui voir. Son instinct lui disait de creuser du côté de Severus pour en savoir plus sur la guérison miraculeuse de son fils. La sang-de-bourbe avait mentionné son nom, il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça. Il entra dans une boutique sombre et de très mauvais goût. Une vieille femme dont la peau était ridée, sortie de l'arrière-boutique.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Lucius Malefoy. Tu veux ta revanche sur quelqu'un qui fut un temps ton ami. »

« Dans ce cas, vous savez aussi que je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir ce que je désir. »

Le mangemort posa une bourse bourse dont les pièces résonnèrent dans le sachet. La femme s'assit derrière une petite table ronde. Le comportement du mangemort ne l'effrayait en aucun cas. Elle en voyait des dizaines dans son genre, cherchant à devenir plus puissant, plus riche.

« J'ai besoin d'un bout de son identité. »

« Il est le parrain de mon fils, l'échange de sang a eu lieu. Voici quelques gouttes de mon sang, qui coule dans les veines de mon fils et dans celles de Severus Snape. »

La vieille femme saisit la fiole couleur bordeaux et la versa dans un bol étrange.

« Très bien, nous pouvons commencer. »

Ses yeux devinrent blancs et un froid sans égal se répandit dans la pièce.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Mille excuses pour ma si longue absence, j'ai eu de gros problèmes personnels et j'ai donc mis l'écriture de cette fanfiction de côté, mais je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant. D'ailleurs, voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire que vous non plus vous n'abandonnez pas cette fiction!**

 **Précédemment: Hermione avait été capturé par des mangemorts mais elle est rentrée au château saine et sauve. Toutefois, un nouveau professeur a fait son apparition à Poudlard: Hélia Connoy, ex-fiancée de Severus. De son côté, Lucius Malefoy a consulté une voyante.**

35.

 _Lucius Malefoy marchait d'un pas rapide dans l'allée des Embrunes. Il savait exactement où aller et qui voir. Son instinct lui disait de creuser du côté de Severus pour en savoir plus sur la guérison miraculeuse de son fils. La sang-de-bourbe avait mentionné son nom, il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière tout ça. Il entra dans une boutique sombre et de très mauvais goût. Une vieille femme dont la peau était ridée, sortie de l'arrière-boutique._

 _« Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Lucius Malefoy. Tu veux ta revanche sur quelqu'un qui fut un temps ton ami. »_

 _« Dans ce cas, vous savez aussi que je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir ce que je désir. »_

 _Le mangemort posa une bourse dont les pièces résonnèrent dans le sachet. La femme s'assit derrière une petite table ronde. Le comportement du mangemort ne l'effrayait en aucun cas. Elle en voyait des dizaines dans son genre, cherchant à devenir plus puissant, plus riche._

 _« J'ai besoin d'un bout de son identité. »_

 _« Il est le parrain de mon fils, l'échange de sang a eu lieu. Voici quelques gouttes de mon sang, qui coule dans les veines de mon fils et dans celles de Severus Snape. »_

 _La vieille femme saisit la fiole couleur bordeaux et la versa dans un bol étrange._

 _« Très bien, nous pouvons commencer. »_

 _Ses yeux devinrent blancs et un froid sans égal se répandit dans la pièce._

SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG

Hermione se dirigeait vers les cachots pour tirer au clair la scène qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle n'était pas vraiment jalouse, elle savait très bien que ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Severus était bel et bien vrai, mais elle voulait juste savoir qui était vraiment cette femme et surtout, quelles étaient ses intentions. Toutefois, bien que les couloirs étant vides, la gryffondore entendit des bruits de talons, venant dans sa direction. La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et quand elle se retourna elle se retrouva face au professeur Connoy. La femme la regardait d'un air que l'on pouvait qualifier de tout sauf amical.

« Eh bien Miss Granger, vous ne devriez pas vous promenez seule dans les couloirs. Les temps ne sont pas sûrs vous savez. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Le professeur Snape ne se le pardonnerait pas.»

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, la professeure disparue comme elle était arrivée. Hermione n'avait même pas eu le temps de contredire sa professeure ou de nier quoique ce soit. Qu'avait-elle voulu insinuer ? Hermione ne se sentait pas rassurée et accéléra le pas vers les appartements de son compagnon, vérifiant régulièrement qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Elle y trouva Drago installé confortablement dans le canapé, lisant un livre de sortilèges.

« Où est Severus ? »

Drago, sans relever la tête de son bouquin indiqua négligemment du doigt la chambre de son parrain. Hermione s'y précipita, ferma et insonorisa la pièce derrière elle.

« Alors comme ça me voir en ta compagnie fait penser à ton ex vos vieilles aventures. Ah non, elle a utilisé le terme «ensemble » plus précisément. » dit Hermione avec sarcasme sans pour autant être sérieuse.

Severus fut surpris de la puérilité soudaine de sa petite amie. Il avait le double de son âge, il paraissait évident qu'il ait eu des aventures avant elle. Malheureusement, il ne s'attendait pas qu'une de ses ex, et plus particulièrement son « ex » fiancée refasse surface maintenant, après toutes ces années.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Non, elle me donne la chair de poule. J'ai l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !»

« Et tu as raison, elle est réellement dangereuse et assez perspicace… »

Severus fit assoir Hermione au bord de leur lit et lui expliqua l'histoire qu'il avait eu avec Hélia, et les raisons pour lesquelles il la suspectait d'être à l'origine de l'ouverture de la cheminée et donc du kidnapping de la jeune femme. Severus sentit la peur dans les pensées d'Hermione. La Gryffondore avait toujours pensé que Poudlard était un lieu sûr à n'en jamais douter. Mais les évènements récents et la présence de Connoy ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Hermione, je ne la laisserai pas te faire du mal, ni t'approcher. » dit Severus en remettant une boucle de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Je crois qu'il est un peu trop tard. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin pour tes appartements, elle m'a mise en garde des dangers d'être seule dans les couloirs ou quelque chose du genre… elle a même insinué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous… »

Severus serra la mâchoire, comme osait-elle l'approcher, la menacer indirectement ? Il allait sérieusement devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure. Ne se rendant pas compte que Severus était perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione continua :

« Mais pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Je veux dire, peut-être qu'elle veut te reconquérir, mais son comportement transpire l'hostilité. »

Severus se détendit ostensiblement et décida de se soulager de sa colère de la plus désirable des manières.

« Dans ce cas je serai dans l'obligation de lui dire que mon cœur est déjà détenu par une puissante sorcière. » dit-il en défaisant les premiers boutons de la chemise écolière.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Hermione en s'allongeant tranquillement sur le lit, emmenant Severus à s'allonger sur elle.

« Hmmm. » dit-il en mordillant gentiment le cou gracile de la jeune femme.

La bouche de Severus remonta jusqu'à celle de la jeune femme. Leur langue se rencontrèrent pour s'unir dans un ballet sensuel et érotique. Hermione et Severus cherchèrent à se débarrasser mutuellement de leurs vêtements, voulant entrer en contact avec la peau de l'autre. Severus voulait montrer qu'il n'appartenait qu'à Hermione, corps et âmes.

SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG

« Une élève désirable lui a volé son cœur. D'abord essayant de la rejeter, le lien les a réunis créant une union indestructible à jamais. Elle est son point faible le plus important. Le lien des âmes-sœurs qui les unit fait d'elle sa faiblesse. Impossible il sera pour toi de réellement les séparer, ce lien indestructible les rend inaccessibles. L'enfant qui naîtra d'eux sera source d'un pouvoir immense… »

Pendant son flot de paroles, la voyante avait montré à Lucius Malefoy des images de la jeune femme et de Severus, leur lien d'âme-sœur plus visible que jamais. Ainsi donc, le vieux bâtard des cachots avait un point faible, et un conséquent : la sang-de-bourbe. Toutefois, Lucius se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait entendu concernant les âmes-sœurs, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais empêcher l'un d'aimer l'autre ou de les séparer volontairement. La rupture pouvait bel et bien se faire mais seulement de la part d'un des deux concernés, aucune force extérieure ne peut les séparer. Il pouvait très bien faire en sorte qu'elle se sépare de lui. Ainsi, Severus se retrouverait une nouvelle fois sans la femme qu'il aime, seul et abandonné. Tout comme le blond l'était maintenant. Lucius devait maintenant en informer son acolyte dans l'affaire. Il était temps d'agir.

SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG

Une fois s'être assuré qu'Hermione dormait profondément, Severus était parti faire sa ronde de nuit, qu'il savait être avec Hélia. Il n'était pas confiant à ses côtés mais il devait se soumettre à ses devoirs de maître des maisons. Il lança un sort de localisation et suivit sa trace jusqu'à se trouver derrière elle. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur avec une force qu'il pensait maîtriser.

« Quel entrain Severus, cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas montré autant de vigueur. » dit-elle en caressant légèrement d'un doigt le visage pâle de son ex-fiancé.

Severus ne se démonta pas et plaça sa baguette sous la gorge de la femme. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas prendre au sérieux sa menace puisqu'elle continuait son jeu provocateur de séduction.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais vers moi, ton histoire avec cette gamine est grotesque. »

Severus enfonça plus profondément sa baguette et parla d'une voix froide comme la glace.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh oui ? Ta démonstration de force n'est que par pure gentillesse ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu sentais son odeur ce matin et je t'ai rarement vu rester en compagnie d'une personne aussi longtemps. »

« Je te déconseille fortement de la menacer ou de l'approcher encore une fois, tu pourrais lourdement le regretter. »

« Que de menaces, mais dis-moi je me demandais, n'as-tu pas peur qu'elle se lasse d'une personne du double de son âge pour se tourner vers, je ne sais pas par exemple Harry Potter ? Après tout, tu as tendance à te tourner vers des sang-de-bourbes entichées des Potter. Choix déplorable ceci étant dit. »

SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG

Deux semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Hermione essaya d'éviter le plus possible sa professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. La jeune Gryffondore continuait son histoire avec Severus qui malgré son comportement distant occasionnellement, continuait de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Hermione en oubliait même les menaces quotidiennes de la vie, tant qu'elle était avec lui elle se sentait complète.

Hermione se réveilla seule dans le lit, Severus la regardait dormir, mais il était déjà prêt pour assurer ses cours.

« Bonjour » dit-elle encore endormie.

Severus se pencha pour embrasser sa bien-aimée, savourant ses yeux encore endormis et sa bouche délicieusement tentatrice. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit pour préparer ses cours dans sa classe. La jeune femme se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. En ouvrant le placard pour prendre un coton, elle vit un paquet de tampons. La jeune femme pensa que cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles. Elle regarda la date du jour et calcula la dernière semaine où elle avait eu ses règles.

Par la barbe de Merlin.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ses règles était il y a plus de deux mois. Elle avait deux mois de retard. Deux. Mois. De. Retard. Et avec une telle période, le résultat devait être évident. Hermione caressa son ventre en tremblant en se demandant s'il y avait vraiment un petit être qui se développait à l'intérieur d'elle.

SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG

Severus décida de repasser par ses quartiers durant la pause déjeuner pour chercher les copies qu'il avait oublié. Il fut surpris de trouver sa petite amie, sur le canapé. Dès qu'elle le vit entrer, elle se leva, quelque peu tremblante.

« Sev, il faut qu'on parle. »

Le Professeur de Potions ne prêtait pas attention à la Gryffondore et ne remarqua pas que ses yeux étaient rougis.

« Je passe juste en coup de vent chercher des copies, est-ce que ça peut attendre ce soir ma chérie ? »

Hermione se retint de lui dire que ça pouvait même attendre encore presque sept mois, mais visiblement il n'était pas disponible et sûrement pas prêt à entendre ce genre de réponse sarcastique.

« Je suppose » répondit Hermione, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avant de sortir dans un tournoiement de capes dont lui seul avait le secret. Hermione se rassit sur le canapé et repensa au sort qu'elle s'était elle-même jetée pour savoir si elle était réellement enceinte. Elle avait dû uriner dans un flacon puis ajouter une poudre. La couleur affichée révélait si elle était enceinte. Lorsque la couleur rose avait illuminée son ventre, Hermione avait pleuré. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'horreur, de la joie ou de la peur. La jeune femme s'inquiétait de la réaction de Severus, qu'allait-il dire ? Elle n'avait même pas encore fini ses études, la guerre menaçait d'éclater à tout moment et il y avait une ex tordue qui traînait dans les parages. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de tomber enceinte et d'avoir un enfant. Hermione perdit son sourire. Et si Severus ne voulait pas de cet enfant ? S'il lui demandait d'avorter ou de l'élever seule ? Et s'il lui posait un ultimatum : lui ou l'enfant ? La Gryffondore voulait être consolée, rassurée, elle aurait tout donner pour que sa mère la prenne dans ses bras et s'occupe d'elle.

Elle devait prendre l'air, sortir de ces appartements qui menaçaient potentiellement de ne plus être siens d'ici la fin de la journée. Comment en quelques minutes sa vie avait-elle pu basculer à ce point-là ? La Gryffondore sortit et déambula dans les couloirs. Elle se fichait de louper les cours pour la journée, cela lui semblait si peu important maintenant. Elle, Hermione Granger se fichait de ne pas aller en cours. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ? Il était son professeur et elle son élève et même si leur relation était particulière aux yeux de la communauté magique, il n'en restait pas moins que ce n'était pas éthique du tout. Un bébé… Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, ne prêtant nullement attention à où ses pas la menaient. En passant près d'une salle de classe apparemment vide, une force lui tira le bras, la faisant rentrer dans la salle.

« Professeur Connoy ? » demanda Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas la situation.

La nouvelle enseignante plaqua son élève contre la porte, insonorisant et fermant la classe d'un sort muet.

« Toi et moi allons avoir une petite discussion ».

SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG

Severus rentra dans ses appartements un brin inquiet, il avait laissé Hermione dans un étrange état le midi. Il ne la trouva pas dans le salon et elle ne répondit pas quand il l'appela. En se dirigeant vers la chambre, il entendit des bruissements de vêtements. La jeune femme mettait de nombreux vêtements dans un sac de voyage. Il ne voyait pas son visage, seulement ses bras qui se dépêchaient à ranger des vêtements, comme si le temps lui était compté. Elle semblait pressée, et aux dernières nouvelles elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle partait quelque part.

« Hermione ? Que fais-tu ? »

La jeune femme ne se retourna même pas, elle en était incapable. Elle maudissait Merlin d'avoir fait rentrer Severus cinq minutes trop tôt, cela menaçait ses plans. La Rouge et Or se retourna vers la sortie et sans même lui lancer un regard.

« Je t'ai laissé un mot. » dit-elle en passant près de lui.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le lit et pu voir une lettre adressée à son nom. Toutefois, quand Hermione passa près de lui, il lui retint le bras.

« Oh non ma chérie, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu vas prendre le courage que prône si durement la maison Gryffondor et me dire les choses en face. »

Hermione arrêta son avancée sous la pression du bras de son amant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui lançant le regard le plus dur qu'elle avait en réserve. Elle devait être crédible, le plus possible, sinon elle ne donnait pas chère de leur vie à tous les trois.

« C'est fini Severus, tout simplement. » dit Hermione comme si elle annonçait qu'il y avait du vent dehors. Elle n'avait montré aucune émotion, comme si elle avait énoncé une banalité.

« Tout simplement ? »

« J'en ai assez de jouer, c'était un pari. Un stupide pari, certes. Je devais sortir avec toi, coucher avec toi. Prouver au monde entier que tu n'étais qu'un humain, un homme comme un autre. Et il semblerait que j'ai réussi. »

Son regard était moqueur, vexant. Hermione se dégoûtait de ses propres paroles et de toutes les atrocités qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle se disait intérieurement qu'elle faisait sa pour leur survie, elle devait être convaincante. Elle savait quelles étaient les faiblesses de Severus, ainsi que ses plus grandes peurs à son égard. Severus s'approcha d'elle et murmura tout bas, son souffle s'effaçant contre le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je n'en crois pas un traître mot. »

Hermione s'était doutée d'une telle réponse. Severus n'était pas dupe et loin d'être naïf, du jour au lendemain se faire quitter était très improbable et suspicieux, mais Hermione était préparée. La jeune femme ne se démonta pas et continua avec des mots les plus durs les uns que les autres.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'étais quasiment soûl toutes les fois où j'ai couché avec toi !? A Noel, il y a quelques semaines ? Tu me dégoûtes. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie couru autant après toi ? Parce que c'était un foutu paris ! »

Severus concéda ces arguments à contrecœur. Chacun de ces mots était un tisonnier brûlant qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Toutefois, leur statut d'âme-sœur était bel et bien vrai, et il en était bien certain.

« Tu ne peux pas voir inventé le lien, c'est impossible. »

« Ah oui… le lien, disons que ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances. Mais je suis bien décidée à ne pas laisser ma vie se faire contrôler par une foutue prophétie. »

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le-moi. »

Le temps s'était arrêté. Hermione ancra son regard dans celui de son amant où elle s'était tant de fois perdue. C'était la touche finale, les derniers mots à prononcer. Les plus durs.

« Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tout n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un pari. Et j'ai gagné. »

Le corps entier de Severus était assailli de pointes en fer. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Ce ne pouvait être vraie, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Elle mentait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons. Il devait en être sûr. D'un geste brut il prit la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains et pénétra son esprit sans son autorisation, fouillant, cherchant le moindre indice de sa supercherie, se préoccupant peu de la douleur mentale qu'elle ressentait. Cependant, il ne vit que des fous rires entre Hermione, Harry et Ron, des messes-basses citant son nom, les rapports sexuels alors qu'elle était soûle et entreprenante… Le pire fut quand il vit Hermione dans sa chambre, pariant avec Harry et Ron qu'elle pouvait faire flancher le sombre Maître des potions. Le flash d'après, il vit Hermione raconter à ses deux amis l'évolution de la supercherie. Le dernier flash qui l'acheva fut quand Hermione embrassa Harry Potter sur la joue, lui disant qu'elle l'aimait et lui lançant un regard amoureux.

Severus sortit de cette tête qu'il haïssait à présent, essoufflé.

« Alors ? Assez clairs comme preuves, n'est-ce pas ? Ou tu en veux plus ? » dit Hermione, provocante et insolente.

Severus ne reconnaissait pas la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Comment avait-il pu être dupe à ce point ? Elle avait bien caché son jeu. Pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'aimait pour la personne qu'il était, malgré toutes ses imperfections, malgré son statut de professeur, malgré son rôle de mangemort, malgré son âge avancé... Et pourtant, il en était là, assaillit de questions, se demandant quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi ressentir.

« Sors. » se contenta-t-il de dire de sa voix froide et indifférente qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sur elle depuis des mois.

Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre la fuite de ces appartements. La jeune femme courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux toilettes où elle vomit tout ce que ses boyaux contenaient. Elle venait de détruire, réduire à néant la relation à comptabilité parfaite qu'elle avait avec Severus. Elle venait de lui briser le cœur, et par la même occasion, elle avait brisé le sien, de la plus horrible des façons.

SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG

« Harry ! »

Le Survivant se retourna pour voir son petit ami courir vers lui.

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'allais te poser la même question figure-toi » répondit le blond en sortant un papier de sa poche.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Moi non plus, les quartiers de Snape sont sens dessus dessous et il est introuvable tout comme Hermione. J'ai trouvé un mot dans la chambre »

Le Serpentard après ses cours étaient rentrés dans les appartements de son parrain et avait été stupéfait de voir dans quel état se trouvait les pièces. Il y avait des débris de verres, des parchemins éparpillés au sol. L'héritier Malefoy avait d'abord cru que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé, mais en voyant des cadavres de bouteilles de whisky au sol et un morceau de papier au nom de Severys, le Serpentard comprenait qu'autre chose était arrivé. Drago tendit le morceau de parchemin à son petit ami.

« Severus, tout est terminé. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. J'ai gagné le pari, mais je ne peux pas continuer. C'est terminé. H. »

« Attends. T'es en train de me dire que Mione a rompu avec Snape ? Mais ce sont des âmes-sœurs ! Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? De quel pari parle-t-elle ? » dit Harry plus confus que jamais.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir je présume ».

D'un commun accord, les deux garçons coururent dans ce qui étaient les quartiers de la jeune sorcière.

« Hermione ? Hermione ! Ouvre-moi ! »

Le sorcier aux yeux émeraudes n'attendit pas plus longtemps que sa meilleure amie lui ouvre la porte. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il y avait des vapeurs qui émanaient d'un chaudron au-dessus duquel Hermione faisait des gestes précipités.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici bordel ? » demanda Drago en ouvrant une fenêtre d'un coup de baguette pour aérer la pièce.

La jeune femme était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle devait se dépêcher, faire au plus vite avant qu'il ne comprenne. Le temps était compté, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux trois. Des larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues, elle ressemblait à un robot tellement ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Harry ne reconnut pas sa meilleure amie avec ces yeux rouges et ce teint si blafard.

« Mione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Drago avança dans la pièce et ramassa les nombreux papiers de parchemins griffonnés d'arithmancie et de calculs les plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Son petit ami essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de la Gryffondore dont les pensées étaient bien loin. Drago se concentra quelques minutes et comprit ce que la Rouge et Or essayait de faire.

« Une potion d'obstruction émotionnelle » dit-il d'une voix plus neutre que jamais.

« Hein ? » demanda Harry.

Drago s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Hermione, pourquoi veux-tu faire cette potion ? Elle est d'une complexité rare, seuls les maîtres parviennent à la produire. »

Les paroles du Serpentard semblèrent ramener Hermione à ses esprits.

« Il ne peut pas savoir, il ne doit pas savoir. »

Harry décida de comprendre de quoi son amie parlait.

« Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu as rompu avec lui ? » demanda calmement le Survivant.

Hermione explosa en sanglot et s'écroula dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Drago lança un sort de stase sur le chaudron et caressa doucement le dos de la jeune femme. Harry releva son amie et la fit assoir sur le canapé du salon de ses quartiers.

« Laisse-moi te lancer un sort de nettoyage, tes vêtements sont souillés. »

Hermione vit Harry sortir sa baguette et d'un mouvement de la main elle changea de direction le sort. Aussitôt, la jeune femme voulut reprendre son activité de confection de la potion.

« Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis sûre que cela peut attendre, tu es toute chamboulée… »

« Non Harry, cela ne peut pas attendre, il ne doit pas savoir. »

« Savoir quoi ? Pourquoi cela na peut-il pas attendre ? »

« Harry, je suis enceinte de Severus. »

 **Alors à votre avis pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle rompu avec Severus! J'ai hâte de vous lire de nouveau après ces longs mois!**


	38. Chapter 40

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

 **Désolé pour cette immense retard, mais je n'abandonne pas la fiction, vous non plus j'espère!**

 **Précedemment: Hermione apprend qu'elle est enceinte mais ne dis rien à Severus et rompt brutalement avec lui pour des raisons encore inconnues...**

 **37.**

 _Drago s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule._

 _« Hermione, pourquoi veux-tu faire cette potion ? Elle est d'une complexité rare, seuls les maîtres parviennent à la produire. »_

 _Les paroles du Serpentard semblèrent ramener Hermione à ses esprits._

 _« Il ne peut pas savoir, il ne doit pas savoir. »_

 _Harry décida de comprendre de quoi son amie parlait._

 _« Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu as rompu avec lui ? » demanda calmement le Survivant._

 _Hermione explosa en sanglot et s'écroula dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Drago lança un sort de stase sur le chaudron et caressa doucement le dos de la jeune femme. Harry releva son amie et la fit assoir sur le canapé du salon de ses quartiers._

 _« Laisse-moi te lancer un sort de nettoyage, tes vêtements sont souillés. »_

 _Hermione vit Harry sortir sa baguette et d'un mouvement de la main elle changea de direction le sort. Aussitôt, la jeune femme voulut reprendre son activité de confection de la potion._

 _« Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis sûre que cela peut attendre, tu es toute chamboulée… »_

 _« Non Harry, cela ne peut pas attendre, il ne doit pas savoir. »_

 _« Savoir quoi ? Pourquoi cela na peut-il pas attendre ? »_

 _« Harry, je suis enceinte de Severus. »_

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Après le départ d'Hermione, Severus n'avait pas pu se retenir de briser tout ce qui s'était trouvé sur son chemin. Les oreillers, les flacons de potions, la vaisselle, les papiers… Comme si une tempête était passé dans ses quartiers, un désordre sans nom régnait. Il avait tout donné à cette fichue Gryffondor, de la sécurité, de la protection, de la confiance, et son cœur… Il lui avait donné son cœur, lui avait offert sur un plateau d'argent et elle l'avait saisi pour lui broyer et le déchiqueter en mille morceaux. Après des années de solitude, il s'était montré vulnérable à cause de ce lien et des sentiments qu'ils avaient à son égard Comment avait-il pu être à ce point aveugle ? Il avait dû manquer des signes, des preuves évidentes de sa supercherie. Comment avait-elle pu réussir à tout simuler, tout manigancer ? Il était dit que les Serpentards étaient les plus rusés, mais le directeur de la maison donnait la palme d'or à cette Gryffondor. Lui, un professeur, un directeur de maison s'était ouvert et fait anéantir par cette fichue gamine. Le regard de Severus se posa inconsciemment sur le placard de sa cuisine. Il savait que derrière cette petite porte se cachaient ses bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu. Il avait terminé les cours, et cette soirée semblait être une excellente raison pour s'offrir un verre ou plusieurs.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

La stupeur d'Harry se lisait sur son visage, tout comme celle de son petit ami qui fronçait les sourcils. Hermione Granger enceinte ? Comment l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » demanda Harry naïvement.

« Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin Harry. » répondit la jeune femme avec sarcasme.

« Mais putain c'est un maître des potions ! Il n'aurait pas pu fournir un truc, bordel ? »

« La question n'est pas là Harry ! Je suis enceinte, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir pour l'instant ! »

« Pourquoi rompre avec lui dans ce cas ? » questionna Drago qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Qu'elle soit enceinte est un fait, mais pourquoi rompre avec le père du bébé ? Le blond proposa lui-même une réponse « Est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas garder le bébé et que tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache ? »

La question en soit n'était pas stupide et il est vrai que cela aurait pu être une bonne raison. Hermione soupira, si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple.

« Non, bien sûr que non ce n'est pas ça. Je comptais lui dire mais… »

La jeune femme sentit son avant-bras lui chauffer fortement, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas en dire plus, du moins pas dire la vérité. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, mais elle ne voulait décidément pas le savoir. La gryffondore inspira profondément et reprit.

« C'est plus compliqué que cela, et je n'en dirai pas plus. Vous devez me promettre de ne pas lui apprendre mon état. Pas maintenant ni jamais. S'il vous plaît. »

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur les visages des deux garçons. Harry serra la main de sa meilleure amie mais à vrai dire ce n'était pas de son côté qu'Hermione s'inquiétait, c'était du côté de Drago. C'était le filleul de Severus, et Hermione savait très bien qu'il était tous les deux proches, comme une vraie famille. Elle le regarda d'un regard suppliant.

« Je t'en prie… »

Draco acquiesça presqu'à contre, sachant qu'il allait volontairement devoir omettre la vérité à quelqu'un qu'il estimait énormément.

« Il finira par l'apprendre et je peux te dire Grangie que je suis sûr qu'il préfèrera que sa vienne de ta bouche plutôt que de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Hermione hocha la tête toujours les yeux brillants. Elle caressait machinalement son ventre encore plat. Harry posa lui aussi sa main sur l'abdomen de sa meilleure amie.

« Cela fait combien de temps ? »

« Deux mois, je dirai, peut-être un peu plus… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« J'aimerai être naïve et me dire que je peux y arriver seule, mais avec la guerre qui approche… »

« Tu sais bien que tu ne seras jamais seule Mione, mais c'est vrai qu'avec l'aide du papa cela aurait sûrement été plus facile, même s'il s'agit de Snape… » fit remarquer Harry.

La jeune femme savait que le survivant avait raison, mais l'idée était tout simplement inconcevable. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas au courant de sa grossesse le maintenait éloigné d'une certaine manière. Hermione continua de discuter à propos de sa grossesse, personne à part eux trois étaient au courant, enfin presque. Elle avait prévu de cacher sa grossesse par un sort sur ses vêtements pour qu'elle paraisse plus menu qu'avec un ventre qui allait s'arrondir prochainement. Quant à l'utilisation des sorts, elle allait devoir être vigilante à n'en recevoir aucun, pour protéger au mieux ce petit être. Le plus dur aller d'assister au cours de Snape. Elle restait une étudiante et elle allait devoir affronter les répercussions de ses actes.

« Et la potion, c'est pour quoi faire alors ? »

« Drago a raison, c'est une potion d'obstruction émotionnelle. La personne qui la consomme voit ses sentiments et émotions disparaître. Severus peut lire en moi par notre lien, la potion est le seul moyen de me cacher et de me protéger… Et si je n'ai plus d'émotions qui me trahissent, Severus ne sera au courant de rien et sera sauf… »

« Comment ça « sera sauf » ? » reprit Drago.

Hermione sentait bien que son bras la chauffait de plus en plus.

« Dragon fais-moi confiance, je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. Elle est presque finie, d'ici quelques jours je pourrais en prendre, et cela n'aura aucun effet sur le bébé. »

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Hermione n'avait bien évidemment pas dormi. Elle avait même essayé de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve mais rien n'avait fait : Morphée n'était pas venu. C'est donc d'un pas ralenti et d'une allure de zombie qu'Hermione rejoignit ses meilleurs amis dans la Grande Salle. La jeune femme essaya de se forcer à manger, elle n'était plus seule maintenant dans ce corps, elle devait prendre des forces même si son estomac était noué. Elle ne vit pas Severus à la table des professeurs et d'un côté elle remerciait Merlin, elle ne voulait le voir qu'au dernier moment. Elle appréhendait tellement l'altercation. La jeune Gryffondore allait devoir rester concentrer à fermer son esprit pour ne pas le laisser pénétrer si l'idée lui venait, et elle allait sûrement lui venir. Le connaissant, il allait sûrement tout faire pour tirer au clair l'histoire. Comme si la jeune femme se dirigeait vers le bûcher, Hermione marcha vers les cachots pour son cours de potions avec les Serpentards. Elle fit en sorte d'entrer parmi la foule pour ne pas être remarquée par son professeur. Toutefois, elle sentit bien sa présence, tout comme lui sentit la sienne. Ils étaient liés et savaient très bien quand l'autre était présent aux alentours ou non. Elle sentit le regard d'ébène se poser sur elle. Hermione se concentra pour garder son esprit fermé et son expression impassible. Elle vit toutefois les poings de son ancien amant se contracter. La voir ne lui faisait visiblement pas plaisir. Harry constata l'échange de regards même s'il ne dura que quelques secondes, il pressa sa main sur le genou de son amie, signe de compassion. Ce geste ne manqua pas au Maître des potions non plus. Il commença son cours de plus mauvaise humeur que jamais.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Un mois et demi passèrent durant lequel Hermione avait vécu un véritable enfer. S'attendant aux foudres de son amant, elle n'avait pu que constater une froideur et une ignorance extrême. Même si elle était celle qui avait mis fin à leur relation, elle avait l'impression que cette impassibilité révélait en fait qu'il n'avait guère porté attention à leur relation. Comme si cela n'avait rien signifié. Comme un vilain rhume qui venait de passer. Elle avait pu constater un rapprochement de la part du professeur Connoy envers son ancien amant, et celui-ci n'avait plus de raisons de la repousser.

Du côté de sa grossesse, son ventre commençait à se voir de plus en plus mais le sort qu'elle jetait à ses vêtements protégeait son secret. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient les plus durs car Hermione devait veiller à ne pas recevoir un sort perdu.

« Hermione, tu dois aller voir Madame Pomfresh, la prévenir de ton état. Tu es enceinte de presque quatre mois tu ne peux pas continuer comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle est sous le secret médical, elle ne dira rien je t'assure. Il s'agit de ta santé et de celle de ton bébé. » essaya Harry d'un air convaincant.

Hermione ne semblait toutefois pas sûre. Évidemment qu'elle voulait que sa grossesse se déroule du mieux possible mais elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'autres personnes d'être au courant. Combien de bébés naissaient de deux sorciers âmes-sœurs ? Le dernier datait d'il y a plusieurs siècles. Dès que le bébé serait né, il serait plus connu qu'Harry Potter lui-même. Voulait-elle vraiment cela pour son enfant ? Il attiserait la jalousie de plus d'un et ses compétences magiques sont encore inconnues…

Même si la potion d'obstruction émotionnelle qu'elle faisait la maintenait loin de ses émotions envers Severus, ce n'était pas l'idéal. La confection lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps et d'efforts. Comme l'avait dit Drago, seuls les maîtres parvenaient à la faire. Et comprenant que sa grossesse pouvait recevoir des répercussions, la jeune femme n'en prenait que quand elle savait qu'elle avait cours avec Severus. Seulement, après quelques semaines, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait que quelques fioles, à peine de quoi tenir une semaine entière. Elle devait trouver un moyen naturel d'anéantir ce lien, de le détruire une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle devait faire cela pour lui et leur bébé.

Hermione avait pris ce jour-là d'aller voir madame Pomfresh pour lui annoncer sa grossesse pour qu'elle puisse avoir un suivi médical. Elle ne révéla toutefois pas le prénom du papa et nia aussi lorsque la médicomage proposa le nom de Severus. Elle se sentait coupable et malhonnête de renier la paternité de Severus, ils avaient été plusieurs mois ensemble, même si tout avait commencé bien avant. La Gryffondore enleva le vêtement ensorcelé qui cachait sa grossesse et révéla son ventre arrondi.

Derrière le rideau mal fermé, un élève n'avait pas manqué un instant de la révélation. La Sang-de-bourbe était enceinte, et très probablement du bâtard des cachots. Le maître devait être au courant.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Madame Pomfresh avait été très claire avec Hermione : elle n'allait pas pouvoir cacher la grossesse éternellement. Les cours allaient devenir de plus en plus fatiguant à suivre tout comme l'exercice de la magie. La venue d'un enfant n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, surtout quand une guerre est imminente. Hermione avait des nausées de plus en plus et elle avait peur d'attirer les suspicions. En désespoir de cause, elle demanda à Drago d'aller prendre des potions à son parrain, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas y aller elle-même et encore une fois, cela pourrait soulever des questions. Le Serpentard accepta presque à contrecœur se disant que c'était le mieux à faire pour tout le monde. Il se dirigea dans l'armoire de son parrain et prit plusieurs flacons de potions anti-vomissements.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Drago ? » demanda d'une voix froide le maître de potions qui venait de surprendre son filleul fouillant dans sa réserve personnelle.

« J'ai besoin de potions anti-vomissements. »

« Tu es malade ? »

Le jeune Malefoy s'était attendu à ce que son parrain pose des questions.

« Non. Mais Harry l'est, et je me doute que tu n'aurais pas sauté au plafond à l'idée d'aider mon petit-ami, donc je me sers. » dit-il d'un air flegmatique.

Le blond rangea dans sa poche les quelques fioles et sortit de la pièce sans attendre l'accord de son parrain. Le Serpentard décida d'attendre avant d'aller dans rejoindre son amie. Quelques heures plus tard, il retrouva son petit ami en train de travailler pendant qu'Hermione regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Elle remercia Drago pour les fioles. Elle aimerait tellement que tout soit plus simple, qu'elle ne soit pas soumise à tenir ce secret. Il avait le droit de savoir tout autant qu'elle.

 _SS-HG-SS-HG-SS-HG_

Hermione décida que le moment était arrivé pour rompre le lien. Elle se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers les quartiers de son ancien amant. La jeune femme redoutait l'accueil qu'il allait lui faire. Elle avait rompu avec lui plusieurs semaines auparavant, et ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis ce moment-là, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, pourtant quelque chose lui faisait penser que cela ne voulait pas autant dire qu'il avait avalé la pilule. La jeune Gryffondor vérifia que ses robes cachaient bien son ventre et inspira profondément. _Ce n'est que quelques secondes. C'est pour vous deux, vous trois. Tout ira mieux quand cela sera finie._ Elle toqua à la porte et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus. Dès que son regard se posa sur elle, il contracta sa main et ferma sa porte sans attendre quoique ce soit.

« Severus… J'ai besoin de toi. »

« C'est _professeur Snape_ et il fallait réfléchir à cela il y a plus de deux mois. »

Hermione accusa la remarque et alla droit au but. Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot, il fallait en finir au plus vite.

« Je veux rompre le lien, le détruire. »

« C'est impossible. » répondit-il aussitôt.

« Je crois que nous pouvons le faire. »

« Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Il ne me semble pas que ce lien t'ait dérangé particulièrement ces derniers mois. Tu as bien fait en sorte de me montrer qu'il n'y avait plus rien. »

« Je pensais que rompre tout contact avec toi suffirait mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Et toi non plus, je pense. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce dont j'ai besoin ou non. Arrête de faire ta putain d'égoïste. »

Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment entendu Severus être vulgaire, du moins pas à son égard et pas devant elle. Toutefois, elle inspira et répondit clairement.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être âme-sœur si nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon âme-sœur. Je ne veux pas vivre en ayant l'impression que je ne suis pas complétement moi, qu'il me manque quelque chose. Si tu m'aides à rompre ce lien, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. »

Severus voulait lui faire mal, autant qu'elle lui avait fait mal et continuait de lui faire mal. La sentir aussi près de lui, lui avait terriblement manqué. Tout lui manquait chez elle. Son expression facial quand elle lisait, sa manie à toucher ses cheveux quand elle réfléchissait, la façon dont elle le regardait, les cris qu'elle poussait quand il lui faisait l'amour… Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle le maintenait loin de lui. Elle voulait rompre leur relation, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et ce, de façon définitive. Pouvait-il vraiment accepter de faire ça ? Son côté égoïste lui disait que même s'il n'était plus ensemble, elle lui appartenait encore par le lien. Le côté rationnel prit le dessus : s'il n'était plus lié, il pourrait passer à autre chose. Le maître des Serpentards n'acquiesça pas mais ouvrit sa porte pour la laisser rentrer. Rompre le lien signifiait aussi pour lui de se libérer, ne plus sentir ce manque incessant et insupportable.

Hermione de son côté savait les enjeux de la rupture. Elle sentait son bras la brûler, mais elle savait que la douleur s'en irait une fois que le lien serait rompu. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et soupira.

« Très bien. Que dois-je faire ? »

« Comme nous l'avons déjà fait. » dit Hermione simplement.

« Les conditions ne sont évidemment pas les mêmes je te ferais remarquer. » répondit Severus sarcastique.

La plupart du temps ils se « sentaient » mutuellement après avoir fait l'amour ou en ayant une connexion forte, faite principalement de sentiments.

« Je sais. Je pense que juste se tenir les mains suffira. Mais il y a une règle : quand je te dirais STOP tu arrêteras et couperas le lien, d'accord ? » dit Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? »

« S'il te plaît Severus. »

Le Directeur des Serpentards trouva la demande de la jeune femme surprenant mais il n'ajouta rien, elle devait avoir une raison et aussi insupportable que cela puisse paraître, il l'écouterait. Severus s'allongea sur son lit et Hermione en fit de même, il tendit ses mains à Hermione, la jeune femme soupira un bon coup, réfléchit un bref instant pour savoir si c'était vraiment la bonne chose à faire, puis posa ses mains sur celles de son professeur. Aussitôt un courant électrique parcourut les deux anciens amants. Hermione et Severus ressentirent tous deux les picotements si familiers et agréables parcourir leurs corps. Le lien les poussait à se retrouver, à se rapprocher, à s'unir une nouvelle fois. Hermione se concentra pour faire le calme dans son esprit et aspira Severus dans ses pensées. Ils se retrouvèrent, comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de le faire dans un rêve.

« Bien, et maintenant que faisons-nous ? »

La jeune femme se concentra sur son âme et celle de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle et quand elle s'imagina son cœur et qu'elle essaya de le toucher mentalement, un film de leur aventure commune passa à toute vitesse. Elle revit l'accident de ses parents, la télépathie qu'elle avait pu exercer sur son professeur, les premiers baisers, les disputes, leur première fois... C'était le moment ou jamais de détruire ce lien, mais il semblait invincible, indestructible. Le fil de leur histoire semblait passer à toute vitesse, sans s'arrêter ni ralentir. Plus le temps passait dans cet état, plus Hermione sentait sa magie faiblir, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus rien pour elle et que l'enfant qu'elle portait puisait aussi dans la sienne. Elle ressentait son niveau d'énergie magique faiblir. La jeune femme cherchait un moyen de détruire ce puissant lien mais rien ne semblait y faire. Severus semblait vouloir remonter leur lien jusqu'au présent, voir ce qu'il s'était passé et quelle était la vraie raison de leur rupture. La jeune femme luttait contre lui pour qu'il ne découvre pas la vérité.

« STOP » hurla Hermione sentant toute son énergie et sa puissance magique la quitter.

Mais le maître des potions n'écoutait pas, il était résolu à trouver l'élément qui avait déclenché leur rupture.

« Severus… je t'en prie… » supplia-t-elle, puis elle tomba inconsciente.

Le rêve fut interrompu par l'inconscience d'Hermione. Severus se releva d'un bond, voulant passer son énervement sur l'obstruction qu'elle avait faite à trouver la raison de leur lien et surtout son origine.

« Nous y étions ! Pourquoi as-tu … ! » il stoppa sa phrase dans son élan en voyant qu'Hermione ne s'était pas réveillée et que du sang coulait de son nez et que son teint était plus pâle que jamais.

« Hermione ! »

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? j'ai hâte de lire vos avis!**


End file.
